Crossing The Stars
by Grace Keely
Summary: He was a Human, she an Atrian. He was a Red Hawk, and she a runaway from her kind. Couldn't their fates be ever more twisted? But that's just how it precisely works. No matter how much different you are from each other, there's always that off-chance that you are meant to be together. A GraysonXOC story.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star-Crossed production franchise. I gain no monetary value in doing this, just willing to part my writing into others. For all intents and purposes, I just want to entertain faithful readers of the fandom and soon-to-be aspiring writers of our future. :D**

* * *

"_Ivni, Illana, Ivni!"_

And so I did. Mother asked me to do what she wanted, so I ran. As fast as my little feet could carry me. I saw other families doing the same. They made their children escape, away from the smoke, away from the fire, away from the unfamiliar stench that filled this planet...

And away from Atrian blood.

I could remember hearing our weapons being used; to stun, to incapacitate, and if all else failed, to kill. We were left with no choice anyways. Others were being captured, some I even saw being ruthlessly killed. And all my ever fearing self did was hide in the shadows of the dense forest; kept on running like my mother had said.

I was little that time, and the dead of night was the perfect way to evade _them. _To be honest, I didn't know what _they_ even were, and I was too scared to figure them out. I first saw them like green tattered monsters, blending in with the soft grass they were treading on. They were holding black sticks that shoot out loud noises that made several Atrians crumbling down the ground, bleeding... _dying_. Some of them were wearing what looked like goggles that blocked their faces, some had eyes just like us, like normal beings. They were hollering some sort of language I did not understand and it was followed by loud explosions from either sides.

It was horrifying.

I ran so fast and so far, the rush of air trailing behind me. It was all until after a few minutes that other sounds started blaring too. Red and blue spectrum twisting back and forth, wailing its irritable chant to no end, even sounds of raging winds coming from an aerial craft... I ran as far away from those angry voices— those _things _that haunted me still, until they lessened and lessened. Until they were gone.

Soon, there were no more sounds to be heard, all but the faint winds whispering in my ear. The calmness, the soothing voices, the peacefulness, it felt surreal after the ordeal I've went through. The first few minutes, maybe hours, that I've stayed in this planet. But it was so dark. Incredibly dark.

I was lost.

It was cold that time, my breaths were giving strange mists and I shivered from the unnatural elements that I wasn't used to. From running, I turned into slow a walk. I didn't know how much time I've spent, but all the way I had walked straight, to whatever direction it was. The murky forest was very different— different from my own planet. I couldn't describe the place, except that it was filled with dirt and soil instead of the crystal waters I've been used to. I didn't know any plants or animals that lurked here and it was eerily silent. Strange that I haven't heard anything except the small pitter-patter of my foot beneath the leaves. The very mystery itself was how could I still _breathe _in this terrifyingly mysterious world.

It was hours I guess, until I saw a treeline, the one that ended the forest to an opening. I saw a clear field, flowers scattered across the untrimmed grasses spreading over the horizon, a big pod overlooking beyond the trees.

There was a boy crying in the middle of the field, a huge stone where he had lain himself.

I felt his fear, the anguish in his emotions that circled around him. He seemed like an Atrian, but his tribal uniform looked peculiar. It was vibrant and colorful, filled with patterns I could not distinguish from the fabric it was made from. Out of curiosity, I peered my head across the treeline, looking at him in interest. He also seemed lost, somehow feeling alone in this world that he knew nothing of.

"_Itrejivil?_"

He gasped in surprise and looked up towards the sound of my voice. I hid myself by his sudden reaction.

And it was then that I realized he wasn't an Atrian.

He was an _alien_.

"Who's there?" His voice sounded unknown but commanding, even though the voice itself was light as a crumbling feather. He craned his neck, looking right at me, but I knew— I knew he couldn't see me. The darkness made sure of it.

But _I_ could see him, in the dim light of the stars and the moon above the night sky, shining above him— _for_ him. I then saw his unmarked face, no swirls or curves that gave his own identity in his soft, light unmarred skin. No markings. I've also never seen such strange curls of hair before. The way the brown flickered off the light just to give it a slight glimmer of shine. And those eyes. I had never such solemn green eyes. Those were particularly rare in my planet.

He was so strange. And yet, I couldn't stop looking at him... as if I was trapped in some sort of magnetic pull towards him.

My chest gave a strong beat when I noticed the strange boy slowly rising up from the rock and carefully tip toed towards my direction. My eyes grew wide and panic started to spread. I stumbled down and ruffled the leaves, making a soft noise and thus, revealed myself to him. I eventually recovered my fall and started to run, but then I was stopped when he called— no, beckoned.

"No, wait!" His voice was frantic. I looked behind and saw him holding out, palms open, his hands as some sort of gesture. "Please. Don't go." His voice then turned soft, mellow. Pleading.

I didn't know what came over me, didn't know what he wanted or what he asked for me, but somehow, it made my legs rooted to its place. It's as if I understood him. I could see it in his eyes filled with water. The fear. The loneliness. I couldn't understand what had happened to that boy a long time ago. He was so downtrodden about life, and it was again, so much strange that he could ever feel this way when, after everything we've been through, I was supposed to be the one in that loathsome misery.

"Did you..." He sniffed. "Lose your big brother too?"

He rubbed using his arms to brush the slobber out of his face. I chuckled inwardly. He was such a messy boy. But manners aside, I just sat there, listening to his voice, identifying what emotions he was emitting so I could understand what he's communicating to me. He felt sad, hurt, and lost. I didn't know what to say, really. But I waited patiently, taking it all in what his emotions had said. I didn't respond of course, just let the silence drift off until at least one of us gives in. And I think he was okay with that. Okay with me not answering whatever question he had made. And then after awhile, his whimpers turned into soft murmurs.

It was wise of him trying to keep several paces away from me. I didn't know what would happen if he should ever gain his distance. I was scared out of my mind that time. It felt like I _have _to run away from this person, but being with him somehow makes it safe for me too. I didn't know that time. But the way I saw it, he was just as young as me, naive of things that we could barely understand just yet. Yes, I thought of it like that. I chose to be ignorant instead of being curious. If I were to reveal myself, it could probably scar him just as much as it could scar me... So I didn't. I just sat there and listened.

"I lost my big brother this afternoon, when a space ship crashed near Bunkhead. I just saw him this morning... and now he's gone." He sniffed.

He felt sad, and then _I _felt something tugging in my chest. I wanted to comfort him that time. Whatever boundaries we had, he and I were pretty much the same. We were both alone in this world, or it felt like it. And it's not just how the strangeness happening all at once, maybe I should blame curiosity for being part of this as well. But it wasn't like that. Not like that at all. I just wanted to know him, and more importantly, learn the people that inhabited this planet— how they very much looked like us in face, in features, even in emotional aspects, judging from what I felt then.

But I couldn't. Even if my sanity bent the entire moral code I uphold, I knew that this was wrong. I didn't even _know_ him, nor the fact that he knows _me_ as well. For what it's worth, he could be dangerous. His skin maybe acid, or his touch could cause an allergic reaction. It was not safe— never safe. We were _different_.

"Are you coming out?" His voice sounded insistent, his eyes telling me he wanted something. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I just sat there again, waiting patiently for whatever happened.

"It's okay. My parents don't know I'm here. They thought I'm still at home sleeping. I can stay here all night." He then assured.

I think he was explaining a story, something that I should nod in case I he could actually see me, which I doubt. But, he was feeling okay now, if not, happy. Like he found a new friend.

Wait,

Was _I_ his new friend?

"I'll just be over there, sitting." He pointed towards the rock. He then turned his back, my eyes widening in surprise. He leaned towards the rock, crossing his arms and legs, achieving perfect comfort in his little size.

I waited again, and waited. I just stared at him and him back. I still knew that he couldn't see me. Even I couldn't see the darkness around me. But him, him I could very much see. What was amusing was, I didn't know if he was challenging me to a staring contest, or some kind of game— you know, like a normal kid would do. But I did just that. I gazed at him; mine to his soulful green eyes, and his the darkness. I was clearly at an advantage.

It didn't stray me though how far I've gotten from exceptionally terrified, to being so much fascinated about this certain person. At one point, he was crying so much, he was practically creating a river of his own mess, and then the next, he wasn't.

Were the people always like this? If they were, everything would be far more diverse than I've originally thought.

After what felt like half an hour of this fun game of sorts, his eyes began to flutter. I chuckled at him very quietly. Surely, he was losing. In any case, it could be a little while longer before he'd fallen asleep, a gesture that he was tired, a very Atrian trait. Something that made me think a little. But I didn't budge though. It was wrong thinking like that. I don't know what would happen if I woke him up and startled him or something.

So I watched him breathe in and out, his slow soft humming as he exhaled.

And then I had the sudden burst of interest of wanting to come close to him. He was asleep, which means he couldn't do me any harm... so long as I stayed quiet that is. I stepped out of the treeline, but my knees were still bent, carefully sneaking up to him.

This felt so wrong.

But never was I to miss this opportunity. This maybe the only time an alien and an Atrian would ever come this close.

I was only a few inches away from his face. He looked better close-up. The details of his face were carved into my young, forgetful memory. The freckles, the dip on his chin, the water pores on his nose. If I wasn't a child back then and without everything that had ever happened, _happened_, I would've never forgotten the details of his face.

Slowly, I reached out to touch his hair, but it was a very quick touch-and-go feeling. I already checked if I had gotten any ailment from touching him. But there was nothing. I reached it out again to touch it, longer, then away, then waiting, then touching again even longer. Eventually I had been brushing his hair to the sides so his face wouldn't look messy.

He did a little groan and my hand stifled away again. He shifted uncomfortably but only slightly. I paused to look at his face. Still asleep.

It was then I wanted to risk it all, to offer my bets and trade them my life, if only to satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to feel him. This, alien.

So my hand reached to cup his cheek. I touched it. My prints lingered for quite awhile, feeling warmth all over it. It was a strange warm, but it felt good. This was probably the most fascinating thing I ever did in my entire life; everything else now was just a question of existence.

The warmth lingered when I pulled away, holding my wrist as if blocking my blood from entering if there were any signs or symptoms.

But still nothing.

Fascinating. Truly fascinating.

I decided to curl up next to him. My clothes were all but wet and dirty, but I think he didn't mind. It's not like he could smell anything unearthly anyways. I put his arm around my shoulder, an affectionate gesture of discovery of our kind, and faced him. He didn't budge. He actually felt all the more comfortable. He even leaned towards me, but everything I was acting on was purely unconscious, innocent. Not knowing what the world entailed for me and I was so curious to discover it all.

Sleep took over from all the running, panting, and staring. It didn't even take me an ample amount of time until I was pulled away from consciousness too.

* * *

I woke up, the air was foggy and the darkness had turned to mending blue. So they also have sunrises and sunsets in this planet. When I looked at him, thankfully, he was still asleep, but now his muddy back was turned and he was now hugging the huge hunk of rock in front of him.

I heard rustling of feet, the same type of sounds the aliens made when they were looking for something. I heard two people calling out their languages.

"Grayson!" A soft feminine voice said.

"Grayson! Where are you?" Another but different gravelly voice said.

I stood up again and ran for the treeline, hoping they don't find out I was there. But still, out of curiosity, I watched and looked again. The darkness wasn't helping much anymore, so I walked a little further from the treeline just to make sure.

"Grayson! There you are!" A tall, slender alien came to him, woke him up and picked him off the ground. "Goodness, don't you ever run away from us ever again! We were all worried about you!"

"It's okay dad," The boy I came to share a fascinating night with rubbed his eyes, yawning. "I was with a friend."

The tall man's eyes widened. "What friend, my dear boy?"

He came pointing right at me, beyond the treeline, but the off chance he knew I wasn't there was sure.

The man glanced at the female alien, and then nodded. She quickly trailed off the pathway and picked up a device in her pockets to her ear.

"Come on, we'll take you to the house now. It's not safe here anymore."

"Okay, dad."

Something about this didn't feel right. Their conversations were full of doubt and worries. I had this eerie feeling creeping off my neck, and I knew by then that this won't end well.

Right when they stepped out of my sight and into the paved pathway, I heard barking noises that scared me so much. Their emotions felt like rabid and wild, a well-seasoned hunter hunting for his prey.

And I was the prey.

I stood up and ran again, but only to be stopped by what seemed like a dozen men pointing their dangerous black sticks at me, and animals whom I figured out was the cause of the barking, snarling noise.

I didn't want to hear the screeching sound the sticks made when they pointed it at us. I didn't want to crumble down the ground.

I just felt terror personified.

I started to mumble and cry of course, I was still a kid back then. They took me and cuffed me something metal, from both legs and feet. I wasn't able to move at all. I was helpless. What could I do? There was nothing to be done anyways.

Thinking about it, there were many mistakes in the story I had. If I could've just avoided the treeline, I would've ran longer and gained distance from the green monsters. If I would've never touched him, I may be guilt free from risking myself to utter horrors like death or the plague. As a matter of fact, I never would've sat there waiting, staring and ogling like a stupid, curious, innocent girl if he just ran away from the sight of me.

But,

If somehow fate's design would be reversed, I would always repeat it over and over and over again.

Because it helped me be reminded that there were good things out there, out from the nightmare we've been cursed upon.


	2. Pilot

"Meredith. Meredith!" She snapped me into consciousness.

I found myself back into the present. I had daydreamed again. It's becoming a little bit occasional, maybe because of the thought that Atrians were coming to Marshall High, which made me reminiscent. At the very least I wouldn't be alone anymore. I felt happy, joyful even. That they'll be here. Of all the high schools.

I was staring at my locker, filled with books containing various subjects including knowledge about Atrians, which we were required to study for this semester. On the frame, I had arraying pictures of my friends since last year, the first year I had gotten to Marshall High. Talyor, Zoe, Eric, even Lukas were there.

Even Grayson.

We had a picture together, a close-up of us smiling, him with his sleek brown hair, a pair of aviator sunglasses and a five-o'-clock shadow, me with my natural raven-black hair that reached the back of my shoulders, teal-colored eyes, and soft, clean, cream-white skin.

My markless, undisturbed skin.

"You're doing it again, Meredith."

I looked to my right, seeing Taylor glaring at me, like she wasn't amused.

Taylor. She was basically the Queen Bee of Marshall High, even the title was recognized by everyone. Nothing would go past her; any detail or gossip in school will be caught scent of and there's no stopping it. Though from all the monarchies I've ever heard, she was the first one who actually acted _with _their peasants. She was like any typical, yet very beautiful girl that carried the burdens of any regular student, instead of sitting on her throne eating away all the glory she had.

She even took me in, some random girl who was lonely and sitting in the far corner of the classroom, and made me one of the most known girls in school.

"Sorry, Taylor." I grabbed my morning class books and closed my locker. It rumbled a little and then beeped, and the biometrics scan flared red again. "Been tired from the party last night."

Technically I _was _in the party, but that's just because I work at the restaurant they did the party in. I was a waitress, part-time working for my apartment down the suburbs of Edendale. Good thing Marshall High allows job grants to student-workers so we could study in school with almost no tuition, so long as we keep up with the grades.

"Obviously, I create the _best _parties. Sadly it will be the last day we'll celebrate an _only _human party..." She pouted, but then grinned mischievously. "Because now, we're going to celebrate with our alien game-face on." Her eyebrows quirked upwards, biting her lip seductively. I caught on with the hint.

"You did _not_ just think you're getting it on with an actual Atrian, are you?" I looked to her and spoke silently.

She only shrugged. "I don't know. But lately, I've been craving for guys with tattoos..."

I only shook my head and chuckled. We were already walking down the hallway, looking at the windows, where an uproar of people holding signs probably about the Atrians and the Integration Program. Various newscasters and helicams were floating all over the buildings, rumors and scandals were all the talk of the students. A holo-vid showed the face of the principal in every corner of the school. He was talking about the Program itself and the seven Atrians coming along, assuring us about not panicking and something about having guards patrolling for Humanity's safety.

I frowned at the statement.

We stopped by the school's inner circle and leaned towards the railings. We were on the second floor, waiting for our first class to start. The uproar was a little louder and the bustling of the students was concentrated here, since this was precisely the middle of the school campus.

Students flooded in every hallway and corridor, going about their own ways. Lukas just arrived accompanying a new girl. My guess was he was showing her around, introducing some of the student stereotypes around here.

I then saw Grayson and the swim team in the corner of my eye, just by the stairwell. I left Taylor who was busy texting her friends and just ignored my leaving.

"Hey Grayson." He noticed me and pulled off his grin.

"Hey Meri." He then gave me a tight hug. When he pulled off, he asked. "How's summer?"

"Well, I still get to stay in the apartment, that's for sure. I almost didn't make the landlord's quota in time. You?"

"Oh, you know, stuff." I always notice the way he squints his eyebrows a little, his voice sounding a tone or two lower, every time he tries to act cool. Though he wasn't. It just makes me flush a little and bite back my snicker.

"Why don't you two just date and just get it over with?" Eric bent his head.

Then I lost it. I had an embarrassing laugh. "We did, remember? Well, sort of." I laughed again after.

Once upon a time, maybe a year ago, I was studying for my finals back in the first semester. I was in school very late to study for the exam, taking my leave for the job that my boss thankfully said yes.

So there I was, in the library, reading about World History which was for me, the hardest subject. Of course, it had to be hard. I could take on Math, Chemistry, Physics or anything alike because it was technical, and was practically applicable to Humans and Atrians. Language and Literature were the boundary lines, because it was a necessity, but growing up in a world where styles and cultures were apparently immensely diverse from where you came was definitely staggering.

Learning a culture from one tribe was one thing, but all thousands of them all over the world was another.

"Columbus."

I tilted my head from the pile of books in my desk and towards the man who said the word that I was boggling hard to remember. It was already dark out, and the librarian had given me the keys to close off the facility, but thankfully the school hadn't shut down its electricity yet.

That's when I saw him for the first time. His brown hair was scrambled wetness, his green eyes stained red from Chlorine. He was wearing the swim team's jersey: a dark blue jacket with red on the sides, the zipper line, and the words "Marshall" printed on the arms, and then jeans and a pair of matching black and red sneakers. He was one of the swim team's athletes, the ones who stayed at the school gym all night also at the other building.

"See there, _'Who was responsible for the Spanish colonization of the New World?' _you made it blank."

He pointed at the blank mark on the quiz I had taken, and that was the question that failed me in that test. "It's Christopher Colombus." He then slung his backpack to a nearby seat and sat right next to me. I didn't know what it meant that time, but I was desperate to know the many blanks I've missed in all of my tests, so I didn't mind about the distance thing.

"And there, that's Anne Frank..."

We continued for what it felt like an hour or so, him giving out the answers from the blanks, and me trying to remember all those important people and prominent figures. One by one, the blanks in my papers were filled up, and remembering them now would be hopefully easy.

"That's it." I smiled while I held my papers high in the air, like I've won a trophy of some sort. I looked at him again, grinning proudly as I did and he just smiled. "Thank you. How come you're so good at this?"

"Well, it's just practical knowledge." Ah. Dumb question.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I must look really stupid to you." I bowed my head and bit my lip, somehow feeling ashamed because I had asked something that was so regretfully embarrassing.

"No, no! It's just— well it's just that I wanted to help, that's all." He did what was an opposite of a lopsided grin; his emotions fluttering guilt and regret.

I had to reassure him somehow, so I just said, "That's very generous of you."

"It's no problem." He squinted his eyebrows and lowered his tone, gesturing like it was easy cake for him, the term Humans say when things needed little to no application. I even giggled at the remark. "Uh, but I got to ask," He then returned his normal deep-toned voice. "What country did you come from? You have that strange accent and I figured you're not from around here."

I looked away, to the windows. If possible, I could've looked to the sky, the stars, and the endless gases in the universe.

I bowed my head down again, twiddling with my fingers. "Somewhere far."

"Wow, that's really deep what you did there. What, are you like an Atrian?" He chuckled, but I jerked in my seat and my brows heightened, surprised and horrified at the question. Sensing he was settling to another uncomfortable topic, he quickly took the words back. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I mean, you don't even have any of 'em marks and..."

I shook my head. "It's okay." I shifted in my seat again. The pause in the air was still. I don't know why he was still sitting next to me when he could've just walked away and pretended it never happened.

I continued fixing my papers, and he just, stayed there, watching me. Still, I wasn't able to register that it was one of those "very awkward situations" things Taylor always warned me about guys that time, so I just let him be.

Though, I've been thought about this, in cultures of human interactions. The situation was highly identical. A girl and a boy sitting next to each other, talking, chatting. My having a cold, fizzy drink that I made sure I wasn't allergic to, him having a bottle of energy drink maybe from his training. Two people getting drinks and sipping them in a public place…

"Is this a date..?" I asked.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, hold your horses there." He blurted out, palms raised in his midsection. "I'm just trying to help you out." He then chuckled… very awkwardly this time. He thought about something for a moment, his emotions I found was embarrassed but at the same time... cheeky. "Look, I really think you're pretty and all, but I don't even know your name yet."

I didn't know the interpretations then. It was hard to understand everything at first, but slowly I began to realize and absorb all these little things I've experienced and saved it for later on. But for now, I smiled. "My name's Meredith."

"Name's Grayson." He smiled too, all the awkwardness was lifted the first time we properly introduced ourselves. He then took a heavy pile of books in his arms and started to place them back on the shelves. "Now _this_ counts as a sort-of date."

The lesson I learned from that story was about making friends. Sure, it may seemed childish enough, but I was _different_. A whole lot different.

"Geez, Grayson, I can't believe you abused my naivety back then." I said, while fluttering back to the present.

He then chuckled. "Yeah, I was just trying to help, but then you made it like some sort of horribly scripted dating show."

"I didn't know anything then!" I playfully slapped his arm. "Just because I lived in a hole for all my life doesn't mean I'm to play the part of a dumb, blonde girl. No offense Taylor." She was actually pretty smart. No, pretty _and _smart.

"Ugh. Women." Eric only rolled his eyes, acting like one.

"Well at least now, I'll never get to do the same stuff like that to you again." He pulled off a devilish smirk.

"And you better." I mocked a scowl. But then again, I was smiling at him. Then it just was chuckles here and there. "Hey, I gotta go. I think Taylor may have heard me with her queenly powers. Aaand I think I'm in trouble. See you!"

It was then Lukas and the girl arrived on the stairs. I waved at him sweetly, and he waved back. He then pointed at me, telling something to the girl. She looked very pretty.

I never realized that time that Grayson was also staring on the said girl.

"Hey, they're here."

* * *

The next day, at lunchtime, I was with Lukas arranging the papers for applications in the school clubs, something about hospitals that I was feeling obliged to help. I was grinning like an idiot seeing an Atrian for years, and now, I get to see them almost every day. Sadly though, they were huddled into one table and shunned themselves to society. I wish I could've gone in there and talked to them, like a normal person would do. Maybe introduce myself, and tell them how to fit in, like I did. But they all looked too tense, like me the first day I was here. So I didn't. At least for them, they had themselves to depend upon, while I felt alone in those trying times.

I didn't know their names at the moment, as I was not in the classes they were attending. Unfortunate, but I could see them in the hallways from time to time. They were like gangsters, all curled up to one another, protective instincts welled up in their emotions, trying to hold their guard from the cold, spiteful stares they were given.

I saw them, their beautiful marks that represented their identities, the similar curves, curls and trails that I once had. They were proud of their skin, even though they represented the neglected, the _untouchables_ in one of the cultures I've learned. They do not even have an ounce of shame in their bodies, one that I certainly did have to myself.

But I had to plaster up a fake smile, to blend into a dystopian world where integration was the last thing on their minds.

Until now.

"You look too excited." Lukas said to me.

"Can't help it." I said in a riveting tone. "I just can't believe the Atrian Seven are attending here, in Marshall High!" I squealed.

"At least someone here is insanely pro-Atrian." He then grinned.

"Don't you want that? It's like it's the first step towards human-alien integration. No sooner every Atrian could roam free outside the Sector, and into this world!" This beautiful, imperfect world...

"Well, I like that too, but first, we need to arrange these flyers and distribute them to – Oh, hey Emery."

I tilted my head towards the new girl. She looked prettier up close. She had wavy brown hair and hazel brown eyes, with light pale skin and a really good sense of fashion. "Hi, so you're the new girl." I offered to shake her hand.

"My name's Emery." She smiled.

"Meredith." I replied with the same gesture.

"Well, since you two are already acquainted, what say you make that promise and cover for me." Lukas twirled back to the newly acquainted girl.

"Okay then, I am officially relieving both of you your duties." She said. I chuckled.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" Lukas said. I thanked her also. I waved goodbye to Lukas, who I think was going to the computer lab and spend his lunch there. I also said goodbye to Emery, who was busying herself in the loads of papers.

I headed towards Taylor's table, with Zoe beside her.

"Hey gals." I called them.

"Hey." They both said.

"So, what's new?"

They explained to me their recent discussion about an upcoming party, where everyone who's everyone would be invited. Of course, being a friend of Taylor's, I was invited as well. Although I'm not sure if I could go, but if I could ask my boss if I could take a leave, then maybe I could. Zoe said she couldn't come though. She said was busy with her parents coming to town, and didn't know if she could find time to slip into the party.

"Okay, how about dates?" Taylor said.

"Hmm, no one asked me out yet." I sipped the fizzy drink I've been always ordering for the past year.

"How about Grayson?" I almost spat at what she said.

"We _are not _together."

"Sure you aren't." She gave me a blank stare, trying to make me give in, but I was stubborn. She surrendered. "Well then, I guess you'll be going solo again, as always. But I don't think he wouldn't." She sipped her coffee, a pinky lifted like a perfect lady she was.

"What makes you say that?" I gently coaxed her.

"That there Grayson Montrose, he's been eyeing that new girl for quite awhile now." She pointed with her pinky, first, to Grayson when Taylor mentioned his name, who in turn was looking at the second one she pointed at: Emery.

"Oh…" I said, feeling… distant.

"I think they'd make a great couple, don't you think?" Her eyes were treading dangerously to the line of "pushing someone's buttons" in that aspect.

I looked down to my cola, circling the tip with my finger. "Y-yeah, sure. Why not?"

It was a good thing Zoe was too focused on eating her salad. If she could've participated, and knowing how she meddles with things very efficiently, I would've given in to admitting I had a little crush on Grayson.

Who wouldn't? He was smart, handsome, and athletic. He was very tall; I could only reach his shoulders, which was a bonus for me because I was attracted to tall men. He's very kind to me, and I know not every guy out there would stay in that library if I had asked them, in a very discreet manner of only knowing, what we did that day was a date or not. He even joked about it and even said yes, taking in the wrong concept early on.

It was one of the most inhuman-like traits I've ever experienced. He understood that I was naive of things, and he waved that thought and accepted me for who I am. He didn't turn me away because I was weird, or someone who was complete and utter freak, but he looked deeper into the that and just wanted to know me for me.

"Then it's settled. Since you're giving him the green light to date other girls…" She stood up, taking her phone and programmed something in it. She then walked away, and towards Emery.

I didn't hear what they were talking about, but Emery went through her pockets and showed her phone to Taylor. She then bumped her phone to hers, the phone pinged a message.

Taylor had invited Emery Whitehill to the party.

She then went back to our table.

"I, Taylor, Queen of Marshall High, declare Grayson and Emery to be wed." She sounded in a posh accent.

I almost spat my drink again, but this time, not out of surprise, but of laughter. I didn't think they would go _that _far. And how Taylor said it, with a slight accent, was extremely funny.

Though, somehow someway, I had that small pang of... whatever that was, lurking in the back of my mind.

It was then, I saw him. An Atrian, walking towards Emery. He seemed to be examining her. He felt somewhat nostalgic; I could see it in his movements and the emotions he was giving off. He then talked, startling her from behind. She then blushed awkwardly. I saw others noticing them too, even my table, the other Atrians,

Grayson.

Emery looked around her, feeling embarrassed by the stares. She was stuttering her words until he spoke again. He was explaining something to her and smiled, then walked away.

It was also then that Eric stood up and blocked the path of the Atrian.

"You like talking to our girls, Tattie? You think they're very pretty?" that word pretty sounding like "purty".

For the first time ever, I heard another Atrian speak English not just in T.V.'s, but in person.

"I was interested in joining her club, but she wouldn't have of me." His rich, deep-toned, velvety voice registered in my ear.

"No, don't feel bad." Eric felt mocked. "It's just as, well, I don't have any artistic bone in my body." Roman spoke unperturbed.

"Do you even have any bones in your body?" Eric asked, his glare was ice-daggered at him.

I widened my eyes. How did Eric..?

"Good point. Our, uh, skeletal system is made out of ten-thousand centipede holding hands, but that's Atrian secret number one-four-five, how did you know that?" He rushed his last statement.

Two Atrians approached them. One looked bulky with a cropped short hair and well-built for a teenager, his facial features looked like he was one of the warrior tribes. The other one looked beautiful, but dangerous. Her dark skin and unruly dark brown hair that made it so unique looked like she was one of the mystic tribes.

"Is everything okay, Roman?" The male Atrian with a gruff voice said.

Roman...

Roman?

He's...

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Listen, I don't care that your dad is some big Atrian honcho, but you play by _our _rules here. Got it, freak?"

The woman jerked in front of him, but the male Atrian held her wrist, calling out her name. "Teri."

Roman stepped in between the two of them and just said. "Got it."

The three Atrians left the lunchroom, the other four tailing behind them. They entered just like the way they left before they could make any more scene.

* * *

The next night at a cabin far into the woods, I had been given a slip by my boss to attend to the party. I arrived there just in the right time where the music was blaring and there were already people that could be considered as a crowd.

I saw Taylor who was busy flirting with a guy who had a tattoo on his shoulder, something about an Asian symbol, which, I really didn't know. Anyways, I knew that she was too busy to be bothered with and I should find myself some other company.

I then saw Eric, who was with a couple of big, brawny guys. He seemed to be explaining a story about punching a guy, and he looked extremely proud doing it. I huffed. Boys.

"Hey, Eric." I called to him.

"What?" He drawled.

"Have you seen Grayson?"

"Uhh, yeah. He's with that new girl. Check the front field."

So Grayson _did_ ask her out.

I went to the front porch and saw Grayson sharing drinks with Emery. He was absent-mindedly talking to her, making her smile a lot, and I could even see her blushing at the expression.

He looked so happy that time, as if he was truly enjoying himself. And it even made me happy too.

"So, came to see the good view, huh?" Lukas appeared behind me, who also leaned in the porch fences. I looked to both of them again, but I think what he meant was the starry night. I nodded."Yeah, I thought so. I always see you like a see-the-stars kind of person anyways."

"You guessed right." I bowed down and smiled.

"I never asked, but you really are into space and the Atrians. Do I sense someone catching up with the so-called 'Human-girl-Atrian-guy hookup'?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"No, not really..." I looked up to Grayson, who was laughing at his own joke.

"I... see..."

"Oh my God, you guys have got to see this." Taylor shouted, worry toned on her voice. Everyone followed when she went trekking down the pathway through a forest and into a clearing. The clearing was a little dark, but the moonlight poring through the holes of the trees made sense of it all.

"Look at what they did to Brock!"

He was tied up. He had nothing but undergarments and a sock on his mouth. He looked beaten, bruised and his arms and legs where wrapped around each other. He looked unconscious.

Eric who followed foot behind us entered the middle of the clearing and looked very pissed. Brock was his friend. And Eric... was Eric. He's very defensive about people and was considered as the school's sort of student enforcer. He looked small for his size, but he's actually well built; being part of the swim team made him that.

"Who did this, huh!? Who did this!?" He called out, insinuating challenge to whoever did this to Brock.

The bush behind me rustled and I was surprised seeing the big, male Atrian rising out of the bush. He then entered into the fray.

"We just wanted to have a talk." It appeared that he accepted the challenge, and I was surprised that an Atrian would do that. Even I would never do that. Not when I wanted out of all things was to make peace with each other race.

"All right, this ends now." He walked towards the Atrian. He looked so small compared to the tall stature of the Atrian, but Eric wasn't afraid, I could see his emotions. He was blinded by anger and retribution; the Atrian too.

"You know what," He held Eric's shoulders. "For once, we agree." He then headbutted him so hard Eric was knocked off the ground.

A couple of people panicked and a fight ensued. And Eric lost badly, he was beaten down to the ground after a right jab to his face. The Atrian was from the warrior tribe, it'd made sense that the odds of beating him was very slim. Even though Eric looked like he could take on a few punches, it was just impossible for him to beat a _Vwasak._

When Eric was laid on the ground, beaten, lost, shamed, the Atrian paced back and forth, and then bellowed his intimidating voice.

"We're sick of it! You guys messing with us every day! It's done! It's over! This is what's going to happen if you keep messing with us! You hear me!?"

From the treeline, another person appeared.

It was Roman.

"Drake, come on!" He stopped him before he could hurt Eric further.

Drake.

"Roman! What are you doing here?" Surprise etched on Drake's face.

"Do you know what they'd do to you if they find you outside the Sector?"

"You should've fought with me instead of against me!" An argument ensued.

But before they could talk again, the police car blared it's siren. Somebody must've called 911.

Everyone screamed, panicked and ran away, like ants dispersing because they didn't find the scent of their pathway. The rampage had wrecked havoc, pushing people off to save their own asses.

I ran towards Grayson, but I was knocked off the ground by some stranger.

It was right then and there, that I thought about those renaissance literature this planet had. There was this human terminology called the "damsel-in-distress", where a seemingly beautiful maiden was placed in a dire situation, and a handsome knight would come rescue her dismay. It was a very romantic gesture that males used all the time to attract females, and seeing the situation, I could be referred to just as that.

Funny, the situation didn't call for it though.

I looked to Grayson, but he was looking elsewhere. I could've tricked my mind into thinking he was looking at me, but he wasn't. He was looking at Emery, who too, was knocked off the ground. Grayson went after her, Roman did also.

And me? Well, no one even bothered about me.

"Emery, are you okay?" Roman asked. He pulled her up, being saved like from one of those romance books.

"I'm okay." Her eyes dilated when she heard the cop sirens blaring louder. She took his hand and pulled him towards the car. Grayson already climbed at the back. "Roman, get in!"

"What are you nuts!?" Eric said in exasperation. "Come on, Emery, just leave him!"

"But what about the cops?"

"His problem, not ours!"

I could see it in Grayson's eyes, he longed for her, he wanted her to be safe. He said in a soft tone, "Come on, Emery. Let's just go."

Emery, who's mind couldn't register what she could do, picked a default option, and chose to run with Roman. "Come on, Roman! We'll be faster on foot!" Then they headed towards the treeline.

From longing, his eyes turned to sadness, regret, betrayal. "We just can't leave her-"

"Dude, she just chose the Tattie over you. Own it." Eric said.

Ironically, Grayson chose Emery over me. Does the rule also apply?

* * *

I didn't get into the car, because it was already full and I just couldn't, so I ran—_again—_into the dark of the night and into the old muddy pathway towards civilization. In those times, I felt betrayed, hurt, confused, lost.

And most of all,

Alone.

I always hated to be alone. There was nothing good that came out of it. It had gotten to a point where I had a fear of being alone. Not because of the green monsters that could come crawling out of the night in my dreams, but because the thought that there was no one to rely on, to lean on, to take care of you while you were struggling.

And this situation clearly calls for it.

I also hate the cold, and it was freezing outside. For seasoned spring, it was very common to have a cold night such as this. I walked around an hour already. I checked my phone and noticed it was already past midnight. I looked down the pathway and found out there were footprints trailing towards downtown. I noticed some color spectrums not found common in Earth, so it must clearly be someone Atrian.

And my only guess was...

I rushed and trailed the footprint, anxiety and nervousness flowing to me. But I have to be calm. This, this could be the only opportunity to talk to an Atrian without the judgement of others. I have to be sure that that moment was the safest before I could talk to him and meeting one of the most prominent people of Atria.

And there he was, walking alone, silent in his footsteps. I found him. At last.

"Roman." I panted.

He turned around and approached me, surprise lurking in his blue eyes. For an eighteen-year old, he looked very mature for his age. He looked like he was already in his twenties. Such was the hormones of a growing Atrian.

"How did you— are you okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head. I felt excited, happy, elated just to be in front of him. What a great honor. "I just can't believe it's you..." I paused, my eyes starred at the son of the _Iksen._ "You're Roman."

He chuckled slightly. "You came all the way just to tell me that?"

Somehow, my ragged breathing had turned into ragged laughing. But I knew I had to be direct. "Where's Emery?" I asked, converging him in small talk.

"She... left me." He looked away.

"Oh. I'm-"

"Listen," He interrupted. "Whoever you are, you have to stay away from us Atrians. We don't want to cause trouble to your kind, and I don't want yours causing trouble to us."

"You don't underst-"

"Please, all I want is peace amongst Humans. The best way for you to support that is by looking the other way and not telling this to the authorities."

My heart lurched when he went on his own way.

I stood there, gaping. My eyes had burned and tears fell down my face. From the water drop that lined my cheek, a small glow formed into the hidden lines.

"But I'm just like you."

* * *

Next chapter on Crossing The Stars

_"After much discussion, the school board has decided to reverse its decision and allow the Atrian Seven to attend tonight's homecoming carnival." The voice in the loudspeaker said. There were mixed emotions settling in over the students, but I for one was pleased by the news._

_*X_

_"Meri." I heard his baritone voice, the one I was always happy to hear._

_But when I looked around, I saw Emery with him. _

_Something that time, made my heart ache all too much to even fake a smile._

_*X_

_"Roman... Roman! Are you there?" I called out to the forest._

_I entered a small abandoned park with a statue fountain in the middle of it._

_Then it happened fast. _

_I heard a twig snapping and I twisted my head, only to be muffled by a strong hand as I screamed, screamed for dear life. _


	3. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**A/N : I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It really makes my writing worthwhile. :) I give my salute to you guys!  
**

* * *

**? POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _"You have 5 unread calls. Press 1…" _Beep. _"Time: 11:42 P.M. Yesterday."

_*crackle* _"Meredith? Meri, it's me, Grayson." _*crackle* _"Shit. I'm sorry I left you. I thought you were in the car." _*crackle* _"Talk to me back, 'kay?" _Beep._

"Time: 00:11 A.M. Today."

_*crackle* _"Ahhh… Meri, dammit. Please don't be mad. I know you're in there. _Shit._" _*crackle* "_Please, call me when you get this." _Beep._

"Time: 00:23 A.M. Today."

_*crackle* _"I'm not going to take this silent treatment from you, alright? I'm going to your apartment whether you like it or not." _*crackle* Beep._

"Time: 01:06 A.M. Today."

_*crackle*_ "I've been pounding at the door for half an hour now. Please, answer me. I know you're there." _Sigh. _"I'm sorry…" _Beep._

"Time: 03:49 A.M. Today."

_"Hi, this is Meredith Everie and Fullers' residence. If you've received this message, it means I'm at school or at work, *giggle* or I'm just not answering. Anyways, leave a message." Beeeep._

_*crackle* Sigh. _"I'm going home Meredith. I'm really sorry." _Beep._

_Beep. Beep. _"All messages deleted."

.

.

.

_Click._

"Local News report from the Sector, Atrian's _Iksen, _or their benefacto leader, Nox," _Gasp. "_had been shot and was killed by gunfire assault by Lieutenant Whitehill. Atrian witnesses say…" _Click._

.

.

.

"Hey Mr. Fullers. I've got you breakfast. Its milk and cereal, your favourite. Yuuum." _Clank Clank. _"Say Ahhh."

.

.

.

"There you go Mr. Fullers. You've finished the whole thing."

.

.

.

"Mr. Fullers, I'm going to school now. I'm sending in Chloe, our next door neighbor, to check on you every now and then, okay?"

The door closed.

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

I breathed out a sigh after I closed the door. Since last night, a lot of things had happened. A lot of things also didn't happen. I was expecting everything would fall into place when the Atrian Seven would come to our school, but it hadn't. Now, there would be more turmoil and hate from them according to recent events… I don't know if the Integration Program would even work anymore.

And to think that Mr. Fullers and I worked so hard to achieve this far…

Mr. Fullers wasn't his real name. In fact, he too was a runaway, an escaped convict from the Crate.

We both were.

I was a child before, and he was old enough to take care of me, so he was the one that devised the plan. He was very smart, actually. I didn't know what he did in the ship back then, and we were never really acquainted before the crash, however, I believe the reason he was put into the Crate was because of his intelligence... and knack of other things.

He took care of me until I reached thirteen, and I had to do various odd jobs by then. We helped each other out when we moved to this apartment and thankfully, this was by far the most comfortable home we could afford. It was until I turned fifteen, that he had been afflicted with a variant of the Human medical term called "Alzheimer's disease". I didn't know the Atrian term for it, but I labelled his disease like that. Of course, going to a hospital would be a very bad idea, and I don't even know if they even have a cure for such a disease.

I had one thing on my mind though, but it was nigh impossible to even grasp.

Until the Integration Program.

His lapses of his memory had worsened each week. It was after a month or two that I made him quit his jobs and forced him to stay at the house.

Then, after a few months, he just blanked out.

I miss Mr. Fullers...

* * *

I slipped into school and managed not to come late in my first class, Atrian Biology. Ms. Benton was not only our homeroom advisor, but she was our teacher in this subject too. She was really good. For a Human, she had so much knowledge on how our body works. I even gave her a tough question to prove her expertise.

"Good point." She said, only to answer it with detailed explanation.

After that, I daydreamed for a little while. I thought about how Roman would react in all of this. I mean, his father getting shot by Emery's. He must've been disheartened. But it also got me to thinking, his dad was _Iksen_, right? Which means, _he's_ going to be the next in line. And to think that someone would lead an entire race and he hasn't even reached adulthood yet. His life would be consumed by too much responsibilities in that way. I wish he could've somehow enjoyed his adolescence.

And how would Emery respond? Every Atrian eyes were on her now. It's no use denying it, but there would be vengeance. One way or another. She's not safe to be around with anymore. And with Grayson—

I sighed. "Grayson." Mumbling his name.

I shook myself again and started listening to the class.

"Since everyone's brushed up on their basic Atrian Anatomy, I'm open to any questions about AB, or any school-related matter."

"Uhh, Ms. Benton?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Everie?"

"This is regarding the homecoming thing we'll have by the end of the week... Are the Atrians going to come, since they are part of the school and are required to join the activities..?"

"Well, it's not in my judgement to determine whether or not they'll attend the homecoming carnival. _That_ is in the hands of the board of directors, which they'll discuss about later this day. If you guys don't have classes, then you are free to attend the meeting. It will be held in the gymnasium area at around two."

I can't attend, unfortunately. I have Chemistry that time.

"Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Then you are all dismissed."

* * *

It was after class that I had this weird feeling that someone was waiting for me by the locker.

And I was right.

Grayson was leaning on _my _locker, arms crossed and looking down in the ground. His hair was a bit unruly, but it still looked sleek if people didn't take notice of it. His mood appeared to be sulky; his eyes had bags from unrest last night.

When I came into view, he immediately took notice of me.

"Meri!" I turned around and walked away, hugging my books tighter. "Meredith, Wait up!"

He immediately caught up to my side but I was obviously ignoring him.

How could I ever talk to him? He _abandoned _me. He _knew _that I hated being alone. I told him that, but he went off his way not caring about the world if our friendship ever mattered to him. Of course I was mad. I ignored his calls and texts, even when he surprisingly went to the house early in the morning and knocked relentlessly for about half an hour.

What he did _hurt _me.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no." He chanted it like some sort of contrition. He saw my face, and it was the "please-don't-talk-to-me" face. I rarely get this look, never at him. Until now. He placed his hands in my shoulders, though my neck still craned on the other side. "Meredith… Meri…"

I sighed, finally looking to him. I saw his green eyes pleading. "What do you want, Grayson?" I said in a sad tone.

"Meredith, I'm sorry, okay? I did _not_ mean for that to happen." He shook me only very slightly, emphasizing his words. "I thought you were in the car, I thought you were there... But then you weren't. I was so stupid. I really messed up..."

"I'm fine. I came back to school, didn't I?" I said, not making it sound like it was uplifting.

"I know, but..." He groaned and then held one of my hands this time, grasping it like he wouldn't want to let it go. "I was so stupid, I didn't meant for that to happen. I never wanted to leave you out like that, but... It's just a lot going on through my mind. I panicked, okay? I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

I could see it, his sense of honesty, caring, his protective instincts. At one moment I felt all the hate and spite I could muster, but after he said that... I really couldn't be mad at him, right? He just failed to look out for me, I guess. His mind was obviously preoccupied on something else last night.

_Emery._

Thinking about it, it still laid doubts in my mind.

"I forgive you." I made a half-smirk, but that's the only thing he'll only get. A sharp burst of relief surged through him, his head tilting upwards as he silently thanked a prayer to the heavens. It was until the school bell rang that I broke out of grip. "I gotta go." I turned around and brisked my pace.

By then, I thought was alone, but Grayson wouldn't have of it. He caught up to my pace again and we walked together, seemingly that is. He wasn't saying a word though, and my hands only gripped tightly at my books. I remembered Taylor's "very awkward situations" comment about guys, the one that said I should stay away from Grayson for now.

But like before, I ignored it. I let him be, just like the first time we've ever met. I didn't know why Grayson has that effect on me. I've turned away a lot of guys who could make a move on me, as I was not interested, but with him, I just couldn't...

I don't know why I'm so confused. Does Humans toy with affections so much? At first, he was love-struck with a girl who ditched him for an Atrian, then the next he goes on cursing at himself for ditching _me _at the party. It wasn't fair and I always get mad just by thinking about it. I didn't know what to do... I'm not exactly an expert on friendships to Humans.

I wanted to say it. I wanted to express what I've felt. I wanted to share my emotions to him, how I was so angry at him by igniting false signals in my brain. Even for so many years I've stayed out in this world, I still couldn't comprehend Human diversity. I wanted to him to do it, to share his. But I know he couldn't, not in the way _I_ could.

"You really do like Emery, don't you?" I asked. The tension of the air wasn't exactly fleeting, but it's slowly fading away. This was not exactly the "water under the bridge" term Humans always seem to say after an argument, and I really don't blame Emery in this. It was _our_ problem. She somehow had just gotten involved in it. I could honestly say that he really likes her. Of course, he's a Human, she's a Human... it's bound to happen, right?

"I really want to know more about her, if that's what you think." He said simply.

"Then go for it."

I wasn't looking at him, but in my peripherals I noticed him looking, eyes widened in surprise. Covering it up, he then looked straight ahead. "It really isn't that easy." Then looked at me again. "I just wish it could be that simple to her."

We arrived at my next class. Of course, we weren't classmates, so he _really_ had to go this time. He's lucky, actually. He gets to have his classes mostly with the Atrians...

"This is my stop."

"Yeah..." He looked... distant, like he was thinking about something, but in an instant, he smiled. "See you after school, 'kay?"

I only nodded in reply. "Sure."

* * *

It was around the second to the last class that I've seen Roman alone by his locker. It was kind of intimidating to see the Atrians huddled up together, so I didn't have the chance to talk to Roman... alone.

Yes, I could've talked to the other Atrians, but I don't think Drake or Teri would be a good candidate to tell my _secret_. I haven't even met the others yet so I knew the chances blew off before it even started.

I approached Roman, who was fixing up his locker and emptying his bag of books.

"Roman." I called.

When he looked at me, his face etched with surprise, but he immediately masked his composure of nonchalance. Eyes were already on us. I could feel it. Their sense of shock and appalled stares...

"Never really knew you go to school here." He didn't look at me and just fixed his stuff inside the locker, as I knew if he did, it would attract alot more attention than it should've. "What does the weird girl in the woods would want me to say?"

Weird... girl in the- why I oughtta... "First of all, I'd like to offer my condolences to you." Ignoring his previous comment.

"And it's greatly appreciated."

Snob. "Look Roman, I really want to help you out..."

"I really do appreciate what you're doing." He shut his locker. "I know what you are."

My eyes widened in surprise. He... _knew?_ Wow, I really thought-

"You think of me like I'm sort of celebrity just because you're pro-Atrian. You worship the thought that there are actual aliens living outside your planet, and always dreamt this day would come. Trust me, I've seen so many people like you, but I don't take autographs."

I didn't say anything, save that my cheeks flushed red. Not pink, but red.

"I know I've said this to you a twice now, but the answer would always be—"

_Slap._ The voices of the crowd died when my palm landed on one side of his face. The only sound made was my breathing hard. I looked to my surroundings and everyone was still, like time had stopped on them, but all eyes were on me. I stood there, still panting. When I looked at him, I saw he didn't move, boasting the left side of his face that had the red mark.

I walked away the third time that day. But this time, there were no reconciles or forgiveness to be spared.

* * *

Thankfully my last class that day was a bit earlier than the rest, so I hurriedly went to the restaurant to start my early shift. Because of my job at The Mud Bug, the restaurant I was working with, and Mr. Wilkes, my boss, had assigned me double shifts because of my leave for the party last night. It was fair and all, since I had to compensate the time I had lost yesterday. It's okay though, not many people came to The Bug but pretty much most students in Marshall, and since they won't get to be dismissed for a few more hours, the service was a bit lazy.

Time was quite fleeting until the said students were slowly filling in the house. I got a little busy by then. I was serving up customer per customer, and we had a few hands that time, so I rarely get to just stand there and laze about. Although I noticed some weird trend happening lately on the customers. They all had their phones playing a vid that went viral. I didn't know what it was since I had my hands full, but I can't help but feel that I need to know it.

It was then I saw Grayson entering the restaurant and smiled at me. I also looked back... tripping with the trays on both my hands, then had an embarrassing laugh. He also laughed too. Well, my clumsiness could somehow "break the ice" for us, so maybe we should just try to forget about the argument we made earlier today.

Anyways, he sat on an empty table, him all alone, picking up his phone and also played the all-too-getting famous video.

I finished serving up the orders in my hands and decided to take the order for Grayson. I approached him no sooner and held my notepad and pen. "The usual?" I asked, smiling at him as I was already writing out his order. Medium-sized red tea, plenty of ice and a slice of lemon.

"Thanks."

I flipped the notebook, tore the page and pinned it on the queue circle on the kitchen. I got into my rounds again and after a few minutes, his order was ready. When I placed his glass on the table, he's still looking at the vid. I checked if the coast is clear for me, then I sat down in front of him, slightly tapping my fingers.

"Okay, what's with the _thing_?" I asked in an exasperated tone, trying for small talk.

"Oh, you haven't seen it? It's kinda cool. I think you'll like it." He grinned innocently like he didn't saw my crude face.

He gave me his phone and I played the vid.

_Emery. _Figures.

The roomed seemed like the gymnasium, and I think she was in the meeting. She was having a speech about Atrians being just normal teenagers and emphasizing trust on them when Humans don't give them reason to. Even though the speech was quite short, it blew my mind away.

I never knew Emery was all too caring for us, for the Atrians. I mean, I already saw it last night when Emery took off with Roman, but I just shrugged it off like it was some sense of pity towards Atrians. But this? This was standing up, unscared of judgement that will others sought to her. Many people will disapprove of this video, and she won't give a damn about them. She was willing to fight for the cause - _our_ cause...

"This is kinda awesome." I smiled, tears almost flowing in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them with my apron before I gave it all away.

"Yeah, but not what I've heard about my spunky friend." I eyed him, unsure of what he's saying. "Well, I heard some girl, like someone who's in front of me right now, slapped an Atrian face so hard that it left a mark on his face."

"T-that's..." I stuttered, trying to make a beeline out of the conversation, but I couldn't think any reason. "Fine. It's true." Rolling my eyes.

"So what, He tried to flirt you and got the worse end of the stick?"

Shaking my head, "No, it's nothing like that. Well technically, not in the flirting part, but Roman did say something insulting... and I—"

"He... _what_?" His nostrils flared.

"He just said that I'm some die-hard fan of the Atrians, which I kind of am..." I sighed, waving a dismissive hand. "Look, if you're going to get back at him for what he did to me, don't. I want to avoid as much conflict as possible with them."

When I assured him, I knew then that he calmed down. He even chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You did that all to yourself. I can't imagine the wrath you've given him when you slapped him hard. That's one way of saying that you never mess with Meredith Everie." I laughed.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Emery coming in the restaurant with Lukas.

"Welp, break's over. I've got to, uh, _wait _things now." I blushed.

"Yeah, go get 'em orders." He winked.

I stood up to his table and continued to work, Emery and Lukas were sitting at the table down the deck. Luckily, they haven't taken their orders yet so I just had to oblige.

"Hi Guys." They both said hello.

"You work here?" Emery asked.

"Yep. Apartments don't really get to pay themselves these days." I joked. They laughed. "So what you orderin'?" But when I flipped my notebook and pen, I was already jotting down one order for them, because I knew then that Emery was eyeing Grayson with a worried look. I bent to Emery's ear and whispered.

"He likes pickles." I then winked. Such is my small token of appreciation for her defending the Atrians.

* * *

The next day, I was in Technology class when an announcement was heard all over campus.

"After much discussion, the school board has decided to reverse its decision and allow the Atrian Seven to attend tonight's homecoming carnival." The voice in the loudspeaker said. There were mixed emotions settling in over the students, but I for one was pleased by the news.

When lunch came, I hurried to find Grayson in the lunchroom, only to find out he was with his group of friends. I decided not to bother him for a while since I don't want to appear too clingy. He has his life too, so I have to respect that. So I just ate my lunch by myself.

It's funny how Taylor always reminds me not to be alone in an area with large groups of people. She said that I should at least get one "lackey" by my side so I won't be too lonesome or if some guy would be brave enough to uh, the term she used was "hit" on me, I would have at least someone who could turn them down for me. I don't know if it's one of Taylor's profound popularity that people were somehow magnetized to me, or if it's just me. I think it has to be the former.

So far, I've already said to two guys in a span of ten minutes that the chair in front of me was taken.

Speaking of which, Taylor arrived just in time before the third one, who I noticed came my way, made a move. To which, he just backed out instantly...

Was Taylor that scary?

"Okay, since you're all by your lonesome," She sat on the said chair very ladylike and just because for the heck of it, without even asking if it's taken or not, and it's not. "I decided to hang out with you 'till I finish my salad. And no need to thank me."

I chuckled at her.

"So, any plans for the carnival? I noticed you were too busy yesterday 'cause of your job, so I hadn't exactly gave you a free ticket..." Taylor said.

I assured her. "It's okay. The Bug's actually going to have a kiosk down by the ferris wheel, and I'm going to work shifts all afternoon there. But I'll be free at around seven."

"Good. I don't want any of my friends to miss out on homecoming."

We talked for around twenty minutes, even after she finished her salad. I think she really enjoyed my company. Some time later, Taylor had to leave because she was going to her next class. Me, I still got time. When I stood up to my seat and thought of going to the library, Grayson sat down in front of me and smiled.

Now this guy, I'm not planning on turning down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied back.

"So, you coming to the carnival?"

"Yeahh, about that." I winced. I then explained to him what I told to Taylor, about how I can't exactly have all the free time to celebrate the carnival.

"Dang, I was going to ask you to hang out with me..."

Did he..?

...

I... didn't answer... I just... gaped. "Maybe the rest of the night?" He then spoke.

I shook my head, it's not going to be fair for him if he just waited me out and did nothing until I'm out of shift, but I'm apparently more concerned as to why _he _asked _me_ out. "I know you're really being generous and all, but what's with the sudden urge to ask me out? Is Grayson Montrose too desperate to have a _date_ tonight?" I added the last one as a joke, to settle the nerves that spiked in my system.

He chuckled. "It's just something I thought of to amend what I've done the other day." His smile... was very honest.

If I could describe him in one word right now, it would be "sweet".

"Okay, how about this. I really don't want you getting wrapped up on waiting for me all day long. I want you to have fun on your own. You could do whatever you want. But _promise _me after I'm finished with my shift, it's just you and me. Deal?"

"Oh, I would _so _want that." He smiled again.

* * *

_Homecoming Carnival_

When I meant that the whole carnival was packed, I really mean it was _packed_. Like, the numbers were just really huge, even better than last year's. I'm not sure if it's because of the Atrian Seven, the indefinite number of guards patrolling the place, or just the new rides, but I assure you, it's one of the most liveliest places I've ever seen in my life.

Of course, locals and even tourists were all over the place. With that many a people, the businesses were booming high. Kiosks also surrounded the place. From carnival foods like cotton candy, hotdogs, chilidogs, whatever-dogs to souvenir and prize items like teddy bears and the like hunted the consumers like fifty-percent off shoe sales on a department store.

Don't get me wrong, I may be Atrian, but to get prices like those on the market, I'd literally ram my way through the stampede if I have to.

Anyways, The Bug was a hotspot on the business line. Added our regular customers from Marshall High and the locals and the tourists who've spotted the hype, you couldn't imagine how in-demand we were. And of course, I had to work even twice as hard. At some point in the day, I even had to help with the cooking, the cleaning and even taking orders from other waitresses. The only difference between the kiosk and the restaurant was the heat of the oil kitchen. Thank goodness though that the temperature wasn't that humid. Sweating was the last agenda I had in mind.

I had seen a lot of my friends during my working hours. I saw Lukas with the Atrian girl that I still haven't gotten the chance to talk to. She seemed nice. I even saw Eric and his groupies lounging about. They were circling around the place from time to time, like they were looking for someone, but I opted not to ask who it was because I was just really busy. Then around the afternoon I saw Taylor and Zoe hunting boys (mostly Taylor).

The night was even as hectic as the afternoon hours, but luckily I had a few more minutes before I'm free from the dirty plates and kitchen oil.

"Meri." I heard his baritone voice, the one I was always happy to hear.

But when I looked around, I saw Emery with him.

Something that time, made my heart ache all too much to even fake a smile. They just look so good together. I admit I got a little bit jealous over Emery. She's really beautiful, kind and caring person...

And the most accurate difference that we had on each other was that she was Human.

And I'm Atrian.

I mean, by moral standards, they were perfectly compatible to each other, right?

"Meri, have you seen Eric?" I snapped out of my daze, my worried frown had instantly turned into a mask of a grin.

"Last I saw him was this afternoon, sorry." I replied.

"Hey, I think I see Eric over there." Emery then pointed out. I caught a glimpse of him, pushing a garbage bin with his hood on. Strange, though I knew that Eric was working part-time at a local supermarket. Maybe they had a kiosk here somewhere too, and he was only taking out the trash?

"Well, thanks anyways. See you later?"

"Actually, my shift ends in ten minutes. Care to wait for me here a little longer?" I offered, smiling.

"I... well uh—"

Ah. I know that stutter from anywhere. It doesn't take my intuition to know what he's up to.

"No, it's alright. You go do what you're doing." I blankly said. Grayson obviously didn't notice.

"I swear I'll pick you in ten minutes, okay? I just need to talk to Eric..."

* * *

Well, my shift's done and now I can finally breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it's finally over. I didn't think that I could handle smelling all kinds of oily foods anymore. I was feeling a little bit tired. Doing all kinds of services for the past six hours took a toll on me, even though it's only just seven in the evening, but I guess I could do one more thing before I could really say I could plop to bed.

And now, I just had to wait for him. I honestly don't care what we'd be doing, as long as I'm with him and enjoy the rest of the night. I mean, that's what counts right?

Though seeing Grayson with Emery earlier this night, it made me think.

He really likes her, and hopefully she returns the gesture as well. And as a friend, all I could do was to support him. I mean I _do _admit that my bond with Grayson—in my personal opinion—was more than just friends. We're really close, but not really in the kind that we share affections for each other. I mean we do, but not in an explicit way. Like brothers and sisters perhaps?

I knew I had to look out for him as well, not just only him to me. I also know he could take care of himself when the situation arises, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit on edge when Emery's with him. I mean, with Nox's death and all, a lot of things could happen. I sometimes fear for his safety...

Grayson's taking his time well. It was already around ten minutes since after my shift. Now I know that I really shouldn't obsess about the time he gave me, but thinking about Emery's predicament made me a bit paranoid. But I was just there, sitting on The Mud Bug kiosk tables and patiently waited.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Roman past the back kiosks where only a few people visit to. Of course, it got me a little bit interested, and since Grayson wasn't really around, it couldn't hurt to follow him, could it? I also have to say sorry to him, I didn't mean to hurt him yesterday, and this was the only time I got the chance to see him, I might as well take the opportunity.

I followed him inconspicuously, making sure he didn't caught me sneaking up on him.

It was then that he instantly took off to another corner and into the back reaches of the carnival, where the forest line were.

I got this strange feeling creeping up on me. Was Roman running away? He couldn't. He had a tracking bracelet. If he were to do anything reckless, he would be sent to the Crate the instant he pulled past his curfew, leading everything including the Integration Program into ruin. He wouldn't do that. His father's legacy must be continued for his sake. If he couldn't do that, then he's probably the most irresponsible Atrian I've ever met.

First, I tried waiting for him to come back from the woods. I only saw few people come and go from the kiosks, including some of the patrolling guards, but I couldn't find his skin. His patterns and marks that I remembered from him.

This time, I decided to come and look for him.

I snuck behind the back fence where it was _opened_ for some reason, and went into the treeline.

I was walking in the forest when I saw the same spectrum of colors identical to the one I picked up when I found Roman in the woods at the party. It basically means that Roman's somewhere nearby.

"Roman... Roman! Are you there?" I called out to the forest.

I entered a small abandoned park with a statue fountain in the middle of it. It overlooked the entirety of the carnival.

Then it happened fast.

I heard a twig snapping and I twisted my head, only to be muffled by a strong hand as I screamed, screamed for dear life.

I struggled to break free from his grasp, but he was too strong for me. He was tossing and turning me in order to incapacitate me, making me dizzy, but I didn't budge. It was from the struggle that I sensed he was getting a bit loose from the upkeep, so I struggled some more.

From his grip, he then tossed me to the fountain.

Oh no.

I dove in.

Then I saw it.

Everything.

My invisible marks had started to glow. My arms, my face, all luminescent beneath the murky coldness of the water...

When I rose and caught air, I saw a very surprised face looking at me.

Roman.

He was standing there, mouth agape and couldn't bring any words out of it. He was panting and breathing heavily. It looked like he was a little bit of wet too.

I looked at myself. It was too long that I actually saw the marks in my arms and my shoulders, a pair of spirals that curved its way until my wrists and circled around it. I never looked at myself when I shower in the bathroom, never really seeing the point of it as it only brings me shame to me and my people.

And now... an Atrian saw the shame of it.

When he finally cleared out what was going on, he finally spoke. "You're Atrian."

I didn't say anything, only just nodding in assent.

"It also means... you're what Beaumont's talking about. You're a Trag."

I tried to make sense of what he's saying, but I really don't know what he's talking about. "Beaumont? Trag? What are you talking about?"

He then aggressively snatched me up the water, the glowing in my body faded in an instant, but some of the marks still rippled its luminescence from the drips of water still stuck to my skin. He grabbed my wrists and it hurt, then again, tossed me to a nearby tree and pinned me.

I suddenly felt afraid. I didn't know he could get this violent. At whatever the reason, I didn't know.

"You lie." His breath hissed on me, hot and full of ire. "Tell me, how did you get your markings removed then, huh? Tell me!"

"I...I-I... I c-can't..."

"Then I have every proof you are one."

I didn't say anything. Whatever he's accusing me, it didn't matter. I know who I am and I'm not going to lie about it, but I'm not going to say what happened in my past and I intend to keep it that way.

I hate the cold. The water in the pool was so dormant that that coldness seeped through it instantly, and it seeped through me like an infection. I didn't know why I became extremely sensitive to the cold, it's not a common Atrian trait, it's just me. Maybe it was a side effect from taking off my markings, but I had an extreme dislike of water over the years. I was shuddering uncontrollably and I think he could notice it.

And he did, the shivering, the shaking, and he took distance from me again, releasing his strong grasp from me.

My legs couldn't take it and I fell to the ground, shaking wildly, my consciousness fluttering.

"I-I-I'm not a T-t-t-trag." My teeth chattered.

"What are you then? A fairy from the forest from the land of whimsy? That so happens to become an Atrian and had her markings miraculously removed from her face? I don't believe you."

I flushed red again."W-why c-can't you just t-t-trust me?"I glared at him.

He ignored me. But I could honestly see that he did felt a bit guilty for me, leaving me cold and shivering from the ground. He took off his jacket and held me up, putting it behind my back and the warmth of his slowly engulfed me.

"This does not change anything." He breathe out a sigh, his anger slowly disappearing from his emotions. "I have to take you back now. It's not safe here."

I nodded. He put his arm around me, in the most uncomfortable way possible, while I crossed my arms in his jacket.

* * *

Grayson's eyes went acrid when he saw me with Roman walking, my hair and clothes all but muck and dried out, but I still felt the cold wetness and I was shivering badly.

He knew that I hate the cold. He knew I hate water. Or, that's what I made him believe. But add two and two together...

"What the hell happened?" He came running to me. Emery was behind her, looking at Roman.

"I fell down a dirty pool. Roman helped me." Still shivering a bit, but not that I would stutter my own words anymore.

He flushed a worried look. "God Meredith, I was looking all over for you. I thought you were over at the Bug stand, but your friend said that you're already gone."

"I'm fine, Grayson..."

Looking at both of us, Roman interrupted. "I better go. Curfew. I hope your _friend _here gets home safely."

"Yeah." Grayson said, looking at Roman until he was out of view. It was until then that Emery said goodbye too and said that she needed to catch up with Roman for a bit.

"Meredith, you look awful..."

"I told you it's okay... I'm just feeling a little bit tired already..." I honestly did felt tired. Somehow, all my remaining energy had been spent from what had happened minutes ago. Now, my body just felt woozy, swollen and stressed from everything.

"What?" He said, looking a little exasperated, but then held it back again. "I mean, yeah sure. Anything. Want me to drive you home?"

"Grayson..." I sighed. "I know you've been waiting the whole time for me. I'm really sorry... But after everything that had happened today, I just don't think I could make it anymore..." I said, feeling a little bit sad.

I really wanted us to hang out. It had been a long time since we've actually done it. Summer was just too busy for me to contact him, and I think he even went for a vacation that time too. Now, with all the homeworks, the Atrians, Emery, now I had no time for him at all. It made me feel guilty.

But Grayson was an understanding person, one trait of Humans that I find so very common among them. If I would've asked a favor out of him, he would do it no question asked. And that's what I love about him.

"It's okay, Meri." He smiled, ignoring my worries right now and just brightened up the mood. "There's always tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day, and I won't stop until we get that proper hang out you promised me."

Heat rose up my cheeks. "Awww, Grayson..." grinning.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"Tomorrow then?" He said, his smile that can light up anyone's day.

"Deal. And this time, I'm really, really gonna go." I returned his sunny smile to him.


	4. Interlude: Mammoth Rock

"Grayson, why are we at the park? You do know the carnival already ended yesterday." I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah. But since you missed out on everything fun yesterday, I thought it would be nice to take you out here again." He replied cheekily.

"But most of the rides doesn't work anymore, and there's not even a stand within a mile radius around here." I snickered.

"Would you stop being so glum and just go along with it?"

"Hmmm. Fine." I chuckled heartily. "What shall we do now, oh Grayson the witty one?" I spoke in an English accent, mocking the same moniker Taylor did a while back.

"Just follow me for a little while."

I had wondered what Grayson was up to. It was so unlike him being this cryptic, and most of the time I just find him predictable when it comes to normality of things.

However, I didn't find this normal anymore if he's trying really hard to hide what he's planning.

When he stopped, he whirled around, facing me, smiling an excited grin.

Behind him was Mammoth Rock, a very huge, very cultural stone that played an interesting role on the new students studying in Marshall High. Every year, they dip paint on their hands and place an imprint on the rock, forever making their mark into the Marshall High circle. The rock had so many hand prints now, I couldn't even possibly count them even if I tried.

"From what I've heard, you didn't place your hand print on this rock last year." He announced.

I didn't. The reason for that was I had to leave early because of Mr. Fullers' condition, so I didn't get the chance to celebrate the homecoming carnival that year as well.

"As much as I'd like to, there's no paint we could even borrow." I stated.

"Who says we don't?" He then backed away from me then turned towards the rock. He curved around it and bent his body, reaching in behind it and took out a small bucket of paint. "I, uh, bought this from the nearest Walmart, couldn't find any color of this 'round here."

The color was teal, like my eyes.

"Awww, Grayson." My eyes went teary-eyed when he handed me the paint. "Okay, I'll do it."

He then chuckled softly. "Ah, you see, I've never placed my hand print on Mammoth Rock also."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just didn't feel like it, you know, all those crazy ideas about luck and faith that this hunk of thing brings." He then gestured at the said hunk of thing.

"What, are you saying you don't believe in karma?"

"I do, but not in this sense." He said. "Here, let me go first." He then dipped his left hand into the bucket. When he took it out, his hand was dripping with teal wet paint.

"Okay, my turn." I then dipped mine. The paint was cold, but in a good way, not really that penetrating as water, maybe because it felt gooey. I took it out after a few seconds, paint dripping to the grass.

"Here," He offered. He placed his hand over mine, feeling the mixture of his warmth and the coldness of the paint... We were like that for a couple of seconds, only just gazing at our perfectly molded hands together.

When he pulled away, he crouched and placed his hand on the rock first, the bright blue uniquely etched in front of the others. His print was somehow clearer than theirs as well.

Then, I placed mine too, just an inch away from his. Mine was smaller compared to Grayson's, but thankfully the print was clear too.

"So, what makes you think you could place your hand print on Mammoth Rock of all the years?" I asked.

He looked at a distance, smiling. "Because I feel like this is going to be a different year..." He began to feel a bit melancholic. "You know, about the Atrians, about friends, about the swim team," He then looked at me. "About you."

I stared at him while him staring back, my blushing and him smirking. It didn't feel like what he said was awkward, but it was perfect. His timing, the mood, the sense of it all... All too perfect...

When he blinked, his mind wandered back to him again and smiled dearly.

"Anyways, I've got to head back. Hope you don't mind, I'm going to pick up Emery and meet her at The Bug this afternoon."

"Okay," I then said. We stood up already and washed our hands in the nearby faucet. When we were about to part ways, I turned my head towards him.

"Oh and Grayson,"

"Yeah?" He turned his head around.

I ran towards him and made him step back when I hugged him with everything I could muster. He returned the gesture by nuzzling his chin over my head and rubbed lazy palms up and down my back.

"Thank you."

* * *

Next Chapter on Across The Stars

_"You remember how I lost my brother during Arrival day, right?" Grayson asked._

_Then, the weird, tingling sensation started, but I just nodded casually. _

_It was very strange every time he mentions his older brother to me. It's like I knew everything he told me from the back of my mind, but at the same time I didn't. How I knew that he was one of the many that died during the crash, But I didn't know where I got those ideas from..._


	5. Our Toil Shall Strive To Mend

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank all the readers, followers, faves that you gave me over the week! Even if Across The Stars sort-of "fanbase" is a little small compared to the great and awesome fanfics in this section, I'm still grateful that you are taking the time to read my piece of work. I'm very honored having the privilege to work with you guys in this, and I'm glad to be of service :D  
**

* * *

It was around a class before lunch that I've seen Grayson by his locker, fondling something on his wrist, which turned out to be a white ribbon-band when I got sight of it.

"What'cha got there?" I approached him, my backpack strapped on one shoulder and hugging my books.

"It's... just... I can't..." He seemed to have difficulty tying to tie his band.

"Here, let me help you with that." I placed my books on his open locker, protruding on the end, and took the small ribbon and tied it for him. It was a simple shoelace knot, but it instead of tying it to a shoe, it was on his wrist.

"Thanks." He tried wagging it and testing if it would fall off. The loops were very little, but still bounced awkwardly around his wrist. He chuckled at it, but didn't mind the cute shape at all. "It's kind of like a remembrance for the anniversary of Arrival Day."

"Arrival Day, huh?"

Asking that question, my being a "die-hard Atrian fan" wouldn't really hold up to the title. Good thing he didn't notice the ruse.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No," Shaking my head.

No, I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember all the screaming, the running, the deaths... so many of our kind died that day. Many of us were captured. Even _I_ was captured. I was in a lot of pain, a lot of mourning. I even learned that my mother had also died by gunshot that day. It took my whole childhood to accept that fact…

I even lost hope.

My train of thought was interrupted when Grayson spoke, his deep-toned voice was somehow my shelter through all this.

"It's the tenth anniversary of Arrival Day two days from now. Can't you believe it? It's already been a decade—"

"Looking real pretty, sweetheart." I turned my neck, seeing Drake passing by.

"Ex-cuse me?" I sneered. He turned around and wore a proud grin on his face. He was reeking of dominance and race superiority, never ashamed in showing any of it. Grayson was about to say something but I stepped forward and came first before he could even blurt it out.

"Humans lost their lives at the Arrival Day's expense. Try to at least have some sense of humility for… _us_." I almost said the word "them" instead of "us", Drake caught the hint too, but was too insipid to get what was really going on.

"Yeah? Well, I lost half my tribe being gunned down by your bitch 'Humans' and you don't see me wrapping myself in ribbon like a birthday present."

I winced.

It's true. I couldn't deny what he said, because I saw it with my own eyes. I think he saw it too. What Atrian wouldn't? We were all scarred that day. We all went down a road of suffering, so did the Humans…

"I'm sorry for your loss," Grayson now was the one who stepped in front. "But my brother wasn't a bitch."

His… brother…

Drake leaned in closer, a short rumble in his chest, when one of the guards warned them of any indecent action would be immediate suspension for Humans, and expulsion for Atrians.

Drake then backed away, turning around and went on his way.

Grayson breathed out a sigh.

He then looked at me.

"You remember how I lost my brother during Arrival day, right?" Grayson asked.

Then, the weird, tingling sensation started, but I just nodded casually.

It was very strange every time he mentions his older brother to me. It's like I knew everything he told me from the back of my mind, but at the same time I didn't. How I knew that he was one of the many that died during the crash, but I didn't know where I got those ideas from...

His brother was a national guard, assigned to a post just a few kilometres off the crash site. When our ship crash landed, every enforcer within two miles was tasked to investigate the area, only to find out there were alien survivors. And his brother was one of the many who gets to play war on the Human side.

"Don't let him get to you, Grayson." I patted his shoulder. "You're a good person."

"I sometimes wonder about that myself."

My eyebrows quirked.

He looked away, wanting to end it then and there, but I was still waiting. Then the school bell rang. He took my books in his locker and handed it to me.

"See you later, 'kay?"

He then walked away.

* * *

After Chemistry, I went back to the hallway and returned all of my books to my locker. Since last class was P.E., I had to get my clothes in there and I don't necessarily need all the books I had right now.

While walking, it had gotten me to thinking about what Grayson said before lunch period.

Even _during _lunch he avoided the topic. I didn't know why, but lately he's been troubled. The only guess I could come up with was his brother, but I knew Grayson could control himself over the issue; he wouldn't go melodramatic over it.

I didn't want to prod further, so I changed the conversation quickly.

We talked about Emery, how he's doing with her, how he's doing fine and saw that there was a window of opportunity for them to be together. He made up a plan, actually. He said that since he had experience in directing and editing, he wanted to help Emery with filming for her impromptu project.

It was about Arrival Day stories for Atrians.

The idea was quite intriguing, if I do say so myself. I've heard lots of Arrival Day stories from Humans, including Grayson's, but aside Drake's story, mine and Mr. Fullers, I have yet to encounter another story from the Atrians.

I wanted to know if there were good stories, happy ones, things that we could've sought hope from the darkness. Or maybe something that could shed some light on things.

Well, such was wishful thinking.

When everything was accounted for, I headed to the gym, remembering I'll be passing by the Atrian lockers along the way, which by some stroke of either luck or misfortune - maybe _both_ \- Roman was there.

"Meredith." He caught my eye, having a spiteful smirk etched in his lips. "If that's even your real name."

"It's not." I said simply.

He followed me inside the gymnasium; I instantly moved to a corner behind the bleachers so that no one could hear us talking.

"Then you _are _in hiding. Because, why would anyone change their names if not to avoid something?" He whispered gleefully, like he had caught a mouse in a trap.

"I _am _in hiding, but not because I'm this 'Trag' you're talking about." I glanced at my classmates who were slowly filling inside the area and hadn't taken notice of us yet. I then looked back at him again. "It's something else."

"Then tell me."

I bowed my head and breathed out a sigh. "Look, Roman, if I were a Trag, and you're looking at every move I make, have you even thought about the possibility that I might be talking to your 'Beaumont' right now, and should be avoiding you?"

He paused for a moment, and then hesitantly spoke. "That's what you're making me think."

"Goodness, Roman, no! I would never do that." I then sighed again. I raised one of my arms and held it in one of his shoulders. "Look, if you don't believe me, I'll understand. Your mind is burdened with lots of responsibilities right now and I get that... As much as I'd like to help you out, I'll only end up adding myself to your list." I then pulled away.

"I can't tell you what had happened to me, not yet. It's not the right time. But I will. I promise that."

Coach was already at the center and whistled to call everyone's attention.

"I gotta go. Class' about to start. You could sneak in around back if you don't want to be noticed."

* * *

The next day of school was uneventful. It was a typical go-to-class-then-eat-lunch-then-class-again-then-to-The-Bug-and-work kind of situation. Funny thing was, every one of my friends were in the Atrian class, which means they were all required to go to the Sector today for a part of Integration.

The disguised Atrian couldn't even come.

I even texted Grayson this morning, saying that my life was already boring without Taylor bugging me to go shopping this weekend, Lukas talking about recent tech, or even Grayson's funny antics. He replied with

"_I'm gonna miss you too Mer-mer._" with a quick message again, "_Security says we can't use phone on Sector. Txt u back asap."_

That was around eight hours ago, and I had the phone in my pocket all day long. They sure were taking their time.

Even the restaurant was quite lazy today. There were the usual Marshall customers, even some in other schools, but the bustling was very minimal and people were usually in groups of four or five instead of seven to tens. Another funny thing was us waitresses had to race towards our customers in order for us to actually _do _something around here.

Since it was a sleepy day, I decided to take an early leave because I didn't want to stand at the restaurant all day long and do nothing. I left around five at that time, so it was earlier than the usual seven or the hectic days of nine.

I opened the door of The Bug and felt the warm air of the sunset. The orange-tinged sky was absolutely majestic today. I barely see sunsets anymore because of work. Last I saw one was the homecoming carnival, and before that... weeks maybe?

Since I left early, I decided to take a walk instead of the usual bus ride down the suburbs. Of course, with a bus ride it would take me around ten minutes to get to the apartment. With walking, around an hour or half, depending on the pace.

I passed by a lot of shops and buildings, checking if there were new ones I hadn't noticed. Apparently, there was a new store that I _did _miss. It was a flower shop with a variety of them surrounding the front porch.

What surprised me most was the sign that says "Sells Atrian plants" on the front board. Obviously, I had to check it out.

Inside was a little humid, maybe because of the plants living here. In front were the typicals: the roses, sunflowers, and the lilies. In the middle were some of the oddities, like cacti and even bonsai plants. In the far corner of the room was a small, separated area where I could see some familiar plants I haven't seen in such a while.

The owner was a beautiful lady, around her thirties. I could've suspected she was Atrian, but she had no markings. She could be like me though, but I don't remember seeing her face in the Crate, and she was also spraying water on some of the plants and a few trickled down her wrists. She was sweating a bit too; a faint glow should've shown on her markings already.

I checked out the corner of the room and saw the Atrian plants. It was quite few, really. Nothing special, just the common ones. Some of them were even growing on the bayous near the Sector, spread from pollens and now inhabited Earth's plant life.

"Excuse me," I called to the lady who stood straight again and smiled at me. "Is it legal for you to sell Atrian plants to customers?" I asked.

"Well, they _are_ just flowers. I think you're clever enough to guess that they're the regular ones. None too dangerous if it concerns people." She came to my side, bending her back again and started spraying the leaves. "It just so happens that these are growing in my backyard, so there's really nothing to worry about, right?"

How wrong could she be. Way back in space I remembered all the plants the _Iwabas _were growing, very dangerous and very lethal. Good thing these were just the regular ones that doesn't do anything at all.

I checked more of the plants, hoping to see something that I need. But I couldn't.

"Uhm, do you have the cooking herb called Cyper by any chance, do you?"

"Oh my, the plant of many legends." She announced. Her eyes had somehow wilted when she looked at me, her face hopeful but at the same time sad. "I'm sorry dear, I wish I could get one of those too. So many rumors going on about that plant. Some say they taste good with any food, some say it could even cure diseases."

"Yeah, funny rumor going 'round." I nervously chuckled. Well, at least I get to see some blasts of the past— or whatever Humans call it.

I miss those peaceful days.

"Are you considering to buy one of these?" She asked.

"Sure, I would love to." I happily replied.

I chose _odyi_, the fire plant. Its red colored petals were brilliant surrounding the yellow nectaries. Like sunset, like what's happening outside. It wasn't that expensive, I actually bought it at a reasonable price despite its Atrian rarity.

"Thank you!" The lady said.

"No problem. I happen to enjoy all things Atrians anyways." I took a little sniff of the red plant, and it made me nostalgic from the days of Atria. "By the way, can I have the floral shop's calling information? This is actually the first shop I've seen selling things like these."

"Oh, okay. Just wait a moment." She walked towards the counter and pulled one of its drawers. She shuffled through it a little bit until she said "Aha!", which made me chuckle.

She gave me her info card.

_Viridian Flower Shop_

_128 Bourbon St. Louisiana_

_18-46-1490-11_

_Ms. Sarah Viridian_

"Thanks Ms. Viridian."

"Call me Vi, or Ms. Vi if you're feeling polite."

"Okay." I smiled, repeating my gratitude. "Thank you Ms. Vi."

I left the shop and the orange-tinge of the sky had turned into dark blue. It's getting quite dark out.

I wonder if Mr. Fullers was doing okay.

* * *

I've walked around ten minutes after I stopped to buy _odyi _on Ms. Vi's shop earlier. I checked my phone if there were either texts or calls, but still nothing. I decided to call Grayson for when he could pick up, though I still doubt it, but I can hope, right?

And it went to voice mail.

I ended the call quickly and continued the path.

Looking ahead, I noticed that I was already crossing this part of town where tons of bikers and other hooligans tend to hang out. There were bars everywhere, from every corner of every street, motorcycles revving their engines, faces and skins with tattoos artificially made. If you keep calm enough, there'll only be around two to three pair of eyes watching your every move instead of dozens of 'em.

Of course, I felt intimidated. Who am I to be the _seemingly _normal girl walking around downtown with her backpack and books wrapped around my arms, black hair tied into a ponytail like an innocent school girl?

I don't even know any form of self-defense.

I think taking a bus ride wouldn't be a bad idea anymore.

In the part of curiosity though, it was peculiar to see these many a crowd this early in the evening. When I cross this place with a bus (usually when I don't have work that day) especially at a time like this, I rarely see more than ten or fifteen people lounging about the walkways. Now, they were at least in the twenty line.

"Well, ain't you a pretty thing?" A rough southerner accent ringed in my ear.

I looked behind me and saw a group of tough-looking men and a very rugged man with a slender frame, almost snake-like, huddled in the middle. His raven-stark hair flowed smoothly just below his ear, but not really touching his shoulders, and his devilish smile was enough to know that he didn't talk to me to play games. He dressed appropriately for a thug, a plain tee and a bomber in front, and skin-tight blue jeans.

"Girlie, you shouldn't be around these parts." I shuddered at his words, removing me from my train of thought.

"I know, that's why I'm already going." I spat, somehow my instincts on sarcasm kicked in and just blurted everything out.

"Feisty, ain't ya?"

"You just don't know who you're dealing with."

And then out of nowhere, Eric broke through the line. He was wearing a bright red jacket and a polo inside, long blue jeans and a pair of military boots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"I should be asking the same. Aren't you supposed to be at the Sector?"

He gulped. "I-"

Then the viper of a gang leader raised his hand and Eric instantly stopped, frozen where he stood. That man, I couldn't feel any sense of leadership emanating from him, only power.

Power wasn't a good way to lead people.

"Anyone under me doesn't go to some jacked up rathole only to be presented with alien trinkets and hoodoo."

If only Atrian veins could pop in my forehead, I would've already done it.

Eric interrupted. "Vartan, she's—"

"So you're _the _Robert Vartan?" I called out his name, and then scoffed, crossing my arms in defiance. "I should've noticed a snake like you would be running around here."

I didn't know why I said that, it all just came to me, but everything was as venomous as I could put it in. His name registered in my head, and it was impossible for me not to miss that infamous name.

Robert Vartan. He was a veteran Red Hawk. He commandeered every hate slogan and boorish attempts in order for Atrians to leave this planet and find someplace else to colonize. And he was the worst of them all. At first, his threats weren't that big of a deal, but when he rose ranks, the Red Hawks had turned to hurting anyone in alliance with the Atrians just to prove their point, including Humans themselves.

The police couldn't blame it on him, he was well protected by a stronger force, the Matriarch. And spirits know how dangerous and at the same time influential that person could be.

And to even think that Eric, was under this oaf. It was then that I scowled at him and he just bowed down, ashamed of his current status.

I must've popped a vein on that Vartan too when I said those words.

He took a step forward, nostrils flaring. "You better be careful who you're messing with, girlie. I may have to put you down like a bitch you are just to prove who's better here."

"Mr. Vartan, sir, stop this." Eric interjected and then placed himself like a wall separating him and me. "She didn't mean for this to happen, heck, I'll take the blame for it if you're not going to consider it." he said in a worried tone.

"Eric, you don't have to do this." I whispered.

He just ignored me but still maintained the distance between us.

Vartan scoffed. "What's this. She your girlfriend?"

I flushed from embarrassment.

"N-no, she's only a friend... sir."

Eric defending me was actually the last thing on my mind. I never even knew he was a Red Hawk until now. To think that he would stand up against his commander - or whatever you call _him - _for little ol' me...

Vartan grumbled something in his throat. "Fine. You owe me a little something today, pup." Looking at Eric, and then back to mine with a cold, icy glare. "Good thing I needed some whelp to finish something at Arrival day tomorrow..."

What he said caught my attention.

"Oops, said too much." He then backed away from me and turned around, moving with all of his lackeys with him.

Eric stayed... maybe just for a little while.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Eric, I don't care about it now. What I need to know is what he's doing on Arrival Day. When he said it..." _It felt like there's going to be something big that'll happen..._ but I didn't say it out loud. I didn't want to; didn't _need_ to. I could see it in his eyes. He knew it too.

"I don't know what he's going to do, but be careful tomorrow, okay? I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of this..." He then looked at Vartan who just entered the bar who looking back and nodded. "I need to go."

When he turned his face away from me, I instantly grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me... Why did you join the Red Hawks?" I asked.

He paused.

"I don't know, Meri... I don't know."

* * *

_Arrival Day_

We arrived in front of the space ship... Well, technically we're around half a kilometer away from it, but you could see the size of it even though it was far away. I was picked up by Grayson's limo, which I was surprised because he usually uses his Buggy, but to my surprise, his parents were inside too.

I had known Mr. and Mrs. Montrose since last year when I was invited for a high-end dinner one night. It was kind of the Montrose way to get to know the people who were friends with their son. The food was very delicious, but extremely expensive. Even more than what I would pay my monthly rent for _two_ whole months.

It was then I knew that Grayson was very rich, probably even richer than Taylor. I couldn't believe it that time, though what had gotten me even more piqued was him never showing his wealthy-side to me. Ever. I do admit that he often treats me out and I didn't get to pay for anything at all, but I only shrugged it off like it was some kind of social culture used by Humans.

Funny, now I just don't know at all.

Still, he was humble as any other guy; you couldn't even tell that he was the son of wealthy businessmen. He never wore clothing or accessory that could be worth a thousand dollars, nor took anyone to a restaurant having at least one star on their sign. He even brought me to this fast food diner where their hotdogs were cheap and he said that "he's been craving for those but he had no money on his wallet.", to which, I just rolled my eyes because I knew he was filthy rich. Heck, he even brought me to a thrift store just so he could buy some new clothes without spending more than fifty dollars.

Girly, but nontheless true.

Grayson was the first one who got out of the car, followed by his parents, and then I was the last one. In a very gentlemanly way, he offered his hand to me and I took it when I got out.

His parents were already walking towards the stage to greet with some of the prominent people like Gloria, who was the one responsible for the Integration Program, and Castor, Roman's uncle, who happened to be the latest _Iksen _due to Roman not being able to lead yet.

"So, I didn't see you at the Bug last night, what's up with that?" Grayson said.

"Yeah, about that..." I pulled him away from the guards and prying eyes to the back of someone's car. "You see, I had to take an early leave because it was kinda boring and you know... Anyways, did you remember our chat last night?"

Last night, I chatted with him a little bit. It was the usual update on our lives, but I segued on wanting to talk to him about something. Of course, I wanted to tell him about Eric.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk about something important?"

"Well, you see, I saw Eric when I was walking downtown. You know, where it seems to have a hotspot for bars..."

"Was he... drinking?" Unable to say some other thing he'll most likely do in a bar.

"He's a Red Hawk, Grayson. He's under Vartan."

He gawked. "Oh."

The way he reacted, he seemed to be unfazed. Is he hiding something from me? I crossed my arms and smirked. "You're not telling me everything, are you?" I said.

"You, uh, remember that night at the carnival right?" I nodded. I remembered that he was finding Eric that time too. "We met Vartan and Eric and they did... _something_. It's not really important right now, but you get the gist of it."

"Okay, I know that Vartan is _evil_...but there's more."

"What?" His brows furrowed in interest.

"I... heard that they were planning something today. Vartan said something about finishing it and I don't know what _it _is_."_

"It's alright." He seemed undisturbed by the news, but he looked so much serious now than before... why is that? "I'll keep a lookout, so you don't have to worry about anything okay?"

Seeing Emery at the corner of my eye, looking for someone. "Okay." Then I looked at her.

Grayson saw who I was looking at too. We turned our heads together and looked at each other after that, then smiling blushingly.

"It's okay. Go after her." I insisted. "Did she meet your parents yet?"

He shook his head, but then registering what he should do next. "Will do, Captain." Then winked at me.

I chuckled. "Will save you a seat." Then patted his back. "Good luck, Major."

I then proceeded to the bleachers, where all my friends were seated in one row. I didn't notice Eric was there, so it made me a bit worried about what would happen.

It was then that the Sector bus had arrived and the Atrian Seven slowly filing out of it. They were heavily inspected, I'm sure the reason was because they're near the ship. They were just teenagers however, even though it's not evident in their appearance, but I don't think they'll prove more harm than good.

I saw Roman talking to Drake who happened to be quite agitated, anxious. I could feel him even from this distance. It's like he doesn't want to be here. Though, I maybe wrong. He then left with a guard. I think he was in suspicion of possessing something illegal.

The rest got to the bleachers, with guards situated in every corner of the seats. They sat a row behind us, them huddling up together like a cocoon.

Roman was sitting directly behind me.

I didn't look at him, but I felt him lean closer...

"Hey," He said.

I turned around, and smiled. "Hey."

Ms. Garcia had stepped in front of the podium, and the voices of the crowd died.

"_Kubutu' sev,_ Welcome."

"Today, We honor those we've lost, but we also look into the future..."

The speech was rather short, to-the-point and at the same time true to every word. She didn't speak much about the Human's side, but their valor was greatly heard. I could've guessed the theme this year would be more on the Atrians, much because of the fact that Emery had an assignment which was to film the Atrian side of the story, which I wouldn't argue.

"I could tell you about the success of our integration program, but I'll let you see the results for yourselves." She then eyed on the holo-screen.

It projected an Atrian. It was her. The one sitting next to Roman. She was sitting on a chair and her hands clamped together, talking to the interviewer in her pod.

"I was five when our ship crashed on Earth. When we left our home planet, my father told me we were going on an adventu—"

Then, static cracked.

It was at that moment that I almost blanked out from thinking when a Red Hawk logo appeared on the screen.

This must be what Vartan's planning.

The hacked screen shifted into another frame. A person with his face fogged by black, his voice covered so it won't be tracked down.

"I am the grand patriarch of the Red Hawks,"

My eyes widened.

"For too long, the government had hidden the truth about Atrians but today, we'll show you what they don't want you to see."

The crowd was already panicking and every one of them, including me, had a confused look on our faces. The screen then shifted to another of those videos that Emery shot at the Sector, but it was more slander than praise. Drake was threatening the camera in the video, and even Teri was hissing at it, when I looked at her, she was more intrigued than surprised.

"Alien demons, they don't want to assimilate with us. They want to annihilate us. And hand to God, we will send every last one of them back to hell!"

I then saw Grayson stood up.

I followed.

* * *

"Ms. Garcia, I know how to stop it." Grayson said.

"Well, get that _thing_ to stop." She commanded.

Grayson sat in front of the computer and typed something. The moment he pressed Enter, the video died and the holo-screen shut off.

"It's a semi-live feed. I think someone who did this is doing it right now, but it gets delayed because of the cover-up." He explained before Gloria could even ask.

"How could there be a video like that in there, I triple checked it and everything was fine..."

Grayson didn't say anything.

I heard a microphone feedback coming from the podium. When I looked at who it was, it was Roman.

He seemed... hesitant, nervous, but he was willing to mend the situation before it could get any worse.

"My name is Roman," He paused. "I am the son of the late leader Nox,"

"I'm here to say that what you just saw... there is some truth to that." He bowed his head, seemed to be ashamed to admit it. The crowd gasped and murmured from the commotion.

"Instead of helping or learning from each other, we go to great lengths to hide the truth. The video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their arrival day stories,"

He paused again.

"I'd like to share mine."

I stood still.

"That Red Hawk said that Humans don't want us here. Well, I know that's not true." He eased himself, then stood straight. "Because on arrival day, I met a human girl who saved my life. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. But if I met her today, we couldn't walk down the street together without causing harm to one or both of us."

He was saved... by a Human?

"That's the reality of our world. The integration program isn't perfect. But it has shown me that there are more humans out there like that girl than there are Red Hawks. And that gives me hope, hope that someday, we will be able to come together."

His speech was rewarded with an applause by the many, especially the students, including me.

* * *

I couldn't believe to what he just said. When he went down the stage, I wanted to congratulate him on saving the event— rather, thanking him for what he did.

When I tried to approach him, Gloria came to him first, then talked a few seconds. He was then bombarded by the press and felt a little awkward, but still held his head high and proud for what he did.

I was proud of him too.

I think it's best for him to be left alone for now. I _will _talk to him about this, and I _will _thank him for everything...

"You know, I too technically saved the day." Grayson leaned over me and whispered. I turned around to see his ear-to-ear smile beaming at me. "Do I get a congratulatory hug too?" He pursed his lips.

I chuckled at him, merely patting his back. "You did good, Major... speaking of which," I quirked my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think it's going along great." He then looked around a bit, trying to find her. "There she is. Want to come?"

I nodded. She was looking for Grayson too, I think. She was walking around until she stopped on the Montrose limo.

"Oh no..." He stood, frozen, then ran towards her.

"Grayson, wait!"

I ran towards him as well.

When Emery took a step back from the car, he called out her name.

"Don't talk to me." Emery said, looking furious and hurt at the same time. She walked away and Grayson followed foot.

"Emery..." He called out to her again. "Emery, let me explain. Emery, let me explain!" He begged.

And me... I was just standing there, all confused and I didn't know what was happening...

"Explain what?" She spat. "Your father isn't the grand patriarch for the Red Hawks, that he didn't use the footage we shot for that horrible video!?"

I gasped, both of them didn't notice.

Grayson... So... he lied to me all this time? He knew about Eric? The video? _He _was a Red Hawk..?

He...

Hates... Atrians...?

No... It can't be... He... It doesn't mean...

"I can't tell you that." He darkly said.

It was then that I fell on my knees. My heart crumbled. I... felt betrayed.

I felt like I was alone again.

Just like that day.

That fateful day...

Ten years...

"Oh my God!" She cursed, feeling also betrayed herself. "You _used_ me so you could shoot in the sector!"

"No! My parents are who they are, okay, but I am not a Red Hawk."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. They must have stolen the video from me last night."

"The things your father said, how could you live under the same roof?"

"Emery, I understand how you feel. I live with it every day. I just pretend to get along with the Red Hawks." He then paused. His voice was seriously low. "But they're my parents."

Emery was about to throw into a fit of tears, but she only bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't be around you right now..." I saw her walk past me. She wanted to help me off the ground when she stopped and stared at me, but she must've mistook me for a Red Hawk too because I was Grayson's best friend... _is_... I don't know... but nevertheless she just walked away.

It was then that he realized, yet again how uncanny his mentality works, that I was there.

"Oh God, not you too..."

He picked me off the ground when he took my wrist and scooped me.

"I... Grayson..." _I don't know what to say._

* * *

_Next Chapter on Across The Stars_

_"Meredith." I turned around to see Roman walking down the corridor and joined me._

_Eyes were peering at us again. I felt it was like a day ago that I remembered I very much disliked his attitude towards me when he called me a "die-hard Atrian fan" which I still held to no regret that I am one, well, because I_ **_am_**_ one, but it was just a heavily paralleled background story so that people won't be entirely too suspicious of me. Still, I get to enjoy this simple rituals that we occasionally do._

_"I need to ask you a favor."_

_... And now it's not that simple anymore._

_*X_

_"Hi, you're looking at the school photos?"_

_"I am." She said shyly._

_"My name's Meredith. I think we haven't met before." I smiled at her._

_"Sophia." She smiled back._

_*X_

_I was in the school library, working on some of my papers for my Technology class. Yes, the irony of the situation where advanced technology of our time was now turned into a subject and we **still **had assignments and tests written on a piece of paper. Now, I had to do some ancient computing module about binary numbers, how computers of Humans were first designed to initiate._

_I was tapping my pencil while I was thinking about calculating the simple zero's and one's that was now entirely different from what I've done in Atrian or Human Math, when a voice whispered in my ear._

_"Hey,"_

_*X_

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys enjoy it? Review if you have the time! :D**

**Again thanking everyone who read, reviewed, faved, followed this story and me. I hope I could meet y'all and hug you personally, but an internet cookie will do for now :D**


	6. And Left No Friendly Drop: Part One

I woke up in the morning feeling very much light-headed. I was pretty sure that I didn't drank liquor last night, but it sure felt like it. My stomach wanted to puke its guts out, but when I went to the bathroom, nothing came out. I still felt the churning uneasiness from forcing itself, so I washed my face in the sink, hoping it could do something about the queasiness.

When I faced myself in the mirror, I saw the markings glowing in my skin. From the corner of my left eyebrow, there was a spiral curving its way at the tip of my left brow then another curve to my cheek, like a reverse 'S' facing in the mirror, another 'S' tangent to it but it started at the end of my sideburns. And there were dots on my other brow, getting fewer and fewer until it reached the hairline.

I breathed out a sigh.

_"I… Grayson…"_

_"No. You don't get to walk away from me." He silently begged._

I took a very short bath; just enough to keep me clean and fast enough so that I could go to school early.

_"Grayson… I can't…" I willed myself not to cry, but there were already tears slipping._

_"No…" He then grabbed me and put me on a breath-stopping bear hug, his hands curled into fists and clenched the hem of my shirt._

I slipped on my civilian's, a black sports bra, yellow blouse to cover my rather depressing mood, denim capri pants, flip-flops and a white, long scarf covering my neck. I checked myself in the vanity, brushing the frizzy ends of my black hair.

In the mirror, I saw tons of pictures of my friends, just like in my locker... including _him_.

Grayson had taken a shot of himself in the camera, him smiling and showing his white teeth, his very neat stubble, and his favorite pair of shades.

_"Don't let go…" He said like it was his last gasp of breath._

_Slowly, feeling like I wanted to comfort him then and there, my hands slithered under his arms and I rested my palms just below his well-defined shoulders._

_"I won't…"_

I breathed out yet another sigh, falling back to the bed and splayed my body all over it, facing the ceiling.

What _was _that? Where did it come from?

What _was _this feeling?

In that very moment, I had fallen to a cliff beneath a misty cloud of the unknown. I didn't know what I was going through, even though I remembered everything that had happened yesterday after Emery ran off and left Grayson and I hanging. What I didn't know was how to react over it.

But instinct kicked in first. My body moved differently how my mind thought. All logic and thinking told me that I shouldn't even come near him. He was a Red Hawk. If somehow my secret got out, there would be no hesitation and judgement will be swift. I would be incarcerated in the Crate forever.

The body decided otherwise. It told me that it was okay that I would risk my own safety because of him, if it only meant for a small and precious moment to happen to me. I couldn't deny what he was, but he was also my best friend. Deal it all-in, everything or nothing, a million dollars or back to one. To win was to stay whatever we were, and to lose was simple as saying "it's just part of the game."

What kind of game?

This is no game.

This is real life.

But why did I do it? Why did I let myself be played by chance and let me be pulled by my strings, stirring something in me that I've never felt before?

I knew that it was just simple admiration. I liked that we were friends. When I said I had a crush on him, it was just that. A crush.

I shook myself, thinking that I shouldn't react to anything like this. It was wrong, and I should know better.

I got up again and fixed myself, forgetting what transpired within me for the past thirty minutes. I went outside the door and saw the apartment room.

The dark morning had given the ambiance of dying colors, the white walls were shaded almost gray, the surroundings blue. Curtains were slowly flowing from the cold breeze. The scent of wood permeated the still air. A few furniture here and there, a reasonable sized T.V. and a couch just in front it.

I got to the telephone and checked for any recorded messages.

_No incoming calls._

_0 voice messages._

_EVRY RSDNCE_

Nothing. I had hoped that someone would call. That anyone would call. That _Grayson_ would call. He usually worry about all the little things, and the issue at hand was enormous, but now, he had left me alone.

It's not like I wanted to hear his voice anyways.

All I wanted was to at least know that he cared.

But, I guess he didn't.

I heard a chair rocked back and forth when I flicked the T.V. on. Mr. Fullers.

Mr. Fullers looked very old. Even if he was still on his thirties, he looked like he was in his fifties. His cheeks and brows were saggy from his dormancy. He looked unconscious, but his eyes were open. His hair was dirty brown, long and unkempt, reaching almost to his shoulders already.

He looked like he was dried out, but I've kept him moisturized often. Atrians reacted that way. It seemed that his cells were performing differently because of his dead brain function. But I could see that he was very much alive. His two hearts still beating regularly.

"The Red Hawk vendetta on Arrival Day struck horror upon the many..." The news trailed off into the details.

I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured it into a bowl. I then took out the cereal box from one of the cabinets and poured some on the bowl. After that, I approached Mr. Fullers, dead eyes staring into nothingness.

"Mr. Fullers, breakfast's here. It's your favorite cereal. _Yumm_."

I fed him some, but it was difficult to make him churn his food. I had to move his jaw in order for him to chew, just until he could unconsciously bring it down his throat. I clanked the spoon again and repeated the process. Sometimes, he was able to do it all on his own, but there were also times that he kept on spilling his food and I had to clean it up.

After that, I ate my own breakfast, grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door.

"I'm sending in Chloe again, our next door neighbor, to check on you today. I'll be home at around nine. See you..."

I'm worried about Mr. Fullers.

I needed to get Cyper... soon.

* * *

I arrived at Marshall High half an hour before first class. I was walking through the hallway when I spotted Emery's locker with a bundle of Stargazer Lilies attached in front of it. Humans called it a bouquet. Usually, it was meant for tokens of appreciation or affection, but sometimes it's also meant for apologies.

To what had happened yesterday, I'm pretty sure it's the latter part.

And I'm pretty sure I know where that thing came from.

"You know who put it there?" Lukas came up behind me and pointed at the flower.

"No." I lied. I bit my lip then ducked down, trying to hide a feeling that wasn't supposed to be there.

"You know, Emery's quite lucky. Flowers in front of lockers? Who knew, right?"

I giggled nervously. "Put it on your list. Might come in handy someday."

He glanced up the hallway behind me and just grinned. "Anyways, I gotta go."

"See you when I see you." I waved.

Grayson.

To some extent, I felt slightly jealous, for when I arrived at mine, there was nothing. I could've guessed there would be an envelope or some card inserted, but there weren't any at all, just some knick knacks and candy wrappings that students usually trash other peoples' lockers.

Why did she have flowers on hers and nothing on mine? And don't even make me start on the issue about not calling...

But it's not like I'm demanding to give his attention to me. When we always get into arguments or just a simple disagreement over the past year, he would've always be the first one who would apologize to me and even making up for it just to prove his point. Then, I would always forgive him.

Now, I think it has to be me who should be the one apologizing.

Just because his parents were Red Hawks doesn't mean he gets to inherit their traits. Grayson said so himself, he was not a Red Hawk. I trusted him on that even though he's still part of it I guess. But there's no way telling that Grayson's involved in anything, right?

I trust him. I should've trusted him. I should've said that I didn't care what he was or what his parents were. He's Grayson. I've known him for the past year and I _still _am trying to get to know him. I know he likes to make me smile every time I get sad or stressed out in the exams. I know what he likes and what he dislikes, and one of them would be getting disappointed at him, because he'll feel guilty if you did so. I also know that he would never do anything to hurt me, even if I'm the very goal the Red Hawks wanted to get rid of.

But I didn't. I hate to admit it, he had caught me off guard. My defenses were exploited. I was awestruck from the revelation that my best friend was indeed, someone who's in a group that wanted Atrians gone in their planet. Of course I felt betrayed, who wouldn't? Instincts got the better of me that time, and I wanted to apologize. This time, it's my turn to apologize first.

But I didn't get to see him this morning. It's a wonder how he'd gotten to place the flowers on Emery's locker without anybody else noticing. People were stealing glances at it too, thinking of something romantic, probably.

Maybe I should forget about him for a while. Maybe it's not the perfect time for us to solve... whatever was happening between us, though I could take any time of day just for a simple closure. But I need some time to think about it. I wanted to know what was going on, this inner struggle of mine that I can't seem to find a way to make peace with.

I just needed a distraction.

"Meredith." I turned around to see Roman walking down the corridor and joined me. Somehow, my prayers had been sort of answered.

I looked at him and expected to have a placid face, but it looked like he was somehow... worried? Like he really wanted to walk with me and didn't care if people were going to talk about us again. I didn't know why he would just talk to me in a private place instead in the hallways of the school.

And then I knew that eyes were peering at us again. It felt it was like a day ago that I remembered I very much disliked his attitude towards me when called me a "die-hard Atrian fan" which I still held to no regret that I am one, well, because I _am_ one, but it was just a heavily paralleled background story so that people won't be entirely too suspicious of me. Still, I get to enjoy this simple rituals that we occasionally do.

"I need to ask you a favor." He quietly said.

... And now it's not that simple anymore.

My eyes furrowed. "What?"

We turned into a corner, missing the right turn but instead he took me to a left, I glanced behind just for the heck of it, maybe he would see the gesture, but he didn't. "Look, there's this girl, Julia. I'm sure I could trust her with this but—"

"Oh, so you have a Human girlfriend now? Sounds promising." I smirked.

It maybe just me but I could've sworn by the hitch of his voice that he almost chuckled. "No," He then guided me towards a stairwell where less eyes were boring on us. When he looked around to see if the coast was clear, he took his backpack and shuffled through its contents. He then pulled out a cellphone device. From the look of the phone, it was jacked up with chips and boards on the outside. Atrian power source, Human-made memory and SIM. By standards, It's not your average, typical phone.

"Roman!" I silently scolded him "You know Atrians aren't allowed to have one of these. You'll be sent to the Crate if they even catch a whiff of this."

"You're Atrian, you use your phone all the time." He retorted.

"Well, last time I checked, I don't have Atrian markings to prove that I am one."

He sighed, conceding defeat. "Look, besides her, you're the only one I could trust."

I hesitantly paused, trying to look in his eyes if I could catch him lying. Well, I could tell that his eyes were bluish sort of green. And I also knew he wasn't lying. "Okay," I said hesitantly. "What are you going to do with that thing anyways?"

"I need to find out what's in this." He then tucked it to the inner pockets of his backpack.

I winced. "I'm not really good with Human technology. But I know someone who does."

"Lukas?" He guessed.

"Lukas." I repeated. "How did you know?"

"Julia said to me the same person." The bell rang. He looked around again to see if anyone's coming. "I'll look for you when she finds Lukas. Meet you after class?"

"First thing." Then pursed my lips.

* * *

_After first class_

The bell rang for second class, and we had a good ten-minute interval before it starts. I was waiting by my locker, looking at the time and tapping my shoes as I patiently waited for Roman to arrive.

Shortly after, he finally came.

"Good, I was expecting you to be here. C'mon," He urged. "Lukas and Julia are on Tech room now."

I followed him to the second floor. He was again looking around to see if anything was suspicious. I noticed there were no guards around here, and the students were fewer than expected. Everyone was doing their own business like the usual and even avoided looking at Roman and I.

"Why are you so edgy?" I asked.

"Just making sure everything's clear." He then opened the room and peeked in, seeing Lukas and the other new girl in one of the cubicles "C'mon."

I entered the Tech room. The room smelt wood grating against metal, a different kind of metal— I'm not sure what that was. The floorboards were cracked and dented and the fan's shell was covered with grime. It was empty and dark, save for the lampshade in the said cubicle. I'm guessing it was Lukas'; He spends an ample amount of time in this room everyday, not really sure on what he's specifically doing.

"Oh, hey Meri." Lukas glanced at the light in the doorway and smiled at seeing me. I noticed he was disassembling the parts of the phone with a screw.

"Lukas." I nodded once, then looked at the new girl. She was a bit smaller than of the average height. Brown-black hair tied into a ponytail, almond shaped eyes and what looked like a very happy disposition. She looked like she had a very sunny personality, judging by what I'm reading off of her. "You must be Julia?"

"Yup, in the flesh. You're Meridith right?" She giggled.

"That's me, alright."

"Uhh, as much as I'm glad that Meridith's joined the party and all, but I thought the less people who knew, the better?" Lukas interrupted.

Roman stepped a foot closer. "She can be trusted, I can assure you that." He then looked at me and patted my shoulders.

"Okay, so little Meri's got her own secrets too, I guess." Lukas winked at me.

Julia gasped. "Don't tell me..."

I was actually caught surprised by her gasping, and I didn't know what she meant.

Until it hit me.

I then stammered. "N-no! Nothing like that!" I explained, Roman only rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, Meri. Anyways," He turned into his serious face and the mood suddenly changed. "I think I got this already." He took the main memory off and inserted it to a drive. The computer popped up a program that wrote lines and lines of codes.

Then a red 'X' mark icon appeared.

"Whoa, this baby's been wiped." He leaned in closer then clicked some other applications.

"What, what is it?" Roman replied urgently.

"Some kind of auto-erase, set to trigger if the phone's been left idle too long." He then pointed at the monitor. "See, I'm guessing that whoever owned it didn't want anyone to know what they were up to."

"So, the data's gone?" Roman said.

"Not really. That's the thing about data, they're never truly gone."

"You mean you could still get it?" Roman asked.

"Yep, but I need to work on it all night in front of my computer at home. School computers are cool, but I'd prefer doing this 'tech-hacking-computer-stuff' thing at mine."

The warning bell rang.

"Great, now that everything's okay, can we all get back to class?" I said, finalizing this minority meeting into a conclusion.

* * *

_After Lunch_

To think that removing the thought of Grayson in my head in this conflicting dilemma while not seeing him all day, assuming that he maybe avoiding me, was the easiest thing to do... I tell you now: it's not. It's true that he was present in classes when I asked Taylor about it during lunch, but not seeing him in the hallways or in his locker when I came up to check— clearly I'm starting to think that he really _was _avoiding me.

And somehow, it made me feel hurt.

I needed to talk to him soon. I don't know if I could keep myself in check if this keeps up the rest of the day.

I had to take my mind of the situation. I needed to.

The girl, the one in the video at the Arrival Day, the one who I think was Roman's sister, was staring at the pictures of the athletic team. Specifically, the swim team.

And my head fluttered with the thought of Grayson again.

I immediately dismissed the thought in my head as I approached her. "Hi, you're looking at the school photos?"

"I am." She said shyly.

"My name's Meredith. I think we haven't met before." I smiled at her.

"Sophia." She smiled back.

Then out of nowhere, Emery appeared behind us as well. If the situation riddling in my head couldn't get any worse.

_Not _that I wanted it to get any worse... In fact, forget I just said anything.

"Hey Sophia." She beamed, but when she looked at me, she gave me an awkward smile. She then looked at Sophia who was fascinated at the pictures hanging over the wall.

"In the pictures, everyone looks like they're having fun." Sophia said. "I don't have much friends back in the Sector, or at least, not as this big." She sighed.

I feel a little bad for her. I guess living in the Sector's tough. There's not much people to go around, not like living outside. Every time you wake up, you get to see the same people over and over again. The only change you'll ever experience was when an Atrian either born or dies. Even just by walking into a supermarket you get to see different sets of faces you're not familiar with every single time.

"It's not that easy, is it? But don't worry, you've got me and Emery." I looked at her when I mentioned her name.

"You want to be my friend?" She asked, astonished and at the same time fascinated, like she wasn't used to Human customs. I guess I couldn't blame her. She was, after all, Atrian.

"Of course. Why not? You can sit with me at lunch or whenever I'm around if you're feeling like it. Don't worry, I've got your back." I nudged her elbow.

She smiled, almost went teary-eyed by the looks of it. "Thank you, Meredith. I'd like that." She then looked at the pictures again, urging a change in subject. "Swimming is important here?"

"If our team beats Collier prep tomorrow, then they go to state finals." Emery stated.

Then Sophia went reminiscent. "I used to remember back in Atria, my dad took us by the lagoon and we went swimming. Roman always was the first one to dive." She giggled. "He's usually fearless that way."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I needed a little nudge. So my dad taught me to swim." Her eyes twinkled a bit. "It's one of the earliest memories I have, the two of us by the lagoon."

It was then that I saw Emery's face lit up. A bright idea came up to her mind and she was smirking with excitement. "I have an idea." The two of us looked at her with brows furrowed.

"Sophia, why don't you try out for the swim team?"

My eyes widened with shock. "Emery!" I took her wrist and pulled her away from Sophia. I looked at her and whispered "Sorry".

When we were far from Sophia's hearing distance, I spoke. "What are you even thinking?"

Her eyes wondered with curiosity, then she replied. "Sophia is a student in Marshall High. Every student has the chance to try out for a team if he or she wanted to. Of course she has to meet with the qualifications, but I think we already know that she's going to pass."

She was right. Sophia was an Atrian, which means she had a body far excelling that of Humans. Stronger respiratory system, us breathing through skin, it was already unfair if we would participate in things like these. Even if she was a regular Atrian, her swimming could already be considered competitive.

"She's Atrian, Emery. Can you at least talk to Gloria about this?" I was worried. Who knows what would happen if Sophia would join the team? If the Red Hawks finds out, there would be hostility between the two races, which would mean trouble. But this could be another step for the Integration Program. If Humans and Atrians can coincide with each other by participating in activities like these, the bond would surely develop overtime. No sooner, Atrians could live outside the Sector and we could be free. I could truly be free.

"I will, but she's got to try out now in order for her to compete with Collier Prep tomorrow."

I breathe out a sigh. I couldn't deny her idea. In fact, it was brilliant, but there were the risks in all of it.

But Gloria did risk Humanity with us Atrians. Can't I at least do the same?

"If you're sure..." I finally replied.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine." She smiled.

I nodded and smiled back. I was about to head back to Sophia, who was at that time playing with her hands while she was staring at the pictures again, but Emery grabbed my wrist and stopped me then and there.

"Before we get back to Sophia. I've got to tell you something." Emery said. She then looked around the hallway, probably not wanting someone to hear the next set of words she's going to say.

She then closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "Look, I know it's been somehow rough between us because of Grayson, but he already talked to me and-"

"Wait, Grayson _talked _to you?" I interrupted. Maybe it was just instincts, but I gritted my teeth and scowled. Somehow, her mentioning his name made me feel jealous.

"Yes. He told me that you weren't a Red Hawk. I assumed that since you were his best friend, you would be somehow connected with whatever his parents were doing." She then bit the corner of her lip, wincing. "I'm sorry."

I waved my hands dismissively. "No need to apologize. I just found out about that myself." I then looked away. "I'm just a little worried because he's not talking to me."

She held my hand and gripped it tightly. "He will."

We then headed towards Sophia who was smiling, the decision in her mind already made up.

* * *

_Gymnasium - Women's lockers_

It's very odd for me to feel both excited and anxious at the same time. Excited because I can't believe that the swim team accepted the impromptu try out for Sophia, much to Erik's disapproval, and anxious because... well, the swim team will all be there, including _him_. I still haven't seen any trace of Grayson, and it was already midday.

When we entered the gym, the swim team wasn't there yet, nor there were the other athletic teams, it was just us three occupying the entirety of it. We went to the lockers so that Sophia can change to her rented jersey one-piece. Emery went away to talk to Gloria, and we were left there to ourselves.

Sophia, who just slipped in her one-piece, went out on one of the cubicles and looked to the mirror. Her slim figure greatly accentuated the curves of her bathing suit. She looked stunningly gorgeous, added with the exotic markings spread all over her white skin. I was at awe, she looked very beautiful and proud of her body.

"Judging by your stare, you must think I look awful." Sophia said to me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"No," crossing my arms, "Quite the opposite actually." I then smiled.

She twisted, looking at me this time. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled and flushed away.

And then, Emery came down the dug-out.

"Are you ready?" She asked Sophia, though somehow, I can't help feeling the question also pointed at me also.

"I am."

"Then let's get started."

Shortly after, the three of us went up to the swimming pool area. I breathed out evenly. Looking at the pool sides, I noticed everyone was there.

Including Grayson.

He was talking to Eric, but when my eyes met him, he tilted his head and met mine.

Something in me stirred again. I clenched my chest; it was erratically beating fast.

"Come on, Meri." Emery said.

I snapped back to consciousness and the fluttering stopped. I felt normal again.

Then, he began talking to Eric again, but looking a little more worried. I noticed he was wearing the dark blue school jersey with red linings on the sides. Everyone of them were. I guess it was some sort of promotion for the match against Collier Prep tomorrow.

One of the varsity approached us, Frankie. She was smallest in their team, even an inch shorter than me, but she was one of the fastest freestylers, almost parring Eric who held the fastest record on Marshall. "Okay, try outs are simple: just do a 200-meter freestyle and we'll record your time. We will then decide everything based on the record, the form, and the breathing pattern. Is that okay with you?"

Sophia felt pressured. "Yeah, I'll try my best."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Emery assured her.

She then headed for the diving board and positioned herself.

"Ready."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Go!"

Sophia dove gracefully. How beautiful she looked like. The moment her whole body dove into the pool, her tattoos glowed in the clear, blue water. It's so majestic... I wish I could've done the same. But besides her grace, she also had the speed. Now, I don't know much about swimming, but I could tell she was good and really fast. I guess I should've expected it from an Atrian. If I were the team captain, seeing her like this, I would obviously pick her for the team.

She flipped herself under the water when she reached the other end and then pushed against the ledge, lunging her a quarter distance of the pool. I think that was impressive, judging by the hollers of some of the varsity swimmers, and Eric's rolling of eyes.

I'm guessing most Humans in the gym were awestruck by Sophia's performance, and all of them were looking at her, like she was the spotlight.

All except for Grayson.

From all the Humans who only glued their eyes on the swimmer, Grayson only glued his to mine. I was his spotlight. He didn't care about what happened to Sophia, he was already sure she would already be in. But something about his longing gaze made me froze to my feet. I didn't know what I'd do.

Grayson leaned into Eric's ear and whispered something to him, making Eric look at me also. He then nudged him on the elbow and suddenly, he just left the pool side without a trace of anything.

"So he really is avoiding me." I mumbled.

"Who's avoiding you?" To my surprise, Taylor joined me standing on the pool side along with Zoe, watching Sophia make her fourth lap. Not once did she surfaced to catch some air, and she still could continue for more.

"It's nothing." I shook my head, nervously chuckling. Taylor didn't buy it one bit.

"Look at the fish go." Zoe snided.

"Zoe, your words." Taylor said, to which Zoe just rolled her eyes.

It was shortly after that two Atrians, Roman and Teri, arrived in the pool side as well, Roman having a disapproved look on his face.

"Hey Frankie, what's Eric's school record?" Taylor asked.

"Four minutes, nineteen seconds."

Sophia was in her final lap and everyone cheered her on. When she finally finished, Emery clicked the stopwatch.

"Four minutes... seventeen seconds!"

Everyone jeered, clapped and was put in awe, including me, to the result of the time. That was actually very impressive. For someone who can beat the fastest record of a very competitive Eric by a non-competitive Sophia, it was— like the Human term— a piece of cake for her.

Of course, Eric wouldn't want his pride to be hurt, especially for a "tattie" like Sophia. "C'mon, people, she's not even doing the right form!" He argued.

Albeit it was somewhat true, I could tell she was having trouble following the rules. From her fourth lap, she instantly switched into a mermaid kick and just glided through. To be honest, it was somehow faster for us Atrians that way. But I guess she had no choice but to follow the technique of Humans.

"Then why don't you race her; head to head?" Emery challenged.

"No!" He answered in disgust. "I'm not getting in the pool with a disease-ridden tattie."

Teri, from my side, jerked forward, but was instantly held back by Roman. She really has some nerve, doesn't she?

* * *

Later around free period, there had been calls from the athletics department regarding letting an Atrian into the swim team. Of course, it had caused a ruckus from the parent community. There would be concerns coming from the families of some of the varsity members, thinking that letting an Atrian into a pool would cause some sort of infectious sickness, which I highly doubted. Everyone in the right mind would deny it. I have been in contact with Humans for as long as my markings were removed, and as far as I'm concerned, nothing had ever happened to them.

I understand where those parents are coming from, I know they're just there to protect their kids, but I hope they insert some logic into their minds that we are capable of caring as well. We are people too, you know. I just wish they'd understand that.

Gloria was talking with some of the parents accompanied by their sons and daughters of the varsity. Some were rooting for Sophia to participate in the swim meet, most were obviously against it.

"You should've seen her mom, she broke Eric's state record." Gina, one of the best medley swimmers in the team, encouraged her mom.

"Like hell she did." Eric protested. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't we let dolphins on the team? Heck, maybe even alligators, they're really fast swimmers." He said in the most sarcastic look on his face.

I must've popped a vein when I stood in front of Eric and scowled at him. "What do you have againts Atrians that makes you so... _urgh_!" I grumbled.

"Okay, enough." Gloria raised her hands up, admitting defeat. "Sophia, I'm afraid it's not possible for you to join this team."

"Ms. Garcia—" Sophia was about to interject but Gloria cut her off before she could even respond

"When your father and I negotiated the Integration Program we both agreed that sports, at least as a start, might pose a security risk." Gloria said.

"But the meet is in the school grounds. You promised you can protect them at Marshall." Emery rebutted.

Gloria breathed out a worried sigh. "The board decided that having Atrians participating in sports would be disruptive to the other students. They've been training for years—"

"So you're letting the best swimmer off the team, right before we compete with Collier Prep? If she took you to State finals, would that be considered disruptive?" Emery then explained.

She did pose a pretty good point. I liked her idea, really. It wouldn't be considered disruptive if the said player was actually bringing the team up instead of dragging them down. Sophia would be an invaluable member _if _she would be added. Sure she need to fix her swimming techniques, but nothing that the coaches and the team captain couldn't handle.

If Eric would've even wanted that.

"_Stop_ encouraging her." Roman, who was first observing, called out and pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and closed in the distance between him and Emery. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"No, I think it's a great idea." I opened up. "Look, Collier Prep is a really competitive team, right? I mean, they've managed to recruit the best swimmers in the gulf coast. Now, _we've_ managed to have one for ours. Shouldn't it be the time to fight back?"

Eric just scoffed at my suggestion. "You're not even in the swim team, and you're saying what's good and what's not good for us?"

"This maybe the only chance you'll beat them, Eric. That's what you want, right?" I raised my arm and held his bicep, ignoring what he just said and pleaded.

"See, what's the problem?" Emery then said.

Again, Gloria admonished defeat. "I'll go talk to the board." she earned a few grunts from some of the team members, Eric included. "_If_ I can manage to reverse the decision of the board, I'm counting on _all of you _to be on your best behavior. Am I making myself clear?"

Everyone silently nodded in approval.

* * *

I was in the school library, working on some of my papers for my Technology class. Yes, the irony of the situation where advanced technology of our time was now turned into a subject and we _still _had assignments and tests written on a piece of paper. Now, I had to do some ancient computing module about binary numbers, how computers of Humans were first designed to initiate.

I was tapping my pencil while I was thinking about calculating the simple zero's and one's that was now entirely different from what I've done in Atrian or Human Math, when a voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey,"

I turned my head around, breath gasping and eyes widened in amazement.

"Grayson."

He sat comfortably in the chair next to me, then laid out his backpack on the floor. He slouched to the table with his elbows spread all throughout, even folding some of the sheets near him; his chin resting lazily in one of his palms.

"How you, uh... doin'?" He asked.

"Fine." I turned back to my work, tapping the pencil harder.

"Okay."

He didn't speak anymore, only letting me answer the numbers that were in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me, his feelings longing and begging me to look at him back. I could sense his hurt, more painful than he ever was before.

But the question was...

Why am I also hurting inside too?

"I, uh... Grayson, would you mind telling me the answer in this?" I pointed the only wrong mark on the quiz. It was basically the hardest question. It was filled with boggling binary numbers riddled with logical equations to make the solving even more confusing. More importantly, I needed to avert the very awkward situation.

"326. True." His eyes didn't even drift apart mine.

Strange. But I've got to try. I looked to the equation again and solved it. Since knowing the answer now, I could easily pinpoint the mistake I've made.

And I did.

The answer he gave was correct.

"Grayson, what... how did you—"

"I dunno. I just do, I guess."

"Huh, I figured the answer would be right here. I just didn't know how to solve it." I said simply.

"Me too."

I looked at him quizzically.

I was about to ask what he was saying but then his words came first.

"Meredith, I hope you know why I've kept this secret from you all this time, but I promise you, I'm not a Red Ha-"

I cut him off by placing both of my hands on either sides of his face. For what felt like a very long time, I felt again the rough contours of his face, the glowing warmth of his skin, the cheap facial stubble scratching my fingers. I don't know why Arrival Day seeped back to my memory, though I guess the reason for it was probably the fact that this situation was highly likely when I first contacted with a Human.

From the sense of it all, Grayson was the son of the leaders of the Red Hawks, which meant that if I stayed with him much longer, the risks of getting revealed would've been greater. If a simple water would be splashed around my face, I would be sent to the Crate, and I'm pretty sure that my punishment would be worse than it was before. Survival instincts would tell me to stay away from him, because he was dangerous.

But, like the child, I wanted to explore deeper into this relationship of ours. I wanted to know more about Grayson, more than I ever wanted before. I wanted to help him. His life must've been difficult, trying so hard to resist the temptations of the Red Hawks influenced to him. The fact of the matter was, he never meant for any of this to happen to him.

From all of my contemplation, I think it's high time to decide what I really wanted to do in the first place.

I leaned in closer and kissed his cheek, then wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his body stiffen, but loosened after a few seconds and decided to rub the length of my back up and down.

"Grayson, you know I would forgive you. But I should be the one saying sorry." I mumbled in his shoulders. "I broke down in the heat of the moment. It was shocking to anyone knowing that your friend would be someone like that. I guess I was scared and angry before..."

"I saw a monster... but to be honest, I should've known better." I then released him from my tight grasp, but still holding his shoulders just because I didn't want to let go. "You're you, Grayson. You're my best friend. I should've looked to it that way. I wanted to see all of you, not just your good or the bad, but everything that makes you, you."

I could've sworn his stomach fluttered in happiness and delight. His face flushed a bit but he quickly rubbed it off with a hearty smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I was afraid that you'd hate me forever." He told me.

"Yeah, well the only thing I'm really mad at was you avoiding me all morning. And you even gave Emery flowers?" I gave a little smirk.

"You know how girls love flowers." He then nudged me in the elbow.

"Without giving me one? I'm getting jealous, Grayson." I swatted him in the chest.

"A guy like you doesn't need one."

And just like that, we were back to normal again, like nothing ever happened to us. I liked it that way. No conflicts, no misunderstandings, not even distance of being apart. Just me and him being friends.

"I'm just kidding. You will." He winked. "I had to make calls though. You'll get it tomorrow when you get home."

"Really, what is it?" I asked.

"It's actually pretty cool. I've read it online and I had to check if it was the real deal, and it was." He did his trademark "look-cool" face and biting his lip. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

The moment ended when the warning bell rang for next class.

"I gotta go. Wouldn't want to be late for Tech class." I then began to fold the sheets and papers sprawled throughout the desk. One by one I put it into the folder in my backpack. I was about to get the last sheet when Grayson held my hand and stared longingly at me.

"Thank you, Meridith, for understanding."

I then smiled back at him as I stood up and rubbed his shoulders.

I left the library after.


	7. And Left No Friendly Drop: Part Two

That night,the Mud Bug was quite bustling. Mainly because of the swimming team's usual tradition before any swim meet: the CLD.

Carb.

Loaded.

Dinner.

What they do was they would order up every pasta and bread in the menu. Practically Carbohydrates. It was kind of their "cheat day" from diet and exercise, but it was kind of healthy as well. I guess they need all the energy they could get for tomorrow's swim meet, because if they win, they go to Regionals.

This year was different for Marshall High. This year they had Sophia, the rising Atrian athlete of the swim team. From the record earlier, she had beaten the Eric's by two seconds, and mind you, Eric was team captain and their MVP. If someone could beat his record, then it's obvious she's a good playing card for the team.

"Order on table six ready!"

"Okay, okay!"

Being a student in Marshall, everyone (including them, and a couple of staff) handpicked me as the team's sole waitress for the night. It was kind of unfair because of the fact that (a) I have no say in this, and (b) no one was willing to help me feed a bunch of carb-hungry athletes. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy because I was serving Grayson and the others. They even said that they preferred me anyways. Every time I get to their table though, they usually throw in banters at me, sometimes involving Grayson to which I just flushed and him just shrugging, laughing it off mindlessly.

I never knew the effect Grayson was pulling to me. Sometimes, he just feels really comfortable to be around with. It's like, he'll make me feel happy and warm. There will also be times that he'll also make me laugh, sometimes gives me so much affection than I somehow deserved.

Thinking about it, it's really hard to think that Grayson would be the son of the leaders of the Red Hawks. I mean just look at him. He's completely different from his parents, and judging by what they had presented during Arrival Day, including their attempts from the past, they were completely at it for Atrians. His parents hated Atrians. They hated _me_. And Grayson... Grayson was a complete and total opposite of that.

I snapped my train of thought after that and continued working. "Let me just check everything up." I brought down two trays on their tables, snatching up my notepad on the pocket of my apron. "One Baked Ziti, one Fettuccine Alfredo, two Spaghettis, four orders of French toast, anndd a bucket load of mashed potatoes."

Just by mentioning the food, you could already tell that would really be a mouthful, like literally _and_ figuratively. Quite frankly, I don't even know how could they pay all of this...

But I may have one assumption.

Grayson looked at me as I handed him the Alfredo plate. "Come on, Meri. Can't you at least take like a five-minute break or something? I could really use some help finishing this pasta." He then bit his lip and winked at me.

I chuckled. "I'd looove to, but I still have three orders that still need 'waitress-ing'."

"Awww, you better get to it then. You just _might_ get the lucky enough to taste my Alfredo order."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." I pointed the back of my pen towards him and smiled. But I really didn't leave. I was pretending to scrunch up some orders on my pad just so I could stay for a couple more seconds.

Actually, I'd really, _really_ love to. I would do anything just to sit right next to him and watch him gobble up the pasta in the table. I imagined I'd burst out laughing when his cheeks were all puffed up and some of the pasta were hanging droopily on his mouth, then he'd do a goofy grin and notice some parsley leaves stuck in his teeth, which would make me laugh even harder…

But I guess some things were just meant for wishful thinking, since in this place, in this moment in time, I was just a friend. He— well he was waiting for his date to come, and I believe she'll arrive any time soon.

In the table screen, there was a gossip report about Sophia being on the swim team. I actually found out about it when Grayson texted me before I got into my shift. The school board had decided that Sophia to be let on the team, but of course, there would be stricter conventions and harsher consequences if any of the Atrians tried to break one of them.

This Matt Bandell person was spreading rumors that I didn't believe were true. Most were tolerable, but he was really hitting below the belt, or as the Humans would say.

Thankfully, Grayson turned the T.V. to mute. "So, I hear this scholarship you've been angling about. With these rumors coming 'round, you might even go to the top." Urging Erik a change in conversation.

"Pfft." He scoffed. "You really think anyone's gonna watch me swim when there're mer-martians in the pool?" Eric retorted. He looked over Grayson's shoulder and steadily drank his water. "Incoming." Grayson then eyed Emery entering The Mud Bug. She was looking for Grayson, I presumed.

"And that's my cue." I mumbled to myself. I quickly took my leave and continued to attend to others. Good thing I had a good distraction, because I didn't want to see Grayson ogling Emery like always, but I can't help but look at them, stealing glances as I bent on a table, or grabbing a tray full of food. She took a seat right next to him, joking about myths and apologies. Somehow, I can't help but realize that they look so good together, always admitting it time and time again.

I wondered what would happen if I were Human. If I was more confident about myself. If somehow by chance, I could've met him in a far different way than what happened. What would my relationship with Grayson be? Would we still be friends? Or perhaps something even more..?

Shaking my head, I dismissed that thought. I guess I should not think of it that way. But I've somehow grown to him. I don't know why, but I've shared some kind of bond with him ever since we met. That first time in the library, I could already see that he was different from the others, or maybe there's something more to it than that. It's like, I've seen him already, in my dreams or somewhere in the past. It was until then that I've been having moments that I would've thought of him, what could he be doing that time, what things he would like to do the next day, or maybe if I bring something for him during lunch, instead of him ordering one at the cafeteria.

But then, seeing them talking to each other like that, her smiling at whatever Grayson was telling her, him having two forkfuls of his Alfredo pasta and giving it to her bowl. It... seemed weird, but it was somehow right. For them? I don't know. Whenever Grayson and I talked casually or just when we're together, he really brought out the happiness in me and to himself, like he was always enjoying every moment that we shared together. To him and Emery, his feelings were more of passion and desire, it's like he _chose _upon himself to be with her, always. I think it's just this unexplainable feeling, but it's there. It existed in him. And I have no willpower to change it.

Or maybe it's just me and my opinion. Maybe there's that different side of me hiding something that have been kept hidden all throughout these years. Either way, I can't really tell.

But I hope it's not the thing I dared myself not to admit.

* * *

_The Next Day_

That morning of the swim meet, the protesters outside Marhsall grew quite a bit. I actually had to squeeze in to a bunch of people in order for me to enter the main building. What scared me a lot was them holding cups of water and shaking it violently, maybe it held some kind of symbolic irony, but I really didn't want one spilling on me.

Luckily, I had managed to slip through without a single drop on my hair or skin.

"This place is one hot mess right now, and I seriously need my soy latte!" Taylor madly trotted off, passing by the hallway, heels clicking so hard, echoes were forming even from the noise outside and the students inside. She however, noticed my presence and walked backwards, her neck craning from my line of sight. "Meredith, just the girl I need."

She went to me and grabbed my wrist, carelessly dragging me to wherever she was heading, but I'm guessing it would be the cafeteria.

And I was right.

I stopped, feeling my legs starting to burn a bit. "Okay, you just need to cool off for a sec and just let it—"

"How can I cool off when half my school is covered with Collier cackheads and cameras parading all over campus! I mean, I do like the spotlight it brings, but it's not shining on me." She whined.

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's wrong with you?" The only thing I could probably guess was that it's _that time of the month_ for her.

She paused, breathing in and out. She then said, "I broke up with that guy from the party last night."

My brows furrowed. "Okay..." I said slowly. I never realized they actually, from the Human term, "hooked-up" when they met that night. "Should I be concerned? Because, you know, you've broken up with tons of guys before."

"It's not _that_... I don't know... Maybe it's just me? Damn, where's that coffee..."

"Taylor, are you sure you're alright?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"Ugh... Maybe I just need caffeine in my body... Got worked up last night." She groaned.

I crossed my arms, grinning. "Worked up... last night..?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to get what I had meant, suddenly widening it when it finally registered to her. "Eww! No!"

I only laughed and let her grab a seat.

I had figured to go to the soda machine and grab her a coffee-in-can ones. Soy latte flavor. She loves those. Although maybe it's because of the fact that Marshall doesn't sell those cappucinos whipped with foam on top, so she preferred those tin bottled coffees instead. I handed it over to her and she calmed down.

"Thank you!" She pulled the tab and fizz bubbled a little. "Want some?"

"Err, no thanks." One thing about Atrians, we were immensely allergic to caffeine. Maybe it's something about how our body react to foreign liquids. We don't have caffeine in Atria, but we have some sort of energy drink my mom used to make for dad, but that was a really long time ago.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"So, you want to talk about this guy..." I prodded on the senseless conversation about boys and drama Taylor was having.

* * *

Roman approached me in my locker a few minutes after I was finished with one of Taylor's "sessions", as I may have called it over time. Anyways, he was looking very worried, and I thought he was in a hurry because he came up to me in an instant, his words were stressed and frantic.

"Did you, by any chance, told anyone about the phone?"

I shook my head no.

He then huffed out a sigh of relief. I didn't know why, so I prodded him on. "A couple of guards searched me earlier, I think they know that I'm up to something..." He looked around to see if any of the guards were looking, cautious as he was ever.

"Okay. I understand. For now, you have to meet up with Lukas. That thing needs to be cleaned up." I suggested.

"No. I need to find out what's in that device. My father wouldn't have hidden it from my family if it wasn't important." He then breathed out a sigh. "I'm sorry Meredith, I have to do this."

I crossed my arms and bent my hip a little. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

After first class, I was surprised to see Eric, slick with gel on his hair, all alone and walking past my room. I quickly gathered my things on my chair and hurried to catch up with him. I tapped him lightly on the shoulders and he turned around.

"Hi." I troied to work up a smile.

"Uh, hi." He replied in a weird tone.

"Want to walk with me to my locker?" I offered.

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"Well you should be, but why would you?" I furrowed my brows.

He shrugged. "No reason." He then pursed his lips "Sure."

We then walked casually along the halls and corridors, just our awkward silence along the echoes of the students who were passing us.

"So, we haven't really talked about what happened the other night..." I finally decided to say something.

He hesitated for a moment, but continued shortly after. "Yeah, about that..."

"Are you really a..." I then stopped, I didn't want to mention "Red Hawk" out loud as it might attract unwanted attention.

"Yeah." He said simply. When I looked at him, he looked at me back. "But I'm starting to feel like I don't want to anymore."

"How so?" I asked.

He huffed a sigh. "You know what they did during Arrival Day. Even in the carnival—"

"What happened in the carnival?" I interrupted.

He shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know." I simply nodded my head. I didn't want to coax him further because I already knew what happened that night. "Anyways, they're starting to become something I don't want to be. They're _really_ hurting Atrian supporters, Meredith. Humans, just like us. I don't want to become a part of that." He continued.

I was a bit shaken when he mentioned that I was a Human, but I was more concerned about the Red Hawks hurting their own kind. I wondered how would Grayson react to all of this? I bet he'd probably know already. But something was also telling me that he didn't. The fact of the matter was, the Red Hawks were considering that plan of action, which was cruel thinking.

No wonder the Red Hawks have smeared reputations.

"You should leave them." I said.

"I can't... Vartan's had me on a tight leash. Especially after..." He paused, getting what he was about to say.

I remembered him saving me that time. I was out of my senses and I blatantly mocked Vartan in front of his lackeys. If it weren't for him, I might end up getting bumps and bruises all over my skin... much worse if they found out what I truly am.

"You know, I forgot to thank you that time. And I'm sorry I shouted at you yesterday..." I paused, stopping at my locker and then I faced him.

"Atrians are good people too you know, but they're always suffering." I entered my print on the biometrics. The locker clicked open and I placed my first class book and switched it with the second class one. "Can you imagine being locked up and isolated from the world? Or how almost every Human being is watching your every move, no amount of movement you can do without the guards pounding at your door?"

Eric stayed in silence, contemplating the words I said to him.

"All they ever wanted was one thing: Freedom." I continued.

"Yeah, but once it's been given to them, they'll only abuse it." He glared.

"How can we know if we won't even give it to them?"

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

Then, it was my turn to pause and think about what he said. Are _we_ willing to take that risk?

"Yes." I said with more determination. More than he ever saw. Well, basically because _I am_ the living proof that Atrians can learn to survive and cooperate with Humans. If they can't understand that, then no one will.

He smirked. "No wonder Grayson likes you."

My cheeks fumed red with embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He noticed that I was already done switching my books to next class, so he said. "I really should go."

"Were not done here!" I exclaimed, but he was already walking away towards the Atrian room.

Did... did Grayson really like me?

* * *

_Chemistry class_

"Excuse me, but can I speak with Miss Everie at the moment?"

I was surprised when Gloria interrupted the class (it was around 5-10 minutes before lunch; alot of students were already bustling outside) and called out for me. Strange, I never did anything wrong as far as I remember. I also wanted to avoid her as much as possible (even if we'd met only yesterday after Sophia's try outs). Knowing that knack of all things Atrian, I have a feeling that if I stick too much to her, she'll know my secret and everything would be jeopardized.

When I closed the door of the classroom, my eyes widened in horror as I saw a couple of guards behind her.

_Oh no._

"It's okay Meredith. You're not the one in trouble." Gloria assured me. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm actually hoping you could point me to where Roman is. One of the guards saw you with him before first period."

Ah, that was the second assumption I had in mind. Good thing I mentally prepared myself facing Gloria in this situation.

"I'm sorry Ma'm, Roman talked to me regarding a subject he's been troubling with. He asked me if I could tutor him during our matching free periods." I explained.

"Uh-huh." Hinting a thought in her head. I wonder if my alibi worked. "Well, anyways, I hope I didn't trouble you. You can go back to your class."

I leaned to the door and watch them march off to the bend of the hallway. When they were all gone, I quickly took off to the second floor, ignoring what Gloria advised.

* * *

_Tech Room_

"Roman!" I shouted. "You've got to get out of here!"

Roman and Lukas turned around as they were watching a vid. At a glimpse, all I see from the monitor was water rippling back and forth, the sound splashing and echoing in an enclosed space. But without a moment's notice, they quickly turned the computer off and hid the device in Roman's bag.

"Quick, we have to move now before—"

When I opened the door, a bunch of guards were standing in the hallway, Gloria looking pissed and the students coming from either side to check what was going on.

"Take them _both_ to my office." Gloria said, pointing to me and Roman.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the waiting chairs of Gloria's office. I was hearing mumbling noises inside, I think they were even arguing, but I couldn't exactly place what they were talking about, but I knew that Gloria was incredibly mad at Roman — maybe to even both of us— to what we did.

The secretary stared lazily on me. Funny, she looked like one of those women I often saw in movies. An old female, saggy and wrinkly skin, gray hair tied up to a bun, the classy spectacles where there were a pair of small rope tied to it, and to top it all off: a very, _very _old typewriter that clicked so loudly every time she punched in a letter or a number.

Where was technology coming to?

The door to Gloria's office opened, revealing a lightly distressed Roman.

I stood up and was about to ask him what happened, but he got to me first. "She gave me a warning. I hope she doesn't treat you harsh."

I drew a sharp intake of breath and then breathe it all out. "Wish me luck." I said, I held the door behind me, facing at the stern-looking Gloria sitting on her chair, a few dust prints on the table, but she gently wiped all of it before I could even say. I looked to Roman again. "You know, this is my first time getting into trouble." I chuckled.

He did a little smile too. "I'm going to wait for you here." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. Just stay put." I then closed the door.

I looked to Gloria again, not utterly impressed by what I did. I _lied _to a teacher, and then got caught in the process. Of course, I'd be in big trouble.

Her hands were clamped to each other, her posture almost perfect. She urged me to take a seat and I obliged... somehow regretfully.

"I'll just do this very quick." She said. "Now, would you tell me why you lied to an Atrian Relations Ambassador?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Ms. Garcia... I was only trying to help Roman..."

"By giving him a phone which is strictly forbidden for any Atrian to use, let alone one of the Atrian Seven." She stated. An awkward pause struck the air. I didn't answer. She slumped back to her chair, one hand rubbing her temples. "Do you know the consequences that lead to being auxiliary to a high-ranking crime like this?"

I shook my head no.

"Imprisonment, at least ten to twenty-five years. If you were an Atrian, you would be sent to the Crate longer than that."

In that moment, I froze. I remembered everything again. My mind simply become mushed with those words she summoned.

_Crate_._ Crate. Crate._

My eyes widened in surprise. "No..." I grimaced.

"Lucky for you, I know who the phone belongs to, so I'm letting you three off the hook... for now" She said. "I trust that you won't do it again?"

Still in a daze, I tried to nod.

"Then you are free to leave."

I silently thanked the spirits for letting me go... but the thought of being locked up in a cage again... I may not be lucky this time, not every cellmate was as kind as Mr. Fullers. No. I didn't want that to happen again. Not me. Not him. It's just so horrible and frightening and...

_Crate. Crate. Crate._

I opened the door, seeing Roman sitting on one of the chairs, his leg bobbing up and down, agitated. When he heard the squeak, he jerked up and stood. He was glad when he saw my placid face.

"Not so much?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Did she let you go?"

"Almost barely." I felt a pang of fear when I remembered Gloria's threat to me, but I didn't show it outwardly. It seeped into my skin knowing that Gloria has all the power to _do _that...

_Crate. Crate. Crate._

... If she would know my secret, and I did _all of this,_ I was sure I'd never see the light of day again.

I can't let that happen. No. I'll do everything I can so that Gloria would never know who I truly am.

Roman made a soft, low hum in his voice and smirked. "C'mon, let's go find Lukas."

* * *

We were walking around campus, looking for Lukas, wondering why he'd been left off the hook so easily, while Roman and I went to see Gloria. It was strange, Roman wanted to ask him too.

"Lukas!" Roman called out. I noticed him too when he was about to walk outside, towards the second building. Which reminded me: the swim meet was about to start. I had actually pre-signed all the excuse slips I made for the subjects that were in the way during the schedule, and there was no way that I would miss it. I'd rather be reprimanded for absences than not wanting to see Sophia grab the trophy for Marshall.

"Hey, you two. How did it go?" He joined us walking along the corridors and then outside.

"Fine, but where did you go?" Roman asked.

"Computer department. I was actually penalized for using school property and the reason was some sort of conspiracy." He even chuckled, not minding the punishment he had been given.

We both winced. "And here we thought you're being let off easy." I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm paying only a small fine." He waved his hands dismissively. He then urged a new topic of conversation.

"Anyway, That video text you decrypted, I saw the sender's number in Sondiv." Roman looked to Lukas who casted a worried look on his face. "If I gave you that number, could you find the phone? The one that sent the messages?"

"Yeah, probably..." He then thought for awhile. "But maybe we shouldn't."

Roman stopped, looking at him more intently now.

"Dude, the guards are pretty serious when we were caught. Next time we do it, we may not even see the light of day again."

"Please," Roman practically begged. "It's... it's about my father."

"Roman—" I said, but he raised his hand, stopping me to urge my thoughts.

"Wait, the phone belonged to Nox?" Lukas asked.

"Yes. As to why, I'm not sure..." He then breathed out a sigh. "But whatever his reasons were, he was willing to risk everything. That's why I need to find out who he's been communicating with."

I had been listening the whole time, not really trying to comment other than the last bit about his father. Sure I had a feeling that it belonged to someone important, which I figured from all the secrecy. But I hadn't expected it to be from Nox's. Terrorists sure, but the leader of the _Zwahan_, the _Iksen_? What was he hiding from his people? Was there something bigger that we haven't seen yet?

I bet that's what's happening on Roman's mind right now. He wanted to know. He wanted to see what was going on, I for one would like to know too. I didn't ask yesterday because I didn't want to pry, I just wanted to help. Since I was carried deeper into this, maybe I deserve to know what secrets lie from our late leader, Nox.

I was brought back from my contemplation when the school bell rang again. I had noticed we were circling around the school campus, testing out something Lukas brought up in his bag. It was a phone.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

"I'm locating the phone that sent that text. I'm trying to get it's ping and let's just hope that it's on." Lukas explained.

"Wait, a ping?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, um, we send the signal out to the other phone, and if it's on, we get a ping, like an echo."

"So, what are the odds of finding it?"

"Are you Atrians familiar with the saying 'a needle in a haystack'?"

I do.

Roman nodded as well. "We have to at least try."

Then, the phone chimed.

"Oh..." Lukas was surprised when he looked at his phone.

"What? What's wrong? Did it work?" Roman then panicked. It's funny how I used to be so inexperienced with Human technology back then. I always thought my phone was broken every time I noticed something different or I tapped on the wrong icon. Maybe it's the same feeling that Roman's going on in his mind. He too was so naive of Human culture, as much as I do.

"No, it's it's saying the other phone is within a few hundred yards." He then looked at Roman seriously. "Whoever your father was communicating with, is here."

We all stood there with surprised look on our faces. This basically means that Nox was talking to someone inside the school.

Oh my, this is big news.

But, just as much as the news struck us like lightning bolt, Julia came running and panting towards us, looking very worried and scared.

"Roman!" She breathed in and out so desperately until she had managed to calm down just enough in order for her to speak. "There's something wrong with Sophia."

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Roman pushed and yelled from the people surrounding the wheezing Atrian girl. "Sophia... try to breathe."

Goodness, her eyelids were changing red.

She must've took something allergic.

I saw Emery taking care of her as well. She must've been here the whole time. Looking around, there were all there. The Atrians, the swim team, Collier Prep, Eric...

Grayson.

Everyone was somehow at a loss on what was happening.

"Help me get her to the locker room." Roman asked for me. I nodded, but I was still pain stricken for Sophia. Spirits, she's getting worse every second. Her eyes were starting to flutter closed, her choking and sobbing continued more aggressively.

"No, you can't move her!" Emery demanded.

"Listen, I can _help_ her, but I can't do it here." Roman looked at Emery intently. It's as if they were talking in their minds, and Emery knew what he was talking about. Even _I _knew what he was talking about...

Wait... Emery _knew_?

I gasped.

"Trust me." He then continued.

Emery finally consented and we took her to the locker room. Before we went away from the gym, I already heard a commotion going on between Marshall and Collier Prep. I didn't look back because I was focusing only on Sophia that time.

I was surprised by Roman letting Emery in the vicinity. I know what Roman was about to do...

He's going to use Cyper.

But that was an incredible secret. Even Humans don't know about it publicly. I remembered Mr. Fullers reprimanding me about mentioning Cyper to anyone Human, because it was dangerous should the information fell into the wrong hands.

It's not like I trust Emery with the secret, it's just a need-to-know kind of basis. If she were to ever figure out what Cyper really does, then it's either she had seen the power it was capable of in her very eyes, or she had experienced it. Either way, one of the two must've happened, and that's why she knew about it now.

We laid her on one of the benches, and Roman was frantically searching for the plant in his pockets.

"Wait!" Emery held out his wrist. "What about... her?" She looked at me, quite worried and a little off-put.

Ah, I've forgotten. I slapped myself in my mind. Now how am I going to explain myself to her?

"Don't worry. You can trust her." Roman eyed me, but when Emery let go and understood, he pulled out the Cyper plant in his hands.

Only to hide it on my own when I saw Ms. Benton running towards us and inspected the situation.

"I've got this, kids. Paramedics are on the way." She kneeled at her side and went to her basic doctoral procedures.

"No you don't. She's an Atrian. Let me help her, please. We need some time alone." Roman practically begged.

"You know I can't do that Roman." She replied meagerly.

We all knew that we can't use Cyper now. Ms. Benton was in the way. We couldn't risk her knowing what Cyper could do. She was a medical teacher, after all. Now, I don't know what to do. Cyper was the only solution I could think of. If we can't do that now, then we may be too late before the paramedics arrive.

It was then that Emery spoke up. "Anaphylaxis," We all looked up to her. "She's having an allergic reaction. Quick, Ms. Benton, do you have Epinephrine in your bag?"

"Yes, but are you sure about this?" She handed her a very big needle with some kind of transparent liquid. I didn't know what it does, but I trust Emery in all of this.

"This happened to me alot of times. I should know better."

To my surprise, she suddenly injected the needle into the leg, and Sophia was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Frantic, Roman came with a reply. "What are you doing!?"

It was then that Sophia laid there unconscious, eyes plopped wide open. She was staring at the ceiling, her lifeless body didn't move.

We waited, and waited, and waited...

Roman began to sob short bursts. It was too late...

Then, Sophia began to gasp for air. Her paling skin was slowly returning to it's normal color.

Thank the Spirits! She's fine. She's fine...

Roman hugged her sister deeply, she was saved. He mouthed a "thank you" to Emery, to which she just only smiled.

"Hey, hey, come on now." Roman said, patting her back gently. Sophia was coughing, showing signs that her breathing pattern was functioning normally. She was still feeling a little bit frail and weak, so we helped her up.

From the locker rooms, Gloria appeared with guards tailing her, she was holding an air horn and she looked just as angry as she was earlier. This day does not bode well for Gloria. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

When she passed by, the horn blasted and the sound even entered the lockers. Everything around us shook silent, save for Sophia's murmurs and coughs. I heard her cancelling the swim meet, Collier being sent to the locker room, Marshall in the auditorium. I wonder what had happened?

"I think she's okay now. But we need to get her to the clinic just to be safe. We'll meet up again after Gloria's done talking to you guys." Ms. Benton said.

* * *

I was extremely surprised and at the same time frustrated when I saw Grayson and the others covered with bumps and bruises, their jackets slightly torn apart and wet with pool water. Even Eric was holding up an ice bag. Drake was also mending a wound on his arm.

"What the hell happened, Grayson!?" I snapped at him.

"Meri, I'm fine." He replied with indignation.

"Fine? FINE!? Look at you!" I held up my hand and touched the cut on the corner of his eyelids. He winced in reaction and jerked away. "See? You call that fine?"

"Meri, I'm okay. It's nothing major." He assured me, which wasn't working at all, trust me. He reached out to flatten his hair when I saw the ugly red blotches on his knuckles.

"Oh no... your hand." I gasped.

He looked at it. "What, this?"

I took his hands and observed it. He must've made a serious beating to a person with hands like these. It was bruised so badly, there was a little bit of bleeding on the inside and the outside.

I didn't care if people would look, or how much I despised him for doing something so irresponsibly reckless. All I wanted was to make sure that Grayson was attended to, was cared for. I didn't know what came over me, but I had the sudden urge to treat him as much as I can. Maybe because of the _Iwabas _in me, but I wanted to _heal_ him — as funny as it may sound.

"Stay here." I said in dead-set eyes. He gulped and listened to me as he sat down the chair and cleaned some of the wounds with his handkerchief.

I rushed to an emergency medicine cabinet in the back of the auditorium and grabbed out the gauze bandage, a couple of cotton balls and alcohol. I immediately went back to Grayson, placed the materials on the next chair. I started first with pouring alcohol on the cotton and dabbed it in his skin, cleaning out the blood and dirt. He winced again in pain when he felt the cold, evaporating water of the alcohol. "Hold still." I said. If only he knew how much I hate doing this to him, but I needed to. For him.

"You really don't have to do this..." He said.

I ignored him and kept on swiping the blood with cotton. I knew his eyes were boring on to me, begging me to look at him. But I didn't. I was mad at him — pissed if the word could still apply. I wanted to say more. I wanted to scold him and tell him that he's so careless, but I think silence was the better option for now.

"I've stood up to the Atrians." Grayson continued saying.

I looked up, finally melting into the green eyes I had been yearning for.

"You did what?" I asked exasperatingly.

He paused, but then answered after a few seconds. "They hurt Sophia. They've crossed the line."

I looked to his hands again and wrapped the bandage. "And is causing a fight supposed to make it all better?"

"Judging by the way you tug the bandage too hard," He winced an "_ack_" when I did pull. "No, it doesn't." He quipped.

"Then please don't do it again."

He nodded briefly and silently. I noticed his gaze was away again, obviously not looking at me anymore.

I heard clicking of heels after, seeing Gloria entering at the back of the auditorium with a stern look on her face.

"Now, I've decided that the Marshall swim team will be suspended from competition." Earning a few grunts and groans from the members themselves. "All other matches are now forfeit." She continued.

"Wait, it's not their fault. It's mine." Sophia stood up and intervened. She was actually feeling better now, save for her hair that had gone dry and messy.

"No." Gloria interjected. "I put the Integration Program on the line today. Remember that I trusted on all of you, but you let me down."

The complaints and noises died down.

She was right, we _did _let her down. We promised yesterday that we were supposed to act very civil and calm. And look how it had gotten to us. Yes, it was hardly everyone's fault even though some of them avoided the fight. But we were pointed as a collective. If one of us did something bad, then every one of us will be involved because of it.

"Still when Nox passed away, many thought that his dream would die with him, but after today's events, I know that's not the case."

From all our heads bowing with shame, we looked up to Gloria, seeing pride instead of what we're feeling.

"True, the meet was an unqualified disaster, but for the first time in history, humans and Atrians were fighting alongside each other." She continued.

Again, she was right. She also did prove a good point. Even Grayson said so himself. He stood up for the Atrians... for _us_. I looked to him and wondered if he really was a Red Hawk. Unlike him, they were doing awful things to the Atrians, and he... He fought his own species to defend the other. And that, that was very brave of him.

"And I view that as a victory— one I can build on. Therefore, there will be no further disciplinary action raised against you."

From our shame, we held our chin up with pride, grin etched from our faces, looking at each other and smiling, a little to say that we've done a very good job today, and not just for the thought that we saved Sophia. I even looked at Grayson too, who was grinning from ear to ear when he looked at me, brows wagging and biting his lip when he shook the incomplete bandage that I had totally forgot. I then became busy with it again.

"Everyone can leave." Gloria stated, dismissing the students, but when she was about to click her heels to leave again, Sophia stood up with excitement beaming on her face.

"Wait, we came to here to swim, right?" Sophia then said. "After everything that's happened, can't we at least have that?"

"What's the point? We've already forfeited the meet. There's no one to even see it anyways." Eric, as badly beaten as he was, still protested.

"We're here." Emery looked behind her shoulders.

Gloria thought of it for a moment but then she finally decided for us. "The pool is yours." She said, but raising a finger and looked at us sternly. "One hour."

* * *

It was a really long time since I've last seen Grayson or the others swim. It was I think four, five months? Though what I'm sure of was that it took place last school year before summer. I was also watching their swim meets, even if I was deathly afraid that water might splotch towards me, so I sat in the far end of the bleachers just to make sure.

And of course, who am I— a girl who has every aspect of desire much like a Human does— to deny a simple fancy to see bare-chested men swimming around getting their skin wet and slippery? It even makes me giggle and blush just by the thought of it. But it _was _true. Even if I mention as loud as I can the discipline and respect for the sport, I sometimes can't help but feel guilty of my own girlish fantasies.

And definitely, Grayson and Eric were the perfect mark for the subject.

Eric, for the love of hormonal desires, was built to the very bone. His muscles bulged every time he flexed his arms and legs for his warm-up. His rippling stomach and chest were somehow stained with red marks and bruises he gained earlier, making him look like a warrior that came out of a fight. I remembered girls were always swooning over him, cheering him on and it made him much more competitive than he ever was. I think his drive now was to beat Sophia in the race. He loved the challenge that way.

Unlike Eric, Grayson was thinner but still broad as he was. He had taut and lean muscles, a good swimmer's body. His previously slick hair was now messy due to the brawl, which I preferred it that way though. I had also removed his bandages, not wanting them to get wet when he swam, but he had promised me that I would wrap it around again after they race. He still had red marks on his light brown skin though, however, it was still quite flawless a little tuft of hair coming down to his...

I flushed at the remark.

When he caught me staring at him, he winked and made a devilish smug look on his face that I really wanted to wipe off. I childishly stuck my tongue out to him but he only replied by doing his signature biting of his lip again. I only looked away when my cheeks reddened hotter than before.

I also saw Eric teasing Sophia in a non-threatening, more of a sportsmanship like manner. I was happy at the sight of it. At least they're getting together now instead of glaring at each other spitefully. Some of the Atrians were here to cheer her on too, Roman being beside Emery, talking about something, probably explaining the use of Cyper earlier in the locker room, Drake and Teri had their arms crossed but they were interested about the race.

It was then I realized that even though Marshall High had gotten into a fight with Collier, and was even banned to participating any swim meets this season, there had been something good that came out of this. Not only for the fact about what had Gloria said earlier about standing up for the Atrians, but there's this kind of renewed friendship emanating in all of them. I could feel it. It's like after everything that had happened, everyone was given a chance for a blank slate again.

"Okay guys!" Taylor called out. The swimmers took position on the diving platform.

I hollered and cheered for everyone. Everyone else was also cheering them on, mostly Sophia. I shouted for her too.

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"Go!" Then the air horn blasted really loud.

The swimmers dove gracefully beneath the swimming pool.

* * *

The cool breeze of the starry night sky was the perfect mood to end the day right. I can't believe what happened today. So many revelations had happened, so many events that transpired. And it all happened in one day.

Eric's confession...

Roman's father...

Sophia...

The swim meet aftermath...

Everything was exhilarating and I couldn't be anymore thankful for the good things that had happened. Surely, I couldn't be any more happier especially after the fact that there was one more surprise Grayson had in store for me when I get back to the apartment. I was already smiling so much that it'd hurt.

When I got outside, almost everyone was either driving home to their cars or, from the Atrian's side, taking the bus to the Sector. Luckily, they weren't about to leave yet and I still have time to have a little chit-chat on Roman. So, I went on to the bus and tapped on his window.

He slid it open. "Meredith. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. How's the, uh, searching?"

"Haven't talked to Lukas yet."

"Oh, I see." I paused.

I was just standing there and him sitting on the seat. It couldn't be any more awkward 'till he started to chuckle, and I started to chuckle as well, and then we both laughed at each other for absolutely no reason. We were like that for a couple of seconds until I sighed and he sighed too, still retaining that grin on his face.

It was the first time I've seen Roman laugh.

"I wanted to thank you for today." He finally said.

"For what?"

"For helping me with my father's phone. For warning me against Gloria. For taking punishment you didn't deserve." He then twiddled with his fingers a bit then looked at me. "For helping me save Sophia."

I shook my head. "Come on, it's Emery who did all the saving."

Speaking of which, she just went out the door and was talking to Julia.

"She should be the one who should you be thankful for." I pointed her out. When I looked at him, I saw him stare at Emery.

He was with Grayson now.

From all my eagerness, I wanted to move forward and talk to him.

But from what I've been looking at, they were very intimate to each other. I saw Grayson lifting his hand up and told her something I didn't heard. She laughed at it and held out his hand, telling him something in return.

It was then, the most heartbreaking thing happened.

He slowly lifted her chin up, his intense gaze boring to hers. He closed in the distance between them, slowly closing their eyes when their lips connected...

And they kissed.

I fell straight to the bus, feeling my legs weaken, thankfully I was hanging on the railings before stumbling down the cement. But nothing good was coming out of this... not for me.

I should've known. I should've known from the very start, right at that time in the party at the woods. How he'd chosen Emery and had totally forgotten about me, because that's what he really cares about. Her. Emery. Not me.

What is this feeling? Why am I jealous? Why does my heart ache when I saw his lips crashed to hers and thought it should be mine? Why were my knees shaking? Why?

Is this... is this what's happening to me? Am I realizing it now of all the days? Do I need that figurative slap on my face just to know what I was truly feeling for him?

Maybe I am... Maybe I needed that. Maybe all it takes was one kiss from Emery to know...

To know that I was falling in love with my best friend.

The look on Roman's face says it all too. How awestruck and pained he was, different levels of emotions fluttering around him. He couldn't contain it. _I_ couldn't contain it. He wanted _her_, and I wanted _him_.

* * *

When I got to the apartment, I saw it.

It was a single flower. A Stargazer Lily, taped in the front door with a note attached to it.

I folded it up and opened it.

_I know this may not be plenty,_

_I thought that there wouldn't be any amount of flowers I could give to you_

_so you could accept my apology._

_But this one is kinda special, like you are to me._

_I'm going to save the whole explanation to you,_

_but this flower could actually survive for years without the sun or the water._

_I'm just hoping I could be like this flower_

_because I can't live without you._

_So I'm telling you now,_

_I'm sorry_

_so very sorry that I hurt you._

_Would you accept this apology from me?_

_— Grayson M._

* * *

**A/N: ****PM/review/follow/fave if you have the time. (:**


	8. Dreamers Often Lie

**A/N: Just a little bit of heads-up, Roman will play an important role in this chapter, and don't blame me if I do something unexpected. ;)**

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

"Come on, Meri, you should come. Mr. Templeton is absent, you have free time… You could at least spend it with us." Taylor said.

I shook my head, not wanting to do with any of it. "But I really need to finish my homework…" I lied.

"It's just _one _class, Meri. Ms. Garcia prefers sit-ins in her class because they get the opportunity to mingle with the Atrians that way." Zoe insisted, but clearly showed disinterest in what she's saying.

"Yeah, that's the _last _thing I want. Besides, I talk to Sophia and Roman all the time. It doesn't make any difference if it was Drake or that... creepy _weird _girl who has fangs for teeth." Referring to Teri. Well, that's what's everyone thinks of her. People say she's really stuck-up and ignorant. Roman told me she's just being complicated. Not like it made any sense when he told me that.

But the only reason I really didn't want to go was because…

"What, are you afraid Teri would bite you? Gonna turn you into some Atrian vampire?" Taylor chided.

I almost spilled my drink all over the floor. Unfortunately though, I still had managed to spurt it on my food (and thankfully, far away from my shirt). Then, I burst out laughing.

Apparently, vampires were these non-existing, supernatural creatures who preys on Human blood. Unless that prey was a beautiful girl. They go about their primal instincts and instead swoop her off her feet and settle on a secluded island for a happily ever after. Or so the story goes.

"You're really watching way too much vampire movies, Taylor." I said after sighing.

"What? It gets the interspecies thing going on."

"Okay, too much information there, Tay." Zoe waved her hand and rolled her eyes. She then turned to me. "So, are you coming or not? Last chance."

Well, to be honest, I haven't really hanged out with Taylor and Zoe for quite awhile. I guess after everything that's been happening to me lately, I may have totally forgotten about them. I mean, they _were_ my first friends in this school, and without them, I may not even meet Eric, Lukas or Roman. Or even—

No.

I wiped it off my mind before I could even think about it. Today, of all days, was my time for them, my time for Zoe and Taylor. I wouldn't want them be dragged over my teenage-Atrian crisis. Not especially when I know that _he _would also be there in Gloria's class.

I breathed out a sigh.

It's been a week, one week since the swim meet, one week that I've built up my walls that came undone the moment I saw _them_, and one week that I've been avoiding _him_ so that I wouldn't have to explain myself.

But I had managed. I handled it strangely well, actually. I didn't know how, but I _did_ calm down after one or two days. I left school early and did more hours in the Mud Bug to occupy time. There were no texts coming from _him_, and _they_ weren't coming to the restaurant as well. Basically, it's like _they _disappeared on me the entire time.

I needed that. I needed to realize that it was just a flawed dream. It's far too impossible anyways. A runaway Atrian and the son of the infamous Red Hawk? How scandalous would that be between two races? Society couldn't even accept the fact of an Atrian and a Human together, let alone branded with very questionable titles hanging above our heads. Where're the chances in that?

But I guess it doesn't matter. Like _that _would've even happened. I have what I have now, and that's what matters. And they were two friends waiting for my reply.

"Fine." I said, conceding my hopes for some inner peace today. "I think I'm going to regret this..." Mumbling to myself.

And I think I will.

Taylor smiled with glee and Zoe just grinned in response. "Okay! Shall we get going?" Taylor said.

"To the auditorium, right?" I asked.

They both nodded.

* * *

We exited the lunchroom and walked through the corridors and hallways, all eyes were stealing glances for a fraction of a second, but the three of us could really notice it. Funny, but I miss these little things the three of us used to do together. Since Taylor's the most popular girl in school, she and her lackeys— which was us— were the ones who attract alot of attention especially when we were all huddled together. Then we played this fun little sort -of "game" where we catch people who looks at you and try to name them one by one, just to pass the time.

"Danny on the left." Taylor said without making eye contact. Of course, it's obvious she's really good at this.

"Lance Stephenson. English class." Zoe made a quick gagging sound.

"Lance, Hockey team? He looks cute." Taylor remarked.

"Yeah, I really don't swing with Hockey players... Or any other player at all." Zoe replied.

I tried to find someone who I knew, but mainly for the part that I really don't associate much to other students at all, it was hard for me to look for a person whom I've met in these halls I less often travelled. Maybe if we were in my locker area, I could've name a few of them.

"Tracey." Zoe said, but she groaned and added he was some sort of computer nerd who plays often too much games for his own good.

"Linda and Michaels... Are they hooking up?" Taylor said.

Goodness, I'm losing badly.

"James." Taylor then looked at me, and as if she knew what I was thinking, she repeated. "You're losing, Meredith."

"I'm really trying!" I laughed. I looked to a girl whom I noticed was in one of my classes... last year, I think. World History? "That's Christina." I mentioned.

"She's not even looking at you." And she wasn't. She was fixing up her locker and then headed her way.

"Ok, I give up." Pulling up my hands in the air, admitting defeat.

"Don't worry, we're already at the auditorium anyways."

And we were. We entered the main door and there they all were. Everyone was looking at us. If our little bit was still on, we could've all gotten the points. Eric and his group of friends laughing in one corner, Lukas and the new girl Julia were talking to each other, the Atrians gathered and slumping in their seats, patiently waiting for their teacher, Gloria...

And _them_.

I shook my head again and mirthlessly smiled. This time, _he _noticed me. _His _eyes widened and somehow shocked him to some unknown revelation. I didn't know what it was, but there was something stirring inside _him— _at least, that's what I felt. But all it took was a quick once-over from _her_that everything faded away, like I wasn't there; like I didn't exist. It's _them _and _their _own world now. I couldn't make a difference anyways if I was there or not.

_One, non-existent, none far too important point for me._

Their heads snapped back in front when Gloria entered the back door. We took a seat behind the Atrians, Gloria taking notice of me yet she only nodded as if she allowed me to be there... maybe if I wasn't too noisy or disruptive.

If only I could do that to my head which was now reeling everything about _him_.

* * *

I don't know why, but it felt like I've forgotten _his_ name. Was this my doing? Did I force myself to forget? I knew my ability could do this, but I didn't exactly used it. I acted unconsciously, I guess. But I have never done it before. Why now, of every instance I made in my life?

It's becoming stranger and stranger, these couple of days. I wasn't paying attention to my classes, my boss made me leave early because he had this knack of telling if his employees were doing okay or not, and I felt the past few days slip by like wind. I didn't know if it's my being _gifted_, but I've been losing emotions from myself day by day.

Ms. Garcia cleared her throat, bringing me back to her class. I noticed she was already done on her lecture because she had already erased the writings on the virtu-board and went on with the announcements particular of the holiday tomorrow.

"And now, since there would be no classes the next day, we are going to execute a new phase in the Integration Program, to celebrate the holiday fruitfully." Everyone looked at each other curiously, some of the Atrians— including me— even held our breaths when they were told of the news.

"Tomorrow, the Atrian Seven will be taken by bus into town."

And there goes half the class groaning in protest, probably the loudest groan coming from Eric, but Gloria waved her hand and the students quieted down soon after.

"Now, the curfew _still _stands." She continued, pausing for awhile to check if there were further protests, but obviously, there weren't any. "Once there, you'll be able to explore Edendale to your content, but the bus will take you back 9:00 pm sharp."

"So, a dog with a longer leash." Drake mumbled in his seat, but Eric who was behind him (and a couple of chairs from mine) leaned forward.

"Too bad we haven't put you down yet." He commented.

"It's an opportunity for Atrians to experience Human culture. Also, SEU guards will be patrolling Edendale just like what they do here in Marshall, to ensure your safety." Gloria explained.

"And we can go anywhere we want?" Sophia added.

"I'd rather go back to the Sector." Teri commented almost lazily.

"Now _there's_ an idea." Zoe slumped back to her seat, filing her nails absent-mindedly.

"You can, but we would be monitoring your progress very closely over the next few months. If you break the rules, you'll lose the privileges." She said. "However, if the process goes smoothly, then it could lead greater freedoms outside the Sector for _all_ Atrians."

When she said that, my chest fluttered with hope for our kind. At least we're making progress. I could imagine how if things _did_ go smoothly as planned, then other Atrians could go outside Sector, or better yet, Atrians who are in hiding could finally reveal themselves and settle in among Humans, like me.

The school bell rang after, and everyone was already standing up and leaving. It was amusing too see the common, everyday scenario happening in the Atrian class. It's quite interesting really, mainly because of the fact that I've never been to an Atrian class before. Sure, there were Atrian bashing here and there, but after what happened last week, I highly doubt Eric or even Zoe meant what they said.

Speaking of which, Zoe went ahead of us. She said that she was supposed to meet someone after class. Probably a tutoring session, I really don't know. Anyways, it was me and Taylor again and she was beginning to talk about boys, hinting something about Atrians and their "really cool tattoos". Her obsession over it was strikingly frequent over the past couple of days.

"Why don't you just date one?" I asked.

"Date what?" She asked, almost puzzled.

"An Atrian." I said. She blinked. "You know, Roman over there, or Drake..." I thumbed them both. She reacted hardly surprised yet her emotions skipped one after another while keeping it in check.

Wait... Is she...?

"No. Way."

"I'm not saying anything." She waved her hand and zipped her lips.

If something wasn't wrong with me right now, I would've squealed and jumped all over her now, but the situation didn't call for it. I looked to the Atrians, wondering if it could be Roman or Drake. Well, Roman was the future _Iksen_, which screamed power and authority, but he was laid back and at times, had a carefree attitude. Drake, on the other hand, was oozing with masculinity and strength, such was every men in the warrior tribe. Taylor _loved_ men like that. I leaned in towards her ear and giggled, finally concluding my assumptions. "It's Drake, isn't it?"

Still, she kept on her silent treatment, but her blushing nonchalance was already spot on to prove that I was right. Even though she's high and mighty in Marshall, she's still a normal teenage girl with school crushes.

I nudged her elbow and smiled. "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

She bit her lip and smiled as well.

"It's all for you Emery!"

We were about to exit the door when I heard someone shout. That voice was familiar. No, I knew where that voice came from. When I looked back, I saw _him_ smiling from ear to ear. Ah, _Emery_. It was _her_ name. Strange, it felt like I've never heard _her _name before. Then this wave of feeling came, something as questionable as everything that had been fluttering over my head these past few minutes.

"Hey, uh, Taylor. You go on ahead. I'm just gonna... wait for someone. Here." Did I just say that?

She eyed me. "Sure." Taylor backed out slowly and left afterwards.

I felt compelled to stay here, rooted to where I stand, in front of the main door of the auditorium. I wasn't sure why, but I needed to.

Somehow, it was pitiful to me, for I had to look at _them_, to look at Emery. To look at _him_. It didn't made sense, really, but when I saw _his _face, I remembered his name, but I actually knew it from the very start. It's just, it was hard _not _to. I could forget Emery's, Roman's, Eric's, Taylor's, but never him. There was something in his name that I couldn't forget. It's like, it's embedded in my mind. But I couldn't even speak it, let alone even mention it.

Emery left before _he _could even make a comment, leaving him in a flustered grin, yet all it took was one sideways glance to me before his whole persona changed before my very eyes. His shy-boy smirk had turned into a serious smile, his dimples showing deep between the end of his lips.

"Hey." He approached me.

Then and there, I now had the courage to speak his name. For once, I guess it was time to get this over with. I had to face him one day or the next, but now would be good a time as any.

"Grayson." I spoke with conviction, somehow my mouth dried for a second like it was all I could say, but I sucked it up and breathed. "Could you come with me for a sec?"

* * *

I opened the door to one of the janitor's closet of the school and entered. I gestured him to come inside as well, and he did, somehow curiously, or nervously... I couldn't tell anymore. He and I both placed our bags in one of the shelves filled with cleaning materials and scrubbers for who knows what.

I guess It didn't matter at the time. I didn't have time to think, or worry about the details. My priority was him, and I needed to lay it before things could get worse.

"So, any indication why we're here in some closed, private area where we could do _almost _anything without anyone suspecting a thing?" He said with a smug grin and a furrowed brow.

"It's really not what you think." I said, dismissing whatever his thoughts were.

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." He said, nudging me slightly. "I missed hanging out with you, you know..."

I paused and looked away. _I missed it too, _I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

"So, what do you want?" He continued.

I opened one of my pack and took out a piece of folded cloth. He felt bemused at first, curious as to what the cloth was, but when I slowly unfolded it, it revealed something that widened his eyes in shock.

"Is that, the Stargazer?" He said. "It still looks beautiful."

I looked at it. The five-petaled plant was still as healthy as the first day it was picked. The cut stem should've at least withered out all it's water by now, but it looks like the plant didn't need to, and it didn't even look like it was dried at all; the pink shade of the petals were still vibrant as ever.

"I... I really don't think this was meant for me." I admitted.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, this sort of thing costs a fortune. Genetically altered plants haven't really publicized in the market yet, so, you know..." I closed my mouth shut, not wanting to further detail something unimportant yet again. "What I mean is, am I really worth to be given something special such as this?"

He closed the distance and moved some of the hair on the back of my ear. "You do."

"But why?" _Why do you consider me special yet all you ever care about was **her**?_ "I think Emery deserves it better than me."

"You _do _know it's not a gift for you, unlike Emery's."

I looked up to him, staring at his green pupils to mine, brows furrowed in question.

"It's an apology you're willing to either take or not. Remember that." He continued. I didn't get what he was saying, so I prodded him on. "You could've burned it or thrown it away because I kept to you my secret, something no one should've known. But you accepted me; accepted the flower. It only means that you're willing to look past everything and showing that you _still _care."

"I've been spending a lot of time with Emery, and she's all I think about. But remember this: you're also my friend. I _need _you in my life too." He took my chin with his hands, his eyes held my gaze. "You've got to bear with me on this. I can't see any other way to balance you guys out, but I'll try. I _have_ to."

Already he was breaking my walls one by one, all that I've worked up so hard to build.

Then, it happened.

My hands started to shake uncontrollably. It was unnoticeable, but I could feel the shocks tingling in my sweating palms. The emotions were fluttering about, I couldn't read it clearly. I tried to stop myself, but it wouldn't wear off. Whatever I was doing, it was continuing to do it without my will.

"I—" I said, slinging my backpack and pocketed the flower to the side again. I turned my back on him because I didn't want him to see the tearing redness of my eyes.

"Meri, we're not done yet."

"No... just... don't..." I whimpered.

* * *

I willed myself not to cry that night. Mr. Fullers didn't like it when I feel sad. There was one time he heard me sobbing, even in his catatonic state, he was slurring his words and screaming at nothing. He would go on and on even if I tried to calm him down, to no avail. I saw tears in his eyes as well, he felt my pain that time. The neighbors became concerned since they too knew about Mr. Fuller's disease. There was a point where they already urged me to take him to the hospital, or give him some medications, but the risks were too high and we can't afford exposing ourselves in public. Thankfully, he eventually calmed down, but it took hours before he went back to his "normal" state.

It was then I knew Mr. Fullers and I were the same. No wonder he took care of me. He knew that I felt fear when I was young, so he took me in to his cell where no one else would.

He too can reach into emotions of others.

The thing I lost control of so bad. Truly, there was something wrong with me that time. When _he _prodded about all those things about caring and needing, I felt outbursts of emotion left and right. From the Human term, it went "haywire".

So I ran away, I had to settle down, breathe some air, asked for some space. Was I mad at him? No. Jealous about him and Emery? Somehow, but it wasn't the one that caused me to lose myself. Then what was it?

* * *

_Come morning_

Edendale Park was buzzing with newscasters and cameras, astounded by the announcement of Gloria letting the Atrian Seven walk the streets of said town. There she was, talking to the interviewers, answering all questions that needed to be answered. The next step was this, right now. Soon, there won't be just eight Atrians walking down Edendale, but dozens, hundreds, perhaps even more. Yes, this was the true opportune moment to be celebrated, as this next step will ensure the Atrians of being freed from the Sector forevermore.

The temperature was of average humidity. It was the perfect day for a nice stroll in the park really, or perhaps doing a little bit of Department Store shopping, or maybe working in the Mud Bug to get some bonus stipends.

I was wearing a simple gray v-neck jumper, blue jeans rolled upwards to my lower shin, and a pair of old black sneakers I always use when I jog or exercise. I tied my hair into a ponytail today, instead of the usual free flow in the back of my shoulders, thinking it had something to do with the mood and the heat of the day.

The Atrians arrived by bus and they were carefully inspected when they got off. Finally, a _true _Atrian walking in the streets for the first time.

"Tell me you're still not crushing on Gigantor." Zoe said, all three of us staring at Drake who was talking to Teri.

"High School boys are boring. Drake is different." Pulling down her glasses to uhh... _check __him on— _or so how Taylor always does to her unwilling prey. "Really different." She said when he passed by her. Suddenly, she paused, as if she was getting some devious plot for her antics, and turned around, eyeing Sophia who in turn was talking to Lukas. Taylor trotted off and we followed foot.

"Sorry, she's taken." Waving Lukas off. Poor guy. I've noticed how Lukas looks at Sophia. He really did like her. Unfortunately, Taylor's words were law. She then faced Sophia and smiled placidly. "Today, I'm taking you to an age-old Human girl institution: Shopping." And obviously, she couldn't say 'no'. "And obviously, you couldn't say 'no'." There goes Sophia.

"Hey, mind if I borrow Meredith for awhile?"

To my surprise, Roman was behind me, also grinning slyly like he had some kind of conspiracy planned as well. He offered his hand, waiting for my reply.

"Hmm, just to clarify what's happening 'round here... you guys are..?" Taylor asked.

"Just friends." I immediately said. I did not took his hand though. Whatever chivalrous attitude he's pulling, I'm not going to buy it, but he also wasn't the type to ask _anyone _for company. Still, I took the offer of his. I looked at him and nodded. "Sure."

Taylor smirked, which means it's a _yes_ for her."Well, we'd best be leaving then. C'mon Soph, I know this store that has this _perfect _clothing line..." And they drifted off to Taylor-knows-where.

Once they were gone, I looked to Roman again and padded my hands on my hips. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

He smirked. "Well, this may sound a little off, but I actually wanted to know more about you." I raised my brow. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to create any unwanted rumor spreading around. Won't be good for your disguise, now would it?"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't." then I chuckled lightly.

"...And I'm going to need your help again."

Ah. I guessed right.

We casually walked along the park, not minding the bystanders who were looking at us (just like the many students of Marshall). The cool breeze over the sunny day were the perfect combination of atmosphere that I wanted for this day. It made me feel giddy and happy, and I didn't care if people would stare. I'm just going to have good time and just... forget.

I hummed. "What's it about this time?"

He paused for a moment, and then he asked. "Do you know a place called _Eljida_?"

I paused, thinking. "Hmmm, I've heard it once on a prisoner back when I was in the Crate." Remembering those times made me shiver. The darkness... sometimes they stretch the humidity so far that we would dehydrate... but I had to recall everything I could muster. I also didn't show him my discomfort over the topic. "It's some sort of safe haven for Atrians outside the Sector... am I right?"

"Yeah, I was hoping I could find it today." He said. "I was also hoping you know where it is?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Roman. "

"It's okay." He slumped his shoulders back. I'm guessing that I was his only plan in finding it. After all, I _am_ an Atrian living outside the Sector. "I gotta ask though. How come you know the legend about _Eljida_, yet you still pay for an apartment in the suburbs?"

"Well, we tried to find out if it's true, but who can we ask? As far as I know, we're the only Atrians we know of before you guys came along."

"We? Who's we?"

I stopped.

"I... didn't escape alone. There were only two of us that got away before the Crate went into complete lockdown. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" I said. It seemed inappropriate to explain to him everything about Mr. Fullers, let alone his condition. I will ask of him one thing though, but I have to help him with his favor first before anything else.

Thankfully, he only nodded in understanding. "Okay then. This is gonna be harder than it looks." He commented.

I replied with chuckle. "What's got you into finding the place anyways?"

"My father left a clue for me to solve, but I think he wants me to find _Eljida_. Here, take a look."

He handed to me a piece of paper. To Humans, reading this paper would be physically impossible, as it contains further spectrums of color than that of them. When the paper blended into the light, I saw something written in _Sondiv_.

_Escape is possible._

_Leave by the Dream Gate._

_Journey by way of the Ebbing Sun_

_If you are an Atrian, you will see._

_Don't forget your history._

_An Atrian will know what to do._

"Uhh, your father spelt something wrong." I tried to recite it again, yet I couldn't pointing out the error once I've read the line.

"What, what is it?"

"I think what he meant was '_Journey by way to Ebbingson'._" I pointed out the letters.

"It is Ebbing Sun."

"No, no. _Ebbingson_. One word. It's a road that runs along deep... within... the..." My eyes widened, finally registering the answer to the clue that was right in front of my face. "Ebbingson. Ebbingson Road. Come on, I know where to find it."

* * *

It was around the afternoon when we reached the bayous. The environment was now murky and sticky, some of the ground melts when you step on it, leaving there imprints and mud stuck on your shoes. It was a little more humid compared to the park, but I guess I wouldn't worry about getting sweaty at all. Still, I took off my jumper and wrapped it around my waist, leaving my sleeveless blouse on so I get more air in my skin.

We were walking for hours now, plenty of conversation spewing back and forth with each other. I learned alot about Roman that time, since he was the one often telling stories. I learned about his Arrival Day story, the more detailed version, on how he was saved by a Human girl inside a shack and fed him cold spaghetti and liking it. I also learned that one of his heart had died but good thing he had his backup kicking in before anything dire happened.

I also learned how seemingly completely identical our Arrival Day stories were.

But I couldn't tell him of it. _Zwahans _have better memory than us _Iwabas_. I didn't remember the boy back then, only his green eyes, wet nose, and freckles all over his face. It's also been ten years, he could've been anyone by now.

"How about you? How did you escape the Crate?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." It really was.

"We have as much as time we could." He stepped to my side and joined me on walking.

I blushed. "Ebbingson Road shouldn't be far from here." Trying to change the conversation.

"Right."

"Anyways, do you happen to know how to find _Eljida_?" I asked Roman.

"Yeah. I talked to Drake before we went here. He said the only way to get there was by Jesytur."

I remembered the name. "The boatman?"

"Mmhm. And the only way to summon him was by lighting three fires."

"Sounds very mystical." I chided.

"It does, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

No sooner we'd found a brown rickety sign that said "Ebbingson Road". We walked a couple yards longer until we figured to stop and take our breaths. While resting, I happen to stumble upon a big rock and sat there, massaging my legs a bit.

"So, how much more until we find _something _out here?" Roman asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Is there something on the paper that would help us?"

He thought for a moment and paced around.

" '_If you are Atrian, you will see...' " _He mumbled. He took a moment to pause and listen to the insects trilling, birds chirping, looking around to spot something out of the ordinary.

And he did. "Over there." He pointed. I stood up to my seat again and followed foot. I noticed a split on the road, but the road glowed a different color, again, not of the Human's perspective. We followed the path, thinking this maybe the path to _Eljida _itself.

I wondered what would happen if we actually found it... After all, it was a safe place for Atrians, for us, who've been living outside the Sector. I didn't exactly remember why we gave up the search though, but for the fact that there was no one to consolidate the secret of _Eljida_, I guess it was already a lost cause from the very start.

Imagining me and Mr. Fullers living again on Atrian society, the thought of it was so exciting. I mean, I _do _admit that Humans were far more colorful in terms of diversity, but I _do _miss _being _"Atrian", in a crude sense of it all. Like how I can freely wallow in the swimming pools or the beach where I can proudly show my markings for everyone to see, or how I could speak in Sondiv without anyone batting an eye on me. I also miss the colorful decorations when we celebrate our festivities. Sure, the Humans celebrate in their own unique way, but nothing beats Atrian holidays as far as it goes.

"I miss it." I accidentally mumbled.

To his surprise, Roman stopped and looked at me, hearing what I had said. "Miss what?"

I made a shallow smile. "Oh. Ah... Being an Atrian, I guess. To _live_ like one."

"You know it's very limiting to live inside the Sector, unlike what you have." He frowned.

"Everyday I try to hide what I am in front of people because one wrong slip, I'll be locked up for good. I can't be near any water, and I had to control my Sondiv in front of Humans. When I get sick, I needed to tough it out. We can't get into hospitals because they'll know right away." I breathed out a heaving sigh. "I'm not as free as you'd think."

"Maybe someday there won't be walls separating us and you in the future." He assured me.

I blinked, thinking of any words I could muster. He really did strike that leadership quality the Atrians need right now. I hope that someday, I could see him lead our people through all this adversities. Nox will be proud of him.

"I'll hold on to that." I smirked.

He smiled. "C'mon, we still got daylight to spare."

* * *

I don't know where we were, but I'm guessing it's somewhere near the heart of the bayou. The soil was far too murky and the swampy mists were thick unlike earlier. Maybe it was because of the unnatural cold or the soft trilling of the crickets, but it's starting to get eerie by the sense of it all. I had already wore my jumper but it's still sending chills on the hairs of my skin.

It was already dark out, but when I checked on the phone, it was only dusk. I guess since there were plenty of trees to cover up sunlight, I didn't know which was which anymore. Our conversations also had stopped and we were only walking in silence. From boredom, I softly hummed a tune of a Human song. Roman wasn't paying attention and focused on the task at hand.

We had reached the end of the glowing path and saw a clearing with a small dock and an elevated house. It looked abandoned, but the neon sign was still glowing, even if some of the letters were broken. It signed "Jessy's Tour", must be some kind of ferry service, I presumed.

What's surprising (or by sheer amount of coincidence) was the working lights spelt "_Jesytur_".

"This must be it." He trotted towards the docks itself.

I wanted to explore some more, so I decided to climb on top of the stairs. The house itself was really old; I can tell by the amount of shakiness of the stairs had and the dust and moss formed on the window sills and the porch fences. I scrubbed on one of the glass windows. Looking inside, it was completely dark, the lights weren't even on, and the place was a complete mess. I tried opening the door, but it was to no avail. Locked.

"Hey Meredith!" He called out to me.

I managed to head back down without any of the floorboards breaking from age and found Roman already carrying armfuls of firewood as carefully as he could. I noticed what he was doing. Judging from the three formation of ashes from the ground, this must be the signal place in order to call for Jesytur.

"Can I help?" Carrying a stack of firewood in my arms as well.

"Do you know how to build a fire?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. Fix that one you're near to and I'll handle the others."

"Okay." I eased out my momentary lapse of excitement. "Wow, I'm going to finally meet Jesytur himself."

"_If_ he even shows up that is. Let alone even exist."

"What makes you think he wouldn't?"

"I... just don't want to get my hopes up. If he's there, he's there. If he's not—" He then looked at me and smiled. "Well, at least I get to spend time with you."

Not sure if I tripped or I stumbled forward, but I managed to steady myself after. "Ha-ha, very funny." I stammered.

"I'm serious." He said. "To be honest, so far out of this twisted world I live in, you're one of the few peoples I can trust."

That... that was very nice for him to say that, and I do admit that I felt something very warm swelling in my chest when he said that to me. It's like something empty had been filled with happiness and joy. I liked that. It gives me sense of control over my emotions... which was giving me conflict if I should tell him my story. Should I tell him?

I should. If he trusts me so much, then maybe I should trust him for my sake as well.

* * *

It was already nighttime judging by the clock on my phone. 6:45 it read. The gentle calmness of the bayou was soothing. The frogs croaking, fireflies twinkling their lights, other sounds of strange animals... Human fauna was very amazing. The only problem I'm having right now was the coldness of the air.

Sure that the warmth of the three signal fires were very warm and inviting, though it was not enough to keep me from shivering in the process.

"Are you alright? You're shaking."

Roman was there, sitting, knees bent and drooping his arms. His expression showed concern over me.

"Just the cold again."

I was sitting right next to the third signal fire, the one that I've made. I decided to place my hands near the fire then rubbing it below my armpits, but it still didn't work. I was downright freezing.

"Here, let me help you with that." He stood up to where he sat and walked towards me. He found a sturdy log along the way and carried it over, placing it next to mine. He gestured if I could sit next to him and I nodded. "Can I?" He asked as he raised his hands near to mine without touching it.

"You know, Humans don't really like much contact with their hands. It's something of an intimate gesture for them." I explained, something random that had popped out of my mind.

"Too bad we're Atrians." He chided.

I agreed. "Yeah... too bad."

He gently cupped his hands over mine, feeling the warm and gentle feel of his skin. He blew steady breaths over my hands and thankfully it was doing the trick. But I was still shivering. When he noticed, he put one of hands across my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I'm amazed that even though the temperature was cold and for the fact that he was only wearing a plain black T-shirt on top, he was strikingly warm. I snuggled closer to his body, hearing the steady beating of his heart.

I stayed there with my head lying on his chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulder, his calm and steady breaths soothing me, my body starting to warm up back to normal again.

It was then I decided to tell him my story.

"_Illana_." Roman looked down to me. "My _real_ name is Illana."

He didn't say anything, but he returned his gaze over the crackling of the pyre.

"I'm an _Iwabas_, part of the _Hwatab _of your colony. I really don't remember much back in the days when we were on the ship, but I _do_ remember most details after Arrival Day."

Roman slightly shifted on his seat, contemplating a bit until he finally decided to speak. "So, how did you come to remove your markings?"

I chuckled, gently pushed myself away and sat on a position with knees bent in front of me, arms holding it tight, embracing myself whole. "It's a long story, actually. But I guess here's how it goes…"

"I was _mon _when our ship crash-landed on Earth. I remembered my mom telling me to run as fast and as far away as I can, like plenty other children did during that night. When I got away, I had managed to rest for a bit and ran again shortly after. No sooner though, I was caught by the military police."

I decided to leave out the part where I stumbled upon a Human... which was a bit too personal for me to tell him about it.

"At first I thought since I was little, I was going to be brought to the Sector after a day or two, but they decided that weren't the case. I was instead brought to a cell with an older prisoner, I think thrice or four times my age. In a crude sense of it though, I was actually lucky. He was really kind and fun to be around with. He also taught me how to speak English. However, being a curious child as I am, I always prodded him about why other children gets to be freed but I get to stay."

I breathed out a sigh. "That's when he told me that I was an Empath— an _Ilen Estar_."

"I've heard very little about empaths of the _Iwabas_. All I know is you're some kind of an oracle to them." He said.

"That's true. Apparently, what he'd explained to me was similar to what you had thought of. He first said that I was a 'six-leaf clover's chance', a Human conundrum, which means I got really lucky with the ability. I could read emotions of others when I wanted to, then sometimes predicting outcomes based on what I've seen. But everything I had comes with a price. Even by the slightest odds I _did _get out of the Crate, I wouldn't live life normally in the Sector. I would always get pampered and treated of high importance in authority, provided I did things like sniffing out traitors with their lies or forcing others of their emotions. He didn't want that from me. He wanted me to do what I want."

"To be honest, we've grown close because he treated me like his own daughter and he was like a second father to me. Slowly, we'd know a little bit about each other every single day. I'd learned that he had a wife and a kid, but they died many years ago due to sickness, and that it was way before we even began evacuating our planet. I also learned that he was very smart, because he had managed to teach me a language I've never heard before...

"I also learned that he was one of the private engineers of the ship, to which he was incarcerated for that reason. He hated them for that. He claimed innocence but clearly the prosecutor wouldn't listen to his pleas. If you're thinking that he planned on revenge or something like that, he didn't. He didn't do anything about the case at all."

"Instead, he made up a plan."

"What plan?" He asked, watching edgily on his seat.

"To escape, and yes, it's far too impossible to think, but here I am now, right?"

"Your friend must've been a very smart man. Who knew someone could even break out to that place?" He commented.

I nodded. "Escaping was easy, but to keep on escaping was the hard part. Or so he said, but I agree with him."

"He had managed to steal some parts from inside the prison and hid it well among the guards. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but he only hinted that it'll make the running outside easier for us, so I just shrugged it off. He also made me use my abilities to predict the routine of the guards, and he pointed out a flaw on their system."

"One night, he woke me up and told me that we needed to escape. I already saw that our cell door was open and the guard was laying unconscious on the ground. By now, the alarm should be blaring, but nothing, just dead silence. He took my hand and I ran with him, floor after floor, occasionally hiding in the shadows until it was safe to continue. After half an hour later, we were already outside without a single guard chasing tail of us. I didn't know what happened, but we actually _did_ it."

"When we were out in the woods, he brought out his pockets and I noticed a makeshift needle that looked very Atrian, even if it was made by Human materials. He explained to me that I needed to administer it, help makes the hiding easier. To make sure it was safe, he took it first. He winced a little bit, but that's when the most amazing thing happened: his markings started to disappear. When he did mine, it was long gone as well."

"So, you were administered by some type of Atrian vaccine?" He asked.

"Mmhm, must be something the _Iwabas_ would create. A herb maybe, but I didn't ask. There were plenty other things to think of that time."

"It's alright. I'll look into it if I have the chance."

I chuckled. "I'll hold on to that as well." I rubbed my hands to generate heat since I'm starting to shake again. "It's getting colder again, don't you think?"

He chuckled lightly and opened up his arms again "C'mere." He urged.

I obliged, leaning my head towards his shoulders and the coldness flushed away from my body a few seconds after. "Strange. I'm so accustomed to Human intimacy that I sometimes forget how it feels like to just lie down with someone."

"Some things never change." Roman said, squeezing me a little. "Now, on with your story."

I shrugged. "That's actually pretty much it. After that, we came into hiding, moving from place to place and never really staying for long. It took us a year or two before we could finally settle in. The case slowly went cold by then and the police had finally given up on us. We finally stayed on the suburbs right after. Flash forward ten years to now and here I am." I flashed a smile at him.

"That's one way to summarize ten years." He stated.

I shrugged again. "There's really not much to tell, except maybe—"

He waited for me to continue, but I struggled the words to come out. "Maybe what?" He prodded.

Sighing, I said, "I really didn't want to bother you on this, but can I ask you a favor? Once all this is done anyways."

Taking it to the next conversation, he replied, "Sure, what is it?"

"I need to ask you a little something I guess, but with all this _Eljida _thing, your father, the Red Hawks and your 'Trags', I think it could wait." I said.

He nodded. "Well, just come to me whenever you feel ready for it."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Nah, it's my pleasure." He only smirked.

I stared into the moonlit sky, gazing upon the countless stars that dotted the blackness, just thinking and feeling. Looking back to Roman, I saw him still staring at the sky too, his blue eyes shimmering and his thoughts far away. I couldn't deny he looks undoubtedly handsome even if the light of the fire showed only the right side of his face. His markings still looked very majestic. It started just behind his ear, then blotched wildly like spilled ink to his neck and a few streaks on his face. There were also dots on his left side, the one I've noticed because it was similarly identical to mine.

"It's getting kinda late, don't you think?" My eyes widened when I found out that I was completely staring at him, good thing he was still looking at the stars. Still, I looked to my watch in order to hide my flush away from him. "He's not coming, isn't he?"

"It's already eight." I then pushed myself away again. "Roman... at least we tried, right?"

"Yeah but—"

"Don't you have curfew?" I interrupted him from explaining. As much as I'd like to see _Jesytur_ for myself, I have Mr. Fullers to take care of. It was also getting darker and next thing I know I'd be bumping to every tree I pass... or maybe something even worse. Like alligators or snakes.

"I do, but I want to stay here a bit longer." He said.

"Okay," I stood up, patting my back to rub off the dirt. "I uh, gotta go." Thumbing the woods behind me.

"Can you take care of yourself?"

"Of course." I reached out for my pockets and found the very small flashlight and whirled it around.

He chuckled. "You really are prepared for everything."

"Yep. Well anyways," I backed away in a normal pace, then pivoted my feet and walked.

"Illana is such a beautiful name."

I paused and turned around to look at him. I then smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Roman's POV**

_A few minutes after Meredith left..._

"I know you're there."

The bushes ruffled in the distance, revealing the least person I've expected to trail me out here in the swamps.

"It was you then, you were the one talking to my father on the phone..." I continued.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She approached me cautiously yet she never showed it in her face. "Rather, what were you doing with my student, Meredith? Would you care to explain that?"

"She _helped _me find _Eljida_, something you put me through just so that I can be a puppet to your schemes." I hissed at her. "Why do you do this!? Why do you keep lying to me!?"

"It's because I loved your father, Roman!"

I backed a few steps, surprised at her confession.

"No. You're lying, _again_."

"If integration fails, I need to know that it could be a safe place for all Atrians. I couldn't find it without you."

I turned and slowly walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She had asked.

I looked at her with every spite I could muster. "You wanted the truth? You got it."

"You're going to take me to _Eljida_?"

If it was possible for me to laugh at the situation like this, I would've. "I already did." I opened my arms, gesturing the whole abandoned docks behind me. "Here it is. Right here." I then pointed at the burning pyre which was almost about to die. "I lit the three fires, but nothing happened. No one came. No one is ever coming." I finally took a sharp intake of breath, finishing off this nonsense for good.

"Looks like _Eljida _is a myth after all... just like my father."

* * *

_Next Chapter on Crossing The Stars_

_It's time. It's now or never. I have to tell him. I've already told Roman, why not also him? We've been through alot together, even shared his deepest secret to me. Now I have to give him mine. I trust him that much. I don't care if he's the son of the Red Hawks leaders, I don't care if I would get hurt in the process, all I want is this closure I've been wanting. No. needing._

_And maybe just to accept the fact that it would really be impossible for us to be together. Ever._

_"Grayson..."_

* * *

**Translations**

**I picked up some Sondiv while I was researching, and I tell you, it's very limited. Basically, the translation are very rough and it's just my own understanding of their language.**

_mon —_ Sondiv counting word for Seven

_Illen Estar _\- Illen means "girl" in Atrian, Estar is a Spanish word (that I just created because it sounds Atrian) that means "feel, or to feel", combined it roughly means "Girl who feels".


	9. Stabbed With a White Wench: Part One

**A/N: Another 2 part series again. Woohooo! :D**

* * *

Today, I felt good. It was a very nice day.

Or maybe it was just my cheery mood. Ever since a few days ago, when I finally told someone about myself, I had regained of control my senses and it actually stabled my abilities in the process. I didn't know how it worked, but it happened, and I'm glad I wasn't an empty-of-a-shell person anymore.

As for some progresses in life, well, I'd say that after the past couple of days, it had gotten better since the Atrian Seven were now free to roam about Edendale. I get to talk to Roman and Sophia from time to time, even Drake was slowly opening up to me. The rest of them were still kind of defensive towards us, most of all Teri, but I get the feeling she would soon be opening up as well in the later days. Or so I'd hoped.

As for Grayson and Emery, well, I hardly see them anymore but it's good to know that they're still going strong after what had happened to Grayson. Apparently, there were rumors spreading around school that he got arrested for vandalizing a property and he had gotten to spend a night in jail before the holiday. And yes, it was later claimed to be true. It was a hard fact that I've been dealing with recently, and I wanted to talk to him about it, but he often disappears after his classes. He's not even going to the Mud Bug after school anymore. I wonder what's bothering him...

For Roman, I spoke to him the next day after we went to _Eljida_. He said to me that he hadn't found it, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes when he spoke about it, so I did not issue him about it any further. Still, he said that he was very glad that I had come to join him that time and he also promised me that he'll never say anything about what happened during our little excursion.

And last but not least, Taylor, whom I was walking with through the corridors of the school, taking our next classes together. She was feeling quite distant today, but so were the other days too. I could always see it in her placid face or how she swayed her hips narrower when we walked along the hallway, kind of like the one she's doing right now. I had also noticed those stolen moments when I felt like there's something eating her away, something that borrowed her attention for some short moment of reprieve, and I promise, I didn't even need my ability to recognize it from her. So I did what I would've done, bring out the problem that's been bothering her.

"What's with that look on your face?" I asked.

"What look?" She asked. Concerned, she dug to her bag to reach out for a mirror.

Brows furrowed, I continued. "_That_ look."

A few seconds after registering, she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm fine."

Her emotions spiked, and I knew then that she lied. Getting a little annoyed, I walled her up and blocked her from going ahead. I crossed my arms and made an unconvinced smirk. "Oh I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's up."

She groaned. "God, I didn't do this to you when _you _were the one depressed." She mumbled but I heard it completely.

"It's because you don't usually pry into someone's business. And you know me, I would've been okay after the next day anyways. Unlike you..." I paused. "Well, you've been moping around day after day, and don't think I haven't noticed _that_, Taylor."

She also seemed quite annoyed at me as well, but I paid her no mind. "Something just happened that day, okay? Can we just leave it at that?"

"Taylor, you can't keep your problems bottled up inside. I know you're going to tell me sooner or later, so why not sooner?"

She breathed out a sigh of defeat. "It's Drake..."

My eyes widened in shock as well as my mouth hanging open in awe. "Oh my gosh! Taylor, details please!" I said rather giddily. I walked up to her side again, hugging my books a little tighter this time as we continued walking through the corridors.

"Okay so you know that I kinda have this thing for Drake, right?" I nodded, letting her continue with the story. "Well I learned a few things about him from Sophia, and I used it and... I did _it _with him." She spoke unperturbed.

My mouth hung. Wow, I never knew Atrians and Humans could... Well, I had always figured we weren't biologicaly compatible with them... But, wow...

"So why are you all mopey then?" _I mean, you _**should**_ be happy right? you not only made out with an Atrian, but you also proved that there is a possibility for..._ **that**.I added in my thoughts.

"After _that_, he keeps on saying these weird innuendos that I didn't understand. Of course, I tried my best to act casual about it, but he turned caveman on me and started spraying me with water." She then let out a frustrated sigh. "You're good with things Atrian. Tell me, was that some kind of a stupid cultural thing after...?" She didn't finish.

I feigned confusion. "Not that I know of." But I think I probably know why Drake did that to her. The real question was, why did Drake wanted to know if Taylor was an Atrian? Could it be that he's finding a hidden Atrian—

Oh my.

"And that's not even the best part. After we left, I saw Drake and Zoe leaving the Bug together. Can you believe that?"

Bringing me back to my senses, I mildly said. "Must be worrying for you." But I still couldn't shake off the feeling as to why Drake was looking for me... No. He barely knew me. If he had known of my abilities, he would've befriended me sooner.

I tensed up, feeling somehow betrayed and mad at Roman. I trusted him. I really do. Even now. But still, I couldn't deny the possibility that Roman _did _tell Drake about myself. They were friends after all. I hoped that Roman came up with a plenty good reason for telling someone I don't trust much yet a secret that I didn't want going out.

"Meri? Meredith." Taylor called out to me, but when I looked at her, all I saw were blurring shades.

"Meredith, you're twitching." I felt something slinging my arm. "God, first it's Zoe, now it's you. Really Meri, you gone shaking now of all times?" I noticed that my anger was rubbing off on Taylor now. I tried to control it, but there were small fragments still fuming out of me.

"Ugh, speak of the devil." She said.

I turned around and saw Zoe approaching. She had all this innocent look in her eyes and a flitting smile that could captivate the heart of everyone. I doubted it the moment I reached her senses.

"Hiya guys."

I knew then that I had to calm down. I didn't know if I could handle flushing off my anger towards her. After all, she _knew _something about all of this, and I wouldn't want her breaking out of proportions to distrust us too. Breathing in and out, I had finally regained control over my abilities again. It was also then that Taylor looked at Zoe with blanked eyes, then blinking them as if she was broken out of some trance.

She joined us together in the hallway, but instantly Taylor began the conversation... and it wasn't the good one.

"There's something you're not telling me." Zoe looked at her with brows raised in confusion. "What's the deal with you and Drake?"

"There is no deal with me and Drake." She said flatly.

"C'mon, I saw you two walking together first period, and you left the Bug together last Tuesday. Where did you go?"

She huffed. "Okay, he asked me to get a ride 'round Edendale and I felt bad for him, so..." When Zoe explained, Taylor looked at her sternly, not really believing every word she said. Even I did not believe in them too; there was something about the pitch in her voice that told me she was lying. Zoe then went in front of us and walled us up. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but if you don't really want me to hang out with him, I won't. I know that you really like him." Facing Taylor. When she said that, it was all true this time, but it still didn't escape the fact that she still lied to us before.

Taylor paused for awhile, her nostrils flaring like she wasn't utterly impressed. "Momentary lapse of judgement can only contribute to hormonal shift and/or... sheer boredom." She explained. "But if you want it to get it on with Drake then why—"

"I don't." Zoe interrupted. "Honestly, the whole interspecies thing really grosses me out." She made a blanching sound the way she said it.

"Anyways, I have next class, see you later in free period?" Zoe then smiled that un-innocent smile.

Neither Taylor nor I replied.

Then she blew kisses on both of us like there were never really an issue to begin with.

* * *

I found Roman in the cafeteria, lining up with the Atrian Seven in the old service area with lunch-ladies instead of the computer automated ones. Luckily, Roman was in the end and I immediately snuck in next to him before the guy next to him lined up with his own tray.

"Whoah there. Didn't know you were the savage hungry type." He chided.

"We need to talk." I quickly said, ignoring the comment altogether.

I noticed he had ordered chicken cutlets with grapes and lemon sauce. I figured he'd prefer the Human delicacies and not those pre-processed Atrian food that came from the computer automated ones. It didn't even taste like any Atrian dish at all, just some weird food all mixed up together to copy it.

He grabbed his order and headed towards the counter. "Okay... what's it about?" He said. Roman held up his wrists with the cuff-tracer and the lunch-lady scanned it. It made a beeping sound and the lady nodded to him and he smiled back.

"Something private." I eyed him, almost as if hinting him that the topic was not meant for other people to hear.

"Hey Roman." Drake called out to him. He then looked at me for a split second and then turned his heel.

Roman turned to me and winced. "I'm sorry. Look, with all the whole Atrian thing, the people looking at us right now..." He then turned, facing some of the tables whom he'd caught glancing. They instantly pried away in hiding from their books and lunches when I saw them too.

"No, no. It's okay." I interrupted. I guess it _would _be a little bit too awkward if I'm sharing lunch alone with an Atrian, not that it's wrong in _my_ context.

"How about after lunch? We could talk in the Tech room. I heard Lukas' absent today because he's preparing for some weekend trip with his parents."

I grinned. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Great. See you there."

I nodded and then he left. I was still looking at him when he approached the Atrian table and sat down with the rest of them. I then heard the lunch-lady clearing her throat. I looked at her and she eyed me down. It took me awhile before I finally realized that I was lining up without even ordering. I made a cheeky smile when I pulled an apple out of the fruit plate and gave her the money.

I headed my way and found an empty two-chaired table and sat alone again. As to why I'm sitting alone, well, Taylor said that she had some queenly errands to do so she couldn't make it to lunch today, and I'd really prefer not to do anything with Zoe at the moment. I'd also hope she understands the boundary I need with her for awhile.

I rolled my apple in between my hands, playing it like a toy instead of food, my thoughts riddled with Drake, Roman, the secret and the clues that could connect them together.

I heard light footsteps heading towards my way, but I still kept my head down. Great, just what I needed right now. This guy sat in front of my table but he didn't spoke. Was he shy or something? Mute perhaps? I could feel the stare coming to me but I didn't respond back. Spirits! This guy doesn't even know how to take a hint!

"Look, I know you're here to ask me out or something like that but—"

When I looked at the boy in front of me, I saw the least person I'd expect it to be.

Grayson.

He was grinning like an idiot. He had that infectious smile that holed his dimples, the lazy green eyes that kept still on what he's looking at, and his disheveled hair running sleek on top his head. His light stubble cleanly shaven but was obviously expected to grow back a couple of days later.

And the way he pursed his lips when he was about to speak.

"So, uh, Meredith." He couldn't hide the smile he was giving even from his usual face habits. "How are you?"

"More like, how are _you_?" I said with concern in my voice.

He paused. The smile disappeared in an instant and then went to a frown. He bowed down and twiddled his fingers. "So you knew."

"Of course."

Silence beckoned us while we were surrounded by the noise inside the lunchroom.

"The criminals got arrested after that night, actually. Emery and I—"

He stopped, thinking that "Emery" was kind of like a forbidden word between us— a taboo of some sort, but I was hardly affected by it at all. I then took his twiddling hands, stopping him from his habits and I cupped it to mine.

"It's okay." I said with an endearing smile.

Still, he didn't continue what he said. I didn't know what could hurt me right now; I actually wanted to hear their story actually, but I think Grayson didn't want to anymore. Before I could even react, he quickly changed the conversation.

"So, there's this charity ball my parents are holding up." I shot him a look, but he immediately dismissed my thoughts before it could even be opened. "I mean, it's strictly for benefit. My father's running for congress and he really doesn't want to ruin his reputation and..." He paused, breathing out a sigh through his ramblings.

He then smiled. "I would be so glad if you could come."

I thought about it for a moment. Well, it _i__s _a private party for businessmen and investors. It wouldn't make any sense if they invited everyone just to plan an attack on the Atrians. It's probably bad for reputation._  
_

"Sounds nice. Sure, I'll come." I softly smiled.

"Great." He beamed. "I... thank you Meredith. I'm glad that you're happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But I think..." He finally held his chin high. "I think it's high time for us to get together again, don't you think? I'm pretty sure you're already missing my quirks and quips every now and then."

I raised one of my brows, pulling of a grin that I couldn't contain. "Quirks and quips?"

"Yeah, like you know, my famous gingerbread waffle and honey syrup for lunch—"

"Burned toast and peanut butter." I rebutted.

"Or how you'd like to borrow my varsity jacket because it's always cold in the swimming pool." He still continued.

"Your jacket's ripped now, remember?"

"C'mon Meri, don't be such a kill-joy." He grinned.

"I have to. It's my life task is to contradict everything you brag about." I joked.

"And there you go again." He laughed. I laughed too.

This time, the silence was very lightening. The mood was completely better now. We were both smiles and flushed stares, which I really did enjoy even if I was embarrassed so much. I loved this. I missed this.

"Would you mind telling me now why you ran away the other day?" He then asked out of nowhere.

I was taken aback with the seriousness of the question, but I still smiled, albeit a little subtle now. "I guess it felt like it just needed to get away, you know? I didn't expect for you to give the flower back." I said, pausing shortly before continuing. "I've still kept it though, which means I totally forgive you about everything."

"That's good to know." He replied, but his smile turned into a cocky trademark grin. "Well, I already expected it, but still, it's good to hear it from you."

I've had half the mind to either smack him in the hands or just flush away from how pure and exact his words were for me. Instead, I just giggled at his remark, meeting a seemingly halfway comment in the turn of events.

"I like that you trust me a lot." He continued. I looked at him in the eyes, his green pupils still boring longingly into mine. "You're not scared of what my parents are even though you really support the Atrians so much."

Trust. It's seemed very questionable right now. I knew he _did_ trust me with everything, but did I trust him with mine? Heck, he doesn't even know I'm Atrian. And to add insult into injury, Roman, whom I've met for such little time yet, _knew_. Where was _that_ trust with my best friend?

Now I've acted glum again. I could see Grayson reacting to it. He was feeling a little bit worried about me, but it's not like I've shared my emotions to him. It's just, he didn't like me sad, I guess.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

Spot on. But I didn't show it to him. I actually shook my head in denial.

See, where's the trust in that? I lied to him. Again.

Maybe, maybe it's time to tell him everything. I've been keeping it for so long now, and I've already told someone about it, so why not give him a chance? Still, there was that thought that it _could _be dangerous, him knowing it was a risk.

But a risk worth taking. I believed in him. I can't think of any reason he would give me away if he did not understand it. Even if he did.

"Grayson, you know you trust me right?"

* * *

_Tech room — After lunch_

I stood there in front of the door, my hand on the knob, tensing up as I saw within the covered blinds a shadow moving inside the room. I guess Roman was already here. Still, I had to confirm whether or not he really _did_ say anything to Drake, or any other people for that matter, about me and what I told him in the swamp.

I opened the door and found him leaning on Lukas' table, tinkering on the parts and gears scattered about. The door creaked when I entered and he immediately jerked up and found him pocketing his hands, like a silly boy caught stealing Atrian berries. I chuckled at him and he only rubbed the back of his hand.

"So, is there something you want?" Roman made a casual smile, it's as if he wasn't hiding something. Doubtful, but otherwise very sincere.

"I kinda wanted to ask you something..." I rolled the balls of my feet, only realizing now that I was acting like a shy girl. I quickly erased that part of me and went straight to the point. "Did you tell Drake anything about me?"

Roman found himself quite stunned at the question. His face didn't have the look of "being caught" but instead having something like "Is this some kind of trick question?". His pause then faded as he let out a hearty chuckle. It was then turned into a somewhat serious smirk still trying to contain his laughter. I somehow felt insulted. I was about to say something but I was immediately stopped when Roman held out my shoulders and spoke.

"Okay, look at me Meredith. Look me straight in the eyes, even use your powers on me. I'm going to say it to you as slow and as honestly as I can. Then you could tell if I'm going to lie or not."

And I did what he commanded. I stood straight, locked on his piercing sea-blue gaze and breathed out slowly.

"I did _not _told anything to Drake or anyone about your secret."

No blips. No elevated heart pulse, his eyes didn't flutter, his emotions were calm and soothing. No. He wasn't lying to me. He was in fact, telling nothing but the truth.

"Is Drake trying to find me?" I asked another question.

"No. Or at least, not that I know of." He said simply.

Again, he was telling the truth.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense..." I mumbled. If Drake's task wasn't finding an Atrian, what could he be doing with Zoe?

"What doesn't make any sense?" He asked.

"Well, I heard that Taylor saw Drake going out of the Bug last Tuesday with Zoe. She said she was taking Drake around town, but even you could find it very doubtful."

He crossed his arms in thinking, and then lifted an elbow and brought his thumb and pointing finger to his chin; it's as if the answer was already in his mind but it slipped just a few moments ago. "Even I would find it very doubtful..." He repeated as he mumbled softly. He then paced slowly over each end of the table.

"Maybe it has something to do with Grayson's party tonight?" I said. I pulled out an invitation Grayson gave me earlier. "Since everyone whose anyone's gonna be there, the Trags could take the opportunity to do something, right?"

"Maybe, but we have to make sure." Roman said as he grabbed the letter and read it. "... plus one as guest..." He looked at me wide-eyed with a bright idea etched all over his face.

"Take me with you."

I gaped. "What? To the ball?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's the only way I could look out for Drake while we're there."

"Are you serious? It might not be even safe for you being there..." I remembered Grayson's parents. If Atrians were going to the charity ball, who knows what would the Red Hawks do? But then again Grayson _did _mention that his father won't do anything drastic to ruin his reputation tonight...

"It's okay, I'm going to be fine. It's not like I couldn't take care of myself." Roman grinned proudly.

"If you're sure..."

"I'll be fine." He repeated. I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten harder, just to assure me. "Besides, I'll have you by my side." He smiled.

I flushed at his remark, turning away and didn't respond.

"So," He then covered his hands to mine. "Will _you_, Meredith Every, take _me _to this silly Ball for a date... and finding out what the Trags are up to on the sidelines?"

He leaned in closer and whispered. "It's not really a _date_ date, but it's a date."

"I don't know how that's gonna work." I chuckled. "But okay."

* * *

_Swimming Pool - After Classes_

The sun was already setting when I found myself in the gym and in the swimming pool area. The orange streaks were starting to darken and the swimming pool was glimmering beautifully from the coming darkness. Students were already emptying the school grounds and it was getting quieter and quieter by the minute.

Grayson was gracefully wading to and fro inside the pool. His swift strokes reached him his top competitive speed, fast as he was during swim meets itself. I'm not sure what lap he was on, but I figured he was already here for a long time already. Strange. I looked around and noticed there weren't any bags sprawled around besides his, so I sat beside it. There was only one towel hung along the handrail in front of me, so I assumed that he was having a private swim practice from coach. He really was a convincing person anyways.

He was slowly approaching my side of the pool. When he reached the end, he got up from the water and exhaled hard.

"Very nice form. I could tell you're getting faster ever since last year's. Too bad Collier Prep missed out on getting their butts kicked this year."

Grayson chuckled. He didn't rose up from the water yet, but he grabbed the stopwatch and paused it.

"Four minutes thirty. Hm, not so bad." He then snatched his towel and dried his face. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm full of surprises." I grinned sheepishly.

He climbed up the handrail and wrapped his towel around him, his chest, stomach and the rest of his body still dripping in wet water. His hair was now wildly messy instead of the clean yet unkempt he always had on. He was only wearing his swimming trunks and he hung his goggles around his neck like a choker.

When he dried himself off, he sat next to me and took a break.

"Aren't you supposed to prepare for the Charity Ball later?" I asked, starting a conversation with him.

"My parents are already handling it." He then leaned back to the bleachers. "Besides, swimming makes me pensive."

I hummed. "What are you thinking about then?"

He sighed. "The Ball, my parents, the Red Hawks. I know that my parents won't do anything stupid so I don't have to worry about anything right? But I still can't get it off my back..."

"Then don't worry about it." I said simply. He looked at me with apprehension.

I bowed my head and swung my legs, having a hopeful smile in my lips. I then held my chin up and stared at the pool.

"There are plenty of things to worry about in the world; some of them even worse than others, but that doesn't mean you have to take every single one of yours all in one go." I explained, still looking at the shimmering pool in the already darkness of the setting sky. "You have to take it one, slow process at a time."

"If you have dealt with one problem, then you should take it with the same manner of patience and understanding as you did with the first one." I continued.

I bowed again, chuckling at myself, realizing what I'm saying to him. I'm a hypocrite in a way. I'm saying all these things about dealing with every situation, Roman, Mr. Fullers, the Red Hawks, Grayson, every single one of them I've been shuffling in my time. It dawned on me how stupid my way of thinking was before, and thankfully Grayson was there to help me to fully visualize what I should've been doing all this time.

So much for giving him advice.

But it had helped me too, I guess.

I looked to the pool again, fascinated on how the lights under the pool refracted the light just beneath the surface. It was like moonlight reflecting the gentle waves that rocked the entire ocean— Magnificent. Beautiful.

"Hey, what does it feel like inside the pool, inside all the water?" I asked because I had forgotten what it felt like. It seemed so many years ago that I've _really _sunk down into a actual pool or lagoon.

He leaned forward to his sitting position, his expression felt a twitch of being taken aback by the question, but thankfully he still answered it as honest as he could.

"I remembered you didn't really like swimming." He glanced to the pool. "It feels amazing I guess. Feels refreshing. It's like everything you did before is just cleansed and erased from your body, feeling new and you're like an empty slate all over again."

"Huh, empty slate..." I repeated.

If only, maybe if only that could ever happen. Maybe if I dove right into the pool now and tested what just he said, is everything going to be alright again? Would everything in my life become a clean slate and maybe I could start over?

Maybe... maybe so.

Yes. Maybe it's time. I think now's a good time as any.

I'm going to...

I'm going to tell him.

"I miss it." I started taking off my shoes, then my upper clothing. I felt Grayson's emotions, a combination of surprise and worry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost hesitantly standing up and holding my shoulder.

I didn't pay him heed.

It's time. It's now or never. I have to tell him. I've already told Roman, why not also him? We've been through alot together, even shared his deepest secret to me. Now I have to give him mine. I trust him that much. I don't care if he's the son of the Red Hawks leaders, I don't care if I would get hurt in the process, all I want is this closure I've been wanting. No. needing.

And maybe just to accept the fact that it would really be impossible for us to be together. Ever.

"Grayson..." I then took off my lower clothing. I was only left with my undergarments. I felt the cool artificial air prickling my skin.

Agitated. Excited. It was now or never.

"If you're thinking of going in there— no, wait!" I heard him say before I quickly dove in.

The rush of water enveloped me. It was a good feeling. It's been a long time since I've felt nice about feeling water with the absence of fear and reprisal for others knowing. This time I really enjoyed it.

I suddenly heard another rush of water that dove into the pool, and then _it _happened. Every hidden marks in my body had started to glow. The swirls on my arms, the blotch-like stains splattered across my lower abdomen. I probably guessed my face was even glowing too.

Under the complete blue to what seemed like an ocean that vasted across my sight, I saw Grayson looking at me with wide eyes. We were both looking at each other, sea-green eyes against my teal ones. I was worried how he would react. I couldn't see it on his face, and I didn't want to cheat with my abilities. I was stuck there with an empty hope that I could could somehow have salvation in all of this.

But what had surprised me most was that he offered one of his hand. I felt hesitant at first, but I grabbed it. He pulled both of us above the surface and both of us breathed out like we just came out of a dream.

"You're... Atrian." He said almost but a whisper.

This is it.

"Grayson I'm sorry—"

"Don't."

I looked at him. Another surprise.

He was smiling. Not really a scared smile or a worried smile. It was a sincere one. He was glad seeing me, the _real _me.

Had he known all this time? No, it's impossible. I made sure, and I could've noticed it if they knew; if _he _knew.

"I guess it's going to be very hard explaining yourself," He held my shoulders. "But I understand. I complete and utterly do."

"So, you mean..?"

He chuckled. "Why would I ever be mad at you? You're you, Meredith. It's just... there's a very different side of you I did not expect, that's all. Give it time, maybe I'll get used to it."

His face darkened. "Now that I think about it, it must've been very difficult for you knowing about my parents..." But then gave me a sad smile. "But now I'm glad that you didn't leave me after everything."

I bowed down and smiled back blushingly. "Of course I wouldn't."

But then, my unwavering reaction to cold had started to kick in. I covered my arms and started rubbing it, feeling the effects of shivering starting to grow.

"Shit, sorry if the water's cold. It's state rules and it, in a way, helps with the training." He said. He waded closer to me and brought our hands together. "Here I—"

We were so very close now. I didn't know why, but he stopped and paused to gaze at me. There was something in his eyes... something happening. His eyes glinted something at me. I also gazed at him back, somehow there was a lull that pulled me into a trance. And then he slowly closed in, his face getting inches closer, and mine also did the same too.

I fluttered my eyes closed, waiting for our lips to touch together...

I caved in.

"Emery..." I whispered.

And just like that, it was like a code to dispel the effects of my trance.

Grayson leaned back, as if utterly repelled to repeat the action again, but there was still something holding him close, like he didn't want to let go.

"Right." He whispered back. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"C'mon, let's get you dried up." He said. There was something in his voice that faltered and broke, that he didn't want this moment to end.

There was also something me that fluttered that I didn't want to end this also.

* * *

_Next Chapter on Across The Stars_

_Strange, I've always been to Grayson's house plenty of times, and I guess I should've gotten used to this feeling— this weird feeling every time I saw his house. Have I been here before, I mean way before I escaped from the Crate? But it wasn't familiar to me at all..._

_But then it suddenly was._

_*X*X_

_"Where the hell are you taking her?"_

_"None of your damn business."_

_"Guys, stop this."_

_"You know, just because she's Atrian, doesn't mean you can take her wherever the hell you want and waltz around the mansion like this was yours."_

_"You told him?"_

_"I trust him."_

_"Not so much as you think." He said. "C'mon, tell her Grayson, tell her what you really are."_


	10. Stabbed With a White Wench: Part Two

I was hitching a ride with Eric to the Charity Ball, staring at the moving streets and buildings that seemed to blur out of sight so quickly when he started a conversation out of the blue.

"So, you look very pretty today." I looked at him, he was still casually leaning back against his seat and smoothly steering the wheel, yet he wasn't back at all.

I glanced at my dress and… well I could say it was the one that made me look pretty. It was a simple white cocktail dress with a one-shoulder chiffon (if I'm not mistaken) long sleeve, the sole cuff encrusted with shiny beads. The dress itself reached down to the middle of my thighs, which I hoped was appropriate-looking. Overall, it had surprisingly stretched the features of my body nicely.

It was from Chloe's, my next door neighbor, and the one who also did my makeup. It wasn't much, just a little bit of blush-on and mascara. My lips were in the shade of deep red, my hair crimped and tied into a very neat bun and somehow she had gotten a way to give me a nice set of bangs (a style in the hair weirdly popularized by the Humans) from my hair that I didn't knew I have.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Eric." I smiled at him. It was one of the very rare moments that I saw Eric wearing something formal for once. His charcoal black tux looked really spiffy and not very scruffy-looking like his usual set of clothing. His dirty blond hair was spikier, sleek and glossy like he spent bottles of hairspray to work it to perfection.

"Heh, well you look like that actress from that summer movie." He said. I didn't mutter anything because I certainly didn't know what he was talking about. He then shot me a look. "Oh c'mon, you've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head, smiling. "Girl that lived in a cave, remember?"

"Can't believe there's a girl who doesn't even know that movie..." He mumbled yet still loud enough for me to hear.

It was my turn to shot him a look. "How come you know about it?"

He blushed, wide-eyed. "I uh, watch it with my dates and—"

"Ohoho." I laughed. "I'm on to you, Erik." I said while pointing at him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He huffed out a breath. "Anyways, if you're going to ask why I'm going..."

My smile had turned into a smirk. "Are the Red Hawks going to do something tonight?"

"No," He waved one hand dismissively, eyes still focused on the road. "I'm actually deciding to quit."

The smirk I had formed into a small 'o'. "I—I didn't know. Wow. It's... good. Yes, very good news."

"Yeah. Getting Grayson arrested and hurting other people, that's not what I signed up for. And to be honest, I really don't condone in hurting innocent people." He confessed.

I reached out to touch his shoulder. Not only it eased me a little just for the sake that he's leaving the very thing that I disprove of, but no matter how many wrong things he's made in his life, Eric's still a friend. I believed now that he would truly see the ways of the Red Hawks and how ruthless they were to not only the Atrians, but Humans as well.

"It's for the better, Eric. I promise you that. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

He breathed out a sigh. "You know, the only reason why I joined them was because of what happened to my father." He relaxed when he spotted the left curve and steered the wheel to that direction. "It's not like I blame them. It's just— well it's hard to trust a whole colony of aliens that sprung out of nowhere and surprised the whole world that _we_ aren't exactly _alone_."

I chuckled. If only he knew. "Who knows, Eric? Maybe someday you'll appreciate them just as much as I do."

"Yeah, I'll only appreciate them when they leave." He scoffed.

I frowned.

"And when pigs fly with jet packs." He attempted to recover what he said because of my sensitivity over the issue. Still, it had managed to make me stifle a laugh. When I shook my head, I looked towards the window of the seat and didn't notice the looming mansion over the driveway. The car went slowly to a stop. "We're here."

After he parked, he opened his side of the door and went his way towards mine. He lent a hand after he opened the door for me.

"I never knew Eric was a gentleman."

He smirked. "Let's just say I didn't."

"Don't worry, my lips are completely sealed."

I exited the car and saw the expanse of the Montrose mansion. All of the lights in the house itself were opened, formal colors of white and purple draped around the mini stone pillars and the walkway was paved with a red carpet like those celebrities used to parade upon when I watch television. Even the lights and cameras weren't missing in this exclusive event.

Looking at the house, I had finally pondered something again in the back of my mind. That weird, overwhelming sense of familiarity of this place.

"Hey Eric. What's that word when you feel something that's already happened before, but you can't seem to put your finger on it?"

"What, you mean like _Déjà vu_?"

I muttered a 'huh' as more of a statement than a question. "_Déjà vu..." _I repeated.

Strange, I've always been to Grayson's house plenty of times, and I guess I should've gotten used to this feeling— this weird feeling every time I saw his house. Have I been here before, I mean way before I escaped from the Crate? But it wasn't familiar to me at all...

And then it suddenly was.

But like I said, I really couldn't put my finger on it...

* * *

For a party that was supposed to quite late, the first floor was already crowded with guests, a few students and teachers I've noticed were already around the house, and it's only around seven-thirty. The draperies were a bit different this time. Instead of the purples, there were the reds, and it was also hung in curtains and in other forms decoration they could've possibly imagined.

The people were already talking this and that conversations, merely blabbers and things inaudible already for me to keep track. Some were already at the bar, drinking very high quality wine that I assumed they couldn't possibly afford, and some already eating a fine dining experience coupled with soothing string and keyboard music from the band.

Eric already went on his way to meet up with his "friends", so I was completely on my own. But I guess it didn't matter since I have my own agenda for tonight.

So I went and tried to find Roman. Figures it would be easy to find an Atrian with markings all over his face in a crowd without one, but looking at it, I figured he wasn't around yet.

I checked out to the dining hall. Upon my surprise, I found Grayson.

He was talking to a female, older, probably his teacher or an aunt. His peripherals caught a glimpse of me and he instantly turned to my side. His eyes somehow glimmered and shined like he saw me for the very first time. Well, I guess it _was _the very first time he _did_ truly saw me, until the moment I told him that I was an Atrian.

He very kindly excused himself to the lady, giving her his warmest of smiles that somehow rubbed off when he looked at me. When she was gone, Grayson then turned to my side and approached me.

"Hey," He then pulled me into a hug. "You made it."

After seconds of I didn't noticed when, I pulled back. "Wouldn't miss it for two worlds."

He then chuckled lightly. After that, he stared at me up and down. "You look... very beautiful."

"Thank you." I can't help but feel a blush escape from my cheeks. "And you..."

I then eyed him all over. His face was cleanly shaven, hair all glossy and slicked back. He wore a tuxedo set (with a matching puffy bow-tie), everything black except for the white shirt inside. It looked much like Eric's, but a little lighter and form-fitting. He looked very neat and clean in it but the flaps on his lapel were a little folded.

I reached out and held the flaps, straightened and tightening it, then moved upwards to the back of his collar, like partners in a slow dance, though his hands were nowhere near mine.

"Well you, look very handsome as well." I said finally, earning a 'thank you' also in reply.

He leaned in closer to my ear. "I never knew Atrians could fix up a tux like this."

I smiled softly. "We have something like this dress in our home planet. I used to remember fixing my real father's 'tux' when I was a kid. He's kind of an important person there so he wore this same set of clothing every time he goes out on his meetings. Anyways, back then, I remembered pulling out a tall chair and I always climbed on top of it. He then leans closer to me and he lets me fix his clothing for him." I then wiped away the nothings out of his suit, just to make sure he looked neater than he already was.

I leaned away an inch, to see how I've done. It looked perfect. "There, all done."

"Thanks." He grinned. "So, uh, you alone?"

"Yep. Looking for a friend actually, but I'm guessing he's not here yet."

"He?" Grayson then took a wild but very obvious guess. "You mean Roman?"

His glinting eyes somehow died when he mentioned his name.

"I guess I should've known." He then continued rather grimly.

"It's not what it looks like." Somehow, I recently noticed my hands were still on his chest, and I still didn't pull back. "Roman's really nice and all, but right now, he's _just _a friend."

"Right." The same word he whispered to me when things didn't make sense to him, like earlier today in the swimming pool. "Want to, uh, go out for awhile? In the gardens? Just until your _friend _arrives."

Somehow, I get this feeling that he doesn't like Roman.

"Sure." I nodded somewhat uneasily.

We went out to the gardens. The bustling of the party was reduced to murmurs around these parts. The cold night air prickled my defenseless arms, and it made me rub them on instinct. The garden itself was very nice if it weren't for my light shivering. Shrubs and bushes were properly trimmed, the grass was flat and not a leaf taller than the others. Figured for Grayson to live as luxurious as this.

"I want to know everything." He said, walking nonchalantly with his arms in his pockets. "About you."

"What about?" I asked.

"You know. You."

"Me living like a Human or me the Atiran?"

"Well, that's one way to go straight to the point."

I chuckled.

"Let's start first. I wanna know about the _real _you." He then continued.

I made a slight pause and I smiled. "Well, to start it off, I guess I'd tell you my name." I spoke, he didn't flinch or look fazed at all.

"Illana." I told him.

* * *

"So, you stayed in the Crate as a kid, suddenly discovered some sort of Atrian power, became an escaped convict, somehow got your markings removed, lived on that same apartment for years, and everything after that led to now?"

It took around half an hour to tell him everything, almost the exact same way I told Roman. Leaving out the personal parts, focusing more on how Mr. Fullers and I lived in the Crate and how we escaped. During the course of my storytelling, the cool air grew colder, and there was no fire to even out the temperature, no warmth to wrap around me, but at least I had Grayson sitting right next to me. It seemed cruel for my part, but I would've preferred that way. Just to be around him.

"Close enough, but at least you get the gist of it." I said.

He nodded repetitively. "I... get it." He leaned back and inhaled slowly.

"I guess it's just hard to take it in at first, but I'll get used to it. Still, it explained a lot of things though," He continued. I looked at him. "Why you don't exactly want to swim, why you always refuse to drink coffee, how you react when the topic involves Atrian..."

He huffed a chuckling breath. "And that day at the library."

I groaned haplessly. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?" I laughed.

"Nope!" He laughed with me. "Wow, my first guess was actually right." He wheezed when a tear prickled in his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, go laugh it up would you." I said, still smirking.

We continued with our laughing, his lips then forming up a smile when he receded. It was so contagious, I couldn't help myself to do the same.

I think he didn't notice it, but I had been looking at him the entire time.

He just, felt so relaxed right now...

It's like he was having the time of his life.

"Okay, I've got another question." He then said.

"Fire away."

He then contemplated for awhile, but when he finally spoke...

"Why not use Illana? It's actually a nice name you know."

My eyes sparkled when he spoke my name, my _real_ name. "You really think so?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"And it doesn't sound strange to you?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest."

"Hmm," I silently mumbled. "Well I guess the name sounded so Atrian to me. It would cause a lot of suspicion... so I changed it."

"To Meredith Every." He commented. "Like Emery but with a 'v' instead of an 'm'."

Him mentioning her name made me cringe a bit, but I still made out a chuckle, a little longer this time.

"Remember Grayson, I enrolled a year before." I stuck my tongue at him.

Out of sheer randomness he reached out to grab it and I tasted the salty sweat of his forefinger and thumb.

"Eww!" I made a slight gagging sound. I took a napkin out of my purse and wiped my tongue with it and joked. "Alien germs in my mouth!"

"And I'm infected with _your_ alien germs." He laughed and I made a scowl. Funny thing, his face instantly turned to worry. "Wait, are Atrians allergic to Human contact?"

I continued to scowl, but it was fake the whole time, and he bought it so easily. When his face contorted into worrier figures, I couldn't contain myself anymore and burst out laughing. His concern turned into confusion, then were a mix of relief and being slightly pissed off at what I did.

"You should've seen your face!" I said, still bursting with a few giggles every now and then.

"Now you're just getting back at me."

I came to after a few seconds, my hands wiping some of the tears that fell. I guess I'm slowly getting used to showing my Atrians side to Grayson. Now, I didn't mind if I get caught with my face glowing and all. It wouldn't matter because I'm already comfortable around him.

"No. I don't think I won't get anything besides the trauma." I softly chuckled for what felt like the millionth time now and he only replied by slumping back to the bench with his arms sprawled at the head of the backrest.

Telling him that, it reminded me of the past. That night with the boy. How in some weird, crude way I was attracted to both of them. How I was so curious to knowing one, and how I was being ecstatic just by being close to the other. They had the same "pull" towards me, just in a different method of getting me interested. And by some string of coincidence, they had the same features like their eyes and the color of their hair. I had already assumed once or twice that they could be the same person, but it was highly improbable.

"You know what's weird?" He suddenly jumped another question in the middle of my thoughts. I eased back to my seat but I kept on looking at him. "When you ran away the night during the crash, you didn't explain that part much, don't you think? I'm just curious, what happened during that time?"

It was the first time that I looked away for who knows how long. "Well, it's—"

But before I could even form up a sentence, one of the mansion's guards (probably a Red Hawk) appeared in front of us and cleared his throat.

"Pardon my interruption sir, but your father has requested your presence in his study hall."

Grayson sighed, slacking his arm just behind my shoulders and the other on the other side of the bench. "And he wanted me why exactly?"

The bodyguard looked at me, and then back to the one sitting right next to me. "It's something private."

Now it was my turn to slacken. As much as I'd like to, I'd rather let him stay with me or Emery or particularly anyone else besides his parents, but it seemed that escape was inevitable for him. "You should go." I sighed in defeat.

"I should." He got up, feeling ever reluctant to do so as well. Before he entered the house, he turned and his lips formed into a smile. "I had a great time. I'll come look for you again after?"

Seeing him so happy and content, I couldn't help but beam at him too. "Sure." I got up as well.

He went with the guy inside, making his way up the stairwell from the back. I looked at my phone's watch to know the precise time, and it was 8:14.

Maybe Roman's already here.

Even though it was probably one of the best moments I had with Grayson, because of the fact of my big reveal, I still had to go back and help Roman against the Trags. It was my Atrian duty anyways, and I just had to. For everyone's sake. Nodding to myself in determination, I went back to the hall and looked for him, and just as much as the time I took off finding him, I immediately recognized the teenage boy with the familiar set of markings etched on his face that differed him from the dozens of attendance.

And to my surprise, Drake was standing next to him.

"Roman." I called out his name and approached him. I took his sight. He was wearing formals with a cool dark shade hue and an oddly colored tie.

"Hey Meredith. Thanks for the invite by the way." He flushed me a strange look.

"Oh, and have you met Drake? I think I haven't properly introduced him to you yet." He said that with a casual smile on his face, looking at the said person, and then back to mine, but his eyes turned cautious. It's like he was warning me of something.

Maybe he doesn't want me to say anything that I may end up regretting.

So, I went to the flow.

"No need, we've been acquainted." I plastered up a fake smile, not sure if it mean for the flow or how I remembered his first time talking to me was dissing Grayson's brother.

"Yeah, I don't want to trouble her or anything." His eyes told me he got the point and he knew what I was talking about.

"Well then, what brings you here to us? Do you want to take pictures too, but I think we've already established the part about the whole Atrian celebrity thing." Roman declared.

"No, not really. I just, uh, wanted to ask you about the erm—_project _that I needed for my Atrian class. I know I shouldn't be asking you this right now and we're actually in a party and all, but—"

"It's alright." Roman interrupted me. "But due to our immense breakout reputation..." A photographer clicked a flash on his camera.

"We're really just busy s'all" Drake then finalized.

"Ah, right. Okay. I— uh, well if you're not busy anymore, I'll be right there in the other hall if you're up to it." I thumbed the other opened doorway behind me. I then smacked my lips. "Well, see ya."

"I'll do what I can." Roman gently smiled.

I nodded to him. I looked to Drake as well. "It's... nice seeing you too. In a Human convention of all places."

He gave me an awkward look but he didn't reply, just looking away and probably thought about other things more interesting.

"Anyways, I'll uh... go now." I pivoted my long-inch heels and went the other way.

Great, now I'm on a standstill. I don't really see the point in coming to this Charity Ball if Grayson's away and I could't help Roman because of Drake.

* * *

After minutes of my sitting on the corner of the bar (without even ordering I might add), I was greeted by Ms. Benton who took a seat next to me and ordered a sparkling white wine. I smiled at her but ducked my head back after. I know that most people won't approve a teenager like me to sip alcohol, let alone doing it in front of a teacher, but I think it would be more awkward the other way around. I just sat there in uncomfortable silence when the order came up and Ms. Benton slid the first drink in front of her and took a sip. Seeing her do that was already setting me off.

"So, I graded your essay test the other day, and I'd be glad to be the first to say that you passed remarkably well." Ms. Benton popped a simple conversation.

"Thank you Ms. Benton, but you might as well know, I'm really into Atrians—" which made me jerk in my seat with my weird innuendo. "I mean, I'm just a huge fan of them, I guess..."

"So I've heard." She only replied.

The silence loomed over for a couple more seconds again. Ms. Benton was a really nice teacher that I can say. In fact, she's one of the best. She was really dedicated to her work, but something was a little off about her. She seemed to be aloof in everything, but at the same time, especially observant.

Like she was now.

"Funny thing though, I rigged that test to be very hard. College level. Perhaps even more. A lot of students failed that test you know." She explained. I looked at her. "Don't worry, the points are going in as incentive instead."

"Why are you explaining this to me, Ms. Benton?" I asked.

"Well, it's strange, but not only that you passed it, you managed to score an A- in the test." She took another sip in her wine. "You and another girl from a different class. Zoe. You know her, right?"

I shifted in my seat a bit. "Yeah, she's... my friend, I guess."

"With great knowledge like that at such a very young age, I could see your growing potential in my line of work. What do you say? Do you want me to recommend you to my superiors?" She smiled.

"Thanks," Thinking about it, it would grant me a lot of attention if I _did_ accept her offer for recommendation, and as far as I know, my whole priority in this whole thing was laying low for awhile. "But I think I've already found my calling elsewhere."

"Ah, that's too bad. Still, it's worth a shot asking you right?"

I only shrugged. Facing to her, my peripherals picked up Roman. I tilted my seat and faced him, who wasn't with Drake anymore.

"I uh, gotta go Ms. Benton."

"Sure, don't make me hold you up on your teenage life." She raised her glass at me.

I chuckled awkwardly and left.

Quickly, I moved towards Roman in the hallway of the mansion and he gestured me to follow him. We walked towards the back of the house, probably wanted to talk about something private and important. When we reached a certain amount of distance from the party itself, he stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't want Drake to know I had you as my plan."

"It's okay, I understand. It's a good thing really, I was almost going to ask why you were with Drake earlier."

"Well good thing I managed to think fast." He smirked, but it was all gone the moment he looked both directions— much like what he always do to make sure the coast was clear, and looked at me with the same stern eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

He huffed. "Before anything, have you seen Emery?"

"She arrived?" I asked in surprise. "I haven't seen her all night long."

"And Grayson?"

"His dad wanted to see him, so he went upstairs."

He closed his eyes and took a breath, slowly releasing it afterwards, as if easing up his tension.

"Roman, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go find Emery first."

He took my wrists tight; it hurt, only slightly. A somehow protective Atrian instinct, what he was doing. I didn't get why he was acting so tense right now, and his pace was brisk, I couldn't keep up with the pace because of my heels.

"Roman, can we please stop? I can't keep up with you..."

We reached almost at the back of the mansion, where the door to the gardens were, and the back stairwell where Grayson left.

And as if by strange coincidence, Grayson was coming down the stairs.

And when he saw Roman dragging me along, he was _very _pissed off.

"Roman, can I help you with something? Party's not back here." Grayson said. I had noticed he only used Roman's name and completely ignored mine. Like I was free to lounge about and he couldn't.

"We're looking for Emery." Roman replied, his hands gripping mine a little tighter.

"Oh, she's with my mom. She's touring her around the place."

Roman only shook his head in disbelief. "C'mon Meredith, let's continue finding her."

When he moved, Grayson descended completely from the stairs and blocked our path.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking her?" Grayson then sized him up. He was indeed taller than Roman, only a few inches, but Roman was bulkier looking, almost naturally built to the bone.

I didn't know where this _talk_ would end up to.

"None of your damn business." Roman snarled.

"Guys, stop this." I said, trying to calm them both down.

"You know, just because she's Atrian, doesn't mean you can take her wherever the hell you damn well please and waltz around the mansion like this was yours." Grayson said hotly.

Roman only gaped in surprise. "You told him?"

"I trust him." I pulled away from his grip and went to Grayson's side.

"Not so much as you think." He said. "C'mon, tell her Grayson. Tell her what you really are."

Tell me what?

Grayson chuckled darkly. "I'm not sure I follow."

"You know it's funny, I seem to remember you being in my pod without permission. Some part of Red Hawk plan to bug the place." Roman hinted.

Then I got what he meant.

I looked to Grayson, who at the same time stole a brief glance at me, and then quickly turning back to Roman before he could even caught up with our signal.

A signal that Roman _knew_.

And like that, Grayson formed an idea in his head, which I knew because I turned on my empathic abilities. He was going to repress the situation and turn all the blame to him, so I wouldn't get in the way.

"I think I get what's going on here." He coolly walked towards Roman. He raised two fingers and was about to poke the back of it to Roman. "I think I have two things that you want—"

Before it touched Roman's suit, he instantly grabbed it with fast reflexes, nostrils flaring and eyes bent on hurting him.

I quickly tried to split the two apart when out of nowhere, Emery appeared behind the three of us with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked. Roman then tossed Grayson's hand roughly when he heard her voice.

Roman whispered to Grayson. "Go ahead, tell them both."

I knew what he meant. I knew that Roman wanted Grayson to reveal what his parents' true nature were. Yet he didn't say anything. It was just a lost cause anyways. The three of us knew, and we did nothing but danced around Roman and kept him in the dark. I had the reason to. Grayson was my friend; I knew him longer than most Humans and I knew he wouldn't do anything to harm me or Emery in any way. In fact, he even kept my secret to his parents, and that's already something in his predicament.

When the three of us still kept silent, he instantly popped the revelation. "Emery, Meredith, Grayson's been lying to both of you this whole time. His parents are the leaders of the Red Hawks..." He stopped.

He saw Emery kept on looking at Grayson, as if trying to ask him what to do. He was hanging, unable to reply because of the situation. I only ducked my head and didn't want to see any of it.

Finally, she gave in and had been left no choice.

"Roman..." She paused and looked at Grayson one more time. "I know."

He paused, more gaped and surprise at _this _revelation.

"You... knew?" He said, his emotions swirling with confusion and anger. But most of all, he was horrified. I could then feel him looking— no, _glaring _icily at me. "And you... this whole time..."

But unlike Emery, I was willing to try to explain to him right now. "Roman, it's not what you think—"

"NO! Stop explaining!" His voiced boomed, stopping me completely. "I don't get it..."

"I don't get it..." He repeated, slowly backing away and exited towards the gardens.

Emery approached Grayson, held out an arm that touched his softly. "I've got to talk to him."

"Go." He said.

Emery then ran towards the gardens as well, calling out his name in a worried tone.

* * *

She left and the two of us were finally alone again, but not how I expected the mood would turn out to be. Grayson moved to my side, looking over my worried expression. I mean, who _wouldn't_ have been worried? I just broken someone's trust over me. I'd honestly thought that Roman would never know of Grayson's secret, somehow he did. _Stupid_. I should've thought about the situation more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, bringing me out of my senses.

I breathed out an uneven sigh. "I didn't expect Roman to know what your parents are. What should we do, Grayson?"

"I don't know." He paused. "You told Roman about... _you_?" He said, changing the topic so easily.

"I did. He deserved to know. Just like _you _deserve to know."

"So, all this time you two were..?"

"I'm just helping him out, that's all. Besides, I needed him. I haven't seen another Atrian for years."

"Besides your uncle— err, foster father." He commented. "I understand."

Again, another uneven sigh. "What about you? I noticed you haven't been with Emery the whole night."

He blinked. "I... I didn't realize."

"Is something wrong with the both of you?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"No, no. It's just, well I've been busy with the party... and then learning about you."

I felt flying knots in my stomach, knowing the exact reason what had caused it. Regretfully, I had to do the right thing for him. "Grayson, you really shouldn't ignore Emery like that. She's your girlfriend." As bitter as it sounded in my head, I continued on. "You have to go talk to her."

"She's out there comforting Roman now."

"Then let's wait for her. Just until she comes back."

He nodded.

We waited minutes, neither of us speaking to each other. The mood was already severely killed and I couldn't help myself thinking about Roman right now. I didn't want him to hate me; he came close to me especially that night we were out looking for a safe haven. He was one of the few peoples I could trust, but when I broke his...

I just... It's hard...

I had enough of the silence, I wanted to talk to him, _needed _to talk to him. I needed to get Roman out of my head just for a little while. I don't want to worry about anything else related to him. I propelled myself off the wall and approached him. He stood up to his seat and was about to ask me something, but suddenly, we heard clicking of heels coming our way.

"Emery..." Grayson called out.

She was standing there looking relieved, but her emotions masked into something... something nice, but not entirely happy. It's different somehow, it's like she had been hit by something and there was that growing sense of realization that struck her nerves. Grayson approached her almost hurriedly, while I was tailing right behind him, but I had to retain my distance from her...

She felt... changed.

Emery looked at me first. "I'm not sure if everything's fine, but I've talked him out of it." She explained.

"Good, good." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was pretty sure he would still be mad about me right now if I were the one that talked to him. Thanks to her, I think we may still rekindle our friendship. But I didn't trust _her _and what emotions she'd been emitting.

"Did Roman say anything how he found out about my parents?" Grayson then butted in. He then ushered us and led the way back to the party.

"No, he didn't."

When we got back to the dining hall, Emery stopped and looked at him.

"Grayson, I know you're a good guy, and I wanted to believe it doesn't matter who your parents are... but it does."

"Wait, does this mean what I think you mean?" I crossed my arms. What? Is she going to tell him now that it's his fault? What happened in the gardens? Some things were slowly starting to get sketchy.

Emery didn't answer that, and still kept looking at him.

"I wish I could change that, but I can't." His face saddened.

"Can't you at least stand up to them? If you tell them what you really feel, they might change their ways about everything."

Grayson then breathed out a sigh. "Look it's not as easy as it sounds—"

A phone call buzzed. It was Emery's.

"Sorry, it's Julia. I need to pick this up." She then went on her way and disappeared into the crowd.

"She left. Again." He just stared into the billowing mass of people.

"She did." I said. "What's wrong with her, Grayson? She just walked and then left you hanging again."

"I... I don't know." He said. "She's been acting weird all day long."

I huffed. "She's hiding something."

Grayson shook his head. "No, Emery wouldn't do that. Maybe she's just terribly busy lately."

"And then she forgets about you..." I mumbled.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing."

A warm hand palmed one of my shoulders, gripping it firmly. I gasped and turned my head, surprised to see Drake looking at me.

"Have you seen Roman?" He then suddenly asked, not a tone of worry in his voice. It's like he didn't even care.

"I—"

"Just answer the question." A more irritable tone of his voice this time.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Good. Help me find him."

And by the second time this night, another person attempted to drag me to my wrist in search for someone, in some place, but before he could do anything, I flicked my wrist to disarm his grasp towards mine. No. I would never leave Grayson, not how Emery did with her.

"What the heck are you doing Drake?" I snapped.

As if by instinct, Grayson stepped in front of me and walled me up, covering me from Drake who was only looking at me. Like I was his objective. It scared me, but thankfully Grayson was there before he could do anything. He held my arms as I started to heave my breaths because of what Drake did to me.

"You need to leave us." He said, his back against Drake's, his soothing hand trying to calm me down. "Or so help me I will send you to the Crate right here, _**right**** now**_."

Grayson threat actually sent shivers down my skin. Drake even felt it too; I could sense it in him. But then his intimidated state faltered and reverted back to his usual cocky, arrogant self. He then grumbled in response. He lifted his hands, waving defeat and backed away slowly. Drake then pivoted his feet and walked away through the crowd. I didn't take my eye off of him.

It was little after awhile that Grayson finally loosened his grip on me. he muttered a short 'sorry', thinking that he may have hurt me with how he held his hand, but I waved my hand dismissively saying, 'it's okay'.

"Why did he want you to find Roman?" Grayson then asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he needed something from him."

Drake was walking towards the bar, but I saw him lean his head slightly on a girl.

It was Zoe. She looked at me, then as if by reflexes, scowled at Drake when he whispered something to her. She held two cups of alcohol from her table and stood up. She then walked walked towards us and plastered a smile on her face.

"I admit, Drake is really a complete and total ass." She held out the two cups. "It's like talking to an underaged dickwad when it comes to him. Want some wine?" She offered Grayson.

Stressful as he was right now, he took one cup.

She then looked at me. I just blanked. "Well..?"

"Oh. I don't drink."

"C'mon Meredith. Don't be such a spoil sport." A waiter went by with a tray of filled wines. She never broke eye contact as she took one of the glasses. "Just have a drink and we could forget everything that has ever happened tonight..." She said dreamily.

Thinking about it... Well, I _did _want to forget. Tonight was one of those nights that I never wanted to happen. Even if I could just forget it in one sleep. I didn't want Roman to be mad at me. He was an Atrian, someone with my blood. He was also like a brother to me. To sum it up, he was very close and dear to me. To break his trust completely just because I disregarded the case, it made myself such a shallow person. I was foolish, reckless.

And I guess it was just hard for me to admit it.

I took the cup.

Zoe held out hers. "A toast. To forgetting the night." She clanked it on both of us.

Grayson chugged everything, I took a sip after. I instantly held it away as it burned hot in my throat. Was this what alcohol really taste like? Grayson was no less the happier. He drank the whole glass, hacking straight after. He even made a little cough, realizing that the drink was too strong.

"This is..." He tried to form his bearings, but he couldn't. "What's in this?"

Then, as if by mere coincidence, I started to lose my balance myself... It's as if I wanted to fall down and sleep... and lose... myself...

"Oh, nothing... _just something special..."_ Her words started to slur. "_Just for... both of you..."_

I looked down... down... to my drink... Is that... Was that a leaf?

A voice... It came from behind me... "_You... both of them..?_"

"_I needed... She was... way... Make Grayson... with us... get car._" Pause. "_Handle her... on this time._"

Then... I lost consciousness after.


	11. Interlude: Grayson's Room

**Grayson POV**

At first I thought I was still dreaming. I had those dreams. Some of those I can't remember, but I ended up waking up feeling hung-over afterwards. It gave me a very dull yet numbing feeling in my head. It also managed to make me a little bit extra sensitive every morning.

I felt the stinging pain of heat. Light, maybe. But I was still fast asleep. Or rather, at least I had my eyes closed. I didn't want to open them, 'cause once I did— well, I'd like my head kept from throbbing from the aftermath of… whatever that happened last night.

So I did. I thought of other things. Tried to keep myself asleep as long as possible. I thought of swimming in the beach, school (as much of a nightmare to even think about it)… Emery…

And Meredith.

No. Illana.

I didn't remember much last night, I honestly didn't. I didn't remember drinking myself away— but I remembered her. She was very pretty, I had to admit. That white dress of whatever it was made of, it made her stand out from the rest. I grinned. Who would've thought she was an Atrian? She covered up pretty nicely even though there were times that she felt uncomfortable of herself.

I twisted my body from the edge and faced the other side. Strange… The bed felt slightly heavier…

I instantly opened my eyes when I felt an arm wrapping around me.

At first, I thought it was a dream, but I've heard that in dreams, you can't exactly count the fingers in your hands, or even read. I raised my palms up and saw five on my left, five on my right.

This was real.

And in front of me was Meredith.

She was… sleeping soundly, a happy smile bringing up on her face. She felt utmost comfortable. Her breathing was still and slow, her closed eyes randomly fluttering. Her hair was a little messed and she was still wearing her dress.

And the aching started in my head.

Only, it was much more worse.

I palmed my forehead, but what surprised me more was this dried red that was oozing on top of my head.

I was bleeding.

_Was_.

It all dried up, and what was left was a tiny scab.

I looked to myself and noticed that my tux weren't on, so were my shoes. My pants were still tight and the belt was still coiled properly.

_Oh thank God._

But what was confusing to me as to why Meredith was sleeping here. In _my _bedroom.

In _my _house.

I looked at her again, something about her calmness made me soothe my worries instantly. It was entrancing. There was something in the back of my mind that made me think about her…

Was she the one..?

I remembered that night. It was very much like the same moment such as this. I turned my back towards that rock and I saw a little girl curled up in my arms. I didn't see her face clearly, but I noticed she had tattoos all over her face. Since I was a kid, at first I thought _'what kind of parents tattooed their daughters'_ and I made another _'probably cool ones.'_

Other than that… she looked normal.

I patted her hair. It felt strange on my palms, but it was a good kind of strange. She leaned in to my touch, trying to curl up some more even though she couldn't anymore. I wanted to scoot back, but she felt safe; felt protected. Like I was protecting her from something. She seemed scared from the first time I felt her presence, when I was crying for the loss of my brother. I talked to her, even though at first I was thinking she wasn't really there, just something in my imagination to help me cope up with the loss…

But that moment, she felt real.

And right now, it's almost _just _the same thing.

She felt safe; felt protected.

The difference from before and now was the face.

That girl felt afraid… scared… lost.

Illana felt happy, safe, and it's like she'd been finally found from her darkness.

It made me reach for her.

Like before with that girl, I patted her hair. To my surprise, she leaned in closer, curling herself up to mine. Our figures were perfectly made for each other. She felt warm, glowing. Her calming sigh made my breath hitch. Her arms were longingly wrapped around me. She just fitted so _perfectly_.

I was falling in love.

But I couldn't.

_"Emery."_

She didn't speak, but I heard the voice that echoed in my head the first time I acted beyond my control.

I felt sad. I couldn't betray Emery. I loved her— no, _love _her. Still now. She was beautiful, pretty, smart. She thinks between her feet and was ever so independent. She judges others so kindly and she always sees the good in people. Even for someone unforgivable, she would forgive.

She shifted. Her smile had turned into a frown. Her brows were furrowed and she was getting uncomfortable now and her eyes started to flutter open.

I quickly got up and grabbed my clothes I had thankfully spared before the dinner party and headed towards the bathroom, before she could suspect what was happening. I closed the door, removed my formals and went to my casuals.

I opened the door, looking at the surprised and at the same time flustered Meredith looking at me.

"Oh my goodness…" She whispered. "What happened last night?"

Trying to avert the situation, I coolly said. "I woke up with me on the couch and you on the bed. I don't remember, but I think I brought you in here." I lied.

"Oh… _Oh._" She looked away. "I don't remember…" She mumbled.

"Me too. Was a little surprised I found myself in here with you." I playfully smiled.

"Which means… It's morning. _Oh no_." Her face turned into worry. "I've… got to go. Mr. Full—" She opened the curtains, probably her body clock trying to adjust to the time of day due to the temperature. She stopped her speech when she looked down the house.

"Grayson… Why are there news reporters all over your house?"


	12. To Seek A Foe

**A shout-out reply to _silverskies_: I don't know! I've been wondering about that myself, really. And thanks! Your review was just awesome, and I'm really thankful for your wonderful words. I hope you still continue reading even though I'm taking almost forever to update xD**

* * *

**A/N: Yep! It's late August now, but I have another bad news. My internship would end by the last week of August, instead of two weeks before, so the updates would still be sporadic (unless, again, an opportunity to write arises), but I have the month of September to completely (and hopefully) finish this fic!**

**Rest assured by next month, updates would be (hopefully, again) regular.**

**Love you guys! Oh and don't forget to review after! Makes my writing really inspired if you get a go at it. :)**

* * *

It was unbearable. Everything that happened last night was a complete haze; I couldn't even remember a thing. But it happened. I didn't know how or why, but it did. Two things I considered important have occurred a week ago, each of those things involving Grayson. And it happened so fast I didn't know how to react. It's been days already and I'm still pretty shaken up by the news.

One:

Grayson's mother was revealed as the grand matriarch of the Red Hawks.

The sources were unknown, but the video footage that scattered from the internet wasn't at all fake or edited, and it was all accredited to one Matt Bandell, the gossiper that sparked unwanted rumors about Sophia's tryouts if I remembered correctly. The public slander had aroused suspicion on the Montrose family, including Grayson, but there was no proof that he could be a Red Hawk nor his father being the Patriarch. It was all in due time though. If word like that could get out, who knows what other horrible things might happen?

What bothered me more was the press that lined up everyday in front of the mansion, asking questions and spreading rumors that inevitably worsened the situation. I didn't want that to happen. Grayson was already worse enough than he already was. It sickened me really, seeing Grayson like that. He was usually so hopeful about everything despite what he had been through. Every time I see him, his mind would often wander so far, one time it actually took me to shout his name in the middle of the street to bring him back to me. And everything happened was because of that night.

Which lead me to the next question, and the second thing that always haunted me to no end.

I wasn't able to remember anything prior Emery leaving us, so what _did _happen?

Yes, I did remember Eric sending me to the ball, meeting up with Grayson and telling him my story. And Roman, and how I ended up betraying his trust. How Emery went after him and how I somehow debated with Grayson about her being gone most of the time. To be honest, I never even saw her with Grayson any time during the night.

But even after that, there was nothing. There was a big blank slate in the corner of my mind and I couldn't even reach it. Every moment was in the tip of my tongue, but it always ended up hanging because there wasn't anything coming out of my memory at all.

And to think for the fact that I somehow had woken up the next day in Grayson's bed. It was one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me, though I couldn't help but match the so-called "butterflies in my stomach" expression I have been feeling that time. I didn't know how or why I first came there until he explained it to me... but there was something off-putting on how he said it. I mean, I _do _believe him, but I _did _remember feeling I was wrapped around something warm... But I guess it could've been anything.

So here I am back in my apartment, staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about everything and also at the same time nothing. It was around afternoon on a Saturday and I figured I had no plans for today. The Atrian Seven will also be escorted to Edendale, so maybe I could come by at the park later... and maybe make amends to Roman and clear out some things between us.

With plans already made up, I got out of bed and went straight to Fullers' room. I had noticed he was already awake so I decided to wash him first and give him a new set of clothes. After I did just that, I then carried him up his bed and walked him towards his rocking chair in the living room. We had been unusually quiet the whole time. I had guessed that Fullers _felt _me and knew that I was somehow distressed, and it quieted him.

I prepared his breakfast, the usual cereal he always enjoyed. I turned on the T.V. and listened to the news.

"_Red Hawk meeting was infiltrated and their leader had been exposed. Plans for an attack to the Atrians have been made..._"

I breathed out a sigh and ignored the rest of the segment.

"Mr. Fullers, I've got you your favorite cereal again. Yum." I chucked a spoonful of milk and cereal and fed him. I clanked the spoon to the bowl and proceeded to repeat the process.

"In case you're wondering, my academics are at a constant. I mean, they're high and wouldn't you believe it? I am actually maintaining it!" I chuckled heartily, even if his blank eyes couldn't reply.

"Life's been good. I've caught up with the apartment's expenses, there's no trouble with tuition since a lot of it's been paid for and work's going great. My boss' really happy with my performance."

"As for friends—"

I stopped. Then gave him a sad smile.

"I've met very wonderful people." A tear escaped into my eye. Mr. Fullers blankly gazed straight. But I knew he was listening.

"I've met Nox's son. You know, the one from the news." I continued, clanking the spoon again as I fed him his meal. "He's very noble and selfless, like a true leader-heir of our tribe. He's also caring, protective... I didn't know why I hadn't fallen for him yet. Most people would." I managed to roll my eyes and smirked at my own remark.

"But the reason for that was because of Grayson, I guess." I clanked the spoon again. "I told you about him. Way before—" I stopped. "Anyways, I know he's a Human, but I've grown too fond of him to let him go."

I continued feeding him in silence. But it felt like he was talking to me. Maybe. Maybe explaining things about how wrong it was for me to develop _something _on a Human. Let alone the son of the leaders of the infamous Red Hawks. But I haven't told him that part yet.

"He's different, dad; he's not any other Humans I've ever seen. He's very humble and kind. He's just like that boy I've been dreaming all those years. I know you've been telling me that the Human race is far more complex and diverse and the chances of him _being _that person is unlikely, but what if he could be the one?"

I chuckled, I didn't realized I was already rambling. "Anyways, the point is, I just don't know why— but maybe I do, whatever, but I feel like I could trust him with anything... So I told him."

I was expecting Fullers to scold at me like a normal father would, but due to his medical condition, he couldn't even react to what I just said. He just... sat there, looking at blank space. Though I honestly would prefer that he could because I didn't know how I was going to deal with this. In fact, I needed help. This was very hard for me... I've practically destroyed Roman's relationship with me and Grayson's having a hard time dealing with the recent events that happened to his family. I guess opening up to Mr. Fullers helps with all the coping... but I fear it won't be enough if I'm handling it all by myself.

I dropped the spoon and carried the bowl over the sink. "He knew. He understood. He didn't hate me for keeping it to him all this time. In fact, he was glad. It means that all he ever wanted was to keep me safe, and him not knowing is better off than knowing at all."

"I couldn't lie to him though. We've been through a lot, and I mean _a lot, _dad." I chuckled. "But it's not what you think it is. We aren't together." There crept yet another small, sad smile in my face. "He's with someone." There was another pause in the air. I silently continued working on the plates and the cups that stacked from yesterday. It was only after a short while that I continued my tale as well.

"Dad... Mr. Fullers..." I huffed out a short breath. "Is it wrong to fall in love with a Human?"

I wanted to know. Saying it out loud was very much different from thinking about it. In my head, any path could happen. But the good thing about it was that it didn't. Saying it was a different story however. It's like, when you say it, it becomes part of history itself. There was no way to reverse what has been done.

"I wish you could tell me something... Anything."

That's when I slowly crumbled. It's been too long for Mr. Fullers to be in his... state. I didn't know how long he would still last. I wasn't going to wait that one day, he would never wake up anymore. No. I knew his condition wasn't worsening, but I couldn't just stand there and wait. I have to do something soon.

I needed Cyper.

I closed up to Mr. Fullers and hugged him tight. "Just wait a little bit longer, dad..."

* * *

It was about half an hour until I finished prepping up for the day with a simple blouse and skirt. I also fixed my hair up in my usual ponytail. Feeling ready, I decided to create a plan. Well, a plan for a plan.

I reached out to my phone and voiced "Call Taylor Beecham," and it went to call waiting. I decided that I could bring Taylor today and invite the Atrians at dinner over at the Bug with my employee discount. Maybe I could talk to them, maybe even persuade them to give me a Cyper plant. Bringing her along was a something for a make-up because I haven't seen her all night at the party. Though it's not like she looked for me anyways. Maybe she had her own agendas to do. But I couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for leaving her all alone. I just had other priorities that time…

I noticed I waited for quite awhile and the call went to voice mail. I tried the second time, but it was no use.

"_Hi, this is Taylor. You're on the 'I'm Shopping' voice mail so it may take awhile before I answer. Anyways, leave a message._" _Beep._

"Hi, this is Meredith. Look, I was hoping—"

My voice mail to her was abrupted when the feed on the other line opened. I heard Taylor panting and breathing hard and it felt like she was distressed. It made me worried about her.

"_Meredith! I need help! Call someone— anyone!_" Then the feed decreased and I heard Taylor calling people for help.

"Taylor, calm down. What happened?" I asked in a worried tone.

"_I don't know... It happened so fast..._" Now she was hitching as if she couldn't breathe. "_It's... It's Lukas... Oh my God._"

Oh no.

"Okay, what I need you to do is calm down for me, okay? Just... just stay there alright? I'll be there real quick. Just... tell me where you are."

* * *

_St. Bernard Parish Hospital_

"Sophia!" I called out when I saw her and then I ran after her, tears almost swelling in my eyes. We got into a tear-jerking hug and I rubbed her back as she rubbed mine. "I didn't know, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. You're here now." After a brief pause of silence, she leaned back and removed her grip. "That's what matters."

"I know, but it's Lukas... Oh my goodness..." I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye. I quickly wiped it away before the hidden markings glowed to react.

I looked towards the room inside. Mrs. Parnell was in there, with her unconscious son strapped with bandages, needles and some sort of breathing mask. Honestly, this was my first time being at a hospital. It was unusually cold here. And the sterile scent was sickening. The white dank walls, everyone feeling either worried or sad, nurses and doctors rushing from one place to another. Everything here was somehow dark, in a figurative way. It's like it was a place of mourning and death.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked, looking around to if she's here.

"She's fine. Her dad already took her home."

I breathed out a sigh of relief for her, but when I looked at the door to Lukas' room...

"Lukas inhaled something chemical, and it really went bad for his lungs. The doctors aren't sure what to do with him, so..."

"Sophia..." I said softly.

"It's okay. I'm okay." We stood there quietly for awhile, somehow the tension on us were a little bit overbearing when she decided to speak again. "You should go call Taylor. I'll be here with Lukas all day."

I nodded to her. I took off my phone and this time I dialed her number. It went to call waiting. After a few seconds the phone on the other end picked up.

"_Hello Meredith?_" Her voice sounded flat, emotionless, traumatic.

"Taylor... Are you alright?"

"_Yeah... yeah._" A pause.

"I'm sorry I made it late. You know with my uncle, and waiting for my neighbor..."

"_Don't worry about it. I'm fine alright?_" She drifted off for a moment.

"You wanna talk about something else?"

"_Okay._" There was a momentary pause. "_I saw you with Drake the other day._" She chuckled over the feed. Maybe she didn't know how to start a good conversation if we just recently found out that our friend had been sent to the hospital.

"He said he wanted to find Roman." I told her.

"_...He said that too._"

"You talked?"

"_Yeah. He told me the same thing_." So, Drake and I had the same alibi. "_But Grayson stopped both of you. Got a little bit of an argument. He was pissed off._" She continued.

Wait. That was exactly right before everything I started to black out from my memory. Yes. Yes, I _did _remember Drake pulling me but then I hesitated. I _did _Grayson stopping him and snapped right at him. But everything after that was a complete blur. Did Drake do something to me after that? Maybe he could've taken advantage of me right there and then while I wasn't conscious enough to stop it.

"Did you remember anything after that?" I asked, curious as to how the conversation was going along. I just had to know what happened to me last night.

"_Mhm. I saw you three going somewhere but Drake stopped me. We talked. After that, he went his way. I looked back to where you were, but you were already gone._"_  
_

"But if Drake was with you, what 'three' are you talking about?" I wondered.

"_You, Grayson and Zoe._"_  
_

I gasped inwardly. I couldn't be anymore surprised when I remembered just after Drake giving up, she approached us. Zoe... she gave me a drink last night. That means... Did she..?

"Where is she now?" there was a hint of demanding tone in my voice.

_"I— I don't know... I kept calling to tell her about Lukas, but she wasn't answering."_

Something's not right. I thought I could put together the pieces already, but some just doesn't even make any sense. I had a feeling the Zoe spiked my drink. Although I was certain that I would at least be tolerable to some Human drugs, but what she did, it was something stronger. I fell unconscious and woke up the next day having no memory at all. But to what had Taylor told me, I was well awake. Did she got hold of some Atrian herb?

Wait. She did.

Now I remember.

There was that herb sitting at the bottom of my drink. I remembered that.

But God, I didn't remember what it looked like.

"_I gave Drake her address though._"_  
_

Again, another surprise. "What? Why?"

"_He said he'll check up on her. I don't know. He promised he wouldn't do anything to her._"

I sighed. "I find that very hard to believe, but if you trust him, then... whatever."

Everything was getting suspicious. And I hated it. Being left out in the dark was maddening and I felt that my trust was completely betrayed.

Speak for myself. Why would I keep berating myself if I did the same thing to Roman?

If this wasn't some Human philosophy of "Karma", I don't know what was.

"_Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Just... be careful, okay? I don't want you getting... whatever it is that's happening to Lukas..."_

I smiled at her concern. "I'm going to be fine. It's you who should be careful. Remember, if you're feeling unwell just call the hospital immediately, okay?"

"_Okay._" I heard her sniff through the phone.

Just as we're about to end our conversation there and then, I saw Grayson rounded the hallway and saw me. That moment, I saw something flashing in his eyes, a glint of his worries being flushed away and he looked so much relieved. I waved my hand and pointed on my phone. He waved back and walked up towards me.

"Hey, Taylor. Call you back later, 'kay?" She said her goodbyes too and I clicked the phone off and put it in my pocket, just in time that Grayson was already in front of me.

"Is she still okay?" He asked, pocketing his hands on the sides.

"Yeah. She's just a little bit distraught about it all..."

He and I just stopped. We blankly stood there, worried over our friend, hoping some miracle would happen. I didn't know what was happening to Lukas. It was a strange sickness, I didn't know he of all people could catch it.

Breaking the tension in the air, he asked. "Hey, let's go to the cafeteria. I could really use some coffee right about now..." But then he instantly realized what he said, shied and rubbed a hand behind his head. "I mean, I'm going to offer you something else, since, you know." He then gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm still not used to the whole 'you-know-what' thing."

"It's fine. I already ate anyways." I gave him a smile.

He just chuckled again and lead the way with me right beside him.

* * *

Grayson commented one time that "hospital food sucked". I remembered he got a really bad sprain and was sent to the hospital. His first food there was hospital food. After that, he always demanded take-outs every time he was going to eat.

So here we were, sat in front of each other, him sipping only a warm coffee in a styrofoam cup, my holding a tetra pak juice (that has no ingredients that could harm me whatsoever) with a straw on it.

"Hey Grayson. Do you remember anything from last night?" I opened up the conversation.

"Actually, no. Got my head pretty banged up though. Didn't know what happened."

"Oh," I gaped. "Can I look?"

He then folded a wave of hair just above his forehead. I then noticed there was a light scab healing on the skin. I reached out to him and felt the warmth of his forehead. Not really high and not really low, it was just right.

"It's not that bad. Looks like it could heal in no time."

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. I slowly felt his tension somehow rising. He was feeling a little bit nervous.

"Listen, uh," He said, after gently putting the cup back to the table. "Could you come with me and see my mother at the county?"

Before I could say anything, he continued. "Look, I know that it doesn't look good on your part, that it isn't safe or everything might end up the wrong way and you'd be blamed for it, and I know it's a pretty selfish request." He took a shallow breath, almost as if it were his lifeline. "But I _need _someone there; someone to be there for me..." He pleaded and bowed lowly.

"Okay, I'll come with." He shot up instantly. "Are we going to leave soon?" I said, as if there wasn't any trouble to begin with.

I saw the way how he reacted. His eyes widened and glad, but his face was so full of shock. "Yeah, actually after this." He took a momentary pause. "Are you really sure about coming along? I mean, you haven't even thought about it."

What's there to think about? "Mhmm. Yeah, it maybe unsafe for me, but I know you would've never asked me if you didn't need to." I explained. "Besides, you're there. I couldn't ask anyone else to protect me or my identity."

"O-okay." He jerked back when he chuckled. "I was really expecting you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

He sat there looking agape. He was thinking about something for awhile and it made me bend my neck.

"You know what, forget I said anything." He smiled. "And don't worry about Lukas. Erik and Julia are already staying. Sophia's also with him the whole time."

"Okay." I nodded. Though there _was _that one thing that I've been thinking about. "Hey Grayson, before we go, can I ask a question, first?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Uhm, why ask me? Aren't you supposed to invite... Emery?"

He sighed and slouched back to his chair. "I did, but she'd run off again. She didn't tell me where. She promised me she'd be back before I meet with my mom though."

"And you still _asked _me?"

"...To be honest, I had a feeling she wouldn't come." His features went all gloomy.

"Grayson, you shouldn't say that."

"But I did. If she left me last night at the Ball, I can't say I don't expect her _not_ to come to the county too."

I put my hand on his, feeling the tension of his grip on his coffee cup, but loosened when my touch felt his. "Grayson, you love her don't you?" He nodded. "Then you have to trust her. Just be patient. I mean come on, it's only been two days."

He thought about it for a moment but he didn't reply back. He emptied his cup of coffee and stood up. "Come on, we're going to be late."

I'm getting slightly worried about all this. Things were taking a turn for the worse. I didn't want Grayson getting more worried. He was going to deal with his mother, and now Emery's not coming with? What's up with her these days?

I stood up also and we went our way. This time, I was a couple of strides behind him. Seeing him worried and nervous made me all the more concerned for him. I didn't want to see him like this. He was usually so cheerful and optimistic. I wanted to see that. This wasn't him at all.

I missed him.

"Come on, Emery. Don't leave Grayson hanging." I whispered.

* * *

Grayson drove his jeep and I was on the passenger's seat. Edendale City Jail wasn't really that far from the hospital, but the car could've helped with the time. I was sitting with one arm on the window sill, my head precariously held by my knuckles, not really thinking but just looking at the stores and other buildings that passed our way.

I glanced at his direction. I saw the circle of his eyes still shaded a little darker; he was tired, I noticed. It brought about the entire feel of his body. His shoulders sagged a little lower than usual. The creases on his face had gotten slightly more detailed. His grip on the wheel tense... It was saddening really.

That was before he noticed I was looking and he glanced back.

And then he smiled.

Not just the feeling of a regular smile, but that feeling of genuine, warm contentment when you see someone happy. Simple because for being there. The smile that could make you smile also.

Just then, his face somehow brightened up. The smile on his lips had pulled back the creases. When his eyes slanted, the circles became hidden. His energy was renewed and his shoulders stood straight again. Finally, his grip on the wheel was looser.

I was at awe. I knew he was so tired with everything, but he still kept going on. His perseverance was... outstanding. He still kept that optimistic side that even though his mind was riddled with his mom, Emery, the Red Hawks. I couldn't even imagine how he could keep up with that.

"Is there something in my teeth?" He asked, droning me out of my ministrations. I chuckled.

"No, no. It's just..." I couldn't help but pulling off a grin. "You have a very kind smile."

His brows now furrowed with confusion. "Sorry, that's the empathy thing speaking." I giggled.

"It's nice to be complimented then." He glanced back to the road again. "What does it mean, my having a 'kind smile'?"

I hummed. "It's something that when you smile to other people, they couldn't help but do the same."

"Really now?" He steered the wheel taking a turn to the left. We were about two or three blocks now from the county and I could already see the peering American flag winding atop the small buildings.

"Mhm. You know, I heard the most basic form of sharing feelings is found through the curving the end of the lips upward, also called 'smiling'." I did what I had just said.

Amicably, he did that same. "Is it true that, uh, empaths is it?" I nodded. "That you can manipulate the emotions of others?"

"Most of us should. But I haven't. Since because of Arrival Day and all."

"So you taught yourself that?"

"Partially. Mr. Fullers helped me with the controlling. I'm still a bit of a wreck at it though."

"Huh." He nodded. "Mr. Fullers?"

"Yeah. You know him right? The one that adopted me? I call him my uncle. But technically he's my adopted father."

"Oh right. That one. I kinda missed that part."

"I'm still minding the details about everything, so don't be surprised if I jumped on you with something." I giggled.

"I'll take note of that." He grinned. The jeep slowly went to a halt when I realized we were already on the driveway. I got off the car and shaded my brows from the sunlight. He killed the engine, worked with keys and got out as well.

"Should we go then?" I decided to walk towards the precinct when Grayson held me wrist and stopped me.

"Wait. Can I ask..." He felt hesitant at first, but decided to speak his mind nonetheless. "Could we wait for Emery first? See if she can make it?"

"Sure." I nodded.

I sat on the hood of the jeep, Grayson not minding it at all. I saw him pacing a couple of times, and then standing beneath the shade of the tree. Then, after a few minutes, he would pace again. I didn't know how much time went by but the process of what he's doing seem to repeat over and over again... until he stopped in the middle between me and the tree. He looked back glanced at my direction.

He then went out to reach his phone, dialed a number and perked the phone up on his ear. We (he) waited for a couple of seconds before a very small sound came out from the other line and he turned his head sideways.

"I'm standing out here for half an hour, psyching myself out. Are you—" he, again, hesitated for a split second then continued. "You sure you can't make it?"

There was a bout of silence in the air and the background noise behind us. Within that briefest of pause, he turned to look at me.

"So why can't you?"

In that moment, it all went back again. His face, his shoulders, the tension on his hands...

But this time his green eyes now drooped darkly.

"Yeah, no, ah—" His voice now a half tone deeper. "I'll be fine. I'll see you at the hospital after." Then he ended the call.

He shook his head.

"Oh Grayson..." I ran towards him and hugged him with all I could muster. He didn't held back. He encased me with his arms behind me, just hugging me back.

"It's okay... You're here... you're here..." He silently chanted.

After a while, we broke our hold of each other. I couldn't help but there was a tear that escaped through my eyes. The hidden markings glowed. He looked at me and traced the outline of my markings. He rubbed the tear off and the glowing dispersed quickly.

I looked up to him and he was smiling. Ever radiant. The smile that said he couldn't be brought down.

"Come on. Let's... let's visit mom."

* * *

There was a big window screen and I could see Grayson's mom sitting on a chair. Her hair was cleanly tied up to a bun, her clothing now adorned the orange of her status. To make her status embedded, there was a silver chain wrapped around her wrists, preventing her from reaching out or even escaping.

The look on her face was familiar.

Fear. Worry. Sadness.

It was the same face when an Atrian gets locked up in the Crate.

From what the police said, we couldn't see from the other side, but everything that happened inside the room could be seen, heard and were recorded. A policewoman would be accompanying us, for the sake of safety and protection. Another wild thing: Grayson was supposed to be alone, but he had formally requested earlier that there would be one person acquainting him, in hopes of the acquainted person would be Emery, but instead, I was the one that wrote myself in the information sheets.

After finishing up all other requirements and paperworks, we were then proceeded to go inside.

Again, nervousness pulsated on his emotions. He was about to open the door, but his hands somehow faltered before him. Deciding to help him out just a little, I crept up behind him and held his shoulders. He slackened a bit which meant it was a good sign for him. He looked down to me and gave me a worry-flushing grin.

"Thanks. I needed that." He said to me.

Now, with new-found determination, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Her mom turned to him. She sat there looking surprised but at the same time happy, covering her mouth in reverie. She stood up but the restraints couldn't even let her approach his son. But Grayson did. He slowly walked up towards her and hugged her tight. From that moment, I did not see any ounce any titles, no fame, no betrayal nor bad blood. All I saw was a mother loving his son. It was both happy and sad to see.

"I missed you." I heard Grayson whispered.

"I missed you too, honey." She whispered back.

The grip went by quickly and I saw tears running through her eyes. She quickly rubbed it off to avoid embarrassment, but she was proud nonetheless that her son was with her right now in this room.

"Are you okay, mom? Are you settling in alright?" He then started a bit of conversation.

"I'm fine Grayson, you don't have to worry about me." She then paused to look at me. "I see you've brought someone along. She smiled. "Thank you for accompanying my son, Meredith."

I shifted slightly. "It's no problem Mrs. Montrose."

They sat talked for a few minutes. I leaned with my back against the wall. They gave a little bit of updates on Grayson's father, the aftermath of the Charity Ball and some other little things concerning about the house. Basically, I was only listening to them. I haven't had much say than to occasionally nod or smile when Grayson joked a bit. Though in the latter part, the mood was getting a bit thicker and somehow, the long talks become small ones. The light mood seemed to be brought down, and they just can't seem to bring the happy peace that was brought about earlier.

Eventually, the talk just dispersed. It was just silence. I looked at the two of them, and they were ducking their heads. Grayson was twiddling his fingers, his mom almost welling up in tears again.

"Grayson... I'm sorry." She breathed out. "I understand how angry you must be."

"No, mom. You swore with that you were not involved in anything violent." He now looked at her. "Why? Why did you lie to me?"

"You remembered what happened to your brother right? What happened to you that night? Your dad and I were both scared that the Atrians might take you away again." She tried to explain. "We just— we are trying to keep you out of it..."

"Don't. Don't mention Jed. He's not an excuse for what you've done." He said in a dark, calm demeanor. "You're in jail now for being a terrorist. Jed would be ashamed of you—"

"Grayson wait... I'm not the only one whose been lying to you."

He paused, still in his seat. He then sighed and slacked back to his chair. "What?" He said, appearing disinterested.

"Emery."

I stood straight, surprised to hear her say that. Even Grayson jerked forward to his seat.

"She's the one who told the reporter, Bandell, about the Red Hawks meeting."

Grayson scoffed. "What... what are you talking about?"

"Emery was seen leaving with Bandell just before the meeting. It's no secret what she feels about those Atrians. For all we know, she was using you to get access to your father and me."

While she was trying to explain, Grayson just chuckled. Something about the hitch of his voice made me feel uncomfortable. "Wow, you must _really_ be desperate. Oh, no, I get that lying is second nature to you and Dad. But Emery's not like that." He looked at me and then back to her mom.

"She's one of the few people I actually _trust_ in my life right now." He stood up, went after me and held my hand. He quickly trotted off with me following him. I looked back to her mom as she pleaded.

"Grayson, wait!"

"No, mom. Stop." He turned to his heel. "I'm sorry. I love you. But I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

* * *

We went back to the parking lot again. I noticed Grayson was still holding my hand throughout the entire time. Funny, because my heart was throbbing and I was flushing the entire time. He gripped it hard, but not to the point that it was painful. It's just, if he let it loosen a bit, I might let go.

I felt it actually. When they argued about Emery. It felt like... it felt like he _agreed _to his mom, but he didn't show any signs of it. He _knew_ it. Yes, he trusted her. But how could he trust her now if she wasn't the one with him today?

The way he looked at me that time, it was pleading. It's like he never wanted to experience my leaving him also. But Grayson knew that he could count on me. That I would stick by him no matter what. And it was true. It was a huge burden for me, but I wouldn't let it down. In so much pain and doubt he'd been recently experiencing, he knew I was with him every step of the way.

The other thing that made me curious was the way he said that Emery was one of the few people he actually _trusted_. The way he spoke that word. He was never sure. Deep within the recesses of his mind he knew that there was that doubt. But he remained faithful. He still wanted to trust her.

But I worry.

In Human metaphor, Grayson was balancing himself on a tip of a needle, and I don't want him toppling down. I knew he was in the verge, and to be honest, it feels like I'm the only one right now whose keeping him steady. By comparison, _I _was the needle. And I was carrying him all the way through.

We reached to his jeep after my long contemplation. It was already around the afternoon and dusk was about to settle in. He leaned back at the hood of the car, finally letting go of me and crossing his arms. He never once mentioned about it. It was like a second thing to him, or maybe he didn't notice it at all. However, I didn't say anything.

When I looked at him, I knew he was in deep thought.

Deciding to cheer his mood a little, I spoke. "You know, things didn't go bad as I thought it should."

Blinking back, he lifted his chin and furrowed his brows. "It didn't? Didn't you see the way she argued to me, the way she brought Jed and Emery into the picture? How she tried to manipulate me to get into her side?" He said in exasperation.

I chuckled, though not in an offensive way, just a very light laugh. "No. Not her. Not the conversation." I poked his chest. "You."

"Me?" He shook his head. "I don't get it."

I playfully smiled. "I'd figured you would go with a very bad conversation starter. But you were worried for her. You cared for her."

The look on his face made me think that he must've realized it just about now.

"While I know that the _talk _was inevitable, you still took it as calm and as reasonable as you can. Well, not until the last bit anyways." I went to his side, leaned on the hood of the car as well. "But that was something, right?"

He slowly nodded and looked away. I knew he was thinking about something, so I just left him there for awhile. "You know what, you're right." He then looked back at me again. "I had a feeling that it couldn't have gone any better. But it did. If only just by a little."

"See?" I placed my hand on the back of his shoulders again and patted him.

"Yeah, and it was all thanks to you." He bumped his waist to me and smiled.

I flushed and shied away. "I didn't do anything."

He held a hand on my waist and he nudged me closer. His smile faded into something... different.

"You did."

I looked at his serious green eyes.

"You were there for me. And that's the best thing anyone could ever do for me."

I smiled.

* * *

I said my goodbyes to Grayson because he said he had to go to the hospital and to check on Lukas, and most probably send Emery home if she wanted to catch a ride with him.

From what the text and calls I've missed prior to the visit at the county, I didn't notice there were updates on Lukas' condition over the day. Once, there was text from Julia that, according to Sophia, Lukas had an attack but it had quickly subsided. The next one was from Eric, who said that the doctors have predicted that he couldn't sustain the stress of his lungs any longer. After a few hours, there were rains of texts and missed calls that said that Lukas had miraculously survived the unknown disease. He was up around by the time we were finished at the county. The doctors were still figuring out the cause of the cure, so Lukas had to stay for a few more hours before he was going to be released.

I, on the other hand, had a promised date with Taylor, who from her texts, told her that she was getting better. Though there were hints on her side about getting worried for Drake. I texted her that he would be fine. He was a strong Atrian. And she believed me. After that, I texted her if we could meet at The Bug, to meet up, to talk, to bond, to relax. I think we both deserved it after what had happened today.

She agreed.

I had a good feeling that Lukas didn't need me there anyways. Sophia was all that he needed. Though maybe someday I had hoped to make-up to him one way or another.

Nevertheless, I arrived at the Mud Bug, but she was already there.

With Drake.

I smiled at them. Maybe it wasn't the hang-out that I would've expected, but at least Taylor gets to spend some time with Drake. Realizing it again, I knew I wasn't needed in that table. The two of them just clicked together so I wouldn't even bother breaking them up.

Funny. Here I am thinking about Lukas and Sophia, and Taylor and Drake and found out that today was just in the right amount of coincidences that people were brought about to each other, and somehow they managed to get to spend even just for a little amount of time with them.

Of course, I would be lying if I said that that string of coincidence didn't happen to me, because it did. Even though there was supposed to be some better circumstances at this, at least I get to spend time with Grayson. The littlest part of me told me that it was right, however wrong it was. I knew that Emery was still with Grayson, and in no way that I would even think about stealing him from her, but where was she when Grayson needed her most? What was it that's so big that she missed Grayson visiting her mom?

And by some perfect string of coincidences that I've noticed revolving around everyone's life, My phone had buzzed its ringtone. I went through my pockets and checked the caller.

_Grayson._

And these strings were still pulling.

"Hello? Grayson? What's up?"

The feed on the other was just blank and it just buzzed. I looked to the caller ID again to check if I hadn't seen it right.

These perfect strings of coincidence had just been more perfect. And it was ever right the whole time.

"_I saw Emery..."__  
_

"Oh good. Did you dropped her home then?"

It wasn't coincidence anymore. It was destiny.

"_I saw her... with Roman."_


	13. An Old Accustom'd Feast

**A/N: Sorrrrryy! Got a bit of a computer problem at home so I couldn't write this week. BUT! Good news everyone! I'm back! And wew I got until October for my vacation. How awesome is that! I hope I could write alot this month or so and hopefully finish this fic once and for all. Don't worry guys! I'm still alive and I promise you I will finish this ! **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_The sullen darkness of midnight surrounded me. Every landscape of the park— the same park where the carnival was held, seemed to have brought memories from me. The same place so full of good memories and happy moments... what I would do to relive those moments again._

_I've managed to ask my next door neighbor a favor after Grayson called me to meet up. Thankfully, she was willing to help with Mr. Fullers for the time being, just until I got home. It's just, everything happened very quick; Grayson needed me right now and I'm going to comply._

_I got there as soon as I were able. After a few moments of waiting, a sound of a familiar jeep's engine came into my ear, then came a bright light coming from behind me. I turned around and saw it came to a slow halt. At first, the jeep just hummed its engine; it didn't move. I've been standing and staring at the dark blinds of his front window, right towards the driver's seat. I frowned._

_The sound of the engine stopped. It took another while before the door of the car opened._

_I saw Grayson._

_I ran towards him, calling him and pulling him into my hug, yet he didn't hug back._

_He was in so much distraught, I could feel it in him. I couldn't even fathom how much despair a Human could carry, but this was by far the worst I've ever experienced. There was nothing that held his gaze; only cold, steel green eyes that stared blankly at nothingness. It was unbearable. If only I could make it go away..._

_Only thing I could do was never to pull back, yet I did. I did with so much grief. When I looked at him, he was expressionless. But there were so many things mixing with his gut. Anger, sadness, betrayal. Like what he felt about his mother, but only so much worse._

_"I'm glad you came." He said darkly; it sent shivers to my skin._

_I looked down, seeing the way how he flexed his hands, loosening and tightening as if he'd been trying to relieve his stress. His teeth grounded but it didn't show on his lips._

_"Grayson—"_

_"You don't have to say anything." He interrupted. "Just... stay with me for a little while."_

_I didn't say anything and just nodded. He took careful steps and brushed past me. I turned my head around and saw him already a few paces ahead. When he noticed I wasn't following him, he looked behind his shoulders. I realized he was actually waiting for me so I managed to push myself into walking and followed him._

_We were only walking in silence. Neither of us talking. My hands on my pockets, my breath forming thin mists from the cold, I looked ahead to where we were going, but the darkness limited the view on my sight; the lampposts weren't luminous enough, though we were still on a paved road, which made me guess that we were still circling around the park. I looked towards the sky and saw the moon in a crescent shape. Clouds were forming a bit, but not so much that there would be a chance of rainfall._

_When I looked back at Grayson, he had come to a stop in the middle of the walkway; his head ducked low._

_He rubbed the creases of his forehead and just, broke out. "I'm done."_

_I was shocked by the vagueness of his words._

_"I'm done with trusting people. Emery, Roman, mom, dad, they all lied to me." He continued._

_Shock turned into hurt. I didn't spoke. His words seeped into me and it affected me. Was I nothing in his life? I had done so much to him but it seemed like it was so little. Why couldn't he trust me?_

_Or maybe, he just doesn't see it. At least not at the moment. I knew deep down, he was there somewhere._

_"It's like, everyone important to me has been either controlling me, or using me... I don't know who I can trust anymore..." He said as if in that moment, I wasn't there._

_Then, I managed to blurt out. "Trust me."_

_He looked at me, eyes wide with curiosity._

_I didn't know who pushed me into doing it, nor the words that came out of my mouth next, but it seemed so right at that time. It was stupid, risky and bold, really. I just blurted everything out without even thinking about it. I knew our friendship would've ended if he so much as doubt me as well. Yeah, what could his guarantee be that I wouldn't betray him? I had done this to him the entire year that I've met him, what's the difference now?_

_"You can trust me."_

* * *

The school bell rang and I was brought back to the present. Slowly, all senses came to and the bustling noise of the students came up to volume. My right hand was holding the door of my locker, the other hugged my books. I was staring at the piled volumes, crumpled sheets and minted candy wrappers and I didn't recall what should I be pulling out. Maybe because of my daydreaming earlier.

Anyways, I glanced up to my clock (the wrist of the hand that hugged my books) and noticed it was a quarter before lunch period was over, so my next class would be Chem that day. Finally remembering, I looked for my Chemistry notes and piled every other book into the locker. Next, I took the mess of wrappings and nondescript papers into my hand. I then closed the door of my locker.

I almost jumped when I saw Grayson was leaning ever so casually next to my locker, smiling happily at me.

Right, I remembered he was supposed to walk me to my next class.

"Why do you look so surprised?" He chuckled. "And what's that on your hand?"

I blushed furiously and looked away, obviously ignoring the first question he had in store. "It's, uh, just trash."

Grayson quickly grabbed it from me, took a crumpled ball into his other hand and tossed it in midair. "Let me." He scampered towards a nearby trash bin and quickly disposed everything. He hurried back to me afterwards.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He said. "Hey, class' about to start. C'mon, let me take you to the lab." He offered.

I just bit my lip and nodded, again flushing like a tomato — a Human vegetable that is... _nevermind_.

We walked side by side together, a little bit quiet on our part but nonetheless the background noise was still loud. I looked up to him and he caught me, giving me another one of his bright smiles, which I returned the favor too. Grayson was wearing a teal, unbuttoned plaids rolled up to his elbows and a dark hue shirt inside. His features loose, his grip on his messenger so laid back, I noticed Grayson's mood had slackened and otherwise had been very cheerful as of late. It's nice seeing like that, all happy and carefree.

Yes, it's actually been awhile, more likely three days, since the fact that we've talked about Emery and his mother that night at the park, he not once but mentioned about the incident— well, because of the promise he made me, but also the thought of placing his trust towards me. Now, it was my responsibility to adhere and I can't help but feel happy and at the same time pressured to have him trust me like that.

Well, it's not about the term itself, but what I'd like for him was to hold on, to give hope to something at least for one last time, and not to lose his grip on what amount of sanity he had left.

So, I was beyond grateful, not only because he'd said yes, but because the next day, we were back to our old selves again. No revelations and no secrets, no Red Hawks, no Atrians— just _us_, living like there were no walls of identities and norms separating us. It's like, every chance we get, he and I spend our time together, with him and his movie marathons, with me and my extra discounts at the Mud Bug... The past three days were almost godsend. It's again, like I've been sent back when there were no Atrians, no Emery, just studying at this school.

"So, I've heard the _Iksen _is within school grounds right now." Grayson brought about a conversation while we were in the middle of the hallway. "For that... thing — holiday — that you're celebrating?"

I just giggled. "It's called _Dinaskyu._" I iterated. "It's kinda like Christmas and Thanksgiving mixed up together."

"Yeah _that_, and the Atrian Seven can invite people to join on the festivities." He then made a wild cough. "Are you..." He then had this soft grin like he was happy but somehow at the same time sad as well. "I mean, it's a very big occasion after all. I guess it's impossible for you _not_ to celebrate one."

"Well, I guess. But it's not like I _want _to. I just _have _to." I looked towards the hallway.

"How so?" He asked, looking at me.

I stayed silent for a bit, pondering if I should tell him of my plans on the _Dinaskyu_ festival. Then, after moments of contemplation, I sighed and gave in.

"I'm going to get something in the Sector to help with Mr. Fullers' condition."

He then stopped. "Wait, you're going to smuggle something out of the Sector?"

I cringed. "Not _smuggle_. I was gonna _ask_ for one. Geez, Grayson, don't take me for a criminal." I made a pouting face which didn't gave him the "sorry" effect that I wanted to.

He just laughed. "Okay, okay, fine. Let's just say you 'managed' to 'borrow' that thing, what are you going to do with it after?"

"It's... an Atrian secret." I cringed again, but this time even harder. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but it's really some serious Atrian protocol stuff..."

He looked at me and grinned. "Now you're really starting to sound like a smuggler."

"No! It's just... It's... _Ugh_." I held my chin up high and groaned.

"Hey, I was only kidding." He laughed heartily again. "I get it. You're going to find your foster old man something Atrian-y to help him with his condition. Am I going with this right?" I nodded. "Well, I don't see any problem with that. And as if I have any say about it." He said simply.

"But you do! It's—" Stopping before I could say something worse, I switched the conversation."I just didn't want you to worry..."

"Don't be like that. What am I, your da—"

Just when we're about to turn around the corner, I saw Emery and Julia talking to each other, and stopped when they saw us heading their way. Emery locked eyes with Grayson; I could see the pained look in Grayson's eyes when he looked at her. It suddenly felt like a rush, but Grayson and I crossed their paths while ignoring Emery's placid look, who was about to speak, but dared not to go any further when he ignored her advances. He just walked across, like there was nothing that transpired at all.

When ends met and finally we were at each other's backs, Grayson pulled off a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Which in turn made me sigh for him also.

"You promised, Grayson." I softly warned him. Simply put, that night, I made him promise to let Emery do all the talking. To wait for her until she had the courage to explain everything. The moment Emery began to avoid him, there was already the dead giveaway to what she'd been doing with Roman. To make matters worse, there were strains and loose ends between him and Emery, and me and Roman; I don't even know if it could be fixed between the four of us anymore.

"Yeah... yeah." He bobbed his head. "Back to our discussion then." He made a slight turn of his neck behind him, hoping that someone would be behind him, but he eventually brushed the feeling off.

"So this thing you're after, how is it gonna help your dad?" He continued, asking.

I huffed. "Like I said, it's really meant to be kept a secret."

"Fine." He softly hummed.

We reached the Chem lab before we could even start a new topic. Just in time as the bell rang for the five minute warning.

"This is my stop." I said. He made another smile, but then his eyes widened and looked like he was about to get in trouble.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late." He said, which reminded me, his class was in another building, which in turn, worried me also. "I better get going, see you Meri."

He was about to turn to his heel when I held his wrist. "Grayson."

He turned back and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Just... just let her explain everything, okay?"

He paused. "To be honest, I don't want to hear any of it." He then made a chuckle and, to what had caught me in a surprise, frazzled my hair. "I'll be fine, Meredith."

Grayson went off running towards his next class.

* * *

**Grayson PoV**

I thought about what Meredith said to me, how to let her do the talking, but I already knew what's going to happen. I thought about the situations, all the conditions and what would happen if Emery would try to defend herself, but one way or another, it's never gonna end well.

She was going to break up with me.

It's as simple as that— there was no hope for our relationship to even continue. I've caught her in the act, she felt guilty about it when I finally saw her, and there was no reason to beat around the bush. I don't know why Meredith kept aiming for the better, maybe because she's my friend and she wanted nothing but for the best, but I already knew it was going downhill no matter what she said.

I'll be thankful to Meredith that she spent all this time trying to cheer me up, trying to make me avoid all the questions I wanted to vent out about Emery, so that I could ask her about that myself.

And it was already time. In that moment after the last bell of the day rang, Emery sent me a text.

_"We need to talk. Meet me at the back of the school before you leave."_ It said.

It's like there wasn't even a hint of concern on her part.

So I left my class, texting Meredith to go straight ahead to the Bug. She had a job to do anyways.

It appeared that I came there first. I didn't know why Emery had invited me and in the end, she was going to be the one late. I already wanted to end this. I didn't need her in my life right now.

I huffed up a breath when I saw her came to view. I was sitting down on a staircase, waiting anxiously on her arrival.

"Hey," She said when we were a meter away from each other.

"Hey."

A pause. Great, she didn't even know how how to start.

"You asked me to come here... something up?" I asked.

I noticed she began twiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. Judging by her mannerisms, she was anxious herself.

"Grayson I... I'm sorry..." She whispered lowly.

"For what?" Trying to make myself innocent.

"It's just... I don't know how to explain this..." Oh, _that_ use of words wasn't the one I had in mind, so I scoffed at her. My reaction didn't even surprise her, and she just continued. "We can't be together anymore..."

But at least she said it. It didn't came from _my _mouth.

"I'm sorry, Grayson..." She apologized again.

"No, I get it." I blatantly stopped her from her ramblings.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It must be hard for you," I finally said. This time, it was _my _turn to explain to her how I felt all this time. "Being in love with an Atrian."

Her brows furrowed in question, this time, it had surprised her, like she had been caught like a mouse in a trap. "I saw you and Roman at the uh, hospital together— I've been seeing you together."

Then continued, earning myself a short, breathy laugh. "'Cause you know it's funny, I somehow got that mistaken impression that you wanted to be with me—"

"I _did_ want to be with you."

"And now?" Urging her to prove herself, but she didn't try to defend herself.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did." I calmly said, but the bitterness was already rising up. "And you played me."

"It's not what you think. I—"

"Is it?" I asked. "And you being with him had nothing to do with my mom at the Red Hawk meeting?"

She just paused, again another one caught snared in a trap. "Yeah. I know about that too. Someone saw you leave the party with that reporter, Bandell."

She shook her head. "Grayson. _I'm sorry_. It was an accident—"

"Accident? My mother was sent to jail because of an accident?"

"She wasn't supposed to be at that meeting—"

"Why are we even arguing?" I interrupted her. Something in me felt like I wanted to tell her what I'd felt, instead of yelling at her face all the lies and just leave. But I couldn't. I love—_loved _her. Something about this conversation we had made clear of that. It was then that I finally realized we were never meant for each other... Yes, I _could _forgive her right now and just stay friends— or whatever, but that's just it. It could never be anything more than that.

Heh_. _Funny. At first I thought since the moment she became my girlfriend, I knew that I could never leave her. That she _might _be the one. You know, fate and all that crap that I always see in movies. But I'm not gonna fight for our relationship for a reason such as this; If anything, there's one person she needed right now, but that wasn't me.

"Look, I gotta be someplace else. Someone's waiting for me." I stated.

"Meredith." She breathed out.

All my rage built up had somehow fluttered away. The mention of her name, sent me calming down the brink of insanity. Yes her. Meredith. Meri. After all that I've been through, she was the _only _one that kept me going. I was thankful for her, grateful even. If it weren't for her I'd be lost with everything that has been happening to me right now.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about her face, those intricate markings that glowed amidst the water. "What about her?"

"Nothing. It just seems like you're very happy when you're around her."

"Of course I am." I opened my eyes, hoping to see her there, but she wasn't, just Emery and speckles of light from the darkening horizon.

"Both of you are really good for each other, you know that? It's like, you're both meant to be together."

"Are you telling me I'm going to let her be my rebound? And you with Roman?" I scoffed. "I really don't think so." At least, for my part.

But, what she first said was... I don't know. True? I'm proud to admit that she was good for me. In fact, _too _good. Even from all the differences from my kind to hers, I noticed that we were really _not_ that different. How could she see so much in me when we were worlds different, and yet, I couldn't even see how Emery's been treating me the whole time?

And Emery was right. Ever since I've loosened my grip to her, Meredith's pull had me at the instant. I hated that I longed for her. It's too soon. But I couldn't help it. Everything was the way it was before. No Atrian Seven, no Emery, no Red Hawks. But this time, I knew her secret, which made me all the more protective of her. And I'm guilty that I loved every moment, every second spent _because_ of it.

"I'm not—no, will _never _do that to her." I admitted. "But I need her nonetheless."

I walked away, ending the conversation there and then.

* * *

**Meredith's PoV**

"_Got a little sidetracked. G__o on ahead. I'll catch up with you later at the_ _Bug_." It read.

I pocketed my phone and headed towards the bus stop, more importantly, the SEU bus for the Atrians.

Okay, so my plan was to get an invite to one of the Atrian Seven. And goodness, this was one of the toughest thing I had to do since the beginning of time. You see, my predicament was clearly evident— Roman would never give me an invite because of what happened during that night at the Charity Ball and the great suspicion that he might be in cohorts with Emery. Then put in the ample time of space we had given each other the past couple of days... So that's a big scratch on my list.

Sophia on the other hand, was my next best bet, yet from another unfortunate turn of events, she had already invited Julia for Dinaskyu.

The other three Atrians also had their hands full as well.

And Teri... Well... It's...

Well...

Nahh.

Which left me with no other choice.

The Big Guy.

Well, to be honest, at least I had some sort of favor from Drake, right? I mean, him and Taylor were friends... well I guess it was a little bit _more_ than _that_ judging from their... recent escapades. But it does makes sense that we had that so-called "my friend, your friend" thing going on, right?

_No._

But I was hopeful, I guess. I had to get to the Sector. What other opportunity would I have left rather than this one? All I ever wanted was to grab Cyper and go anyways. It's not really that hard; I'm pretty sure almost every pod _must _contain at least a shrub or at least a pot of it. It won't even take time; It's like I wasn't even there in the first place.

"Meredith? What are you doing here?"

My head snapped back to the voice whom I deciphered was Roman.

With Drake tailing right behind him.

Perfect.

...

Now what?

"I— uh."

Drake crossed his arms abrasively. Roman had a furrowed look on his face, already becoming suspicious by the second.

"Look, if there's nothing we could do for you, then move." Drake snapped.

"Wait!"

They stopped when they were about to climb on board the bus.

"What?" Drake asked rather impatiently.

Hesitating, I came out and said, "I... was wondering if you... could somehow... uh... invite me over _Dinaskyu_?"

The pair of Atrians looked at each other, obviously not getting what I was up to.

"And why in the name of the _Vwasak _would _I_ invite _you_ over at _Dinaskyu_?" Drake glared daggers at me, like he was about to pounce on me.

But thankfully, Roman held a hand on his chest before he could come any closer to me. I looked at him and nodded once.

"It's... for a project." I lied. "Look, everyone from the Seven," I then mumbled 'not including Teri,' and continued. "Had already given their invites on someone. You're my only hope yet." I pleaded. But as if saying the last bit was going to do anything.

Drake then faced Roman who had this configuring look. Like how he was trying to find out what my plans were for _Dinaskyu_. But he knew that I was Atrian, so I had a feeling he would deduce it to homesickness or something like that. I never could tell. And yeah, maybe I've hinted him about Mr. Fullers and all that, but I don't know if he would even remember it by now.

Roman, whom I was first surprised of, actually nodded once yet only slightly, even barely noticeable. But it was considered a yes nonetheless.

Then came my second surprise, to which Drake turned to me and said,

"Alright, whatever. Just keep me out of your hair. I don't want anything to do with whatever you're doing, so leave me out of it." Drake said.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I happily said. Roman, who was in the foot of the bus, didn't say anything again and climbed aboard. Drake also left a few moments after.

Sweet. I got entry now. Not only that, it was my first time, repeat, my _first time_, going to the Sector. I never had once stepped foot there. Well one, was because of the tight security, and two, besides the guards themselves, only officials and people who were actually invited were only permitted there, with strict policies if I may add.

And I was ever so excited. For the first time ever, I get to see Atrians in every corner. _My_ people. Just imagining it was simply flabbergasting. But this time, it gets to happen.

But... somehow... I was expecting a little harder of convincing Drake. Since, he _was _Drake after all. Stubborn, arrogant, mischievous. He only asked _once _and already said yes. Suspiciously, it was way too easy for me.

I left the school premises wondering why that came to be.

Even if I was excited coming there for the first time, I should ever be more cautious visiting the Sector tomorrow.

* * *

**The Sector - The Next Day**

I never felt this feeling before. Nostalgia, the humans call it. Yes, a glimpse of something right now that brought you to the past. The wading memory that seeped in my mind when I remembered the collages of pods hanging from various forms of water that covered most of our planet's geosphere, or when I smelled the scent of spirit incenses and common smelling salts coursing through your nostrils. The lavish decoration of plants and other favors completely filling the dock-reaches of our lagoon-town.

It's not what I would've imagined, but it tugged a little bit of my homesickness to come out.

The Sector was undoubtedly thriving, but there was a sense of majesty from it all. Cultures of my home planet were still practiced around here. Pods still hang feet upon feet above ground, stacked to each other like mushrooms forming in a tree-stalk. Of course, there were some that built pods on the ground itself, but those were very scarce.

Trinket-traders and merchants were still there, selling those perfumes and salts, but the scent were all wrong. I guess the ingredients were hard to come by these days. Especially when rations were thoroughly surplused over the past few years.

The _Dinaskyu _ceremony had to be put on effort, so they tried to make it exactly like how we did it in our home planet. Unfortunately, it just doesn't seem right when the water doesn't reflect the glimmering lights that hung in the sky. All we see were but muck and dirt. _  
_

Still, I was in complete awe. It's better something rather than not being able to get a chance at all, right?

And to think that a select few Humans were intended to celebrate a feast like this with us, must be phenomenal. Possibly the first ever recorded in Human-Atrian history.

But, my intentions are one and clear. I only have limited time and a select number of opportunities to grab Cyper and go. Plus the fact that I was only here upon Drake's (but mostly thanks to Roman's nod of approval) consent, made it a little bit harder for me to consider my options on _how _to get it.

I could ask for merchants or look for some flower shops, pretend I'm oblivious to the secret of Cyper, cover it up as a curious Human kitchen ingredient... but it was way too conspicuous that it may arouse suspicion. I didn't want myself facing Gloria or any of the Atrian ambassadors who might know about it asking why would I, a mindless Human, acquire an infamous plant of the Atrians?

Asking one of the Atrian Seven would cause the same result as well.

Finding one scattered from pollen would be another choice, but that means finding a needle in a haystack. Or so the saying goes. That and the haystack being almost a mile or two in diameter. I wouldn't waste time on that, and Drake would probably caught wind of what I was doing if I was snooping around, trying to find something. Of course, I could find a concentrated spot for plants, like a greenhouse or a garden from one of the nobles or the _Zwahan_, but how would I even consider to look for one?

I breathed out a sigh. Maybe things will become clearer if there weren't things running around my mind.

A sound vibrated in my pocket.

I clicked the phone open, hidden almost terribly well from prying eyes.

"_Have fun on Dinaskyu— see, I spelt it right! Anyways, I know that phones would be confiscated during your stay, but I just wanted to say: b__e careful alright? I know it's not in my place to say, but it's hard not looking out for you when I'm not there._"

Grayson.

I can't help but feel a little tinge of blush rising from my cheeks and smile. He cared for me. He really did.

"_Luckily managed to snuck the phone in. Don't worry— I'll be on my best behavior when it comes to messaging and the like. __Just stay put, okay? I'm going to leave as soon as I am able to get what I need. Then we could talk about it._" And I had sent it before I could even cancel.

The last note was acted on impulse. It was wrong. I remembered Grayson telling me that he and Emery broke up. He didn't talk about the topic even when we got over to the Bug. I left it at that for him.

The curious part of me wanted me to know. What I could've done to prevent it from happening. But everything else lies within his rights of silence.

My phone vibrated continuously. I looked around to see a vacant corner or space, probably the least interesting vantage point. When I found a dead-end allleyway with nothing but silver canisters and trash bags, I took my phone off from my pocket and stooped lower.

The instant I answered it, the voice already rang loudly on my ear. "_You snuck a phone inside Sector? What are you, nuts?_"

"Nuts, Grayson? Can't you think of a better term?" I made a little snicker loud enough for him to hear.

"_You're breaking a lot of school regulations just by holding a phone in your ear. Are you even hiding?_"

"I am. I'm in some dead-end alleyway with nothing but trash bags and smoke coming out from the gutters."

"_Dead-end alle—_" He made a snapping pause. "_I don't know if I should be mad at you for hiding a phone or being stuck on some alley, calling me._" He breathed out a sigh from the feed.

"What's me staying on some alley? I don't get it." I asked. "You know what, nevermind. I snuck my phone in because you said you're going to meet your father, right?"

"_That's a pretty lame excuse._" He muttered.

Ignoring him, I said. "I want you to keep me updated about it, okay? Just text me things if you feel like it's important. Anything, really." after a slight pause, I continued. "I'm not going to pull my phone out all the time, you know. I happen to know discretion. I'm only going to reply to you if I have the opportunity."

Again, he sighed, but it was more of a sigh of defeat than disappointment. "_Fine. If you really want to be punished by the school so badly, you could just wave your phone around like a lunatic._"

I laughed. He did a little chuckle too while I was at it.

"_And Meri..._"

"Hmm?" I craned my neck around, checking if the coast was still clear for me.

"_I... Thank you. God, I'm making a habit of expressing gratitude lately, am I?_"

I smiled, hoping that my smile could reach his somehow. "You do." I said, feeling a little bit lighter than usual. "Anyways, I gotta go. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, 'kay?"

"'_Kay. And don't worry. I'll talk to you about it soon enough._" He said brightly over the phone.

My smile grew wider because I knew he was getting a bit better now from yesterday's breakup. Better enough that he could talk about it.

I ended the phone call then.

I gasped when I heard a voice coming out from behind me. "You snuck a phone inside Sector?" I heard womanly voice said. Only when I turned around, I noticed it was only Julia.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're not the only one who said that." I smirked, waving my phone to her. Remembering what Grayson joked about earlier, I began to blush and shy away from her.

"Oooh, hiding your phone because of your boyfriend. I like that." She made a devilish grin.

"I don't have a boyfriend. And it's not what you think." I defended.

"Yeah, well," She clasped her hands together, pretending to not notice anything. "I thought Drake invited you? I haven't seen him anywhere near here."

Thinking about it, I'm gonna be in so much trouble when Taylor found out about this. Drake and I even agreed to each other that we were not supposed to tell Taylor about the invite. I've already experienced her jealous side when Zoe was the one circling around him.

Again, I sighed.

I'm such a hypocrite.

"Drake doesn't care what I do. But I'm still his responsibility." I crossed my arms and thought about him. "It's not like I could follow him around as well. He said he had important things to attend to."

"Okay then." Her lips then turned into a painstaking smile. "So he wouldn't mind if I borrow you for awhile?"

I had to think about it for a moment. Eventually, I gave in. "Sure."

"Okay, let's get to Roman's. We should be—"

I stopped. "Wait, Roman?"

Roman made me think about Emery, which in turn made me think about Grayson, which made me think about their breakup. It saddened me to see the girl who broke Grayson into shattering pieces. Only for the boy who currently or not despised me but had the knowledge of my secrets. It would be a big awkward moment if I were to join them. Of course, they'd have to hide it from his mother. Spirits know how a bad idea it was to flaunt their relationship publicly.

Julia playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. "Roman insisted that you come. Sophia did too."

Wait... Roman insisted? What on Atria for?

"He said that..." Julia nodded. "If he really said that..." Pausing for a second. "Then... sure. Why not?" Although I replied with an unsure tone in my voice.

"Okay then. Let's go." She paced ahead.

* * *

Roman and his family's pod was cozy and quaint, like how my home back in was small, albeit it can fit the size of their family. The doorways a little higher than what I've accustomed to growing up. Yellow lights brightened up the room, seeing the living area with sofas, plants and stacks of bookshelves. In the middle stood an end table with a pearl-blue bowl with the ceremonial water.

Sophia appeared out of one of the doorways and greeted us with a smile.

"Emery's not here yet. Could you get her Julia?"

"Sure. I bet she's going off to the kids again and showing that star leather thing." She giggled as she left the house again.

"You don't look comfortable." Sophia said as she approached me.

I was. Emery's coming. It would be way to awkward for the situation right now and I didn't want any of it. The only reason why I even came was to make amends with Roman. But for that to happen, Emery has to be somewhere around the corner, probably even listening for all I know. Which in turn made me nervous.

"Just anxious for my first _Dinaskyu _celebration I guess." I lied.

In fact, I knew how the whole feast thing was celebrated. I had been doing it since I was a child, a few years after Arrival Day, but the tradition still lived in our apartment every time we get the chance. I knew the significance of that pearl-bowl in the middle of the living room.

"Well, at least you get to spend your first time with us." She smiled, which I replied with a small grin off my face as well. "Oh wait, I forgot to check mom at the market." She shot up instinctively. "Can you stay here for awhile? I'll be real quick."

"Sure, can I check around the house? It's for the project I'm working on." I lied again.

"Okay. Go ahead." She headed towards the door. "Just don't break anything while I'm gone." She smirked.

I giggled. "I promise."

She left the house as well, leaving me alone. Or perhaps not really alone. There still was Roman. But he wasn't anywhere in the entrance of the house, and I could see all the doorways that led to rooms from this vantage point, save for the far left corner where the door was closed. That was where he must be I guess.

I looked around the house some more. I went to the bookshelves I mentioned earlier. I trailed my finger over the dusty title prints of the spine of the books. There were plenty about history and culture of Atria here; Mostly written in Sondiv, but I could see some Human translations as well. There were also tribal affairs and leadership of the _Iksen_, which I wasn't surprised of. Though what surprised me were the storybooks below the shelves.

Then I peeked at one of the doorways. It was a small bedroom. Clean, neat, a tinge of a feministic touch, and of course, Atrian. Must be Sophia's bedroom.

I observed some more and noticed they had a stairwell, leading towards the skytop, rather, rooftop.

Though I think it was more of a garden than a rooftops to me...

Wait.

Garden.

_Garden_.

When I looked at the stairwell, a thought formed in my head.

A damning one.

Usually, Atrian nobles had gardens from their rooftops. Different types vary from different nobles. One could have as many or as big as he/she can if you live off in royalty. Like the _Iksen _family.

But in reality, gardens were actually shrines.

* * *

**Roman's Garden**

Cyper. The moment I climbed up the stairs, I already saw the garden, under the pagoda. Silken sheets were decorated from the four pedestals with incandescent bulbs that were probably the most beautiful if I saw it at night. And there, right in the center, were an abundance of it sprouting out of the ground. The spindly red weed-like plant that I've been searching for months— years even.

Now it was in front of me.

I approached the garden, feeling the scent of Atrian lavender and saffron that I forgot what it was called for many years. Most of these plants were for perfumes and aesthetic reasons. None of them dangerous.

I closed my eyes and tried to feel all the plants around me, trying to imagine myself being surrounded by these plants, making me think of home. It's like I was back in Atria again, but with the somber tone of the busy streets below and planes hovering thousands of feet above. It made me a bit nostalgic. Oh how I missed my home planet.

"Go ahead. Take one."

I didn't open my eyes yet, but I already knew who it already was.

Roman.

"I'm paying my respects."

Heavy shoes stomped behind me, approaching closer and louder. The feet then stopped directly beside me. I heard a wavering sigh after. Before he could show his emotions, I turned it off and slowly fluttered my eyes open.

His beady blue pupils were looking right at me.

"I knew _this_ is what you came for." He made a lopsided smile.

"I did... Will you tell Emery or Drake about it?"

He shook his head, giving me a once-over and then glanced at the lengthy bushels of Cyper. "I know father wouldn't mind."

"But that's just it," I turned to face him. "I can't do it... This... It..."

"My father would've wanted to help Atrians in any way he can, even though if he had already passed away."

I bit my lip and held my chin down.

"Is this for your dad?" I nodded. "Then please."

I hesitantly picked the smallest stem I could find. I felt sick that it churned my stomach. I knew how Cyper grew, and I knew whose body it grew upon. The events were still fresh from my memory... and to defile his body like this...

To defile Nox's grave.

But Roman insisted, even with my greatest of regrets, I did it. I had to. The opportunity was given to me by a silver platter and I knew I couldn't refuse such an offer.

Eventfully, I placed the stem in a vial, one small enough that it would fit through places inside my bag.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked softly.

"Well, for one—"

"No," I interrupted him before he could even say anything. "Why are you _really _doing this? Aren't you supposed to be angry at me?"

He looked at me, his stare unwavering. It chilled me to the bone on how much intimidating he was. It was like I said something wrong, one that pushed his buttons. I knew that in any moment he would pounce on me or growl at me and tell me never to do it again.

But then I noticed his shallow, compromising eyes. "I was. But then again, you never really meant it." Surprised, I looked up to him, this time it was my turn to gaze. "How did I know? I just did. You always had good intentions for everyone. You are sympathetic; it must've been a Human trait you've acquired over the years. It reminded me of Emery..." He eventually trailed off.

"I don't play with affections of others." I rebutted, which again, was a very stupid move for me. Here I am, with Emery's... boyfriend, I guess, and I was ostracizing her for her actions.

But he only replied with a sigh, which was another surprise. "I know what she did was a little bit out of line, in fact, if she were to leave me right now for him, I won't care. So long as she becomes happy with whatever she is doing."

"But she chose me." He said instantly. "You should know, right? 'Happiness consists of giving, and in serving for others'."

The idea struck me deep. It was how I treated Grayson. I wanted him so much to be happy that I didn't care if he was with Emery or some other girl. But if he was happy for that, then I will let them be, right? It was true for almost any case when you love someone. You didn't care if he was with you or not, but the sole feeling of him being content, then you become contented too.

"So. You forgive me?"

He chuckled. "Of course. If I wouldn't, wouldn't we be having conversation at all? And don't get me even started why you came here in the first place."

I smiled. "Thank you... for this." I gestured at the plant which was now in a vial. "For everything."

He replied the gesture. "No problem. And hey, if you aren't busy, you should come downstairs and celebrate _Dinaskyu_ together with the others."

"I would love to, but I can't."

He furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"My reason for coming was only this." I looked towards the walls barricading the Sector from the outside world. Beyond that was the whole of Louisiana, and somewhere over there, there was Grayson, waiting for me. "Sector's really great and all, couldn't even believe the nostalgia it brought me, but this is not my place anymore. I live out there."

"I know you do." Roman flashed a proud smile at me. "I promise I won't bother you anymore after this. At least come during the feast."

Pursing my lips, I thought hard. I guess it wouldn't hurt, right? This could be the only time I would visit Sector, celebrate a proper _Dinaskyu _festival with Atrians and relive something of my past. This could also be the proper make-up I wanted between Roman and I.

"Sure, why not?" I happily said.

"Great. See you by then?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"I'll uh, go downstairs now. There's a bridge you could cross over there. Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He then slowly backed out then pivoted his heels. He trotted off back to his house.

Sometimes I get the feeling that Roman and I would've been very good friends. The only rift that separated us was Emery. I knew he was very much in love with her, but that's just it. If she didn't led Grayson on, we could've been, you know? But now, the rift was clear. I hope Emery understands what Roman meant to her. How much his world only spins around her and he would become lost if she was gone.

I smiled at a thought.

* * *

Around the corner alleyway I spotted not a moment ago, I curved towards my path and looked behind my shoulders, trying to suspect if I was being followed by anyone. The alleyway was somehow familiar to the one I entered before, but this time the pathways seem to split out every turn. Once I managed to make a third turn, I noticed the area was completely devoid of people. Though the area smelt of burnt musk and dirty sewer, I had to tough it out so I could check on my phone.

_4 messages _

All were from Grayson. In an hour interval. They were only updates, but the first one was quite surprising. It was a text that said that he already called off their relationship between the him and Emery. I was somehow horrified at the thought of him now, but eventually I've thought better than to mention it at a later time. I guess I wouldn't bother him about questions until it felt like the time was right.

In any case, the next that he was planning to meet his dad at The Bug and how he hated that proposal, but he had to regard it one way or another. He was also planning to come home already since the press had died down because of the stagnant pace of the rumors. The third was when he arrived, drinking his favorite red iced tea drink with a slice of lemonade, wishing it would be me bringing it out for him instead of other waitresses. I blushed at his remark.

The last one however was quite serious. Even serious than the breakup.

He had a talk with his father. It was quick and he promised he didn't scream at his dad like he was supposed to, but what had bothered him was when his father told him that he had gone out with Drake and Zoe, and that she was absent everyday starting that day after the Ball, which I haven't actually noticed until now. It practically waved off red signals, that he was going to look into the matter first thing tomorrow.

"_What do you think? I seriously didn't remember anything, so maybe you could shed some light on things._" The last line of his text said.

I punched in his number, even though i had him in speed dial, but regardless, I called.

It picked up right after the first beep.

"Just read your text. Sorry Grayson, but the last thing I remembered was Zoe ordering us some punch or wine."

_"The first thing you could've said was 'hi'."_ He chuckled over the feedback.

"Hi then, Grayson."

_"Okay good."_ He said._ "Anyways, I'm going to ask some people who were invited that night at the Charity Ball. Any ideas who I could ask first?"_

I contemplated for awhile. "I've talked to Taylor about it the other day. You could start with her."

_"Okay, okay, good. Anyone else?"_

"The teachers were there as well. I don't know, try Miss Benton?"

I remembered the awkward moment my teacher gave me that night. She was offering me wine for goodness sake.

I shuddered at the thought.

_"Yeah, I'll try her too."_ There was a momentary pause over the feedback. _"So, how're you doing there?"_

"Fine, I guess. I got what I came for, but Roman asked me—"

_"Roman? I guess you're friends now, are you?"_ His tone deepened.

"I actually don't know." I said in confusion. "He asked me to go to the feast a little later. I'm going to make-up to him somehow."

_"Have you seen Emery?"_ His tone suddenly became indifferent.

"Not yet. I didn't want to." I replied. But then I couldn't help but already ask. "Grayson—"

_"It's okay, Meredith."_ Grayson interrupted me then second time, but his tone again wildly shifted into happiness. _"I'm really fine. Better to rip that bandage fast and hard before you can feel the_ _pain._" He then continued. "_You go enjoy your time there. I'm gonna uh, plan to stay at The Bug 'till dinner. Mind seeing you here later?"_

"Of course, Grayson. I'll head there right away."

_"Great. See ya when I see ya."_

Somehow, someway, I felt a wave of relief wash over me on how he was taking all of this. I'm so proud of him living it up and letting it go.

I smiled. "See you when I see you too."

* * *

I went back to the feast, located at the heart of the Sector. The building was small and the guest list was pretty strict. I saw the names that were listed and I noticed they were all important people, from leaders of the tribes to Human-Atrian ambassadors, and the least important where us students, joining in because of the Integration Program.

I was directed to my table, a spot where Julia and a number of Atrians but no Roman or Emery. Seats were empty and adjacent to each other, four in fact. I'm guessing one would be mine, then Roman and Emery, then Roman's mother.

And as if by mere coincidence, I happened to notice Emery coming to the tables. Julia immediately stood up and had a worried look on her face. She said something to her but then came Roman and his mom. She had this distinguished smile on her face when she saw Emery, which in turn made her blush. I didn't exactly know what happened, but I had a feeling it had something to do with Nox. Left ignored, Julia scampered away.

I wanted to follow her, but something in the back of my mind told me not to. Though I had a feeling that I might regret it soon after.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling, I tried to look at the incoming guest. Emery was offered to sit on the table. The arrangement went like this: Roman's mom, Emery in the middle, then Roman. Two seats were unoccupied, both on each end. Though what had captured me looking at them really wasn't that, nor the booming voice of Castor when he held his speech to the tribes. Roman had noticed my glance and looked at me back. He smiled and made a quick bend of his neck, offering me also to sit. I waved my hand, signing him I was already fine.

I guess Roman wasn't mad at me anymore. Or was he ever? I guess time was only needed for this problem. I had worried too much of the strain in our relationship, and he was already giving me a second chance. My only thought now was I hoped that I would not fail him again. Well, he is after all, our future _Iksen_._  
_

Castor went on to his riveting speech, but when he glanced at one direction, his throat bobbed and his breath faltered. I _sensed _his disturbance. The pores on his forehead already forming sweat; tattoos glistening to the naked eye. He was distressed, that was clear.

I looked towards the direction of his eyesight.

And it trembled me so much that I almost tripped myself from nothing.

There, I saw, a woman with a white dress reaching just above her kneecap. Blond hair and green eyes, she looked to be only above her thirties.

But the marks.

The marks were her dead giveaway.

It was a few, but detailed all the same. It was like an ink dipped on a paintbrush, and splattered across her lower lip, then some on the sides of her eyes, trailing behind her hair, then some above the forehead.

I would never forget those markings.

_Saroya._

How could she be here? But then that answer was questioned when I looked to her side. Gloria.

She released her?

An expression of relief spread all over my face. Another step. Another step towards Integration. I saw what Gloria did. And it was a very smart move. Releasing someone from the Crate would cause a positive reaction towards the Atrians. Like a wonderful give from this thematic event.

A thought popped into my mind. Would she ever recognize me? It's been ten years already, I doubt she would. Especially when my markings were stripped of me and it's like I didn't exist anymore. But it couldn't hurt to try, right?

I made a step towards her, but someone prevented me from doing so, as Saroya's gaze held unto the boy.

Drake.

He shot up from his seat. I hadn't had the look on his face since his back was to mine, but his heart was beating fast and fluttering mindlessly. His emotions were raw awe and love.

"Mom?" He uttered towards the silent crowd.

Saroya had a surprised look over her face, but then ran after him and gave him an enormous hug. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together, and a sudden rush of happiness washed over me when I saw them. It made a little bit teary-eyed too. A sense of nostalgia riddled within me.

How beautiful it was to see a parent and a son become reunited especially in such an event like this. It was truly his best Christmas and Thanksgiving altogether, so to speak.

And it had put a smile on my face too.

* * *

I was already heading towards the entrance of the Sector by the time the feast started. They were already enjoying their festivities and since Roman had gone after Emery and disappeared from the crowd, it was sure that I was not needed there anymore. I quickly made up an excuse to the guard why my Atrian guide wasn't with me, or some guards, and I went away with it.

Happily smiling by the thought of Drake and his mom, I had almost missed the ringtone that was incessantly beeping in my pocket. Luckily I was already outside and the SEU guards didn't notice that I had actually brought my phone inside.

I was already picking it up before even checking the caller ID.

"Grayson. What's up? I'm already done with the Sector. Quite fun, really." I said.

His next set of words boggled me to the core.

_"I'm creating the New Red Hawks."_

* * *

**A/N: OKAY ! Next chapter will be an original chapter, quite shorter I guess but almost everything did not happen within the series. It's just to wrap-up a plotline I was holding up since day 1 of writing this.I guess you already know what it is if you try to think about it. Won't be giving hints though, *wink* *wink* **

**Anyways, thanks for everything guys! Leave a review or message if you have the time, I appreciate it!**

**As I said, sorry for the delay and the next chapter will hopefully come soon! So Excited! XD**


	14. Interlude: Mr Fullers

**A/N: Oh look, the title.**

** Heya, sorry if the interlude is kinda... lacking, which you'll soon find out why. Don't worry though, next episode there's gonna be plenty of stuff to explain. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Louisiana Streets**

"Okay, so you're telling me that you're planning to create another terrorist group that would probably hurt an Atrian or two." I said more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's _not _gonna be a terrorist group and it's _definitely not _gonna hurt any innocent being for that matter... to be honest, I haven't really thought about it yet. It's just that I _know_ that it's not going to follow the footsteps of whatever mom was doing with it." Grayson replied.

I said in a grumbled whisper. "I still don't see the point of it." Then huffed a breath. "Why do you still call it the 'Red Hawks'? Surely there must be some other names you could provide." I said in a normal volume.

"I don't know, the Red Hawk's vision is likely the same. It's just, we're gonna do things differently this time." He argued.

"You sure do plan things that hasn't been completely thought out yet."

"It's because it _really_ hasn't been completely thought out yet." He smirked.

I only rolled my eyes and stayed in silence.

"Hey. Hey." Grayson pulled into a stop in front of me. "Look, everything's gonna be alright, okay?" He held his arms on my shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I promise."

I sighed and nodded.

I can't believe this. The only thing that Grayson didn't want part of was pulling him on the reins. I totally did not want to know what's going on with him lately. It's like his ambition had pivoted into a different direction. I don't know what happened to him the day I went to _Dinaskyu_, but it had woke something in him.

That day, I had invited Grayson to the Mud Bug for lunch. We practically had a quick meal and soon we were already walking towards my apartment in the middle of the day. Of course, we _had_ to discuss about what he brought up the night before, which had clearly had an effect on me ever since he dropped the line.

Our chat had turned into an argument— not really hostile, more of a friendly debate, really. Though I had an unsettling feeling coming off of him.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked out of the blue.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Thinking of this whole 'new version of the Red Hawks' thing."

He looked at me in earnest, then back on the street again. "I found a separatist group of Red Hawks in some back-end alley yesterday. They were all preaching about the Atrians hiding something from the media. Something big."

Then, it was my turn to look at him, but he continued staring ahead. "Then it'd gotten me into thinking." He continued. "I know that you're one of 'em Meri, but I've got no clue on what's happening inside the Sector."

"You mean the Trags?" I managed to ask.

He blanked and spared me a glance. "Trags?"

"I've only heard about them. It's like the Red Hawks' version of the Atrians. Roman mentioned it to me a couple of times." I then stopped and waved my hand. "It's not like I know about them. It's just that I get the feeling that they're the ones that did the bombing at the Sector." We took a turn and I could already see the apartment building where I lived.

"They sound dangerous." Grayson commented.

"Yeah. _Trag_. The name itself means 'predator' or 'hunter'."

Again, Grayson shot a thoughtful look. He muffled a sound that I did not comprehend at first.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking." Again, he spaced out.

"Thinking about what?"

"If they're what you call 'hunters', then who could they possibly be hunting?"

The question didn't call for an answer, though. We both know well who was their target.

_Humans_.

"Let's not think about that okay? C'mon up."

We climbed up towards the second floor of the building. I picked up the keys inside my pocket then stuck it in the knob. I twisted it, but there wasn't any clicking sound. I shrugged it off as my mistake for leaving the apartment unlocked, but I'm thankful that it doesn't seem like there were forced entry or anything.

"Okay, let me grab a couple of—"

When I opened the unlocked door, I saw Roman.

He immediately unplopped himself from the couch and grinned.

Grayson caught my surprised look and found the source.

"Hi. Uh, sorry that I barged into your home like this."

"What the hell are you doing here, Roman?" Grayson stomped inside the apartment, and I was only at the door.

"Meredith's neighbor saw me standing at the foot of her door. She seemed quite ecstatic."

"Of course you do." Grayson replied sarcastically. "Who wouldn't be surprised when an Atrian visits you in a suburban apartment?"

"Grayson, stop." I asked calmly. I looked at him. "I invited him."

"You what?"

"It's for the... you know."

Grayson then looked at Roman spitefully, then back towards me again. He held up his hands in the air and his anger slowly tapered off. "Fine. Just this once. But if I see him again in this place—"

"He won't, won't you Roman?" I gazed at him.

"I'm only here for _him._"

"Right." I clapped my hands together, hopefully it would ease off the tension right now. "Now, should we get things started?"

"Wait, you're doing it now?" Grayson asked.

"There wouldn't be a better time as any." Roman muttered to himself, but enough so that both of us could hear. Good thing there was me between the two of them so they wouldn't go at each other's throats right about now.

"Meri, could I talk to you for a 'sec?" Grayson whispered into my ear.

"Sure."

"Outside." He made a one last look over Roman, who was there standing with his hands on his pockets.

I took off outside, right at the porch where you could see the apartment gardens from below. There were a couple of kids playing and the laugh...

"Do you really trust him, Meri? After everything that Emery did..."

"Please don't blame Roman on this. I know it's a bit complicated to understand right now, but he came on his own wishes."

"Are you sure? We don't know if he could be hiding something..."

I made a grab on his left hand with mine, our fingers interlacing with each other. His palms were rough and big, too opposite to my soft and small ones. But we'd match perfectly. I raised his hand, then cupped my right to his.

"Grayson, I would never ever betray you. Although I know you have some issues in the past that I'm willing to ignore right now, but when I say that Roman's innocent, he is." I gazed up to him but his eyes were boring on our hands.

"Emery may not be the smartest when it comes to decisions, but I know where my heart lies." I continued.

"I know mine too." He softly whispered. Then snapping out of the trance, he shrugged it off and gave me a grin. "C'mon. Wouldn't want to keep Roman and Mr. Fullers waiting."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Grayson."

* * *

Half an hour later, I had assigned Grayson to stay behind the living room. For my own sake, I had to keep him from learning Cyper yet. Still, he had managed to say okay without a doubt in his head. Seeing him that way, so devoted and so caring, I still haven't got out the reason why Emery broke up with him. He was so kind, sweet and gentle... He gave her so much.

I closed the door to Mr. Fullers' room. There, Mr. Fullers lied on the bed, his back supine and kept staring blankly into space. Roman was already beside him and the medicinal supplies, the Cyper and a syringe were already neatly prepared. The only thing needed anymore was blood.

"Are you ready?"

I huffed up a breath. "Let's do this."

I propped next to him as he carefully lifted the syringe and the plant on his hands and gave it to me..

"Will you do the honor or me?"

"I think I should do this one." I said to him.

"Okay." He then swabbed alcohol on my wrist. A few moments he chuckled out of nowhere. "I don't think I'm actually needed here anymore besides moral support."

"No." I patted his shoulder using my unused arm. "Someone has to help me explain everything to him. I need you for proof and other necessities."

He paused and glanced at me for a moment, then went back to continue. "You have this all thought out did you?"

"I did." I laughed heartily. After a short while, we became serious again. His face scrunched up as he slowly pricked the tip of the Cyper plant into my skin. It didn't hurt that much, but there was this nagging feeling when veins started to stem out of my wrist. Wasting no time, he injected the needle on the decontaminated skin. I winced and mewled in pain, but good thing it was already over after a few seconds. Next thing I knew Roman had a vial of my blood, blue and clear as the sky. He flicked it a bit and tested if the needle could squeeze. Then, he turned to Mr. Fullers and injected my blood into his systems.

Mr. Fullers didn't react. Better yet, he didn't act aggressively at all. That was also one of the reasons why I needed Grayson or Roman. I couldn't hold Mr. Fullers on my own, so I needed help. But thank the spirits it didn't came to that.

A couple of minutes later he slowly dazed out, then fell into unconsciousness.

"Did you think it work?" I asked out of the blue.

"It has to."

We sat there quietly, waiting for the cure to kick in. I didn't know how it would do it, but I know it worked. Cyper had never faltered on healing yet.

Then, Mr. Fullers' eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Dad!"

I hugged him tight. The only reaction he made was a slight groan.

"_Illana?_" His voice sounded strained.

But goodness, that was the very first time I've heard his voice in many years.

"_Sarevi..."_

_"Ni Alen, ni Iyos." _Meekly turning his head, he saw Roman and he furrowed his brows. "_Do Nos Itrejil?"_

"Something about Atrian?" Roman tried to translate.

"He asked why an Atrian would be here." I said. "Mr. Fullers, this is Roman, son of Nox, the late _Iksen_." I introduced them to each other while prompting him up to a sitting position on his bed.

"Late..?" The he bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Roman. As you can see, I was ill-fit to understand the circumstances that had happened recently."

"It's no trouble, Mr. Fullers." Roman replied.

"Ah, call me _Sarevi_, that is my true name."

Looking back at me again, Sarevi asked. "How did you obtain Cyper? I thought I was all lost for hope when we didn't find _Eljida_."

"Roman helped. I got into the Sector yesterday because of _Dinaskyu _and managed to get some of the plant."

The rest continued on. Him asking questions and me answering them. It took me awhile before he stayed in silence, contemplating and absorbing every information I gave him. It seemed like he had missed alot. But yeah, he actually did. Plans got delayed and issues were created, I hadn't had the time to settle things with my foster father. But at least, I'm thankful that he was okay again.

A knock came at the door, then it opened, revealing Grayson with cups of tea. Grayson was utterly surprised when he saw Mr. Fullers conscious and aware.

"Whoah. What did you do, Meredith?"

"Child, why did you bring him in our midst?" Sarevi asked, ignoring the question Grayson made.

"He's Grayson, dad. He knows."

"Ah." He hummed. "I apologize. You're the first Human my child had entitled to knowing our secrets. She must really trust you for that.

Mouth agaped, he only said. "Uh, thank you, Mr. Fullers."

It was so good to see dad again. How many days I've imagined this day would be. He was somehow weak but the energy was slowly coming back to him. I could see the light in his eyes when he began talking about his story. His gravelly voice the moment he first said had turned into a low melodic tone.

"I missed you, dad." I spoke out of nowhere.

Everyone in the room looked at me, smiling and grinning proudly at me.

"I missed you too, child." Mr. Fullers replied. "I believe the two of you have other agendas to do." He pointed at Roman and Grayson.

"Yeah, I have to go back to the Sector."

"And I need to unpack my bags back at the house. See you later, Meri?"

"Yeah. And thanks, to both of you."

I guided them back and outside the apartment. Having said our goodbyes, I quickly went back to Sarevi's room and went straight next to him.

I cried. So much. My tears fell and I didn't care if it'd ruined my face. Dad grabbed my by the waist and hovered his hands up and down.

"Shush now, darling. I am here."

"It's been months daddy..."

"It's okay. I understand what troubles you. I can _feel _you, remember?"

I nodded shakily, still sobbing and my nostrils were already oozing with liquid.

I held him and I didn't want to let go. I was so happy he was back. Life would be much more easier now. I can breathe much more air than before, now that this thing was now behind us.

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes 'til I found myself already dozing out and dreamed the dream that had already become a reality.

* * *

**Transalations:**

**_Ni Alen, ni Iyos_ \- My girl, my flower.**

**_Sarevi_ is Mr. Fuller's real name.**

**_Do Nos Itrejil_ \- I invented this one, it translates "He's an Atrian?" but Meri roughly translated it for Roman.**

**Please send me a review or message if you have the time! Next episode will be coming soon, I'm kinda excited to finish this already. lol**


	15. Some Consequence Yet Hanging

**A/N: Next Chapter is up! And boy have I got a surprise for you guys this chapter! **

**It's quite short because Grayson's storyline in episode 9 was pretty limited, though somewhat still essential in the overall plot, so I make up stuff up as I go. Oh, and I stole Taylor's involvement with Grayson, more will be explained in the later chapters, Enjoy!**

* * *

I was greeted by the day with the smell of fresh bacon, eggs and pancakes permeating in the air. I instantly got out of bed, not minding the mess of my clothes or the frazzled hair I got. When I reached for the kitchen, I noticed there were baking ingredients, saucers and pans all scattered around, even cooking bacon over at the fryer. I smiled when a thought rushed up to my head.

"All for you, sweetie." A tender yet masculine voice said.

I immediately turned around and saw my dad beaming proudly. He was, however, stained with all those baking powders and flours, a chuckle escaping from my lips.

"Good morning, daddy." I smiled.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie."

I gave him a hug after, relishing the moment between us that had been somewhat strained for many months. I stayed there for more than necessary. I also couldn't let myself go from his body and him with his arms wrapping around my small frame. I dreamt of this day, and there even was a trickle or two because I was so relieved at this state— this state of grace.

"I missed you so much." I whispered as I rubbed my face deeper into his chest, if that was even possible.

"I know, honey. I know."

The moment after didn't last long though. The frying pan sizzled crossly and there was an oil that jumped away. I uttered a yelp when I felt a slight wet burn on my upper thigh.

"Careful now." He muttered with a laugh.

I sighed and continued helping him with the cooking, but I guess there isn't much any left besides the milk so I pulled it out on the fridge. Remembering it, I had almost pulled out the cereal too, but that wouldn't be anymore. He was back. Dad was back. I mentally slapped myself for my usual habits.

Just as I was about to finish pouring the last glass, he settled the last plate filled with bacon. Looking at the table, it was plenty, much too plenty for us to eat. I had a thought that we couldn't finish this altogether.

"Why are you cooking so many?" I wondered out loud.

"Let's call it a 'breakfast celebration'. Not sure if Humans tend to do this kind of ritual after months of inactivity, but it is as it is." He said.

"Breakfast celebration." I repeated slowly. "But I don't even know how I'm going to finish even _half _of this."

He chuckled lightly. "Just leave it to me, Meri." I smiled and blushed when he said my name. "Besides, I could save up some for lunch. I wouldn't mind eating the same thing over again."

We ate our breakfast together silently, but it was good kind of silence. The mood had certainly changed completely if not for the better these couple of days. I was smiling more often even though the pressures of high school were getting on every student. Even Grayson noticed my impenetrable mood.

A thought came to pass.

"Hey dad, I wanted to ask you a question." I played with the scrambled eggs over the bacon and toast.

"What would you like to talk about?" He questioned.

I hesitantly spoke. "Usually I spoke about this topic to you all the time, but I don't know if you remember..."

He eyed me cautiously.

"You know, I kind of have these feelings for this guy…"

"Is he Human?" He spoke unperturbed.

I nodded blushingly. "I'm already concluding that I know who this guy is." I nodded again.

"You're Atrian, _Illana_." I held my chin up in shock. I paused and looked at his face, trying to get if he was disappointed, but he felt emotionless— no, glad. I furrowed my brows in question.

"You should know better." I was about to protest when he put a hand in the air. "Confessing your feelings or whether I accept or reject him _doesn't_ matter to me."

My mouth being agape, I closed it and just stared at him. "You know of our culture, Illana. We are not limited to our choices in life. In fact, we've already disregarded any kind of boundary by that belief. You should know that by now." He continued explaining.

"You mean…" I spoke, but I didn't know how to finish that question.

"Of course." He smiled, and then went back to his food. But, he struck an egg slice and then pointed it at me. "Just so you know though, he is beyond redemption if he so much as bat an eye to another girl— Human _or _Atrian."

I laughed heartily. "He's good, dad. I wouldn't have liked him if he wasn't so… _unique_." A thought passed in my head again.

"Like the boy in the woods?"

I smiled at the question. I didn't know how he knew me so well. But I guess it's all the years in the making. "Yeah. Like him…" I went back and resumed playing with my food. "I've been thinking about him from time to time. He's just so… interesting; so fascinating. It makes me want to know about Human's diversity all the more. And he's so much like Grayson."

"I mean, they're both strikingly similar, but I've heard that Humans could have identical appearances with each other. What's that called again… a _twin_? Yeah, that. And the way I felt when I'm with him… It's almost exactly like that night at Arrival day." I continued explaining.

"Have you asked about it yet?" He questioned again.

I only shook my head. "I don't know why though. I guess the lamest excuse I could say is that I don't really get the time to talk to him about it. But I'm pretty sure it'll arrive soon."

"Well, that's good for you, honey. It seems that you're mind is already set up on this boy." He grabbed his plate and some of the other dishes and stacked it in a counter. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

I shrugged. "The Integration Program is running smoothly. I guess it's no time until we could already come out. Roman's doing fine lately, got this interest on a Human girl too." Obviously, I didn't want to go deeper into the topic. "Sophia is fun to be around with. I haven't talked much to Teri or the others, but I guess they should be doing well too. Drake was reunited with her mother, Saroya, recently— oh, I forgot to tell you that."

"Saroya?" He paused and eyed me. "Hmm, interesting."

"She was let out of the Crate a couple of days ago. Actually the day during _Dinaskyu_." Suddenly, the memory passed through my conscience and remembered it. "I was meaning to approach her, but then Drake came ahead of me." Then, I wondered about what he said earlier. "What makes Saroya interesting, dad?"

I remembered Saroya was one of the pilots that controlled the ship. I garnered she was an engineer too; that's why she got in, in the first place. Though what I didn't know was _what _she built that made her come aboard. I mean, I knew that I was an _Illen Estar_, so I was in the priority list. Sarevi/Mr. Fullers too because he was one of the engineers of the ship, and a paragon of genius… Saroya was living in one of the warrior tribes…

"It's strange. Out of all people to release from the Crate, it was her." He wondered out loud.

"Does this mean anything, dad?"

"Maybe. She's really… perceptive of things..."

We didn't speak much of that and just continued on with breakfast. After a few minutes or so, I had finished my plate and placed it over at the island counter with the others and promptly kissed him on the cheek, telling him I had school already. As I was about to leave the kitchen, he spoke up.

"Do be careful from now on okay? Who knows what the Trags'll do next."

I left the kitchen thinking about the cryptic message he gave me.

* * *

It was by the time that I got to work from school that I realized what he had meant. And the worst part was, he mentioned the word that I still haven't fully discussed about him yet.

_Trag_.

As I've said, school was becoming redundant as per usual. I had taken classes, wrote down assignments, covered test papers and pretty much leaving early because of my schedule. I had already worn the simple white tank top and apron before I had the sudden realization of what dad said.

Work came by as usual too. It was slow the first hour, but that's only until the Marshall students filled the tables and chairs. The rest, well, it was the routine of taking orders and serving it to them.

A couple of minutes later, I caught Grayson entering. He was looking for someone, but then when he caught mine looking, he smiled and waved. I returned the gesture and continued doing my work. I was already writing down his order on my notepad. I placed it on the order list and went on my way.

Unfortunately though, I was beaten by my co-worker into getting the tray after his came up, but he was quite busy with something over his tablet and even ignored the waitress. Thank goodness though, it would've been embarrassing and probably shell-shocked if I got that to him.

Later, Sophia came up to him and looked at something over his tablet. I didn't hear what they were talking about, and sat across the table acting all natural, which made my ears flush... Wait, why am I feeling jealous?

Thank goodness for whatever to thank goodness for, anyway. Taylor came up to their table as well, entering the chat they were having. They continued talking around, and it made me feel a little bit queasy not being involved in there.

So, acting all natural as well, I came up to them.

"Maybe I can wrangle Roman to come to the party. He could use a little adventure in his life." I heard Sophia said after she sipped on her iced tea (which I assumed it was safe for Atrians to drink).

"Hey guys." I entered the fray. They all went their hi's as well, Grayson having the lighted one the most. I took a once-over at Sophia's hair. It was new: shorter and slightly a little wavier and frazzling, something I came to notice as a new hairstyle I remembered from one of those fashion magazines. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks." She flushed. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whatcha got there?" I then eyed over the tablet. I saw some kind of illustration of people swimming near in the pool in the night sky. The theme hovered above was "Party under the stars".

"It's an invite for Taylor's party." Grayson said.

"Yeah, Meri. You should come too. Goodness knows you also need the break." Taylor added.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it. But you are _not_ going to dip me into the pool." I pointed at her and glared jokingly. But in retrospect, I was serious all the same.

"I promise nothing." She grabbed her cup and went along her way.

Sophia eyed her the moment Taylor left and got up the chair as well. "I'm gonna go too. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure." We both said at the same time.

She left and followed Taylor where she left off.

"So," I placed an empty tray to the table that was supposed to go to the chef's kitchen and sat down in front of him. "Do you _really _have plans coming to the party?" I smirked at him.

He chuckled. "You know me so well." He logged off the picture and browsed his screen a bit. "I'm still trying to figure out what happened that night at the Ball." I waited a couple of seconds for him to say something, eyeing the other waitresses that were thankfully distracted with their own work.

"Look at this." He finally said and twisted the tablet towards me.

He played a video— a security record app actually, a four-panel grid with different angles shot from above, seeing only but empty patches of grass and passing cars. I noticed this was overlooking Grayson's house, mainly his back/front yard. But why was I looking at it?

He clicked some buttons and it was fast forwarded to the instance of 2 A.M which then played at a normal pace. He then clicked the lower right panel only to see the mentioned grass.

Until a shadow crept in and two figures emerged in the screen carrying another man.

The two being Roman and Drake.

The man being carried was Grayson.

He was softly placed on the ground and shortly after, they made a run for it.

"You see, _that's _the part I did not understand." Grayson commented. "Dad said he clearly remembered I came out of the house with Zoe and Drake."

"I don't understand either. Wait, where was I in all this?" I asked, swiping some other video feeds but nothing, not even a vague semblance of me appeared.

"I asked around the house and someone mentioned you were passed out in one of the rooms. She said she recognized you as one of my friends and took you to my room, since she said that you wouldn't wake up."

"So it was only you that Drake and Zoe took."

"And came home returning with Drake and Roman." He replayed back the video, paused it at the instance and zoomed in on Drake's distinguished face. "I bet he knows what really happened to us, _and _to Zoe." He pointed at the still motion of Drake from across the table.

"I guess he's our only option since Zoe disappeared. And Roman… well, _Roman_." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

He snickered. "Yeah. I'll go talk to him tomorrow." Finally, he turned the tablet off and he put it in his bag. "So, 'your hair looks nice'," He pulled off a showy grin that made me flush embarrassingly. "You seem awfully happy lately." He continued.

"Of course. Thanks to Mr. Fullers…"

"How is he by the way?"

"He's doing fine." I told him. "He's coping up with everything smoothly."

"Good, good. And it's good to know you're doing alright too."

Then, the glint in his eyes sent heat running through my cheeks. I knew that look so perfectly during the weeks that passed oh so long ago. That was what he gave to Emery almost all the time. The longing gaze that I adored so much about. That sheer intensity of desire to be with her…

And now, everything was all for me.

The trance was dispelled when a voice ringed in my ear.

"Hey! Get back to work!" The chef noticed me from the kitchen.

Snapping out of my ministrations, I yelled out. "Sorry!" I then stood up, looking at Grayson before I left. He too seemed at a daze, but there's _something_ in it. I just don't know what it was.

"Duty calls. Wait for me later?" I smiled at him.

He returned it. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

Yet I know it so well at the same time.

* * *

I hurried back to the apartment after my shift (with his graciousness, Grayson offered me a ride home back) and I found out that Mr. Fullers was nowhere to be found. I found out that he left a note by the refrigerator telling that he was going to be out for tonight until afternoon tomorrow. Said that there were some _errands _to catch up to. I didn't get what he wrote but his business was his business; I shouldn't worry about it for now.

So I quickly got to my nightly routine, slept, got up and readied myself for school.

School, to put it bluntly, had become quite uneventful recently even though the first half of the term was reaching to an end. Term papers and exams are coming up, but I was feeling confident about it and progress seems to be fine. I had partnered up with good people and they even followed a schedule so that I could still have work while having free time here and there. Classes themselves were easy. I'd gotten slightly better with History and English, at least being safe to say that I'm going to pass fairly.

The first few periods went by in a breeze and when lunch came, I just had to go to the cafeteria to feed myself.

Of course, Grayson went to my table a little more worked up in his steps.

"Hey, can I ask you another favor?" He said right away.

I was eating silently with my salad, and when he barged in all smiles and... giddy, I eyed him with prospect. "Okay, what is it?"

He sat across the table and plopped his bag beside the chair. "So last night I had this weird dream like I was floating." I raised one of my eyebrows. "Just bear with me okay? I remembered hearing a ship in my dream. And I was in a car. I remembered hearing voices." He continued explaining.

"Was it Drake, Roman or Zoe?"

"I can't remember. But I do know that there's a guy and a girl's voice talking to each other. It got me thinking this morning what it meant until I found out a clue."

My eyes widened with intrigue. I had to stop eating and drink at a straw of my favorite cola.

"You see, there was a ship right? And a car. That means we were on a ferry. And I only know two harbors in Louisiana."

I pieced the puzzle together. "The Docks and to the other mainland."

"Exactly. Which means that they took me somewhere to the other city. I don't know why, but I get the feeling they didn't get me very far."

"Okay, so where exactly do I come in?" I asked.

He clasped his hands together. "As always, I want you to come with me." He smirked.

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

I promised Grayson to wait for me after class just outside the campus. To my surprise he was already there.

"Hey." He called.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

We walked together side by side and we went to go look for his car.

"Oh, wait."

He stopped for a minute and I glanced at his direction. He noticed the SEU bus in the middle of the grounds and the Atrian Seven going in, tailing furthest behind was Drake.

"I'm gonna talk to him for a sec." He calmly stated.

"Sure." I nodded.

He went to him coolly. I heard him call out his name and Drake looked back, feeling annoyed at the very sight of Grayson. I couldn't make out what Grayson was telling him because of the distance and the random chatter around me, and they talked for what felt like a minute and a half, but then the bus horned and Drake finished the conversation by telling him something. He left after.

Grayson went back to the car and I asked him what happened.

"Drake said I took Zoe's car and he and Roman stopped me. I don't believe him though. It still felt like he was hiding something." He looked... distanced.

"Well, let's just see and find out when we get to the other city." I assured him. He flitted a small across his lips and went along to open the car for me, ending the conversation then and there.

We then got into the car and Grayson drove off.

* * *

I thought about his predicament not remembering anything at all, until a thought came to mind. It's strange that I still don't remember anything too. Maybe I was also blackout drunk that night. But I can certainly recall I didn't drink any alcohol at all.

"You know, I still can't remember anything from that day too. No dreams. No visions. It's strange."

"Maybe because something happened _more _to me that night. That's why my mind keeps on sending these signals on what happened. But it's just... it's just that I lost time of it all."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "We can trace back your memories, don't worry."

"Yeah, I sure hope so." He looked at me and smiled. "What about with you these days?" He shifted the topic, like he wanted to dismiss the previous conversation all too quickly.

Continuing on, I just shrugged."Oh, nothing much."

"C'mon, I'm trying to have small talk here. We still have a long ride ahead." He relaxed on his seat, leaning an inch back and grinned to whatever was in front of the road.

I giggled. "Okay."

I didn't know what I should talk about, so I went on about any random thing possible. I talked about Mr. Fullers, about my term papers and my partners (as boring as it sounds, he was still interested), some stuff that I've read online. Mostly I was flat out blubbering about nonsense, and it kind of went awkward for me, and then I just blushed and shut up.

"You're so cute when you're like that." He said to me, to which I blushed furiously. My stomach went haywire.

It was then that he took his hand off the clutch and held it to mine. I thought I was about to implode or… faint or whatever, but everything was so hot and all mushy but I wasn't sweating and I couldn't even breathe and... and...

At that same time, it felt like I was the whole world and not. Hours had passed yet only minutes waded. Time slowed down but in reality, it isn't. I can feel everything rushing to me, but nothing was filling it up.

It was somehow like the longest minute of my existence.

"Are you… comfortable, or should I just—" He was about to untangle himself but something thought the better of me and I yelped.

"No!" Shutting my lip after. "I mean, no. I-It… It's fine." I shook my head and blushed I don't know what shade anymore.

"Okay then." He simply said, though occasionally, as time passes by, he had to move his hands towards the clutch again and maneuver the car, but he always puts it back on top of my hand to which I regarded comfortably.

Why was I like this? Why am I feeling so shy and reserved? I know Atrians were known for their intimacy and I've shared more than a few hugs from him already, but this? A form of hand-holding that makes my body rumble with excitement? I was flushing so badly just because I _loved _the thought of him holding my hand?

I don't know. Maybe I've lived long enough in their planet to adapt to Human conventions. But that was not the case. Back when I was finding _Eljida_, with Roman—

I leaned back to my chair and rested my head, hearing a quiet thump echoing from the silent roving car.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling his concern fluttering all over me now.

I couldn't lie to him, yet I couldn't tell him the truth too. "Just wondering."

"About?"

_About us._

"About… Something about myself."

"Okay?"

Shaking my head, I said. "I don't really wanna say, it's just…" I fell silent and blushed away.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said to me.

I placed my other hand on top of his, now his was engulfed with both. I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever Human conventions to grace me with their presence. "Do you like me?"

He quickly glanced at my direction, then eyed his hand that was wrapped with mine.

"Of course I like you." He paused. "Or do you mean that as..?"

I nodded.

He didn't say anything though, but the only thing he did was turned his hand upward and entwined his fingers below mine. He glanced back at the road; I could feel his thoughts pondering so hard like I could see his gears grinding. But he stayed silent. I accepted the answer, even though I didn't know what it meant.

Was I happy? Yes.

Am I feeling some sort of hidden meaning behind the gesture? Well, yes, but I think it's a good meaning.

We continued in silence, only feeling the bliss of the moment. We didn't speak but let our hearts do it for themselves.

* * *

We were already at the other side of town. We took the ferry inside Grayson's car. Still, we haven't spoken, though we had our small talks, non-relevant whatsoever that transpired before. The questions were still lingering, if not making me slightly awkward and more uncomfortable dancing around the topic. Sometimes, I had courage and willingness to ask, but looking at him while he back made me blush furiously and turn away.

I can't believe I'm such an embarrassment.

But here we were, driving along the road with nothing but plains of grass and trees overlooking the harbor and the buildings and skyscrapers on the other side. I was merely looking towards that direction, but on occasions I still spared a glance or two at him. He was looking happy, despite the straight line on his lips. But there were also times that he creased his brows, like he was in deep thought. Sometimes he kept on blinking and closing his eyes, but still responsible enough to keep watch on the road.

"Have we already passed this area?" I mumbled out loud, noticing the familiar landscapes of tall grasses and bushes. I wasn't looking at him that time, only my chin lazily resting on my palms.

"Yeah. No. I don't know." He replied, looking blankly across the road again.

I then noticed the car was slowing to a halt. When I looked at him again, I saw that he was shaking his head and muttering low to himself.

"Hey Grayson, are you okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "This place is confusing me." The car had then come to a complete stop. He paused a breath and opened his side of the door. I immediately shot up and called his name when he got off, but he ignored me because he was thinking something else. It'd somehow hurt me, but I think he wouldn't have noticed me either way. No sooner though, I was tailing him from behind.

When I looked at the fields… Well, it looked like there was nothing out of the ordinary; just trimmed grass and notch marks.

"I remember feeling scared." He choked up to say. "Like something's bad's going to happen. And it was because of Drake…"

"Okay, so you're starting to remember?" I asked.

But he ignored me again.

"Grayson."

As if snapping in his own trance, he looked behind. "What?" He appeared aloof.

I covered some space between us, until we were only inches apart. Anymore closer would already deem into touching.

"I know this maybe a difficult time for you but, you need to calm down. Don't force your memories to come back. Let it flow naturally."

He slowly nodded, still deep within thought. I didn't know if I should be offended because he wasn't paying attention or if he was taking my advice into consideration, so I just bit back my lip and stayed in silence, waiting for a response.

"Sorry. Things are coming back to me, but it's all in bits and pieces running through my head." He gestured over his hands. No sooner he paced around and kept on running his fingers through his hair.

"Should we look around some more?"

"Yeah. We should."

Then he started trotting off, only noticing that he'd completely forgotten about the car. I looked at him worriedly and spared a glance back at it again. Looking back, I abandoned it and followed him, not knowing where he was wandering off to.

* * *

It was already dark, it was all foggy and misty. I didn't know how, but I already knew we were walking back in circles. I was already tired; we were walking for what felt like hours already and my sneaker pads were hot and starting to kill me. My thighs ache and my legs burn. Though I knew I shouldn't complain. If this was what it took to find his lost memories, then I'm willing to do so however I can.

As if the spirits have heard my requests, Grayson stopped in the middle of the road, glancing at one side of the underlying hill.

"Have you found it? Do you remember anything?"

"This place… it looks so familiar…" He made a walk through the slope of the hill and bent down.

In a quick jerk of his head, he closed his eyes, then flashed it open. The process kept on repeating for about half a minute or so. He then swiped his hands away from the ground like it scathed him.

"I remember…"

Happiness and relief flitted in my lips and eyes. "Okay, what do you remember?"

"I remember a crash. An accident. Then I heard talking. Then Roman and Drake's faces and…"

He didn't continue what he said.

"And?" I urged.

"Drake was strangling her. He was threatening her."

My eyes widened; all energy in my systems bolted right out of me.

"Do you think..?"

He shrugged and slumped his shoulders. "Drake _did _something to her. He threatened her life. Either that or she disappeared from him because she was scared."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Drake wouldn't do something like this. What did she even do to him?"

"I don't know. It doesn't add up though," He explained. "If Drake and Zoe were found driving out of the mansion with me that night, why would he do that to her? And how did Roman appear out of nowhere?"

"Well, I think it's time you ask Drake."

He stood up and walked towards me, that was until he stopped midway and there was a look in his face that suggested him an idea.

"What if we _use _it against him?"

"Use what?" But then in a split second, I already got what he was saying. "Are you saying we should blackmail him?" I waved my hands dismissively. "No, Grayson. I hope it wouldn't come to that."

He stared at me, reading into my own eyes. I gave him a look of disapproval. After seconds went by, he just scoffed and shook his head. "Sorry, what was I thinking?" He then walked to my side and weighed an arm around my shoulder.

I crossed my arms. "Seriously, Grayson. You shouldn't think like that."

He chuckled and gave the conversation a rest. "So, how do we get back?" He said.

I then threw my hands in the air. "How should I know!?" Then laughed.

We walked around aimlessly. His arm still slumped in my back, the warmth of his body engulfing mine. I twitch slightly from time to time, from the cold. Somehow it had lessened because of Grayson. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled and blushed and looked ahead again, slightly chuckling. He also chuckled.

"Can I tell you something, Meredith?"

I spared a glance at him again. "What?"

"It's you what keeps me grounded."

I stopped, taking in what he had just said. Red now crept into my cheeks, much hotter than the previous awkward glance. My mouth was opened with a small 'o' in understanding. Or was that confusion? I didn't really know.

"I haven't told you that because I just noticed it recently." He confessed. "It's just lately I've been through a lot, you know? I… I get angry, mad, disappointed at my parents. Hurt and confused because of Emery, and then lost and obsessed with this whole Drake thing. I would've given everything up if it weren't for you."

He stopped walking a few moments after, removing his arms around me, to which had felt somehow empty without him wrapping me. He then went in front of me, and held his hands on mine; I looked at it, somehow flustered at the gesture.

"I always convinced myself on believing that 'Emery was the one. That she always was', but she wasn't. And then I noticed you…"

He brought his hand to his chest, feeling the glimmer of warmth searing in him. "And you were there all along. You never left my side. Especially when I felt that all was lost."

In a spur of the moment, he pulled me into a hug. Then, I felt the true heat of his body, the nice feeling of giddy and renowned happiness. I never knew I brought this so much in him. I've always thought that I was just the anchor, the one thing that held him, but I was more than that. My presence took his breath away but at the same time sharp and heated, ringing on one side of my ear. I could feel his chest thumping rapidly but his feelings emanating from him were calm and adoration.

"I can never compare you to another Human or Atrian. 'Cause you're _the _best thing that has ever happened to me."

He breathed in closer and locked his eyes on my lips, then brought his to seal our fates together. My eyes fluttered closed as I tasted the sweet nothingness of his kiss. The slow, first time became the second, and then the third and so on. Then we were kissing passionately. His hands untwined with mine and brought his thumbs to my cheek and the rest of his fingers lingered on my neck, caressing every moment when our lips crashed to each other tenderly. My hands guided itself towards the back of his as well, never letting him go. Breaths became rampant and my mind went blank except everything about him.

"Grayson…" I managed to slip out in between our kisses.

He stopped and brought his forehead towards mine. His eyes fluttered dreamily closed, his lips still twitching in anticipation.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. I… I…" He paused. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

I froze. Not in a bad way. It was all too good to feel bad. But I guess it was too bad to feel this so good also. I chuckled inwardly and just smiled at him. I don't want to think anymore, I didn't care about the mindless details creasing in his face: the hopeless look in his eyes that was begging for my response, the curve of his lips waiting to be embraced with mine, the growing stubble he just shaved not too long ago wanting to be touched... Nothing of that anymore. I just wanted to answer him.

"And I to you."

He smiled that beckoning smile, then brought his lips to mine one more time. When he separated, all I could see behind him were endless masses of stars; his eyes twinkling the same. I could see clearer as my mind was emptied with all the unnecessary things and only the thought of him kissing me was all that I could remember perfectly. In some kind of spiritual way, I was pulled to him, like I didn't want to let go, but we did.

"We should go back to the party. At least there's one good thing that happened today."

I smiled at him and we were back side to side again.

We found the car later on, and then we drove back to the party to conclude today's events.

But somehow, I never wished that day would end.

* * *

**A/N: ah at last, I finally did it. So how was it? Eh, eh eh?**

**I cut this chapter short, because it felt like it needed to, so I hope it's still good. Don't worry though, it'll all be explained in the later chapters.**

**And whoo! 3 more episodes to go! So exciting ! Damn, I wish I could finish this story this month though, :\ Eh, me and my writing mood.**

**Review please ! :D**


	16. What Storm That Blows Us So: Part One

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! And what better way to announce the revival of this fic after months of hiatus than to post a new chapter! Sweet!**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the unannounced hiatus. I was working on another fanfic prior to this one and I focused so much on it that I've completely abandoned this one. Rest assured that this fic will be finished. I just don't know the "when" of it, but it will be there. :3 **

**Episode 10, What Storm Blows Us So, will be split into 2 parts. The 2nd part will be posted soon! But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey." I smiled while I caught up to him playing something on his phone. When he saw me, he took it off and smiled back.

"Hey." He called.

We both walked towards the lunchroom that time, Grayson calling out some of his swimming groupies to come join us. I didn't mind though. They all knew I was a huge fan of Grayson anyways so they didn't mind my tailing said person from time to time.

I'd noticed they were talking about something, but I couldn't understand, since I was kind of distracted how Grayson had looked that time. He was wearing his ordinary clothes; red plaids, jeans, sneakers. His hair a little bit gelled up and slicked through one side... I didn't know how I got completely entranced at that state, but I knew I couldn't get out of it. It's like, something's drawing me closer, and I didn't want to press the halt.

When he noticed my staring, he paused for a moment from the banters between his friends and gave me a small grin my way. And it was all for _me_.

I didn't know why Emery gave up on him. Grayson was one kind of guy. Sure he had a little bit of history because of his parents, and sometimes he can become distant and guarded, but that doesn't mean anything compared to all his perks. I mean, he did what it takes to make her happy... I think that's how the whole Human relationship thing works, right? And besides that, he's also caring, and he would even go great lengths to give her time and space if she needed one. And he _still_ never complained about it. At all. Even if it meant that she was already falling for another person, there would _still _be that ounce of devotion left on its wake.

He's such a unique person. I don't even know if I could compare another person I've met to him. He's just... that, you know?

And since that night...

"Hey, did you guys saw that leaked video from the Sector last night?" Leon, a guy who was part of the swim team, opened up a conversation.

I was taken aback by the question, but I didn't show it to them. Though I knew from the sideways glance that Grayson did. I hadn't exactly had the time to update myself on the latest happenings, or maybe I slept so late last night and woke up as early as I could so that I could fix myself and my dad breakfast. Haven't even turned the T.V. on.

"I just did." Grayson replied. He then pulled out his phone and slid the lock and it opened with the video. So that's what he's been watching earlier.

He replayed the video and it started with Emery and Roman, running towards an alley in what seemed like Sector, and then... kissing each other passionately. There was an unnerving jolt that prickled in my skin, seeing both of them like that. Maybe it was because the whole "time to think" thing was too short for them to start hitting it off, so would Taylor say. But then again, Grayson and I were no better. We haven't labelled what was happening between us just yet, so who could really say?

Then, the voice of Castor, from what I've remembered was Roman's uncle, echoed off from the screen. He started castrating the actions of Roman and somehow fanned the flames of a disaster waiting to happen. His words sounded compelling, persuading. It's as if he was voicing the Atrians who were supposed to be watching the video to follow him instead of Roman, who apparently he put blame on because of his... _other _interests.

"He sounds like he's creating slander on Roman's capabilities for being their leader." I commented.

Grayson gave me a weary look, and then asked, "Isn't that the guy the one who's leading the Atrians right now?"

"He _is _the _Iksen_, but I think it's only temporary, since he doesn't have the birthright. Atrians go by that rule." I stated a matter-of-factly.

The guys then threw me a look, I shrugged. Then again, they knew me as a "super-crazed" Atrian fan anyway so it wasn't at all conspicuous by the way I said it. Grayson, however, hid a grin.

We arrived at the cafeteria after the short conversation, and they instantly changed it to swimming and meets and athletes which made me nod as if I could understand it, but I honestly didn't. My attention was actually laid elsewhere and still at the Roman and Emery thing.

Realizing it, it's not just about what had happened between her and Grayson anymore. I think there's more to it than that. What had been revealed in that video, was of absolute scrutiny between the two races. I mean, I'm all for it, but it just doesn't seem right for an Atrian leader to be with a Human girl. An ordinary one at that. With no distinguishable titles or nobility.

Atrian court was a dangerous game to play. One cannot simply escape it, especially when everybody's looking at him from down below, observing and waiting for him to make a mistake. And now that he did, he would eventually be dragged down to the rest of them and others will climb the pedestal to claim their own.

And bascially, that's what's Castor's been doing all this time.

At least, what I just mentioned was just logical thinking. And there's a fine line between that and the affections of the heart.

Now I may not know what kind of affection and why would Roman give that much for her, but since their big secret is out, there's going to be a whole lot of hate that's about to come their way. Roman's still young, however. There's still a room for him to mature and to become a better person, and then a better leader. But right now, he should savor whatever time he had on his teenhood left. It won't be forever, so he better make the most out of it while he's still there. Responsibilities will come later.

Thinking about it, I looked to Grayson on my right, sitting on a table and talking with his friends. I suddenly realized, what was happening to Roman and Emery, ain't so much different than what _we _had.

I was born with a duty for the Atrians. For my people. But then I was led away from the responsibilities that were supposed to fall on me. And I get to enjoy my childhood that way. Even though I was raised in hardship instead of the upper-class life, I wouldn't change it for the world. Everything I've learned taught me how to become independent, free to choose what I want. What would happen to me if I'd been raised as an Empath for the people and become the complete and total opposite of what I am now?

I looked at the hallway to my left, hearing hushed whispers coming from that direction. It was then I saw Emery, Roman, and Julia walking towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

They passed by us without looking, even Grayson and his friends had literally stopped their conversation as he gave the two of them an awkward look. Emery's head bowed down and Roman was wrapping a protective arm on her back.

A couple of students looked past their way and started their rushed gossips, I would imagine.

Two of which— I don't really know their names — came towards them in a challenging smirk.

"Hey, Roman. What're you having for lunch?" One said, "I hear Grayson's sloppy seconds are on the menu."

Roman replied with a sneer, but Emery held his wrist in place, stopping him.

His lackey butted in from behind him and told Emery off. "Humans, Atrians, I guess you get down with just about anyone, or any_thing_, won't you?"

"And yet you can't seem to get with a girl of _any _species, can you?" Taylor, who appeared out of nowhere, held herself in the middle of them, acting like a peace wall if anything was to happen.

Somehow stricken by the insult, the two boys left the scene and then Taylor turned around and said something to both of them quietly, but I guess it was some sort of reassurance about the two of them. Taylor was like that anyways.

Even with the fact that she's been with Drake this whole time.

She then left them and headed towards our way. She waved a short hello to me and Grayson as she smiled, leaving to who-knows-where with her queenly duties.

The school bell then rang after, which jolted me from my thoughts. I just started out my break so I knew it wasn't for my class anyways.

"You alright?" I asked him. I guess it wouldn't hurt him to ask if he had heard the conversation about him. I think he did, though.

He looked at me and made a knowing smile. "Yeah... Yeah. I'm fine."

After a brief pause, and the students' voices echoing in the background that somehow seemed to lull the moment, he then stood up from his seat and spoke.

"Hey, I'm gonna be off in a bit. See you guys later?" Grayson then called out his friends.

"What, where are you going?" I asked, somehow surprised when he just mentioned him leaving all of a sudden.

"Just gonna check in with someone." Grayson replied ominously. When none of his teammates seemed interested to ask, they let him off without asking questions. I excused myself also and tailed Grayson before he disappeared into the hallway.

"So, you mind telling me who you're going to 'check-in'?" I suddenly walked with his strides and he was surprised to see me— I didn't know why he would be, but he gave me a smile for the gesture.

However, it soon faded in his lips as he replied back. "I'm going to go look for Drake. You know, talk him out of it."

Ah, that's right.

I forgot to mention the part when we went back to Taylor's party. Though I gotta say that even though the party itself was slowly dying into its smooth, relaxing mood, Grayson was still pumped up on what he remembered.

Nothing _really _happened. And to be honest, I was expecting something a bit worse once they started the conversation, but again, Drake just denied every accusation he got. Though by the looks of it, it had gotten him more irritated than before.

And now, Grayson was about to coax him the second time.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Not that I don't want you to..." He then closed his eyes and sighed. "It's just— remember that time when Drake attempted to take you somewhere during the Charity Ball?"

Remembering that specific moment when Drake got a little too handsy on me, I nodded.

"It's just something I didn't want happening again... You get me, right?" He continued.

I huffed. "Didn't I told you that Drake was the one that got me into Sector the first place during _Dinaskyu_? I think he and I are already over the whole 'kidnapping-me' thing." I tried explaining. The way he sighed again— totally wanting to avoid the conversation, I had thought he wasn't sure if he was going to answer that or if he would just let me come. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't though. There's just a hint of something in his emotions that begged me not to come.

Giving up in defeat, I just nodded and gripped the handle of my satchel tighter. "But if you really want to, then go ahead. I won't stop you." I gave him a small but encouraging smile.

The smile he gave was an earnest and endearing one. "Thank you."

But before we could part ways, he took a hand from my side and leaned in close, pulling me slowly towards him as he did so. He then placed a brief kiss to my forehead and then hugged me. After that, he cupped his hands over mine and held it firmly. I was surprised. I honestly didn't expect him to know an Atrian gesture, because that's exactly what he did.

"I've been reading a little." He then proclaimed.

"That's... good." Was all that I could say beneath the flushing and the staring.

"Anyway," It took a slow moment before he released my hands, somehow his warmth still lingering in the back of then, and then continued what he was about to say. "I promise I'll look for you later, alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Grayson had still been standing there and looking into my eyes. His long, steady gaze seemed to have a hold on mine, and I didn't know why, but I couldn't help in doing the same. Fortunately though, the moment seemed to pass and he pivoted to the other direction and made a left turn at the corridor.

* * *

Rain started pouring listlessly while I played with my food, waiting for my break to be over. Strange, probably half an hour ago the morning sun was bright and it didn't strike me that it would create a terrible downpour such as this. Well, maybe it was just one of those quick ones and it would be over as soon as it started.

After letting Grayson to his own matters, I haven't exactly got anything to do. During these couple of weeks, I've always been with Grayson's side all the time because I was helping him with his mom and the memories he's been trying to recover. I guess I find it unusual now that I'm all by lonesome again; I couldn't help but feel like I _wanted_ to do something. Like, I don't know, help Roman with something or anything like that. But I guess I couldn't do that anymore now that Emery's around.

Maybe it's just the right time for me to take a little break. Not that I don't enjoy my being idle, but I guess I needed it after everything...

After everything from Grayson being a Red Hawk, his mom serving her time in the county, healing Mr. Fullers, the "wild-goose chase" we did in order to find the secret behind Drake, it's like, slowly, everything's fitting into the right place. Everything was getting better now. Even there were obstacles along the way, and there were things that I still didn't know, I bet that we're all going to the right direction.

Especially Grayson.

I sighed. _Grayson_.

Maybe it's just me not thinking about what happened that night before we went back to Taylor's party, but I guess it seemed fine that Grayson and I haven't talked about our confession yet. I don't know, Atrians _are _fond of expressing their feelings and emotions to their loved ones, but somehow, I just don't feel the sense of it, I guess.

We acted normal. There were no kissing in random corridors, but he kissed me once or twice before going on our separate ways, but no staying too close to each other even if when we're alone together. We even maintained a respectful distance to each other to the eyes of the people, acting like we're still friends even though we weren't anymore. Couple everything with a simple, friendly conversations and banters here and there, like what we shared down the hallway earlier, was just right. Our relationship was uncomplicatedly simple.

And to tell you the truth, I liked it that way. I liked it that there's still that sense of modesty and respect between the two of us. Not like the way he treated Emery. Like when he was confident and sure of himself that he could give the world to her if she wanted to. He wasn't like that anymore. He wasn't like that to me.

His eyes when he looks at me always say the total opposite, like there's nothing he could give, just the devotion and love he had left.

Don't get me wrong, I love him. That sense was true and I would never deny that. But it's like he _knew _what I felt about him all this time and it's like, we just haven't had the necessity to talk about it, I guess.

Maybe we would. I'm sure we would, just... maybe not right now.

Thunder rumbled in a distance. Some time had passed and the rain had worsened. Something's off about the weather. I thought it'd be over by now I guess, but it's still not stopping.

All the T.V's in the cafeteria changed into the news, even the menus orders hanging by the walls have changed.

"_An unseasonable hurricane has hit Louisiana; mystifying meteorologists as it slams the south-eastern part of the state..._"

A couple of students had begun their chorus of murmurs and talks about the storm, some asking what the heck was going on, and some just glad that they'll be able to get home due to the weather.

However that was not the case; just as soon as the news opened in the screen, the windows' shutter system had bleeped and it slid down, barring the inside world to the outside. A couple of students have panicked by the situation, but I was more confused rather than shocked.

"Okay, listen up everybody!" The sound of Ms. Benton voice appeared in the hallway. "There's a hurricane warning, everybody get inside the cafeteria. We'll need to do a head count to check if all the students are accountable for. Please, one line only. Thank you."

A growing worry started to steep into my gut. I didn't exactly know what, but it felt like trouble.

Not waiting for the concern any longer, I abandoned my lunch and got up from my seat and decided to go look for Grayson. Just to check if he was alright.

"Everybody listen up, please," I heard Ms. Benton somewhere in the background. While looking, I saw the teacher entering inside the cafeteria after all of the students had slipped inside. "You need to stay from the windows and the glass doors and you're permitted to the first floor only." She then continued.

I noticed almost all of the students (surprising how'd everybody'd fit in) were there, but I haven't seen Grayson anywhere yet. Though I saw Roman talking to Drake, Eric goofing up with his possies, Taylor with another group of friends, even Emery who was apparently looking for somebody. But there was no sign of Grayson anywhere.

And then a couple of seconds later, I found him approaching Emery and calling out to her.

I felt a slight pang hitting in my chest looking at the sight before my eyes. I'd noticed that Emery looked at my direction while she was talking to him, all the more feeling guilty about something I wasn't supposed to know. By then she was about to excuse herself and was about to walk away until Grayson held a firm grip on her arm, stopping her from moving. He looked almost, pained. Seething.

And that's when everything hit the fan.

Out of nowhere, Roman jumped in and roared at Grayson. He screamed at him for touching Emery and then shoved him into a corner which was somewhat uncharacteristic of him. I had also noticed Grayson wasn't fighting back, just dodging blow for blow. I even stood up from where I was and called out both of their names, but it didn't do anything.

The fight had grew attention and a crowd slowly gathered and some exchanged worried looks. I was glad there weren't any guards at the moment or else they'd both be in big trouble.

It was until Drake had managed to separate the two of them and warned Roman about the rules of Atrians inside Marshall. I entered the scene and called out Grayson again. This time, he looked at me and then started to walk towards me. He passed by Emery, to which I heard him clearly say,

"Still think he's not dangerous?" When he was on my side, he called, "C'mon, Meredith."

I was stunned for a second or two; saw him walking away from the cafeteria. I looked to the other side and found Emery talking to Roman about something. I honestly didn't know what happened at that time, but when this hurricane started, everyone's starting to go crazy out of their minds.

* * *

By the time I caught up with Grayson— very carefully sneaking out of the cafeteria by the way— I had the chance to call him and then he turned his head around, looking at me, his gaze seemed uneasy.

"What happened back there? I only thought you were talking to Emery but then..." I asked but then trailed off because I didn't know what to say next. What _could _I have said?

Noticing that I found myself unable to talk, he breathe out a long sigh and then leaned towards a locker. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Grayson replied. There was something in his eyes that told me he was guilty of something. It took a couple of seconds again before he continued. "I just had to warn her about Roman."

I was hesitant at first, but I managed to say it out loud. "I don't get it. Why?"

"You know how he's been with Drake. I think it's not safe for Emery being with him knowing that they both have got something to hide." He then explained.

And it was just how I thought it would be. When I saw the two of them talking, there was just... _something _there. I just _chose _to ignore it because I knew he got over her. Well, at least I thought I knew... I thought I knew...

"I'm confused. Do you still..?" Again, I haven't been able to finish what I said. I backed away.

Grayson knew what I felt, and by the time I had distanced myself, he sprung from the locker and took a grip in my hand. "No, no! It's not what you think!" He exclaimed, as if in a hurry. When I looked at him, he looked severely panicked. It's like, he didn't want to let me go.

"Just listen to me, alright?" He gripped my hands and enclosed it with his this time, looking at me squarely and never anything else. "I know what I want, and I _know _right nowit's not her. It's just... I still care for Emery, you know? As a friend. You have to understand that."

I made a single nod, but didn't utter anything else.

It was then that we heard giggling noises across the hall. Grayson shifted me with his arms to cover me and then we moved to an adjacent corridor. He then leaned back to the corner and glanced at the hallway. When he looked my way, he then placed a finger in his lips, gesturing me to keep quiet.

I didn't quite understand what was happening since I didn't get a good look at the situation, but it was until I heard the voice of someone very familiar echoed off into the hallway.

"Oh please. Is it really all that taboo knowing that Roman and Emery are out?"

I gasped. I was sure it was Taylor's voice.

"Yeah? Well, look at the welcome party they're getting."

That one was Drake.

"Need I remind you? _We_ were the ones in the cutting edge. I'd say... we start acting like it."

There was a shocked gasp afterwards and then a low toned laugh. Grayson had looked away after that.

"Find me later, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

Then the sound of clicking heels echoed off the hallway.

"Did you know any of that?" Grayson finally said, but only in a low whisper.

"I only know Taylor was eyeing Drake lately... I never thought they were actually together..." I replied back in the same tone.

In fact, I actually didn't know what was happening between the two of them. I never knew they were getting serious until now, I guess.

There was something in his eyes again, that gaze in the empty hallway said everything. And it was then that I knew that it was the same look he did to Emery. And it had proved something in me that was wrong.

I guess I knew then he really _was _over with Emery.

I sighed with relief.

"I guess there's the three of us now." I said out loud.

He looked at me and made a very slight smirk. "Yeah. I'm good with that." But then it faded when he spoke of something else. "Listen, I know that I just broke up with—"

"It's fine. I get it. It's your thing, I guess..." I waved a dismissive hand when I interrupted him and then smiled. His face lightened up and the weight of his shoulders seemed to ease up when he saw me smile at him. "You should go talk to Drake. You know, for your, uh, your stuff." I managed to change the subject, and thankfully he did.

"Yeah. Maybe you should talk to Taylor too? See if she has something to say about Drake." He then offered.

"Okay. Oh, and Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"You be careful."

I smiled.

"You too."

* * *

The cafeteria wasn't bustling anymore since the teachers have permitted the students to the ground floor, so when I got there, I had managed to find Taylor the moment I entered there.

And I had to seize the perfect opportunity when she left a couple of her friends and headed towards the vending machine.

"Oh hey, Meri." She smiled when she saw me approaching her.

"Hey, can I join you?" I gestured with my hand which was pointing at the soda and coffee cans on the top side of the machine.

"Yeah, sure. I've had enough of the Wilsons over there anyway." She then cranked her favorite coffee can and then took it out. She waited for me to pull out a grape soda (again, safe for Atrians) and then headed towards an empty table. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked while walking.

"Oh, not much. Just wanted to catch up with me being busy and all."

"Hmm-mm. With Grayson."

I scoffed with a gape in my mouth, utterly embarrassed the way she made it sound so sensual. "We haven't done _any _of that, Taylor." I reasoned.

"Girl, please stop denying that you're into him. You've been following him like a lost puppy ever since their breakup."

We found a table after that. We both sat in front of each other, waiting for the storm to pass. Waiting for Grayson. Waiting for Drake.

"I am not!" I denied. Then Taylor's amused look towered over my worried one. "Well... do I?"

"Hmm," She thought about it like it was some kind of a math jamboree question. "Well it isn't obvious. But if you really look into it, you could spot it like a mile away."

I had wondered when I told Taylor of my feelings towards Grayson. Although to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure _how _it happened. Actually, Taylor was the one that told me I was "head-over-heels" for him. She noticed it somehow.

She told me the looks I was giving him that lasts more than a lingering second than it should've, or when I always join at Taylor's parties when the swim team were invited, or even when the time that I told him about that library story over and over again and me being flustered on how "wonderful he was" or how "kind it was to help me". I had never realized it back then until she told me of it. And then I wondered if back then if I _did _harbor an affinity towards Grayson.

Up to this day, I still do.

"It's not really like that. It's just... he needed help that one time, and it just, sort of happened." I explained to her, albeit being cryptic about it. "And then, after what happened to him and Emery, I was there for him. And we just... clicked."

"Ooooh, I like this new Meredith." She smirked devilishly, leaning closer to me. "Never knew you have it in you to _be _the one to pick up the pieces instead of the guy."

"Grayson was just having a hard time lately. Especially after finding out that his mom was actually _the _leader of the Red Hawks. It just made things a little more complicated." I supplied her argument and then took a sip of the fizzy soda with a straw.

"So you two are together now?"

I popped a 'p' sound in my straw when she asked the question. "It's not like that either."

I sighed. How could I say it? I don't really know how a title of being a "girlfriend" in this world could be granted. Should I just say it out loud? That wouldn't be fair for him. I couldn't even say that we weren't either, considering the fact to what happened last night. That would have hurt him more if I just denied the story ever happening.

"We're more like in a silver-lining area." I explained. "But I'm betting it would happen in no time."

She rolled her eyes and then said, "Sure you do."

We just let ourselves drink our cans silently after that. I didn't prompt to continue the conversation anymore because I don't even know how to explain it any further. What I know right now was that. I confessed my feelings to him and him back. As to making it official, I don't know yet.

"How about you and Drake?" I asked. I guess the time's as good as any to teeter to that topic.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to say we're going... really nice, lately." She spoke dreamily as she circled her thumb to the curve of the can. I raised an eyebrow.

"I bet there's something more than just going on 'really nice'."

"What? Ok fine. I like him. And I'm telling you right now that what we have, is something... I don't know. I can't say it's real, but it's there. It's _getting _there." She then breathed out a heavy sigh. "Like you said, we just 'clicked'."

I was surprised by her revelation. Though I couldn't say that it's the best or the perfect relationship for her, especially dealing with a relationship of another species, but it's good to know that she knows where she her head lies. I was proud of her that way.

Sometimes, I wish I could have that bravery of hers.

I gave her a smirk that could beat one of Taylor's. "You know I won't judge you. The idea's nice, really. An Atrian and a Human together..." The thought of it somehow made my mind seem to flutter. Still, I continued with what I said. "It brings us closer together." I said, hoping I could hint her somehow, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, I hope I could tell Zoe all about it. I miss her." Taylor said.

The mention of her name, gave me an opportunity to ask.

"Speaking of which, where _did _Zoe go?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, and then spoke. "I don't exactly know all the details. Drake told me the night after Lukas was sent to the hospital that she and her family got a lot of debts or something like that and at the last minute, they decided to move elsewhere. Strange, she didn't even said goodbye." She sighed, again.

I had to store this information. I think Grayson would need to hear from this.

"I know we weren't really in good terms that last time I spoke to her, but it's not like we're not friends. I can't help but feel a bit guilty to what had happened." She continued.

I decided to comfort her with a rub on her shoulders. "It's okay, Taylor. None of it was your fault."

She nodded, although disapprovingly. "Still can't help but feel it, you know?"

"Well, I think she's going to be alright. She's Zoe after all."

She smiled at that.

"Okay, enough about her. Let's just talk about something else, shall we?"

We decided to talk about nondescript things after that. It wasn't really at all important, but it's nice to share some time again with Taylor. Somehow, I had missed her rampant sarcasms on women's dresses and how hot-looking boys were starting to dissipate lately. It's nice to know to have a casual chat with her time after time. It made me feel normal.

It made me feel a little bit more Human inside.

* * *

"Meredith."

A strained baritone voice called to me.

I was in the middle of conversation with Taylor when I turned around to see Roman standing there, blinking rapidly as if he had something stuck in his eyes and rubbing them with his palms to remove that irritating thing.

"Roman, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm... I'm fine." He then tried to blink normal again.

I felt a sudden rush of emotions swirling around him when I checked.

Anger.

Frustration.

Reprisal.

Fear.

Confusion.

I stopped it immediately when I sensed multitudes of emotions inside of him. There's something wrong about him. Something's not right.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, quite loudly. Roman gasped and hid, like the storm had scared him like a little child.

I made a once-over to Taylor, who just shrugged in confusion. I decided to crouch to his level and felt his temperature. It was scorching hot.

"Hey, I think you should go to the nur—"

He instantly gripped my wrists and I gasped out a shock of pain. It'd hurt.

"Have you seen Emery?" Romans words were quick but careful.

"No, I thought she was with—"

"I can't find her. Help me look for her. You always help people, right?" He then grabbed my hand and then hurried towards the door.

"Hey, you're hurting her." Taylor said, but when Roman turned around with a spiteful glare in his eyes, she couldn't help but give him a blank look as she gulped in fear.

I was helpless.

Roman dragged me away from the cafeteria and into the corridor, his strides were long and I couldn't get to his pace. I remembered an exact moment like this. Back from the events of the Charity Ball. But this time, he seemed more... concerned— no, _obsessed _was the right term. And it was scaring me a little bit.

"Roman... stop... I can't keep up... with you..." I panted.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" Roman chanted, ignoring me like I wasn't there.

It was then that I felt the fear of something I couldn't even fathom to come off of Roman. He sounded so confused and so... haunted. I couldn't help but cower at the heat of his emotions coming off of him, and I even turned off my emotions that time.

He stopped at a 4-way corridor, deciding to choose what path he should take. Roman took a step on the left side, but then hesitated, turning to his right, but again stopped.

"Roman... please..."

I swore by then that I heard Roman growl at me.

He turned around and gazed at me, knowing the horror in my eyes as he did so.

He then faltered, rubbing the lids of his face again like he had another headache. Roman had disentangled his hands on mine now and I got the free reign of my body again. I involuntarily rubbed my wrists from the lingering grip as I felt the hot red blood searing on the skin.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

I don't know why he's having these episodes. It seemed to lapse from one emotion to another. I don't know what to do. I just stood there, one hand on my wrist and my back leaning against a locker.

"It's just... there's something wrong... I can't help but feel..."

"Roman, what are you talking about?" I asked in hesitation.

"You."

Time seemed to have halted when his gaze was holding steady towards mine. Fear had turned into something, lighter, but at the same time wearier. What was this? What was he feeling? This wasn't supposed to be normal...

"You were always so good to me, always willing to help through everything. Even when I threw you away like dirt. Even when I just used you..." His face softened, but I could see it in his eyes that he was still controlled by... something. "And guess what? You're still there. Always in front of me, always in my eyes. I didn't know if I should trust you or if I shouldn't. But I did. And I'm grateful for it."

"You never at all betrayed me. Not even that during the Charity Ball. I just didn't understand that time. And now..."

"Roman, you're talking to fast. You're not making any sense." I said but he chose to ignore it.

Suddenly, he walked towards me and he closed in. His tall frame shadowing mine and I couldn't help but clench my fists at the sudden distance.

"If we've only lived in another—" He then stopped. "No."

Then, as quick as he invaded my personal space, he pushed himself away from me. I still hadn't opened my eyes that time, for the fear that I might see him again in his crazed state.

When I opened them again, I saw him gone.

Then, the lights went out after everything that had happened.

I was alone again.

* * *

**A/N: :O *gasps* I wonder what would happen next? Next part will posted hopefully soon!**

**By the way, Let me clarify some AU points I've changed in this story. I don't know if it would be mentioned for the sake of PoV, but I think I need to point it out, just in case I wouldn't.**

**First, Grayson will NOT be blackmailing Drake in this episode, but he would still be coaxing Drake as to explain why he wasn't really present at almost all the scenes. What can I say? He's changed. He's not that pompous arrogant prick he was playing in the series, since I've particularly changed the whole demeanor of his life.**

**Second, since Grayson did not blackmail him, Drake and Taylor would still be together up until the finale. Not that I think that Sophia's relationship between Taylor is inappropriate, I actually would love to see it happen if it did, but I'm only pushing the story through for the sake of continuity. Drake however, would still not be dancing with Taylor on the Winter Formal :P**

**Third, I added some points on a very past chapter mentioning Zoe had disappeared because I failed to mention her from the past few episodes. My mistake. Pls don't hit me.**

**Lastly, and I'm basically just reminding you people again just in case you forgot, but any other scenes and/or plotlines would still flow normally if in case it wasn't mentioned. I'm only trying to make things up as I go from Meri's PoV and I wouldn't want her to join in every situation found in the series. It'll make her an overbearing character and I wouldn't want that :P**

**Anyways, that's all for now! Please comment or review or fave or follow so I would know if you appreciated my updating/writing or not :D**


	17. What Storm That Blows Us So: Part Two

"Grayson."

"Meredith? "

I met up with Grayson a couple of minutes after. Apparently, he was roaming the halls again for some reason and I eventually caught up with him again. he was somewhere near the front entrance of the school when I found him watching the never-ending storm, and when he finally noticed my presence, he turned around and saw my tired state.

"Are you alright? What happened? You look shaken up."

I shook my head and told him I was fine.

Even though I just had one of the most confusing things that had ever happened to me.

I didn't know what was happening to Roman, him telling me things that I dare couldn' b t say in front of Grayson, especially _now _out of everything that was going on... It just seemed so off when he outright confessed me those things.

"_You were always so good to me, always willing to help..._"

I gave an internal sigh, one that I hoped Grayson wouldn't notice. It was already difficult for me hiding these things to him, let alone if I would actually _lie _in front of his face.

"I was looking for you." Grayson finally said, thankfully pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no. It's just..." He bowed his head a little. "I was worried when the lights came out." He then took a deep breath and raised his head again. "I had a feeling that I needed to find you."

I smirked at him. I always knew Grayson was a very caring and protective person. It wasn't rocket science or anything, it's just what he does.

After that moment's pause, I held out a hand and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. With the storm and all, I can't help but feel edgy." He replied. I saw his eyes moving somewhere again. It seemed that his attention was not in this place.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah I—"

"Grayson."

Our heads both turned to find the deep-toned voice that I noticed was Eric's. He was looking at us in a way that it felt like he disturbed our conversation and didn't mean to intrude, but I didn't point it out. It was also a good thing that I already had my hands to my sides way before he'd seen the both of us.

"We need to talk." He then spared a glance at me, now hinting that my presence was somehow a hindrance to him. "Alone."

"Meredith knows." Was the only thing Grayson said.

I looked at Grayson in confusion, but he wasn't looking back. His gaze was stern and straightforward as if we were now talking about something serious all of a sudden.

"Wait, she knows about this? About you?" He then paused. "About... us?"

Eric's accusing tone made me flinch, and then suddenly, the puzzle pieced together and found the connection between the two of them.

And then I remembered.

So this was the thing I was supposed to know.

They were both part of the previous Red Hawks.

"It's alright. I trust her." Grayson assured him, but there was still a hesitant gaze between the two of them. I knew then that Eric was worried about him. No, not just him. Eric was worried for the _both _of us.

"Okay..." Eric mumbled awkwardly, but then his posture now slackened, like a weight was suddenly thrown off his shoulders."Brock's in the cafeteria, recruiting guys for a new and improved Red Hawks? He said it's your idea?" He then started, almost ignoring the fact about me knowing what was going on.

I was surprised at that. Grayson never mentioned to me about recruiting people already. I only just know that he'd sort of made one, but that's just it. I wonder why he hadn't told me about it...

"I was gonna talk to you about this." Grayson deflected.

Eric's brows now raised in shock. "You're serious." It was more of a statement of exasperation than a question.

"I found out about a terrorist group called the Trags, okay? They needed to be stopped."

"And you found out about this, how?"

Grayson paused. It was then that I remembered that _I _was the one that told him about the Trags, or at least, that's what I least knew about the question. It didn't take a long while for Grayson to answer back, though.

"I just do. Just trust me, okay?" He started. "It's why I'm starting this new group. Forget the old Red Hawks with their hate and their violence... Now we could focus on what's important: what these Trags are up to."

Eric crossed his arms. "The last time I ran with the Red Hawks, I almost wound up in jail. _You _were the one that convinced me to get out." He protested.

"That's before I knew the truth."

"Grayson." I had to stop him before his tone got any higher. Eric, noticing the gesture I made, eyed me on his side, still suspicious at my presence. I didn't care though. Let him look and judge all he want. I'd rather make him think on what's going on between the two of us than seeing Grayson being reeled into something I didn't want to see from him.

Though it took a while, he finally regained control of himself and made a short huff of breath. "_Some_ of these Atrians can't be trusted. For all we know, they've already started their plans against the Humans." He emphasized on the word "some" as if to say that Grayson would never doubt me, and to be honest, I was a bit relieved and thankful that he didn't refer to _all _Atrians.

"Grayson," Eric called. "Your parents were the leaders of the Red Hawks and now your mom's behind bars." He then sighed as well and grabbed Grayson's shoulder. He accepted it somehow. "I don't want to see you go down that road man."

"This is going to be different, Eric." Grayson then explained calmly. "The threat is real. I've seen it. You've seen it. It's just a matter of time before everything goes downhill from that point on."

"And you're going to drag her into this?" Eric now pointed a finger towards me.

Grayson eyes lingered to mine. He was hesitant, like he was expecting for that question to pop out any second, but now, he wasn't prepared for it and was only lost for words.

"Haven't you noticed what you've been doing to her? You've been up and everywhere doing what you want without taking a second thought on what could happen to her. She's been following you everywhere man. Heck, she even _knows _about your new plan. And then what, you're just going to let her become part of that?" Eric continued. Grayson was just there, not reacting to what he said.

And then, he finally turned to me.

"Meredith, you don't know what you're going into. You have to stop him from doing this. This whole thing is wrong."

I pursed my lips and gathered my thoughts.

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say he was wrong. I mean, It _is _true that I've been tailing Grayson recently because of his problems. But then again, I knew that he needed the help. I couldn't just leave him there all on his own, trying to figure out what's really going on inside the Sector. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I saw him suffering over the loss of his mother, and especially, Emery, who seem to be with another person as quickly like the way a band-aid should be removed.

Still, the only thing I could point out now was Eric didn't know who I was, so who's to say he wouldn't take everything back once he did?

"Like Grayson said, this time, it's going to be different."

Eric's eyes now widened in exasperation. He couldn't believe I was going to support Grayson in this.

In fact, I didn't believe me either.

"I can't say what Grayson's methods are gonna be... I mean, I don't even know if I'm even going to join him or not." I looked at Grayson, trying to gauge a reaction on what I said. Surprisingly, he didn't even made a twitch. He just looked at me in earnest as if he's trying to understand what I'm saying instead of protesting it. "To be honest, he and I haven't talked about the whole Red Hawks thing for a long time already. But whatever happens, I'll be there for him. Grayson's going to need me now more than ever." I continued.

Eric, looking floored, only gaped at me and it was his turn to blankly look at us.

"Look, I understand you're concerned for the both of us." Grayson, now feeling confident, interrupted the silence and spoke up. "But if you don't see the things that we're up against, fine. But I can't stop now. I have to do this."

"I can't believe this." Eric shook his head in disappointment. After that, he shot his hands up in defeat. "I give up. If your mind's already made up, then I can't do anything about it." He then took a step back and pivoted his feet, facing towards the other hallway. Before he left though, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you two though."

Eric then left.

After a moment's pause, until Eric's footsteps were gone, I looked at Grayson with a worried frown and I couldn't help but ask.

"So this is what you've been doing today? I thought you were going to talk to Drake—"

"I did!" Grayson interjected, and then for a glimpse of a second, I saw his horrified expression at the inflection of his voice. He then repeated, this time lower. "I did. Drake's still not answering any of my questions, and I don't think he could resist me any longer. I'm running out of options." He then rubbed the nape of his neck abruptly. "That's when I thought of the Red Hawks."

"So when were you going to tell me? Not that I'm demanding you or anything. It's just that... this is a big deal and all and..." I trailed off.

Yes, recruiting people for this "new and improved" Red Hawks was considered a big thing, and it's a leap that I didn't know if Grayson could handle. I'm not saying he _couldn't _do it, and it's not in my account to stop him from doing so, but, at least as a friend, he shouldn't at least do it alone.

I also didn't want to consider Grayson fragile. In fact, he's so determined in finding out about the Trags that he had almost completely forgotten about Emery. And that's saying something. And yet, at the same time, I didn't want him taking it too far that he would forget about others as well.

"I was going to tell you, right after this whole thing but..." He then paused, as if contemplating, and then spoke. "I think it's time for me to explain to you everything."

I stood there with my arms crossed, waiting for him to say what he needed to say. It took a while for him to gather his thoughts, but I was a patient person. It's not like there had been anything to do in this storm anyways.

The soft dripping of the rain pattered and echoed across the hallway. It was somehow silent. Not really eerie, but there was a sense of calmness in it that I'd liked. The darkness was somehow the perfect mood to contemplate that nostalgic feeling that came across this kind of setting. It was as if the perfect moment, the perfect time for him to confess.

"I wanted to know if I could rely on myself, you know? Give myself trust." He started. Again, I was surprised at the weight of his words. "You know I've been relying on you to keep me grounded. I was always the one leaning on you whenever I needed someone to help me out." He then sighed. "Eric was right. I've been relentless on you these past couple of weeks. I was so desperate on clinging unto you that I've accidentally brought you into this mess. One that I should've done on my own. I'm sorry. I regret that the most."

"Which is why I made a promise to myself earlier today that I could find it within me to work things on my own... Not that I wanted your help, though! I was really considering to ask you for it earlier this morning." He continued, interjecting his last two sentences altogether. "I just wanted to prove myself. That _I_ can do this. That if there's ever a time that you're not around, I could handle things all on my own."

After he finished explaining, I could already tell that every word he said to me was sincere and true. His voice was a bit lower and more serious which means that he meant it. Him doing this, I felt so proud of him. In fact, I even went a little teary-eyed at his speech. It made me even want to love him more than I already have.

"I have every belief in me to know that you can do it, Grayson. To all the things you are capable of doing. I'm just here to guide you if need be. And you don't have to worry about me leaving you, Grayson. I would never do that."

"But what if you _did_?" Grayson asked. It took me into another kind of surprise. "I'm scared that us being... different... my being a Human, and you hiding from the world... makes it a whole lot different than Emery or Roman. Or even Drake and Taylor..."

"Maybe we just have to wing it?" I tried to make a comforting smile. He stared at me wide-eyed, confused at what I just said. I couldn't help but utter a very short chuckle. "I'm serious though."

"Look, I know that the two of us isn't exactly the best couple in the ball, but I've been through enough with you that I couldn't just let everything happened until now just slide." I wagged my pointing finger back and forth between us and then continued. "I'm pretty much in it and I know for a fact that there's literally no going back, but then again, I'd rather be stuck here with you than watch you do all of this from the sidelines." I then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He took a short huff of breath, releasing his inner stress and tried to smile too. "You know, for the first time after all of what's happening, I think I've finally realized I just made the right choice."

"What is?" I asked.

"You."

Before my body could even have the chance to react, he had already slid his fingers between mine, caressing it gently as the hairs on my skin spiked in excitement. Blush crept to my cheeks as well. I didn't know if I could hide it or if Grayson had even noticed it, so I just bowed down and tried not to speak.

"About what happened that night," He then started, lifting up the hand that he was carrying a couple of inches upwards. He couldn't help but mindlessly stroke it with his thumb and forefinger as he continued in saying. "I know I haven't talked about it yet, but I just have to get it out of my system, now more than ever." He then contemplated for a short while, and then continued again.

"What we have and what Emery and I used to have, are two very different things. I'm sorry for comparing, but I think it's like that... It's like, I'm a different person— no, I'm... the _same_ person when I'm with you. To her, I was just trying to become someone who I didn't like. I was so obsessed before; sometimes I couldn't even bear the thought of it if she had left me. But now, it's only just a numbing feeling. Like I was prepared for it, even though I was going to lose everything."

"But you didn't." I said back.

"Yeah," he then said. "I didn't lose you."

I flustered a smile and he couldn't help but grin when he said that. Apparently, I noticed that his hands were still on mine as he ducked his head down to look at it, somehow a little bit embarrassed and softly chuckling like the old Grayson used to be.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. Grayson had changed a lot recently. Not just the emotional side of him, but physically as well. He'd somehow grown maybe an inch or two lower, because I suddenly realized he was already towering beneath my small frame. His jaw was a little bit more defined and he had shaved his stubble now. It looked fresh. Clean. New.

Before, he was also a bit thinner, and he sported worry lines and bags in his face because of the huge amount of stress he had, but now, he got back his lean figure and was looking healthy and well-rested. He was smiling more often too.

Ultimately, he was, in a way, different than before. He had changed for the better, and not just a man who was looking for revenge, but a man of renewed faith. A man who would seek justice instead of retribution. A man who had flaws, but in the end, was good and loving to everyone he had met.

Somehow, he had those certain components in order for him to become an _Iksen_.

Maybe not an _Iksen _of my people.

But of his own.

"So this... between us..?" I trailed off, hoping if Grayson would say it instead of me.

Grayson then playfully cleared his throat, as if forming a very long speech, yet he didn't. "I'm still going to be new to this. This whole Atrian-Human thing. I may not know the customs of your planet or what I should do to impress you, but I want us to be together, Meredith. If that's alright with you?"

"Yes." I smiled. "And don't worry about the Atrian stuff. It's more or less the same thing with you guys."

A different but renowned smile flitted across his face as well, as if Grayson couldn't contain the happiness he felt this very moment. Even _I _felt it too. The high of his emotions, the brightness of his look. His brows had lifted higher as if he was astonished, but I think he already suspected it.

"Great." He said, chuckling. He then pulled me into a crushing hug, one that I had to yelp in surprise, but then softened at the warm, soothing embrace of his body wrapping against mine. I obliged too. I placed my hands together on the center of his shoulder blades as I closed my eyes and sighed.

It didn't last long, because just as we were in that special moment , the lights went back on and I shifted towards the new light on the ceiling. I heard a couple of cheers and whistles from the distant hallways caused by the students. Grayson and I laughed as we broke our hug, flushing embarrassingly as I went into a fit of giggles.

"Guess the storm's stopping too." He then said. I then perked my head towards the glass door, noticing it was indeed slowly coming to a halt. It wasn't pouring down as roughly as it was before, and it was turning into regular rain.

Grayson pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Wow, I can't believe I missed lunch already. It's way past four."

Which meant that there wasn't enough stuff to do anymore since students were usually being dismissed at this time of day. Coincidentally though, said people were already flooding through the hallways. I guess the teachers have already permitted them to go home for the rest of the day, only if they have an umbrella or something to fend off the rain.

I had to stay though, obviously.

An announcement rung through the hall about classes resuming the next day. While that was going on, Grayson leant into my ear and whispered.

"Hey listen. I need to do one last thing before we can go. It's about Drake. Is it okay if you stay at your locker for awhile?"

No doubt he would've preferred me staying than going with him. "Sure."

"Thanks." He said. With one last time, he held my hand for a few seconds and then continued. "I'll you back there in a couple of minutes."

* * *

As requested, I was hanging by my locker, organizing my stuff to prepare for tomorrow, when I noticed in my peripherals Emery walking down the corridor. When I turned my head, I noticed she was feeling a little shaken.

And then I remembered.

_"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?_"

"Emery."

As if spooked by a ghost, she jolted out of her own stupor, finally realizing it was just me calling out to her as she masked her emotions with a timid smile.

"Meredith. What can I do for you?"

"Uhh, Roman was looking for you earlier. I think he needed something from you." I replied.

I didn't know why I was talking to her that time. Maybe it was for the fact that I was concerned for her, with Roman going crazy all of a sudden. I wondered if he did the same thing to her. She was, after all, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"It's fine. I already met up with him and..." She trailed off, looking hurt.

Now that had caught my attention.

So I had to ask, "Is Roman feeling well? When I talked to him, he seemed a little bit... stressed out." I said with a worried tone.

"I don't know. He was fine earlier this morning. I think maybe it's just because he's having some Atrian mood swings."

I looked at her intently, and found out she wasn't lying or covering it up, but I felt a hint of something more that I didn't know. I knew I shouldn't push her to that conversation. It was her business, and I have no intention of getting in the way.

After all, I have already picked a side.

"Is Grayson okay?" She suddenly asked. My face was completely placid and I didn't show a hint of curiosity.

"He's doing real good." I hugged my books tightly.

"That's... that's great." She then gave me a sad smile. An empathic smile. "You really are a great person."

I blinked. "What?"

She then fiddled with her hands, almost as if she was awkwardly attempting to talk to me. "Back when Grayson and I were... dating... he mentions you every once in a while." She paused. Emery was really trying hard, even though we both know the circumstances of our situation now. "You've been a good friend to Grayson, and I can't deny I've done wrong to him, but I'm really thankful that he's got someone to look out for him."

I wanted to ask her: _why? Why break up with Grayson?_

I don't think I want to put aside their differences just yet. I know it's not in my place to fight for him, but Grayson _had _to put through with all that... and it was so hard for him. It felt like I was looking at him being crushed into a million pieces and I had no choice but to sit there and watch as everything unfolded before him.

But we both know the answer to that question. And it's probably the only reason why Emery would broke up with him in the first place.

_Roman_.

I internally shook the thought away and said, "Yeah. He's been through a lot. He's—" I broke off when I saw Grayson appearing on the corner of the hallway. He stopped walking when he saw me talking to Emery, a worried look floated in his eyes. "He's right there." I gestured. Emery looked back and gave a silent wince when she noticed Grayson. He turned to her and gave her a small nod. "I'm gonna go now." I called her and then gestured my thumb towards him.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"See you later too."

I then gathered my books and closed the door of my locker, pressing my shoes towards Grayson a little bit heavier than usual. When I was already with Grayson and Emery walked in a different direction, we walked together as we let time slip by until the rain stopped. A few seconds later, he finally talked to me.

"What did Emery want?" He asked.

"No, I talked to her first. It's just about Roman looking for her earlier today." I said, though I hid the part when we talked about him.

"Roman?"

"Hmhm." I nodded. "He's been acting strange all day so I just checked." I then faced him and asked. "What about you and Drake?"

He wore a proud grin on his face, like he'd won a personal victory for himself. "He gave in."

"What did you do?"

"Drake will finally give me intel on the inside. About the Trags. Don't worry, I didn't do anything bad to him... maybe just pestered him a lot today, but nothing serious." He explained. "I _did _talk to him about Talyor though. I gotta make sure she's not involved with all of this. She's my friend too, you know?"

"I guess that's why he was convinced." I simply said.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't know I had it in me to actually convince someone."

"Oh, you could be a pretty convincing guy, Grayson." I giggled.

"Hm? How so?"

"Oh, you know... with Drake and all. I guess I'm also included into your list. And of course, the new Red Hawks."

Which reminded me, being with Grayson and learning how much he wanted to keep not only the safety of Humanity, but the safety of everyone else too, makes me want to root his cause even more. I mean, I haven't really decided yet if I would join him or not, and I'm sure Grayson wouldn't push me if he didn't want me to, but I've been standing behind the sidelines for too long. I didn't want to do that anymore.

For once in my life, I want to know what's going on behind the Sector, Drake, even the Trags as well.

"You really think so?" He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

I hummed another "yes", nodded and then made a half-smile. After that, I walked a couple of paces ahead and then stood right in front of him, clearly was shocked when he skidded to a halt.

"Listen, I know it may sound crazy..." I started. I had clenched my books a little tight, somehow bracing myself . "But I want to join the Red Hawks."

He paused. Then blinked. "Are you sure?"

"If you would have me. I know I maybe... _different_... to what you needed, but I want to help as much as I can." I then explained, hoping that he would at least understand.

Another pause. I didn't try to find out what emotions he was emitting, so I just stood there and waited for him to answer.

"Then why don't you come with me to the first Red Hawk meeting?" He then said. Now it was _my _turn to gave with surprise. "I could always use a extra hand in managing its members."

I breathed out a sigh. I thought he would somehow become overprotective over me and object to what I had just said. I mean, I _was _an Atrian. That would mean a very big thing when one day, they would find out what I really was. I don't know if I would get the same reaction as Grayson's or worse, I might've been locked in the Crate for good if they caught a whiff of me. I didn't want that.

Instead, he said his version of a "yes." which, for me, was incredibly surprising. "Thank you, Grayson."

He then leaned in close and pushed a stray of hair behind my ear. He then smiled that sunny smile of his. "Hey, no problem. I don't really care if you're... _different_, than the rest of them. To me, you're what I'm going to need the most to keep me level-headed. And I would be worried less if I know you're going to stand beside me all the way through this."

I then bit back a smile and thanked him again. He grinned back.

We weren't able to talk about it anymore since we headed outside. I noticed it wasn't raining anymore, but there were still huge puddles and fallen trees that left in the storm's wake. The air was cool and the sky had already darkened so much already.

We were about to make way towards Grayson's jeep, but it was then that _someone _appeared in the back of a tree. He stared intently at me as I was figuring out what's going to happen next.

It was Roman.

* * *

"I need to speak to her. Privately." Roman said. He seemed calm and aloof now. A little bit tired, but I think he had snapped out of whatever he was going through earlier today.

"And what do you want with her?" Grayson growled in irritation.

"Grayson." I held out a hand to block him. "It's fine." Then, I looked at Roman and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Grayson was still stubborn and couldn't help but step in front of me. "I don't trust him, Meredith."

"It's okay, Grayson. I'll be in your sight so nothing will happen, is that alright?" I then said to him.

It took an ample time before he reluctantly agreed, moving towards the side as I walked towards Roman, but he reminded me again that if anything happens, just look at him and he'll be there.

Roman ushered me towards the parking lot where there were a lot of people coming and going. Basically, what it really meant was to assure Grayson that it was safe and there's nothing to worry about after all.

When we stopped, Roman bowed his head in shame and apologized to me.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I wasn't entirely myself that time." He started.

I shook my head. "I admit I was scared, but I didn't get hurt, so there's no harm done."

He then sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was a small thickness of his voice that told me he was being serious.

"Did you know an Atrian herb called _Vatal_?"

When the Atrian term was said to me, everything became clear all of a sudden. So _that's_ why.

Being a part of the _Iwabas _back when I was a child helped me learn almost every extent of herbalisms of our planet. Though I'm going to say now that I don't know all, but forbidden ones such as the _Vatal _is very notable among our kind.

The plant's use was simple. It makes the person more violent, aggressive, and most especially impulsive to a point of obsession. Often times it was used for truth serums a few decades before the present but was considered dangerous because of its unpredictable side effects.

"So the effect is wearing off?" I asked, concerned about Roman being drugged by _Vatal_.

"I think so..." He then stopped, leaning his back from a column and slacking his arms and legs. He then made a frustrated growl and crushed his head underneath his palms. "I can't believe I've done a lot of stupid things today, and I've included you in one of 'em. I'm really sorry if I've hurt you somehow, I didn't mean any of that."

I rested a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I tried not to speak though, for all I knew, I may have led the situation worse. There's nothing both he and I could do. What happened, happened. I wanted to say that he hadn't hurt me either. Like I said, there really _was _no harm done.

"The last thing I said to you—before I walked out on you— do you remember it?" He asked. I blinked, but then nodded slightly. "I'm sorry if I said that. I didn't— you weren't supposed to know that."

I raised my other hand. I then started to know where this conversation would lead to. "Roman. I know you are a great person. I have faith that only _you_ can lead our people for Integration, and there's no one else I'd rather prefer. But you know our paths were already set before us. It's not meant to happen. I—" I stopped, but then with all the emotionless tone I could muster, I forced myself to say it. "I would never betray Grayson. Not especially now."

"I know that, but... I said it, and I don't want you to hate me for it... but I meant what I said about you being there for me, and always being so supportive. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you."

I pursed my lips and made a silent nod. I glanced towards the direction of Grayson, looking very at carefully at Roman, hands on his pockets. I guess he was already itching for Roman to make a small mistake so he could be there and lead me away. When I looked back at Roman again, he was still on his position with his eyes covered in his palms.

They were both very different people, not just by race, but to their personalities and dispositions in life as well. Roman was a person of high blood in our kind, but he didn't let the titles or the nobility ruin his head. He was dutiful over his people, and he takes things one step at a time instead of rushing everything recklessly. Not to mention he was still a teenager who have matured greatly over a short period of time, which I don't know if I should be thankful for or not.

Grayson, on the other hand, was shallowed by the life of his parents. Being the son of the leaders of the local rebels had developed his infamy into a level that it smeared his every actions just by the very thought of his family name. I admit he wasn't the perfect person. He wasn't Roman who was clear-headed or was forthcoming because of his trust issues, but his dedication is often unparalleled to anyone I know. He _strives _hard in order to make a better name of himself, not to what he'd already have.

From both my observations, I knew to myself I had cared for them, maybe at some point, but I cannot be in two places at the same time. I've gotten far with Grayson's life that I cannot abandon him in the middle of it all. That's why I couldn't do it. I couldn't help _both _of them.

"You should go talk to Emery. She was a little bit worried about you." I decided to change the subject.

Roman now had lifted his face from his palms, looking at me with wide-eyes. "You talked to her?"

"Apparently, I did." I gave him a small grin, but then it faded when I thought of him doing something probably worse to Emery than I did. "I know it's a little awkward for us to talk right now, considering what happened to her and Grayson..." I trailed off, but then I immediately supplied. "It won't change our friendship, Roman. I really do care for you, but it's just so difficult for me to see Grayson going through so much pain that I often wonder: why would Emery do that?" Even though I already knew the answer. I looked at him, as if he was that answer to the question— no, he definitely _was_.

I didn't know why I couldn't blame Roman, and why I'm putting them to Emery. Maybe it was the Atrian side of me that felt sorry for him. Our love for our kind was beyond measure, especially at times of strife like what we have now. I couldn't hold it against him either. He was in love with her, but he waited patiently instead of dating another person.

"I admit I feel sorry for him. If anything, I've wished that he would've saw you before than meeting with Emery. So you wouldn't be involved in all of this. I hate to see you risking your whole identity by helping Grayson." He said.

"Don't blame Grayson for what happened to me. He's my friend. I did it because I wanted to."

He then gave me a slight smirk, hinting an approval from my answer. I wasn't sure why, but he stood up straight again and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You are indeed a good friend. I hope you continue to do so until the very end."

"I will."

We stayed like that for a couple of seconds, and by the time Roman had lifted his hand off, he had already stepped back a few paces and then pointed a thumb across the field.

"I gotta go look for Emery." He said.

"You should apologize to her." I smiled at him. "And good luck."

By the time Roman left, Grayson already approached me and quickly asked what happened between the two of us. I didn't go into much details, but I told him the gist of it. Like he was only there to apologize to me and I told him it was fine. Grayson breathed out a sigh of relief as he let go of my hand and gestured to his Jeep.

"Let's go meet up with the others now." Grayson then sad.

"Sure."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, we have both arrived in what seemed like an abandoned, or just a very old, textile warehouse. Grayson hadn't really made long conversations to me along the road, guessing he was a bit anxious at our arrival. I didn't push through to ask why he was feeling nervous, maybe because it was some sort of Human thing called "first-time jitters". Either way, we were there already and there was no turning back when Grayson opened the entrance and gestured me in.

I saw a couple of familiar students whom I didn't know their names, and they all looked at me at the same time. Their volumes have reduced to a halt when they saw me coming in with Grayson. I didn't know if it was because I was known throughout the whole school because of Taylor that they seemed so shocked that I was here with them, or was it because of the fact that they didn't trust me at all, just because I was particularly fond about my vocation for the Atrians.

Nonetheless, they all stood/sat straight when Grayson loomed across the warehouse, which was apparently filled with nondescript furniture and decorations: rolled carpets, bedsheets and mattresses, sofas and lamps and other things were almost everywhere. The atmosphere was a bit chalky, from what I presumed to be wood dust shavings and grated cement.

I followed him from behind and neither us nor the group spoke, but I could feel their stares once I walked past each and every one of them, begging to know the reason why I was here.

Their appalled gaze went to an abrupt halt when Grayson turned around in front of the crowd and held a gaze so intense, I didn't even know he could even hold such an effect on people.

"We're all here today because we know something most people don't. That there are Atrian terrorists, known as 'Trags', and that they are planning a strike against Humans."

"We're gonna stop those Tatties, even if we have to burn the Sector to the ground." One person piped in.

I was suddenly insulted by how much ignorant this person was, and I was about to say something when Grayson interrupted me and pointed at him first.

"No. That's the old Red Hawks." He paused, looking at the crowd again, and then, towards me. "We're leaving that behind us."

"We need to be smart and relentless of our pursuit. We now have an informant that know how the Trags operate. If we could find out what the Trags are up to, then we can stop them. And we won't rest until every Atrian that wants to hurt us, is rooted out and brought to justice."

A couple of the people nodded and was apparently hooked by Grayson's speech. And he was right.

It was about time that the Red Hawks do _this _instead of spreading our hate over pointless things. This objective was one that I would sincerely uphold, even though I would be against the Atrians. Not all Atrians, though, but the Trags to be more specific.

"And today, I would like to introduce to you, an invaluable member of this group." He walked towards me and leant to my ear. "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

He didn't smile, but I knew that he was somehow proud of me of letting him introduce me towards the crowd. I didn't even believe he would refer to me as something "invaluable", one that couldn't be replaced. I didn't know if it was because of our feelings for each other, or for some greater purpose, but for once, I felt useful.

I felt important.

I didn't hesitate to oblige, so I took a small forward and breathed evenly before I spoke.

"Hi, my name is Meredith Every, and I'd like to dedicate myself to the new Red Hawks." I started. "What I offer to the cause is simple: I know a lot about the Atrians. I've studied about them ever since I was a child. I know their cultures, traditions, what they do, what they don't, what they eat and what they're allergic to. All of the basics, and some of the more secretive ones. I'm willing to share those information with you if the situation calls for it. Aside from that, I'm here to help however I can."

* * *

By the time I was finished with my speech, Grayson went about the plan for recruitment and a few important rules and guidelines we should abide. Time went on after that. It was so fast that I didn't even know it was finished after everyone was slowly dispersing and exiting through their own cars.

"Your speech was excellent." Grayson said, adding his voice among the crowd.

"You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend." Before I could stop myself from saying it, Grayson had already smirked at me mischievously and crossed his arms.

"'My girlfriend', huh? I like the sound of that." He said. I smacked his arm playfully. "Hey! Not my fault that you said it!"

"I— didn't! It was an accident!"

He leant in my ears and whispered, "If it it's all good to you, then maybe it's alright for you to call me your boyfriend too, right?"

I gawked and flushed with a very visible tinted red cheeks. Before I could manage to smack him in the head this time, he had already ran towards his car and I had to tail at him, screaming at him and not caring whoever have heard it.

* * *

When I arrived at the apartment, I was going to tell everything to my dad what happened to me and Grayson that night, but when I searched for him, he wasn't around. I checked around the space including his room, but it seemed like he was such in a hurry to leave, judging by the empty dresser and the messy bedroom.

The only thing I received from him was a note in the refrigerator.

_Will be gone for a few days. Reconnect with some of my people. Take Care._

If the note couldn't be more ominous, I wouldn't have noticed it. But then again, it worried me a little. I mean, _how _could my father know people outside of Sector? I never saw him talking to anyone nor expecting visits with Humans... and also the fact that Mr. Fullers had just regained his memory back. It's like, I have this weird feeling that he's trying to get back all the time he had lost...

It's all strange somehow, if I do say so myself…

In any case, I left my curiosity aside and head myself towards my bedroom, dozing off while I recounted everything that had happened to me within the day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for not posting as quick as I should've. This chapter was exceptionally hard for me to write because 70% of the scenes here were like, originally written, which meant there were no script or settings involved from the series itself, plus the fact that Grayson's scenes were always so abysmally small in these, and the next chapter, you could just imagine how hard it was for me to be creative.**

**Nontheless, it's here now and it's been posted (thankfully!). I apologize again for not posting as fast as I should've. But, i have good news! I'm just finished with my papers and all the other shit from my professors and I'm proud to say that I'll be having my summer quite soon! Not sure if it means anything, but everytime I've got the chance to write, I will definitely do so in continuing this fic! :3**

**Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review. It'll really make me excited to see the comments you guys have in store for me :D**


	18. Give Me A Torch

Again, I arrived at the warehouse where the new and improved Red Hawks were located, and I think I've heard from one of my classmates (members) that they were holding up a meeting after class. To sate my curiosity, I had managed to get there by riding a bus and then walking by about half a mile, which was, for me, tiring. But it doesn't get to me much because of the reward.

When I entered, I noticed I was late because some people were already packing up and leaving. Grayson saw my presence by the door and gave me a warm smile. I strode across the room and met up with him halfway, wiping my knees and blushing while I carried my books.

I was wearing a simple swing dress that goes just a few inches above my knee. More of an outdoors-y kind of dress, it was a light-peach color and it had sleeves that covered just until my wrists to keep me warm from the impending weather. I also had brown suede boots that goes perfectly with the dress, some bits and baubles for accessories, and finally, one very thin portion of my long, newly re-bonded hair was dyed to white.

During the time interval between the hurricane and now (which was about a week or less), I had managed to find myself a spa to treat Taylor and I for the Winter Formal, since, Taylor was going on and on about me trying out one with her. Feeling like I had no choice on the matter, I relented. Though, I admit it wasn't _that _bad, and having my nails done and my follicles all healthy was probably the most stress-releasing thing I've done so far. Since I was also thinking of something thematic to go along my Formal dress, I dared myself if I could streak a portion or two of my hair white. Apparently, the spa could exactly do just that.

"New look, huh?" Grayson eyed me, lifting a hand towards a stray hair then sent it at the back of my ear. I flushed at the simple gesture. "I like it."

"Thank you." I ducked my head, flushing embarrassingly. "So, uh, you missed school... again." I pried the conversation elsewhere, handing him some notes that Eric thankfully lent me to send it to Grayson.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry though, this will be the last day that I'll be slacking off." He grinned as he accepted the stuff he missed.

"Just promise me you'll go to school tomorrow?" I sighed. "Taylor's getting antsy about the Blast and I really need to get away from her before she lets me do all those last minute preparations."

He chuckled at that. "I guess I'll have to save you from her. Which reminds me..." And then a playful look formed in his face. "You... don't have anyone taking you to the Blast, right?"

"Well, I have a few prospects in mind." I gave him a sly smile.

"Oh hmm? Like who? And please don't tell me it's that guy who came by your table at lunch with that stupid Shakespeare costume last week." He made a sleazy grin. I laughed at the inside joke.

"I don't know..." I inched closer, fiddling with the folds of his jacket and swiped the nothings of it. "I like someone who's a little bit more practical than that. Nothing too fancy when they ask me for the dance."

"Well, we're in a warehouse filled with mattresses and carpets, 50% sale cards 'round back and I think I smell cheesy nachos somewhere. Couldn't it get any fancier than that?" Both of us joined in laughing.

When it died down, he took my hand and rubbed his thumbs softly at the surface of my skin, getting somewhat serious all of a sudden, but there was still a hint of a smile that comes after a healthy dose of laughter coming from his lips.

"Can I, take you, to the Winter Formal tomorrow night?" He then asked me.

I would've probably felt all the so-called "butterflies in my stomach" fluttering about right now, feeling it suddenly drop, and then went back up again as he offered me the one thing that couldn't make me anymore happier.

"I would love to. So much." I smiled at him.

"Well then, that's great. 'Cause I really don't know what'll I do if you stood up to me." He joked, which then started another bursts of laughter.

I noticed Grayson was feeling a little bit better now, more than ever. He was back to his usual, casual, joke-y self nowadays and it felt like a really long time since I've seen that side of him again.

Unfortunately, our moment was instantly ruined when a thick, southerner accent echoed across the room.

"Well, well. Two lovebirds are frolickin' 'bout their nest. Best not interrupt them, 'cause they might just fly away."

I looked at the entrance of the doorway and saw the person I least expected it to be.

Vartan.

His hands were pocketed on his jacket and a walked on a very slacked posture as he made his way down the aisle, looking at us intently and ignoring the rest of the members going about their own way.

Grayson laid a protective arm in front of me and then he spoke. "What do you want, Vartan?"

Said person strode a few paces across us, then looked around the area, even whistling, as if looking impressed at the new hideout. When he finally turned to face us, he seemed to be distracted at how close we are to each other.

"Think my invitation got lost in the mail. You know I'm the Captain 'round these parts."

"Things are changing." Grayson said lowly. "Like the new Red Hawks don't have captains or threatening Atrians or, try to turn people against them."

"Oh," Vartan hummed in understanding, then strode to another side. "It's a kinder, gentler Red Hawks. Ain't that sweet?" Then he looked at me with sinister eyes. I didn't flail back.

I knew what Vartan was. He's a snake and a rat. If there's anything he could do to up his ante, he would do it without a batter of an eye. And I knew he didn't came because he felt like it. No. He was here because he needed something from Grayson.

"We're not in danger from the Atrians, just the Trags. If we could neutralize them, then we could actually save some lives." Grayson retorted.

"Tell you what _we _should do." Vartan then paused. "Let's go after that little race traitor Emery Whitehill."

I stood there agape at what he said. Grayson seemed to be in taken aback as well, but he recovered in an instant, but I didn't expect what he said next.

"You leave Emery out of this."

"That girl is datin' the son of the Atrian's leader. Bet she had, all kinds o' access." Vartan then argued.

"I don't want you or anyone doing anything stupid. It undermines what I'm trying to do here. You hear me?" Grayson spoke unperturbed.

They both stared off, chancing if one of them would give in first. Thankfully, it was Vartan who gave after a couple of seconds and then warned him.

"You're making a big mistake, boy." He then backed out slowly, like a predator who had just lost his meal to an alpha.

When he exited, almost all the thick air in the room had been lifted, and then the tension was gone. Grayson breathed out a big sigh.

"Man, I hate that guy." He then said.

"You and me both."

Grayson looked at me. "You knew him?"

"Who doesn't?" I smirked. He chuckled.

After that whole Vartan thing, Grayson checked his phone for the time. When he told me what time it was, I realized I was going to be late for my shift at the Mud Bug.

"I'll take you home?" He offered, moving towards the exit and I followed in his side as well.

"I actually work tonight. Mind taking me there instead?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Getting our seats at the jeep, Grayson revved up the engine and we drove along the road for a couple of minutes. He turned the radio on and we listened to music as we passed by the local community of Louisiana.

"So, any news on Mr. Fullers yet?" He then asked from the silence.

Ah, I've completely forgotten that I told him that.

Strange, but it's been actually days since the note on the fridge. Every time I get home or school, I was expecting him to appear right there in the kitchen or in the living room, but he's still gone. I waited for notes, texts, messages, or any form of communication from him, but nothing came up over the days that passed. I was getting worried more and more, and I couldn't shake the feeling off every time I thought about it.

If I would try to find him, I couldn't exactly say _where _to look for him because, to be honest, I haven't got a single clue on where he would stay. He just got his memories back so I don't know what he was doing, and him disappearing was not what I expected. It left me with nothing to trace. I was going in a dead end.

"No." I sighed. "I wish I could file a report on the police or ask around town, but that would only make things more complicated."

"He'll have to show up eventually." He stated it like it wasn't an assurance, but a fact. "Besides, it's not like he's avoiding you. Maybe he left because of something important."

"But what could be so important that he just _had _to up and leave without even saying goodbye?"

He looked at me for about two seconds before he watched the road again. "I don't know... But one thing's for sure: he loves you, Meredith. He cares for you like his own daughter. He'll come back."

"I hope so." And then I slumped my head back to the headrest and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand wrapping mine. Again, Grayson was trying to comfort me. I held it firmly.

"Anyway. How're the plans coming along?" I then tried to change the conversation because somehow, I wasn't ready to talk about Mr. Fullers right now.

"Just the usual. Recruitment's spreading a bit. Maybe that's the reason why Vartan caught a whiff of it when he came today." He explained, and then he chuckled at some thought. "Never would've thought he would come barging in like that unannounced. I think he's getting desperate."

"Just because the old Red Hawks got disbanded and he couldn't control anymore underlings? I bet he was." I grinned at him, he gave a short huff of laughter.

Grayson spun the wheel and turned left, noticing that we were already at the street where the Mud Bug resided. I decided to check myself in the mirror if I looked okay for work, then proceeded to tie up my hair with a bun.

"You can leave your stuff here at the back. I'll make sure to pick you up later after your shift." He offered.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Grayson, that's so nice of you."

"It's no problem."

Grayson then parked the car up front when we arrived at the Mud Bug, but before I placed my belongings at the back of his car, he made an unsuspected lean on me and then placed a kiss on my forehead, which made my skin blush in surprise.

He grinned at the remark while his elbows rested on my headrest, staring at me with his lazy green eyes. "Come on, get going." He then leaned in front of me and opened the door.

"Okay! Okay!" I giggled and then heard him laugh for what felt like so many times already. When I turned, I bent my back forward and gave him my winning smile. "Call you when I'm finished. Take care now."

He gave one back. "Will do."

* * *

It was kind of a busy day at the Mud Bug. Orders were flying everywhere and I had no choice but to practically jog from table to table to either serve or get theirs. Still, it was pretty much every other day at the restaurant, so I get used to it from time to time. It gets stressful, yes, but it's not like it doesn't go with the job, so I try not to be picky about it.

Anyway, since I knew the customer's tables very well, I could already tell which people were coming and going and which people were staying for a really long time.

And the first table I've noticed were Emery, Sophia and Taylor's.

They were huddled together and were looking closely at the vid-screen on the table. It seemed like they were researching closely on something, but I didn't see what it was. I tried my best not to go over their table and just ask, since I was practically working non-stop, but the other side of me wanted to know so much. Maybe it's just because I _wanted _to, like, they were all girls and were just hanging out, and judging how they talk to each other, it seems like maybe I could relate to what they were talking about, and I just wanted to join in and have some fun.

However, that wasn't the case at all, because I noticed this look on Taylor's face and it suggested that she was a bit frantic and panicky. It was then that I felt concerned for her and decided to go over their table.

Emery noticed me immediately and she swiped the table and it faded into black. She thought I never noticed that.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" I smiled nonchalantly, holding up my pad and pen.

I noticed Taylor was getting jittery, like her eyes when she looked at me told me that she wanted to say something, but when Emery spared a glance towards her, she kept her mouth shut. Sophia was looking at the both of them confused and didn't know what was happening.

"No, we're good." Emery said.

"Actually, can I get another glass of water, please?" Taylor asked, which made my brows furrowed in question.

There were like two empty pitchers on their table already with a couple of empty plates as well. That _would _make up a lot of bladder problems later on, so I furrowed my eyes in question.

"Taylor's just really thirsty today." Emery explained.

I have no qualms about Emery being there with Taylor. After all, they were friends, even though we have some sort of rift between Emery and I. Basically, what I'm trying to say was, I couldn't argue with her sticking to Emery every once in a while. But I couldn't ignore the fact that I she was answering the questions in my mind instead of Taylor, and speaking of who, she knew my face when people were trying to hide something from me, and I obviously didn't try to hide my face at the table.

"Okay then..." I then folded the pad and went on my way, slightly saying it with a growing irritation on my voice.

"Wait."

Emery stood up and held my wrist. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She then continued.

I studied her face for a whole second and then nodded.

We got out of Taylor and Sophia's table for a moment, and then I wondered why would Emery pull me out of earshot. She seemed to debate what she was going to ask, judging by the look on her face, but when she finally seemed to make a decision, she exhaled a distinct breath.

"Listen. I just wanted to ask. Is Grayson alright?"

I stood there agape, almost surprised by the look of concern etched all over her face.

"Yeah... He's fine." I blankly said.

She then, as usual, tried to fiddle with her fingers and curled one side of her lip into a mixture of a smirk and a frown, the usual habit she always does when she was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh, uh, I was just worried because he hasn't been in school for days..." She then explained herself yet again. But what she said next surprised me even more. "Does this have to do with the whole new Red Hawks thing?"

"How did you know that?" I immediately sprung up the question.

"Eric told me."

"Eric." I repeated. "Listen, if you're thinking that Grayson is leading another Atrian hate group, then you're absolutely wrong."

"I wasn't implying..." She trailed off, almost embarrassed and ashamed of herself. "Are you... are you part of it too?"

"Emery..." I started, but I wasn't sure if I was going to continue what I was supposed to say. "Look, all I want is for Humans and Atrians to stop fighting, and I think Grayson can do that if he leads this group."

I paused to look at her straight into the eye. "So yes, I _am _part of '_it_', if that's what you mean." And then it was my turn to sigh. "I have orders waiting for me. Is there anything else you need?" I then asked, trying to end the conversation then and there before it gets worse.

"N-no. It's okay. Thank you."

I gave a quick empathic smile to her, and then turned around, but I pivoted my head when I remembered something. "Oh, and by the way. Take care of Taylor for me, will you?"

Her sudden stroke of surprise had led me to believe that she _was _indeed hiding something from me. Something that she didn't want me getting involved with. Maybe it was because I revealed to her that I was with Grayson's Red Hawks, and she couldn't trust me just yet, but I wouldn't blame her for it. I wouldn't trust myself either if I heard I was a Red Hawk.

"I-I will."

I nodded and walked away, making myself busy the rest of my shift.

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me that Taylor won't speak a word with you because she knew you were a Red Hawk and Emery doesn't trust you for it?" Grayson chuckled while he repeated the question for what felt like the millionth time already.

Grayson did what he promised and was at the Mud Bug even before my shift was over, and he driving me home safely, since it was after all, around eight when I got to leave the restaurant.

"Yes, I mean no! It's—" I gave up explaining and plopped the back of my head on the headrest of the seat and gave a big sigh of defeat.

"You look real cute when you go all puffy like that."

I flushed but then groaned. "Now's not the time for jokes, Grayson."

"Alright, alright. Fine." He gave me a mischievous grin and then looked forward again, steering the car ever so casually across the dim-lit road. "I'm going to talk to Emery tomorrow."

I sprang from my seat. "What?"

"If it's really bugging you, maybe I could help. You know, learn what's the beef between you two." He then said.

"I don't know what 'beef' you're even talking about." I mumbled.

Grayson only shrugged. "I'm just helping you out, Meri."

"Grayson, thank you, but—"

"It's alright." He then butted in. "I'm over her, okay? No more head-over-heels— I mean, I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm only going to talk to her as a... _friend_, ask her what's going on, and that's just it. "

The way he spoke the word "friend" was a little off-putting. It's as if he didn't even know what_ kind_ of relationship they have left. Which made me worry for Grayson.

I don't know if he's still harboring any feelings towards Emery, and I'm too scared to ask him about it, but when he said that he didn't love her anymore, maybe that's just it. Maybe he really didn't have _any _feelings for Emery at all.

"If you're sure... I mean, I don't want to trouble you..."

"Meredith. You're my girlfriend. At least let me do my job so _you _won't have to worry about anything."

That made me slump on my chair and buried my face in my hands, blushing hard and producing a very wide grin that was noticeable even on Grayson's peripherals. My flush came so bad that I fear that it would stay for a week if he won't stop being so undeniably sappy. Romantic, but sappy.

I'm still not used to being called a "girlfriend". I even doubt I would get used to it anyway since it's still hard for me to understand Human customs. Atrians... well, I'm not even sure what word to call our partners. Maybe husbands or wives. But that term were a bit further down the line. As for the precursor to that... I don't know. Atrians don't have that term, I guess.

"Okay fine." I relented. "I still think that she'll trust you just as much as she trusts me."

"Good. I can live with that." He turned the steering wheel and I noticed that we were already on my block and the apartment building was already in view. "We're here."

Grayson parked the car right in front of the property and ushered me to get out of the car, which he did by opening the side of his door as well and rushed towards the other side to offer a hand. I obliged willingly of course and thanked him for the gesture when I finally got my stuff from the back.

"I'll walk you to the apartment." Grayson then offered.

"Sure."

We got into a very slow pace and we just walked and walked, not muttering a single word and just enjoying the peace and quiet of the vacant parking lot of my apartment building. I noticed that Grayson's elbows were bumping unconsciously on my lower back, and that he was very close to me, like in a very protective sort of way. Again, all these little things that I seem to notice never failed to make me blush or shy away from him. These gestures were always so thoughtful and I couldn't believe it somehow made sense.

Like it was the most familiar thing in the world.

When we got upstairs by the door, I got this sudden rush of excitement out of nothing and just waited for something to happen. I swear I've seen this situation somewhere before. In a movie, perhaps? Where a girl waited for the boy by the door of the girl's house, and expect something to come out next.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Grayson then asked.

"Please?" I gave him my best pleading eyes.

When he chuckled, he leaned in closer and gave a short kiss on my lips, and my skin almost acted like it literally _glowed _out of me, but it really didn't. But I felt it though. The tingling sensation that came along with it. Grayson must've felt it too, because when he parted, his eyes were in a sort of hazy, sleep-like state.

Grayson opened them and he was like he'd seen the most radiant thing in the world.

"I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Mr. Fullers wasn't at home last night as well.

I sighed.

The substitute teacher for Miss Benton was talking in front of class about homeroom stuff but I didn't get the gist of it. My mind was completely elsewhere while I stared down at the campus by the window.

Miss Benton's got suspended for some unknown reason, by the way, and nobody knew why. Everyone was on a hush-hush about it, but it had been rumored that she was blackmailing a student right here at Marshall. That's just about it, mostly. It's almost like her school record and the talk of her was suddenly dropped and she just vanished without anyone being notified; pretty much like how Zoe did. It was a strange moment, pretty much sure controversial, so I had a hunch that the school tried to hide the case so its reputation wouldn't be damaged.

Anyway, thinking about Ms. Benton or even listening to the new teacher didn't help with I was dealing with right now. Mr. Fullers still hasn't showed up yet and Taylor's been avoiding my texts and calls all night. Added the fact that Grayson would talk to Emery this afternoon, made me a little bit worried that something will happen between the two of them again, even though Grayson had already assured me that nothing would. Still, it made me feel uneasy and I didn't know the reason why.

The school bell rung after spending a couple more minutes and I instantly rushed out of the classroom even before the substitute had dismissed us. I was _that _in much of a hurry to talk to Taylor and sort this thing out, but I was surprisingly met with Grayson leaning just outside the door, waiting for me.

"Grayson." I gave him a shell of a smile. However, there was a tinge of sincerity there when he had kept his promise about going to school. "You're back again."

"I missed a couple of stuff, but it's not like I couldn't make up for it." I heard him say, but I didn't answer. I just kept on walking forward. "Hey, are you alright?"

I stopped and noticed I was already ahead of him. "Sorry. Taylor still hasn't been talking to me last night. Do you know where she is?"

"She's probably doing her last minute preparations for the Formal later." He made a short chuckle, but then it faded when I didn't laugh along with him. "Come on. Don't worry about it. She'll come to you soon."

I let out a huff. "I know. It's just. It's not fair that I couldn't talk to Taylor because of Emery, you know?"

"She will, once she's ready. For now, just wait for her."

I flitted one side of my lips upwards, somehow wanting to believe Grayson that she _will _talk to me.

"Thanks, Grayson." I then started walking again, Grayson again at my side. "Anyway, ready for the Winter Blast?"

He smirked. "Of course. I've already thought of something in mind. Costume and all." He chuckled at some thought. "I gotta admit, I got the idea because I watched a movie last night."

"Oh, what's the movie called?"

"it's a secret." He put on a devilish smirk. "Besides, it's in the 2010's, so I doubt you'll know about it."

I mock pouted. "You know I've got a weakness on Human cultures, especially cinematography."

"And it's high time to make you binge-watch every _good _movie ever made since the 80's."

"Sure." I said slowly,. "You know the theme of the party is '_futuristic_ frozen', right?"

"You can't beat the classics." He made an award-winning smile.

By the time he got on about the movies, I noticed I this was the corridor we needed to split up because of our classes. I wanted to talk to him some more. I don't know why, but it felt like a long time since we've been talking about something so menial like this, and somehow, I missed all of it.

"I'm heading up this way. You've got classes next, right?" I then pointed out.

When I thought about it, he and I won't see each other for the rest of the day since our schedules weren't in sync. I was about an hour early than he was, and I needed to get my dress and makeup done at home before I head back to school again. Although, he insisted earlier in the morning that he would pick me up around seven so that we could go together as a couple.

_Couple_.

"Yeah." He said. "Guess I'll see you at the Formal then?"

"Okay."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss at my forehead, and then we said our goodbyes.

* * *

_Night of the Winter Blast Formal_

"Okay, deep breaths." I told myself, closing my eyes and doing what I just said before opening them again.

I stared down at my dress as I looked to myself at the mirror. It wasn't an overly-fashioned dress. It was a simple black and white checker-print cocktail dress with a mesh strap from the chest upwards. It doesn't have any sleeves on it, and the skirt only reached only until half of my thigh, which was pretty daring already for someone who wasn't really into wearing these kinds of things. Encrusted on the collar of my dress, and two lines at each sides, were glow-in-the-dark neon tubes which wasn't lighting up since I had the lights turned on.

I ironed my hair into one deep, wavy curl and let it fall down listlessly across the back of my shoulders, the thin strand of the whites that I painted were in front, covering a portion of my brow. I didn't have much else on, save for some light-blue colored bracelets and a small purse for my stuff later on.

I sized myself if I looked good, changing to my left and right if the dress fitted perfectly, but in reality, I was in a sort of panic wasn't good enough for the party, or worse, for Grayson. It was then that I decided to find something else from the heap I already piled up, but before I could even do it, my phone rang a quick buzz, signalling me that I had a text.

_Grayson (6:30 p.m)_

_Just got in the car. Be there in 5 mins._

I think my life is over.

5 minutes is _not _enough time for a girl like me to change into something better. So, I was basically stuck with this dress. I tried making it look better by adding some accessories, but that's just it. Even fixing my hair wouldn't do no less. Before I knew it, I was already tossing and looking for other clothes as the minutes slowly ticked by.

When the clock struck at 35, a knock came by the door. I knew I was already doomed.

"Just a minute!"

I looked to the mirror one last time, wishing myself that I would look good enough at least for Grayson. For the final time, I smoothed my hair and smudged my blush-on and then breathe out one last sigh.

I strode across the living room and headed towards the door.

When I opened them, I had my breath took away from me.

Grayson was standing there, smiling. His hands were in his pockets of a dark-blue hoodie, sprinkled with some kind of silver dust all over the shirt. It had two neon tubes on each of his arms too, like my dress, and it stretched out until it dug inside the pockets. He was wearing sandy-colored jeans and sneakers, plain and simple...

But what struck me the most were the white streaks sliding towards the spike of his hair.

He painted his hair white.

"Wow. You look amazing." He first said, shocking me out of my stupor and then I blinked, testing if I've been hallucinating or something, but everything was real. _He_ was there. It was all real.

And he looked... very elegant. Very dashing.

"I think I should've worn better. Compared to yours, I think you outdid yourself—" He then continued, but when he saw the look on my face, his lips frowned with worry. "Uh, hey, Meredith?"

"Sorry what?"

He chuckled. "Are you alright?" He said.

"Oh, uh, yes— I mean no! Gosh, I look so awful and I don't think that we match and I thought this dress would look fancy when I bought it at the department store and Taylor said I would only look _very nice_ in it and—"

This time, Grayson held my shoulders and he chuckled again. "Stop. Don't worry, I meant what I said."

I blubbered the first few words, but thankfully I managed to say, "You really think so?"

"Yeah. And I see your neon is glowing light-blue" He pointed out. When I looked at them, it _was _slightly glowing, only because of the dim lighting in the living room. "At least we got one shade _sort _of right." I laughed at his remark.

"Are you ready?" He then asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Just let me get my purse and then you can start the car."

I did what I said and before I knew it, I was already locking the door of my apartment and walked downstairs with the killer heels that I managed to borrow from my next door neighbor (again), and arrived at Grayson's jeep.

"Are we all set?"

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting." He then revved the car and then steered the wheel and drove. Not a minute later, I just had to burst with my giddiness. "Look at you! I mean seriously, you look really great coming up with the theme and all. When did you have the time to paint your hair?"

"Favor from the Drama club. I already had my sweatshirt packed earlier, and the members did the dusting while we were in class. When you went home, I asked if they could get my hair like this and it took like half an hour." He then glanced at me for a second and then faced the road again. "It's a last minute thing when I thought of you, though."

"Aww," I managed to say out loud, "That's really sweet of you."

He then made his trademark grin, as if he won another victory lap. "So, you know who I am?"

I blinked at him and paused.

And then just like that, his victory lap turned into a crushing defeat.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know what I dressed up like?" He frowned. "Blue jacket? Sandy pants? White hair? All I need is a staff and then maybe you can finally recognize me."

"Tonight's not Halloween is it?" I dumbly asked.

He groaned. "This weekend you're going to my house, we're going to have an all junkfood paid, Blu-ray DVD movie marathon in my screening room and we are _going_ to watch thismovie first."

I just giggled and said, "Whatever you say, Grayson."

He just huffed, but then changed the topic when he had the opportunity to.

"So, I talked to Emery this afternoon."

"What happened?" I turned to him.

"She won't tell. Apparently, she's still freaked out that I formed the Red Hawks thing. She wouldn't trust me about Taylor."

"Oh. At least you did your best."

And here I thought I was worrying about Grayson chasing after Emery. But he didn't feel sympathetic at all when I asked him about it. I guess he really _was _over with Emery.

"Actually, there's more." He then said. I now paid attentively. "Vartan came by a few minutes after."

"Vartan? Why was he there?" My lips turned into a worried frown.

His lips went straight, as if serious. "He was threatening Emery. Vartan told me the craziest story about Emery being pregnant. He says she's been researching Atrian pregnancies."

I gasped. "Is she?"

"No." He said unusually quick. "Oh, and by the way, Emery said she wasn't with Roman anymore. So it basically means that what Vartan says couldn't possibly be true."

I tried to suck in the information. Vartan, Emery, Roman, the pregnancy. The news of Emery and Roman breaking up was one of the few things I was surprised with. I was sure that something must've came up during the hurricane, because that's when Roman was drugged by the _Vatal_. But it didn't make sense when Vartan hypothesized about Emery being pregnant. I knew that Roman would never do such a thing. He's never going to be too careless of his actions. He was, after all, going to be _Iksen_.

"We should stay alert at the Formal. Vartan may come for Emery if he feels confident about his theory." I then said.

"That's what I'm planning."

Grayson stepped the pedal and accelerated.

* * *

_Marshall High Auditorium_

The beat thumped and shook the floor, bass revved to the max, techno music played by the DJ station. The students were bobbing their heads and swaying their hips to the rhythm, punch being inconspicuously spiked, and some of the dance partners were dancing a little too close for comfort. Some were actually making out by the dance floor.

The air was cool, but at the same time humid from the heat of the dancing and sweating, non-vibrant colored spotlights were hovering across the auditorium. The room itself was darkened, and all the neons from the costumes were turned on. Artificial lights flickered about as the students danced their night away.

"Fruit punch?" Grayson said in my ear a volume higher because of the stereo.

"No thanks! Saw it being spiked by a couple of Eric's boys when the teachers weren't looking!" I said in the same volume.

He chuckled heartily. "Doesn't mean you still won't drink it! C'mon, have one!" He then offered the plastic cup.

Having no choice, I took it with two hands, somehow afraid and at the same time excited for having my first _drink _of the night. "A toast then!"

"To spiked drinks!"

We bumped our plastic cups together and we drank at the same time. Some nagging feeling told me that I'm going to end up waking at Grayson's house after this, but I was pretty sure there wasn't any Atrian herbs being put into the punch bowl.

When I caught sight of a certain brunette, I turned my head into her direction and I had this other nagging feeling creeping up in my spine.

Apparently, Grayson noticed my eyes watching her.

"I'm going to ask her about this." He then said.

I then turned to face him. "What?" But he was already moving towards Emery as if somehow agitated.

"It's just going to be a second, okay? I promise."

I saw him approach Emery, but obviously from the noise, I wasn't able to hear them, but I saw their actions and gestures while I was watching both of them.

The exchange at first was a little bit warm. I bet Emery was complimenting Grayson's look at that time. He did too. But when he leant in her ear, everything changed. All of a sudden, Emery's face turned into shock, like she was appalled by some accusation. And then after her speech was done, she hurried herself to leave him and went elsewhere.

Grayson went back to me with a sad look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, but obviously the answer to that was a big "no".

"I don't know, but—"

"Hellooo Marshall!"

He was interrupted when the crowd roared and jumped from their feet as we both looked towards the stage, seeing Taylor, Queen of the Night and parties, and who was currently ignoring me for the past day, grinned happily at the audience before her.

"I'm Taylor Beecham but you already knew that... Now who is here to get Winter Blasted!"

Another roar from the students erupted and even Taylor was cheering and swinging her hips from the party-mood.

"Anyways, you know the tradition right? Every year we have—" She paused and looked at the crowd.

Somehow it was a second too long to garner a couple of murmurs in the audience. Even I felt the need to look over and see what she was looking at, but since everything was dark and neon-tinted, and I didn't have the leverage unlike Taylor's back in the stage, the faces were all a blur.

"A song," She then hurried to say. And then she continued like nothing happened. "Sung by one of our new students and it is my pleasure to introduce, Julia Yeung!"

The crowd applauded and "woohoo-ed" when Julia entered the stage with shy steps, like she was nervous, which made it so much adorable and the crowd was just attracted to it.

"You didn't do this last year, right?" Grayson asked, apparently changing the conversation even before Taylor interrupted us. I smiled and just went along with it.

"I begged Taylor not to put me on spotlight last year. After weeks of torturing her about it, she reluctantly agreed to it but she promised she's going to make me sing in front of a crowd someday." I explained. Until this day though, I'm still hanging unto Taylor's word for it.

The song started to play. It was a bit jive-y as everyone's heads bobbed along the beat.

It was until the cue for her start made me a little excited for her.

And then I wasn't.

She was absolutely too nervous to sing!

Her lyrics were too low as if she didn't want to speak and she was hurrying her words, too off for the beat. And that's when a couple of students were started to face-palm and started to lose interest in the stage.

"I feel bad for her." Grayson whispered. I quickly nodded but I offered my best attentions and spirits for Julia.

Her mask of a smile told me that she was about to break apart, and when she stopped singing, palms noticeably sweating beneath the microphone, the crowd started to talk loudly.

And that's when a smooth baritone voice flitted across the auditorium. Everyone turned shock, especially Grayson and I when we saw none other than Eric walking across the crowd and climbing up the stage and helping her along with the lyrics.

_You can see it in my eyes__  
__I can feel it in your touch__  
__You don't have to say a thing__  
__Just let me show how much_

"I didn't know Eric could sing." I commented. I was rather impressed at how smooth his voice was.

"Wait 'til you go by the Men's locker after swim practice. He practically belts classics in the shower." Grayson stated. I laughed at the thought. And it was then that Julia started to feel more confident, and she sang with an attractive voice that slowly enraptured the crowd.

_I love you, I need you, yeah_

"Are they, like, together?" I asked.

"Not sure, but they pretty much look like it." Grayson grinned at the pair.

_I wanna kiss you all over__  
__And over again__  
__I wanna kiss you all over__  
__Till the night closes in__  
__Till the night closes in_

When I looked at Grayson, he was staring at me with hazy eyes, entranced by something that I didn't know. Maybe it was because of the music that was pounding in my ears. The lyrics of the song, the smirk on his lips. Sweat glistened with each other and I swear I could feel the warm glow starting to appear on my cheeks. Or was it something else?

Before I could even describe what I was feeling, Grayson's eyes trailed off somewhere, and his brows furrowed in surprise.

"Oh no."

"What?"

I looked to where he was pointing at, but all I see where a blur of bodies moving around the dance floor.

And then I saw him.

Vartan.

He was holding Emery by the arm and was pushing her away from the auditorium.

"Call in the others. I've got to keep Emery safe." Grayson said in a commanding tone and I quickly nodded, but something in my stomach lurched and I had a very bad feeling about this.

He then sprinted towards their direction and I was left to finding the others before it's too late.

* * *

Oh my... No. _No_.

By the time we arrived at the parking lot, I saw Vartan on top of Grayson, punching him and being pinned down and bleeding from the nose. I was horrified by the scene before me and I didn't know what to do and I was panicking.

"Grayson!" I called out, and it was as if a signal was sent through the brain, the boys were running across the field and separated the two of them. Grayson stood up weakly and brushed the blood off his face.

"Me and my boy scouts." He said, which I didn't get. When he faced me, I covered my mouth with my hands in a gasp. His nose was crooked and he was bleeding from his lips. He must've taken a beating and I couldn't bear seeing him like that.

This time, I ran towards him and hugged him, not caring if Emery or the others would see. I didn't even care if Vartan sees. I was complete and utterly worried for Grayson. I was in the brink of tears but thankfully, Grayson was there to cover me while I rubbed my eyes over his sweatshirt, nevermind the glitters that would redden me later.

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that." And then I felt a hand leave from the hug and then he ushered his boys. "Call the cops. Vartan here was trying to hurt me and would've threatened Emery if didn't stop him."

I heard ruffling of footsteps and Vartan struggling and being dragged away from the scene.

"Don't you ever do that again." I whispered beneath the warmth of his jacket.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. "Are you alright, Emery?" I then heard him call out to her.

"I'm fine. She's worried for you though." But then she stopped and paused for words. "I'm gonna go make a statement when the police arrives."

I heard clicking of heels and she left and it was the two of us again in the parking lot.

I was breaking down, and then it gushed out. The tears were falling on my face and I felt the _real _glow of my marks escaping from its disguise. And then it happened. I was glowing again. My face was showing the tattoos that were carefully hidden from the Humans. My thoughts and sorrows were going to lead me to my destruction if it wasn't for Grayson.

Why was he doing this? Why did he cared so much for Emery that he's willing to get hurt because of her? Why was this that I was feeling?

It's so strange that I kept on denying that Grayson would never do that to me. That he would never be but when I just couldn't handle it anymore, there I was, breaking down in front of him.

"Why do I always get the feeling that you're going to get back with Emery?" I murmured softly. Thoughts were out of the picture now and I was just blurting out what I would never ask in a million years.

"What makes you think I would do that to you?"

I sighed while I sobbed in his chest. "It's just... you were always finding a reason to talk to Emery, and I'm not there to know what you two are talking about, and it makes me worry that I just acted like it doesn't matter but it does—"

Grayson inadvertently broke the hug and he held my shoulders tight. I felt the wind blew over my wet face and I shivered.

"Listen." He then said. "I promise you. I would never _ever, _not even for a second, think that I would leave you for her, okay?"

I looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes, it felt like it was real. Somehow, I believed in him. I _wanted _to believe in him...

He slightly tilted my chin upwards and made me look straight into his green eyes, as if to make it more serious than before.

"I love you. You have to know that, okay? I will never hurt you or put you through the pain just like I did."

I sniffed, but I managed to say, "I love you too."

He then smiled and kissed my forehead, the sensation of it lingered longer than it should've. "Now, stop acting like I'm going to leave you, alright? I'm right here, right now, with you. And nothing's gonna change that."

Now, after a few moments of silence, I tried to smile back, the tears on my face slowly drying and the glowing starting to fade. At least now, I guess it's really safe to say that I won't have any more trouble with Grayson still being in love with Emery. My heart can now rest at ease.

"You should go check to a doctor." I said, trying to change the conversation.

He shook his head. "Not until the cops come to arrest Vartan." Then he stared at me a second longer, like he was thinking of something. "Actually, do you want to go back to the auditorium? I think we still have plenty of time left. The Red Hawks can take of the commotion here."

I thought about it, but it wasn't exactly a bad idea either. "Not with that split lip." I said. "C'mon, let's find a medicine box somewhere. I think the gym has one."

* * *

"Meredith."

I was surprised to see Taylor coming towards us by one of the corners of the auditorium. Grayson and I took a bit of a rest after what happened outside. The cops arrived just in the nick of time too, and thankfully the party wasn't suspended because of the incident.

I glanced at Grayson and he gave me a grin. "Told you she just needed time." I duck my head and flushed. "Go. I'll be here if you need me." He then ushered me away.

I took Taylor's hand but we haven't spoken just yet. Instead, she led me to behind the corridor backstage where it was off-limits to the students except for the decorations committee, which, Taylor was in.

And that's when she held my hands together with hers.

"Listen, I'm _really _sorry that I decided to become a jerk to you these past couple of days, and I sincerely regret anything that made you think I'm to replace you with Emery, or worse, so _other _girl." She finally confessed.

Now that the whole Vartan thing and my hidden doubts of Emery and Grayson were now officially over, it didn't matter now that Taylor's been avoiding me. Grayson was right. It just needed time, and I guess speaking to her at the Winter Formal would be a perfect opportunity for that.

"It's okay. I just hope you have a perfectly good reason why you decided to avoid me all of a sudden." I gave her an empathic smile.

"It's just. I'm sorry... I... I don't know how to say this..." She breathed in and out, as if trying to compose herself and prepared for what she was about to confess.

"I'm pregnant."

I blinked at her at first, and then I gaped my mouth and then shut it as quickly as possible, and then I started bursting out. "Wha— I mean... Is it... I'm..."

"It's okay Meredith, I'm fine. I just knew it a couple of days ago too."

And then the main question hit me. "Who's... the father?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's Drake."

"Oh my..."

So this was why Vartan was up to Emery. I'm assuming that Vartan got the wrong suspect, and it wasn't really Emery who was... pregnant... but it was Taylor instead. So Emery hid the information as best as she could because she thinks that Vartan was with the Red Hawks and I was in it too.

At this point, I was utterly dumbfounded. I didn't know that it _could _be possible between Atrians and Humans. But this... this could mean... A lot of things could happen by the knowledge of this, and a lot of questions would be raised. The whole world couldn't handle the possibility yet. No.

"I couldn't tell you about this sooner because... well, because Emery said so. She said she had a feeling that it might not be safe for me if you knew I was pregnant. She didn't answer why." She explained. "Then I wondered, 'why _won't _I be safe with you'?"

I was surprised at that statement. Partially because of the fact that Emery hid the information for herself so that I wouldn't spread it to the Red Hawks. And of course I wouldn't! This was her secret to tell and not mine. I would take it to the grave if I have to.

"Listen, Taylor. I appreciate you for telling me, but I'm your best friend. You should've told me sooner. Maybe I could've helped you with the baby thing. Now I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Grayson. I swear it."

She gave me a shy smile. "Thank you, that means so much to me."

"How are you and Drake, by the way? Are you two taking the whole thing seriously now?" I managed to ask.

"He and I are fine. Still a bit shaken when I finally told him, but he's happy. Proud even." She then said, "I don't get why he still won't ask me to dance though." She joked. I chuckled. "Anyway, I've taken enough of your time with Grayson. I dig his outfit by the way. Got a huge crush for his character."

I then scoffed. "What's up with that character anyway? I swear he's been at it for me the whole night."

"You mean you don't know that movie?" She then furrowed her brows with appalled confusion.

"What movie?"

She crossed her arms. "You better get going. Before I rage with my Atrian hormones at you."

I nodded quickly and then left. "Got it."

By the time I got back from Grayson, he was already grinning like an idiot when he saw me walking up to him from the dance floor, and then suddenly, the fast pumping music stopped and turned into a mellow, romantic one.

I was rooted from my position, I didn't know why, but Grayson stood up from the corner of the auditorium and headed towards my way.

"Care to dance?" He offered, extending an arm and I graciously accepted it.

He slung one arm behind my waist, the other holding my hand and raised just above my shoulder, not making me stretch too far, but just in the right leverage. The neon lights were glowing in our dress; mine, the light-blue tinting on the sides and his, white fluorescent light glowing beautifully up to his arms and also his sides.

The music got into the chorus, and it became more solemn and calm now. The crowd was either silent and just enjoying the music, or just taking a rest from all their breakdancing and giddiness.

His eyes were intense, but in a good way. Like all he could do was stare at me forever and not caring about anything else.

I knew by then that he truly loved me. That nothing else mattered now but to be just with me, and enjoying the night away.

"Did Taylor apologize to you?" Grayson then asked, trying for small talk.

"She did, actually."

"So, why was she avoiding you all this time?"

I somehow didn't expect that question, but I guess I should've anticipated it. But I decided that I was going to stick to the promise I made, but I wouldn't exactly lie to Grayson either.

"Grayson, can I ask to keep one last secret from you?"

"Hm?" He said, seemingly distracted, but I knew he was paying attention.

"It's doesn't relate to the Red Hawks, or the Trags. It's just... It's Taylor's problem. And it's not my secret to tell... Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." He chuckled, blinking his way out of his stupor. "You're just crazy beautiful, you know that?"

I then made a face.

"And yeah, the Taylor thing's no problem." He grinned.

"You're not taking me seriously."

"I _am_ taking you seriously!" Grayson said as he laughed a little. "It's just it doesn't matter to me. If it's her secret, it's her secret. It's not like I can do anything about it."

Well, he _did _make sense in that point. "Hmm, I guess you're right."

"So, now that everything's out of the way, can we just enjoy the rest of the night?" He smiled his smile. The one that I'd always loved to see. The one that makes me smile too whenever I see it in his face.

I leaned in closer and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and sighing loudly as I smelt the fragrance of his cologne. It had a mild nature-y scent. It was sprinkled in just the right amount that it wouldn't come off too strong. I smelt it again and realized the scent was not far off from home.

I could get used to this.

"I wish we could always have moments like these. I want to remember them until I grow old." I murmured. "Can you save me another dance next time?"

Grayson put his head on mine. "All of them."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, plus points if you guessed that the movie and Grayson's personalized costume they were referring throughout this Chapter would be Jack Frost from Rise of The Guardians (disclaimer). Since I was at it, it got me thinking about the ElsaxJackFrost thing, so I made a play on Meredith's dress to have a light-blue neon on the sides. Now I apologize in advance that I didn't made them match, because when I looked at a couple of pictures of short-dress versions of Elsa's gown, it didn't feel like it would go with the theme for the Winter Blast. I think Grayson's costume did, though, with the added neons and all that shiz.**

**Oh, and the lyrics of the song sung by Julia and Eric is called Kiss You Over by Exile (disclaimer).**

**Anyway, I'd also like to point out that 1.) yes, Emery would NOT be joining the Red Hawks, so there would be a complete change in storyline for the rest of the chapters regarding her joining the Red Hawks, and 2.) yes, Meredith would fulfill a bit of Emery's role regarding the Red Hawks thing.**

**If you think that I might be disregarding Emery's importance in the plot, please don't hesitate to tell me right away. So when I write the remaining chapters, I would try to change the depth of the story so that Meredith wouldn't become a Mary-Sue by the end of the tale. But if you think that it's fine, then I would go with what I want and continue the plotline in my head.**

**Annnd lastly, 2 SC episodes left! Awww! The story's gonna end!**

**BUT Wait!**

**Yep! I laid out what's practically going to happen to the story of CTS and I'm proud to say that there would be an extra episode after the finale and lastly, an epilogue to end the series itself! So yay! there are going to be 4 more chapters (excluding interludes, if I feel like it) in this story before I complete it! *audience cheers***

**Anyway, please leave a review after reading! It would mean so much to me if you do :)**


	19. This Trick May Scathe You: Part One

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I wasn't sure about my schedule last week because a lot of things came up, so I couldn't write for like a whole week last week and I was bummed :\\. Anyway, let me present you this chapter!**

**By the way, Episode 12 will be split into two, and I'm telling you now that this part will abruptly end right around when the group had gotten the Suvek. If you think that the 1st part isn't enough for you, then I suggest to read the whole thing until the 2nd part is released. Though i'm not sure when would I post it. Also, I've been working on a few other stories as well, so I don't know which I'll focus on first. Rest assured that this would be finish. Again, the time is vague, so yeah.**

**I've received your feedbacks regarding Meredith's take-over role of Emery's, and I'm thankful that mostly responded with keeping with the story! :D Anyway, I'm putting it as it is and what I intended to, so... yeah. Lol.**

**Anyways, I'll stop now. Go and enjoy ! Please review/follow/fave after reading! Thanks ! :D**

* * *

_Smoke. Dust. Screaming. _

_Blood._

_It was that same night. Everyone was either running away, screaming, or fighting back against the Humans. I did the former. Nothing would ever be the same._

_I ran away as fast as I could, somewhere, deep within the forests that I've claimed strange in all of the aspect, I cried and cried until I couldn't shed anymore tears, blue marks glowing all over my face as drops of them fell from my eyes._

_Sounds of helicopters. Sirens blaring from police cars. The coldness of the night seeped into my skin, making me shiver from the thin piece of clothing I was wearing. I saw an endless sea of brown leaves and tall trees, much taller from our home planet, but it's nothing I didn't got used to._

_Hours went by after the massacre, I was getting tired. My small legs burned from running for what felt like a mile, and by the time I reached the infamous clearing where fate had me lean on the life of the Humans, I sat down and waited for myself to recover._

_And that's when fate had led me to that boy._

_Except, he wasn't a boy anymore._

_He had turned into a full grown teenage boy. Roughly the same age as mine. Tall. Handsome. His hair was slick and as spiked as he possibly could, face all but more defined, but meddled with years that grew on him. And then there was that thin, morning stubble on his face, rough and warm to touch. Eyes were the most sparkling green I've ever seen._

_But I did not know this man._

_He was sitting atop the fabled stone— as if he was waiting for me— and then jumped when he finally noticed me, a big grin on his face as he walked to close the distance._

_I noticed I wasn't also me, the child, anymore. I'm the teenage girl with long, flowing hair, pale and unmarred skin that was given to me all those years ago. I had my light-blue eyes, seeking out the boy who stood tall at me, only reaching to his shoulders._

_"So, it was you all along." He spoke in the language I should've understood when I was younger. His voice was deep, reverberating. His voice shook me to the very core. It played on loop on my head over and over and I could never forget it. Ever._

_"Yeah. It was me."_

_I did not feel any emotions. I just stared at him blankly and my lips were formed into a thin line. It's like, I was just there and nothing more._

_"When will we ever meet?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Now, he was mere inches away from my face as he leaned in closer, his thumb and forefinger lifting my chin up to his tall form. His eyes were flitted, halfway opened, halfway closed. And then his face went closer and closer..._

And then I woke up.

* * *

_Marshall High School - Arts &amp; Crafts Room II_

"Meri?"

I blinked my eyes open and noticed I was slumping my chin on one hand and the other steadily gripping at a paintbrush, almost letting it slip through my fingers for the nth time already. I dozed off, probably longer this time, and Grayson noticed my habit by the look on his worried face.

"Oh, uh. Sorry..." I muttered, almost barely even audible by the tired look on me, and eventually continued brushing whatever letter that was in front of me.

Staring me for maybe a second too long, Grayson then continued in silence, working on a decoration for the upcoming Mardi Gras Unity float which I remembered calling him early in the morning to help me with my part of it. The event itself was some sort of Human tradition I fail to recognize every year. It was just some people parading around huge vehicles along the road, heralding some of the latest cultural trends or classics that took part in the present.

"Didn't sleep last night?" He let out a humorless chuckle.

I shook my head no. He still continued searching for an answer in my eyes. I shrugged. "Just a weird dream. Couldn't stay asleep after."

"Okay." He didn't bother to elaborate.

We resumed work like that again. Still, I couldn't help but imagine the dream I had last night. It all felt so real, like I was actually there. The face, the details, even the voice were so vivid I can almost hear him, _see_ him over and over, like a recorder playing in my head, and I couldn't shake it off.

I tried to sleep again last night, but somehow, fate had made me anxious about what I dreamt. It's so weird that the Human I remembered so long ago was suddenly calling me back out of nowhere. He wanted me to meet him, I didn't know why. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, like it was asleep all this time and now it was itching to come out. And now, I didn't know what to do with that creeping feeling.

I spend the rest of my time mulling over the thought, but I suddenly realized that today was the submission of our float decorations and I've completely forgotten about it.

"You know, it's a good thing that you called me in for a favor. I had so many leftover stuff from last year's float, I didn't know what to do with it." He opened up a topic.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah... Apparently, our class float was a big bust and we had so many unused foams and cups because of that theme we did last year."

"Sounds tragic."

I heard him breathe out a long sigh, looking at him as he stopped his work. "Are you _really _okay, Meredith?" He then put down his materials and gazed at me intently. "I'm a little worried about you..."

I closed my eyes and forced a smile on my face. Even in that state, I was really compelled to just stay there and sleep, but I eventually opened my eyes again. "I'm sorry. It's fine. I'm just really tired."

"Is this about Mr. Fullers again?"

I flinched back only slightly, biting my lip at the thought of him again, but it somehow didn't matter right now, so I just ignored the feeling. "No... it's something in the past."

"Was it back in the Crate?"

"Well, no." But then I tried to think about it. "Sort of?"

He frowned. "How come I didn't know of this?

"It just came up all of a sudden. I haven't had the chance to talk to you about it also so..."

But just as I was about to talk to him about the mystery man, there was a loud _thump _on the brick that Grayson placed by the door to let the unwanted scent of paint loom outside and the automatic door slowly creaked closed as two persons entered inside.

Roman and Drake.

The two of them walked swaggered towards us, the air in the room slowly started to become compressed as I held my breath. Judging by the shutting of doors, I didn't think what would start to happen would be a simple conversation.

Drake coolly dragged a chair in front of him and sat in front of Grayson, who was still absent-mindedly painting his work while still occasionally sparing glances at me. I shrugged at him, not knowing why they would suddenly grace us with their presence. I noticed Roman was leaning on a ledge and raised a very inquisitive brow at me, like he was on constant alert that I'd be doing something wrong

"Can you give us a minute?" Drake said while eyeing me.

"Oh." Like a signal shot through my brain, I knew this was something I shouldn't be involved with so I decided to pack up my bags and leave. "I'm gonna go. I should meet you—"

"Meredith's not going anywhere." Grayson interrupted me. He then whispered when he levelled my gaze. "Stay."

Blinking back, I nodded at him blushingly and slowly got back to my seat again, fiddling with the decorations and not knowing what I should do next.

"If you've got anything to say, you can say to her as well." Grayson then continued, this time looking at both of them warily.

"Yeah Drake, didn't you hear? Meredith's a Red Hawk now." Roman instigated, and I gasped in shock hearing him say that.

"Wait, who told you that?" I bet Emery did, but I neither confirmed nor denied I was in on it.

Roman just breath out a sigh of disappointment and faced the other way.

I'm most certain that the three of us, not considering Drake, were the only ones who caught the secret gesture Roman made when he looked through the window, and it was then that I knew that Roman had still kept his promise about hiding myself from others, and therefore Drake still didn't know that Grayson was the only Human in this room right now.

However, Roman knowing that I was an Atrian and being in the Red Hawks can cause a highly debatable set of notions in my job description now. I think that's why Roman was making furtive glances at me and was making sure I was guilty of the act.

"Can't we just get on with business?" Grayson dismissed my question, as if trying to avoid an explanation he didn't want to her.

And on to the point it was, as Drake then slumped back to his chair, crossed arms and gave a look on Grayson that he was about tell him something important.

"You've been leaning on me for weeks about information on the Trags... I think I got something for you."

That made my brows raise and the shock woke me up from the slight drowsiness and made me more attentive to the situation at hand.

Grayson made a pause as he eyed the other two, apparently was bemused as well. "I'm listening."

Drake then pushed himself off the seat and now unto the table, the progress of my work now squished on his behind as I grimaced at all the hard work I've put into it.

"The Trags built a weapon, something called the _Suvek_." The Atrian word flashed in my head, garnering something about a flash, a beam, or something else. "We think it's some kind of bomb."

I gaped. "A bomb?"

"We tried to destroy it, but it didn't work." Roman said behind the three of us.

Wait, when did they attempt to do this? I didn't know that the two of them were capable of defusing a bomb, let alone something so dangerous. I couldn't help but wonder at how much we were going into when they told us that.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Grayson said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Because we got a plan B. We're going to steal the _Suvek_ from the Trags. And we need your help."

I raised my hand, as if I was going to ask a question for a teacher. A very intimidating, very impatient teacher. "Uhmm, shouldn't you report that to the SEU instead?"

"The SEU is a leaky ship." Roman now pushed forward from the ledge and trotted towards Drake, his arms still crossed and his face ever serious. "They have informants on the inside."

"It's true." Drake supplied. "When I was a Trag, Vega always knew ahead of time when the SEU staged a raid."

Wait, so Drake was a _Trag_?

I looked at Grayson, but he seemed unfazed at the revelation. Maybe he already knew but he didn't want to tell me, since practically, Drake would be a danger to me if I hang around with him. Talk about close call when I begged him an entrance to the Sector. Who knows what would happen to me if he knew back then that I was the hidden Atrian the _Iwabas _were looking for all this time?

Roman spoke again. "Besides, if we tell the SEU guards about everything, it would hold _all _Atrians accountable for the mishap. Which means..."

"Kiss Integration goodbye." Drake said.

"Unless of course, that's what you Red Hawks really want." Roman taunted the both of us.

Grayson, now feeling insulted, stood up from his seat and sized up Drake, going from one side of his to another. "Now what _I _want is to go back to the part where you said you were a Trag?" He pointed out. Drake made a face to Roman, even gestured with his hands that would obviously tell that Grayson wouldn't believe him in the first place. "No, I'm sorry but, how do I know this isn't some kind of plot?"

"Grayson." I called out to him, making sure to remind him he was getting at his limits again.

"Yeah, heel boy." Drake gave a smug grin.

"What you say to me, huh?" Grayson's chest puffed out and got dangerously close to Drake. Fortunately, Roman was already holding him back, but I couldn't from Grayson's side, so he was all out on Drake, getting his "man-business on" and Drake was just eager to insult him some more.

"Would you guys stop it!" I shouted, clearly the three of them heard me and all looked at me at the same time. "This is clearly not the time for us to fight! There's a _bomb_ on the loose out there and we haven't even done anything about it!" I instigated the thought in their minds.

The room went silent for a moment, the weight of the air hasn't gone off just yet. I tried to soothe the situation for awhile, deciding to ignore what just happened and sat at my chair, waiting for one of them to act or speak, because I won't let myself be dragged into this dog-fight that would end up nowhere.

Eventually, Grayson pushed himself off of Drake; he obviously didn't like that very much as he fixed the newly created folds of his jacket and leaned casually by the table again.

"She's right. We all want the same thing here, and that's to stop the Trags from doing what they're gonna do." Grayson said as he backed slowly, taking over the place in front of me again, but he didn't sit down.

"Fine." Roman sighed.

When everyone had their heads toned down and the tension in the air was released, everyone was back into their positions where we first started from. I finally took out the breath I was holding for fear that the situation might've turned worse, but thankfully, it didn't.

"Okay, assuming that we _do _get the _Suvek, _what are we gonna do about it afterwards?" I then asked, breaking the silence.

"We take it to Gloria." Roman replied. "She's the only government official we can trust to make sure that the Trags are the only ones getting sent into the Crate."

"How about getting it out?" Grayson suddenly asked.

"I have an idea."

We all switched our heads to the other side of the room by the door where the voice came from. Surprisingly, but it doesn't come with expectations, it was Emery.

I guess she had heard everything.

"But we're gonna need help."

* * *

_Mud Bug - Closing Time_

I find it sort of uncomfortable following Emery's plan. It was somehow full-proof, that I could say, but entering in a private conversation like that earlier during the day was a bit speculative if you ask me. Though who's to say that she wouldn't be brought up to this in the first place? It's going to happen eventually, I guess.

We were all huddled up together in a table, the entire Mud Bug dimly lit. Sophia and Lukas were let in to the secret. Unfortunately, Taylor wasn't around because she went to a vacation with her parents. Lukas called in a few favors from the restaurant (since, their family owned the business) and we had used it as a meeting place for us to discuss the plan regarding the _Suvek_.

On the edge of the curved sofa, Emery sat next to Grayson, I next to him. Then on my right was Sophia, then Drake. Lukas was standing up next to the other edge while Roman stood on the right. Clearly we were exchanging questions and answers about everything for almost an hour now, but we have only yet to grasp how the plan would work.

"I'm sorry, you want us to do what?" Lukas said exasperatingly.

Emery leant forward. "We're going to smuggle the _Suvek _using the Mardi Gras Unity Float. I got Gloria to give us permission to finish building the float inside the Sector tomorrow. She's always looking for new ways to promote Integration Program, so she's using this as PR opportunity." She explained.

"Nothing says Unity like trying to dismantle an Atrian terrorist plot together." Grayson sarcastically commented.

"I knew the Trags are vicious, but I never expected them to go this far." Sophia commented. I merely nodded in approval.

"Think of it this way: if we fail and the Trags could detonate that thing, a whole lot of people are gonna end up dead." Drake supplied.

"And now, this '_Sumek_' thing is gonna wipe us all out? Why aren't we going to the police about this?" Lukas then said.

"_Suvek_." Roman corrected. "And if the police believed us, there's going to be a whole lot of Atrian backlash, not just on the Trags."

And I believed Roman at that. Supposed to say, the Trags wouldn't always be the one at fault here. They'll put the blame to all of them— to all of _us_. Like Drake said, the Integration would be forfeit if it would meant that we tell the authorities about the whole thing.

"How many people know about this?" Sophia questioned.

Drake answered, "Just the seven of us. It'll be safer that way."

"What about Meredith?" Lukas pointed out, and I felt some of their gazes were now unto me. "I mean, aren't you from another class? Are they going to question that or what?"

"I uh, failed to pass my contribution to our class' float in time." I said, remembering what Drake did to the glued foams and cups that was supposed to be the one I'm going to present. "I asked if my Arts teacher if I could participate in the float for another class for the grade... He said he could, provided their Class Rep would write my report afterwards."

Emery, who happens to be their class representative for the Unity Float, gave a quick glance at me. "It's all been taken care of."

"Yeah, so I hope you don't call anymore of your Red Hawk pals." Roman instigated to Grayson.

Again, It caused a mild tension between the two of them but thankfully Emery deflated the situation before it got worse.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is figure out where the Trags are keeping it." Emery said suddenly, breaking off the two before they fight again.

"They got a new hideout. We find that, we find the _Suvek_." Drake explained.

"Can't we just find Teri or Saroya?" Sophia motioned.

I was going to ask another question regarding the two of them, but Roman already beat me to it by answering.

"Nobody has seen or heard from Teri for days. Besides, we don't know where her loyalties lie anymore." He said.

"Isn't there anyone in the SEU that we could trust?" Lukas asked.

"Afraid not, but we think we may have a way to use our shadiness to our advantage." Drake answered.

"After we find the _Suvek. _Show 'em the map." Roman supplied, to which Drake nodded and pulled out a large, folded paper in his bag. When he unfolded it, it looked more like a blueprint of the whole Sector, to where he had hold of it, I didn't bother asking.

"All right, here's what were thinking. The SEU guards are stationed in these sides and here..." Drake prodded on.

"I need to speak with you." I turned my head towards the soft whisper of Roman's voice, but it wasn't directed at me. He was talking to Emery. I didn't try to set my mind on Drake's explanation anymore, and my attention lingered towards the two of them talking to each other.

I spared a glance at Grayson, which he noticed them leaving too, but after a second, his eyes were on the map again, a look of nonchalance in his face. It was as if he wasn't bothered by the least of the two of them talking privately.

And then, out of nowhere, I felt the rush of exhaustion flowing over me as I slumped on the sofa, bleary-eyed and trying as much as I can to listen to Drake. Grayson noticed my tiredness— well, he noticed it every time we met each other after classes, even when we were driving across Edendale to the Mud Bug. He caught me resting my head on the window of his car and I didn't mind the bumps and brakes the car made throughout the drive.

It was then that Grayson put a hand around my shoulder, looking at me intently. "Are you tired?" He whispered, not so much volume that it would distract Drake and towards the plan.

I nodded a little and he adjusted to his seat. "Do you want to go back to the car?"

"No, it's okay." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He gave me one last look and opted to hold my hand before he drew his attention to Drake again. I tried to stay awake as much as I can, leaning in to the warmth of Grayson to keep my eyes open, though listening was hardly an option for me anymore. I just sat there quietly and patiently until Roman and Emery went back to the table again.

"... All we gotta do now is wait until the Trags are in an open area so that we could follow them." Drake then finally said.

"Which means, one would have to look out for them." Sophia noted.

"I'll go." Roman offered, no one spoke up. Well, I couldn't think of any less who would do the job better than him anyway.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we meet exactly before the float departs for the Sector. Anyone being caught late, we won't hesitate to leave you." Drake added.

The meeting ended when Drake stood up from the couch and gestured Roman and Sophia. Lukas and Emery were already holding their bags as well, ready to leave. We left mine and Grayson's on the jeep before we even started the meeting.

Standing up, Grayson stuck a hand at the small of my back, making sure I wouldn't stumble to the ground due to my exhaustion. He treated me like a fragile thing; I'm not sure if I would somehow be offended or gratified. I like it that he cared for me so much, but it seems a little too overbearing to see him put so much effort so much like I would break down suddenly if something happens to me.

All of us were going to our cars, the Atrians were most probably going to hitch a ride to Lukas or Emery back to the Sector.

When we finally got into the jeep, Grayson revved it to life and we drove along road back into the suburban streets of Edendale, to where my apartment was at.

"That insomnia of yours is taking its toll." Grayson then said.

"I'll get some sleep tonight." I assured him.

There was a comforting pause that hung in the air as Grayson drove on listlessly, passing by the street lamps that dimmed orange or red. The road patterned into black from the darkness and then back to that color again as we passed by each lamps across street. It was a lulling moment, hypnotizing even. My eyes were ever so ready to close and doze off to sleep.

"So, want to tell me what your dream's all about?"

I froze. I'm not sure if I was ready to tell him yet. There was this feeling inside my gut that it wasn't the right moment to tell him this. I was tired, and I was in no mood to talk about my emotions.

"Grayson, can we talk about it once this is all over? I'm really not sure if this would be a great time for... explaining." I gave a sleepy sigh.

"Oh." He opened his mouth slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

I gave him what energy I could muster to smile. He was always so understanding. If there's one thing I'm not tired of, it's his level of patience when it comes to people. When it comes to me. I don't believe he was worrying or anything, I think he just wanted me to open up more to him. He wanted me to become an open book for him so he could adapt his life into mine.

And to be honest, this time around, it's always been him helping me.

"You don't need to apologize, Grayson. For what it's worth, you should've been demanding about it from me."

He made a small frown. "I'm not going to do that." When he gave me a look, he said. "You should rest. I'm gonna make this a long drive." Before I could even say something, he circled the wheel and turned into another direction, not the road that was fastest to reach my apartment.

I didn't know why, but I was comfortable with the idea. Well, I was comfortable just by being around Grayson, and honestly, I really didn't want to go home just yet.

* * *

_The Sector_

Before we even got to the gates, there had already been a couple of reporters and fly-cams hovering around, and Atrians and Humans were cheering on each side of the fence. This time, there were no bashing or hating, it's just the spirit of the Mardi Gras floating in the air. I sensed that they were all happy, content even, just by the thought that Humans were building trust and peace towards the Atrians.

Of course, that was mainly just a cover-up plan.

Grayson was driving the float behind with his jeep, I was next to him, Roman and Emery were seated at the back. When we got to the checkpoint, the SEU had asked for our IDs, we presented them, and then they gunned the bracelets of the Atrians.

"All right, let 'em through!" The guards called. Grayson drove slowly. We could hear the cheers grow louder as we got into the Sector.

I've always imagined my second time going to the Sector would be something of my own will. Not like this. Not like doing something like smuggling a bomb out of the place.

There had been a couple more students standing at the float, unsusceptible of the _real _plan, decorations and baubles wrapped around their necks and drooped way down to their legs. Sophia and Lukas were waving at the crowd, Drake was already spying for the Trags.

In no time at all, we situated ourselves somewhere near the marketplace where the pavement was wet, not sure if it was rain or just the Atrian's way of making it _look _like the ground was water. A tingling crept up to my spine that I should be a bit more careful when walking. I didn't want myself slipping or hurting myself. Or worse, let me be discovered.

Before we got to the point of the float, the seven of us huddled together in one spot, and we started the plan.

This time, I was attentive as possible.

"I'm gonna go to the marketplace. I'll come back if the Trags are nearby." Roman then said.

"Be careful." Emery said. Roman just nodded before he carefully snuck away from the group without any of the others noticing. After that, we slowly disbanded ourselves and started to work on the float.

"You look a lot more alive today."

I tilted my head towards the familiar voice. Grayson walked next to me, carrying a pail of what looked like purplish paint, only somehow lighter in color, and two paintbrush for us to work with the float.

"Yeah, I actually got some sleep last night." I smiled at him in greeting.

When Grayson took me home, I didn't bother much on doing my late night rituals before going to bed, I just went to my room and off I went to sleep. Thankfully, there weren't any nightmares that haunted me. I feared that it would continue to do so, but it didn't. By the time I woke up, I felt refreshed like I could take the day on again.

"Good for you then." He then gave me a big grin. When he gave me the paintbrush, I sensed a familiar memory that hung over my thoughts. The dripping cold wet paint, hands imprinted on a rock...

"By the way, I've wanted to thank you."

"Hm?" I tilted my head over my shoulder, absently brushing the skin of the float with the color.

"For coming here." He then said. It was then that I tilted all until my waist to face him. He shrugged. "Well, you and I both know this place isn't exactly the safest place for you to be."

"I know." I turned back to my brushing. "But I wanted to help. It's not everyday you try to smuggle something out of the Sector." I joked.

A student passed by us, carrying a box of decorations. They didn't hear what I just said, thankfully, but Grayson got this wide-eyed expression written all over his face. He didn't spoke, but he was actually on the verge of bursting.

When the student pivoted to the corner of the float, Grayson couldn't help but releasing a chuckle. He then bumped an elbow at me. "You could've ruined everything, you know that?"

"I didn't!" I whispered loudly.

"I take it back. I'm suddenly regretting you coming here." He mock-frowned.

I giggled. "So not gonna talk to you anymore."

* * *

A couple of hours have passed and surprisingly, the float was almost done. What we didn't expect though, was the Trags taking their time to appear. I would've guessed that they would've shown up sooner or later, but by the time Grayson and I were finished on our portion of the float, the rest of us were already casting glances here and there to check on our surroundings.

At long last, A couple of us had noticed Roman's arrival and no sooner, we were huddling ourselves on a corner and started formulating the next phase of the plan.

"The Trags are already in the marketplace." Roman noted.

"So, where do we find the _Suvek_?" Grayson asked beside me.

"Since the explosions, the Trags were loading up on supplies. They're restocking the new base camp." Roman answered.

And then Drake supplied. "We know what quadrant it is, but we don't know the exact location. Good news is, they have no idea we're on to 'em."

"I should be able to follow the Trags to the marketplace without them suspecting. It should lead us straight to it." Roman said.

"I'm coming with you."

We all turned our heads to Emery, the look on her face half-concerned and at the same time, half-serious. Roman just looked at her incredulously.

"What? No. You'll be recognized. It's way too dangerous."

"You can't do this alone. What if they catch you following them?" Emery argued.

"Roman, she's right."

Grayson. He was now walking across the group and leaning himself on the strong surface of the float. "Locating the hideout will only work if you come back alive and tell us where it is." He ducked his head. "I'll go with you."

"And risk the fact that you're endangering yourself too?" I blurted hesitantly, and when heads tilted to mine— Grayson having the most bemused look— I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm perfectly capable, Meredith." The pointed gaze he was giving me told me that he was going to do it, no matter what opinion I give. I also felt that he was feeling guilty making me feel all worried like this, but I gotta look at this in his perspective. I mean, I obviously couldn't do it. Neither Sophia or Lukas could either. Drake was an ex-Trag; he'll stand out the moment he stepped into Trag territory.

The only safest bet was Grayson.

I then breathed out a sigh. "If you're sure..."

He put hand on my shoulder. "I'll be fine. I promise."

I relented without speaking a word, though I guess Grayson caught it right away. Nonetheless, there was a slight pause to settle the issue between us before someone decided to speak.

"I'm gonna talk to my mom." Drake then spoke up. "She knows the _Suvek _more than anyone. Gonna figure out how to safely get it out of the Sector."

"What you think she's gonna give out the details, I mean, she did build the thing." Grayson insinuated.

"She's no Trag." Drake gave him a baleful glare.

Another pause hung in the air as neither of the members of the party spoke, until Sophia spoke.

"Don't forget, we have to do all of this before curfew." She reminded.

"We should go." Roman then commanded. "Be ready to move the moment we get back."

Suddenly, the group disbanded again and went on their current tasks at hand. But before I got back to the float again, I walked towards Grayson and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"Be careful." I said. I tried to smile at him, but I realized that I couldn't. It pains me to know that he's going to teeter himself into another dangerous path. Memories during the Winter Blast still hung in my head, and I couldn't get myself to forget about it.

He only gave me a single nod before Roman called him out again. He turned to his direction and then jogged to reach Roman, slowly disappearing from the crowd of Atrians.

* * *

A few minutes passed by and I was getting antsy just by waiting for Grayson's call, signal... whatever. I knew that distracting myself over the float wouldn't help at all. I couldn't help but recall what Vartan did to Grayson the night during the Winter Blast...

I was so distracted that I was trying to glue this streamer from the lower deck but it keeps on slipping whenever I punched it. No sooner, I was mentally cursing in Atrian while translating them over my mouth silently as I vented off my slight irritation.

"You know, you could just punch a staple gun on the streamer. It's much easier that way."

I almost chewed the face off of that person, but when I realized that said person was Emery, I looked at her for a second and then glared at the streamers, stubbornly putting it with the ineffective glue.

A couple of seconds later, I noticed Emery's hand was held out to me in my peripherals. It was the staple gun she advised. She gave me a nervous smile when I took it.

Apparently, it had work like magic.

"See? Much better. And there's no stickiness that would ruffle the strips." She then said.

Breathing out a sigh to calm myself down, I forced a smile on my face when I turned to face her. "Thank you."

And just like that, there was another one of those "awkward moments" that shamelessly hung in the air. I knew it in her eyes itself that she was going to opt for small talk, but she was really embarrassed to speak up her mind. Not that I knew why Emery was so uncharacteristic, but I somehow have noticed that she always had her head held up high whenever she speaks to the group or when she butted into the conversation we had yesterday, but evidently, it seems like talking to me was the only exception in that crude personality of hers.

"Can I ask you about something?" She then mumbled at me.

I furrowed my brows at her, still having no mood to speak, but my curiosity was piqued.

"I really don't want to sound like a crazy stalker or something, but I wanted to know a little more about you." She then said.

I blinked. "Okay. Shoot."

"Oh, well, um... I heard from Lukas that you transferred to Marshall about a year ago, what school did you come from before?"

The questions didn't come off as a surprise to me since I've trained myself to answer these kinds of queries from before. Mr. Fullers taught me not to be vague but not to give too much information as well. "Well, I studied in public school when I was a child. My dad never really had the money to pay off my tuition, so I snagged some scholarships along the way." But in truth, Mr. Fullers and I learned as much as we could in a small span of time. Since I was young, I adapted quicker than dad, which was good for my situation. I learned English a bit faster than he did, and that's when Mathematics came, then Science, then all the rest.

The scholarship part was a complete lie. I'm not perfect. My grades were staggering at best, but enough to pass what I could.

"We moved a lot since dad didn't have any stable jobs and did some odd ones along the way, but when I heard about Marshall's student grants, I couldn't take no for an answer. I wanted to help out with the money too so, I did what I could." I explained.

"Does Grayson know all of this?" She then asked.

A part of me wanted to ask her what she meant by that question, but then again, I would've been had if I lead the conversation on. To be honest, no one has ever went too far when they prod these kinds of things to me. Usually, I just open myself up to them, like what I did to Roman and Grayson. I'm never good with trust. I believe that Emery had good intentions, but I just don't know what she would do with that kind of information in her hands.

"If you're talking about if he knows what my past grudges are, then yes." I humored while giving her a mask of a smile. "I guess it's safe to say that if he wants to date me, he should know... well, _me_."

"Look," I then continued. "It's not that I don't trust you, but some things are just meant to be in private. You get what I mean, right?"

She then stood there, now utterly embarrassed and blinked. "Right."

Before she could tread to another topic, my pocket vibrated with my phone in it. I went towards the back and picked it up.

"_Meredith, I think we found the hideout._"

I stifled a short gasp. Grayson. In a quick moment, I felt relieved that he's safe. When I looked to my back, I saw Emery looking at me wearily. I turned again, trying to concentrate on the phone.

"What's the location?" I then asked him over the feedback. I heard noises, not really distinct on what it was, but it was there.

"_Corridor D, through a green door three blocks east of the Market._"

I memorized the information and nodded. "Should I go and signal the others?"

"_Yeah. I'll call you again if the plan worked._"

"Okay." And then I ended the call.

"What happened?" Emery now approached me.

"They've found it."

She breathed out a quick sigh of relief before telling me to group back with Sophia and Lukas. When I told the two of them the location, the next step of the plan went into motion. That which Sophia has to warn the SEU about the bait information. With that, the spies would send the message to the Trags, and then lure the _Suvek _out before it's too late.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, I got another buzz on my phone, quickly hiding behind the float and opened up the call from Grayson.

"_It worked. They're leading it by a ramp up in Corridor E through a tunnel. Can the four of you make it?"_

I checked the time, and by the looks of things, said area wasn't far off the marketplace.

"We could."

"_Okay, meet us there so we could make the switch._"

"Got it."

"_Be careful. I don't wanna see you getting in no trouble." He then said._

I smiled. "You too, Grayson. I'll come as fast as I could."

We both ended the call and I began to run towards the float again.

"The plan worked." I told them.

All of us gave a small smirk before putting some of the float's decorations on a portable trash bin. We had informed some of our members that we would be tossing the unused decorations and other trashes to the SEU Trash Compartment Section... of course, that was only just a ruse. The others wouldn't suspect a thing and before sundown, we would've hidden the _Suvek _by then.

We got into corridors and corridors of pods and crates, moving as we got closer into our destination. I was slightly worried about Roman and Grayson, but since they've gotten this far, I knew they weren't really in any trouble. Maybe I wasn't used to this; saving the world by smuggling a bomb out of Sector. I mean, what would the Atrians think about me? Would I be a victim out of situation, or would I be condemned by betraying our people— whatever I tried to betray them with?

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. When we got into the destination— which was a tunnel in an otherwise secluded part of the Sector— We were greeted by two boys arguing over something.

"Well, that's what this is about, isn't it?" The sound of Grayson's voice echoing in the dank sewer, eyes were pinned against him. "Emery, she left you and you can't handle it." He turned around, seeing the four of us in the shadows, and he immediately caught the signal.

And then I saw the Trag worker Drake told us about, which was hauling off a garbage bin identical to ours, and then a lump of an object hidden underneath a large cloth. That must've been the _Suvek_.

"You say one more word..." Roman then growled. His eyes were now switching back and forth between Grayson and us.

"Oh," Grayson darkly chuckled. "What's the problem? Oh, that's right, you don't like to remind your people, that you went out with a _Human_."

Of course, Roman ran out of words to say, but when I looked at my side, Emery was waving off Roman to keep up with the distraction. I could sense Grayson being agitated too and he didn't know what to do next.

And then suddenly, Roman running out of options, he clenched his fists and made a right hook on Grayson's face. I uttered a small yelp on how bad it must've heard, I definitely heard a crack somewhere. But the distraction worked, and the Atrians came closer and huddled against the teens, some trying to stop them, and some insinuating it to go on.

The two of them now spat curses and threats to each other, but some of the Atrians had pulled them from each other. The timing was perfect. We immediately pushed the cart towards the Trag's who was dazzled by the ongoing performance between Grayson and Roman, switching the decorations on top of it, making it look like it was ours at first glance, and then we were now carrying it off outside.

Success.

"Once the _Suvek _is loaded into the float, I need you three to get the other students to the gates. I'll pick up the boys and meet you there." Emery then commanded.

"Got it." Sophia nodded.

"Sooner we get rid of this thing, the better." Lukas noted.

"Wait," I added. "I'm coming with you."

Emery felt hesitant for a second and then turned to look at me. "Are you sure?"

Without a beat, I hurriedly said. "More than anything."

She nodded at me and then turned to look behind us. Once we hauled it off towards the ramp and back to the float, Sophia had called everyone for a meeting back at the gates. Everyone, oblivious of what was happening, just nodded their heads and went off their way. Before long, we uncovered the trash bin and saw the _Suvek_.

It was a strange looking piece of metal; it hummed a mechanical sound continuously as we carried it off to the float. I had always thought it'd look more like a bomb, but it wasn't. It looked nothing like it. It was just a tall device filled with cords and cables from what looked like it was made from scrap, kind of like what Mr. Fullers did with the syringe.

When we were finished, we said our goodbyes to Sophia and Lukas and we were ready for the final step of the plan.


End file.
